


Season 9 AU - Mulder comes home - (Live RP transcript)

by mrsspookyliz



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:21:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 78
Words: 164,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24142759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrsspookyliz/pseuds/mrsspookyliz
Summary: A transcript of our live RP, to be updated every few days. This is a combined work.See @Scully.Waggle and @m.f.luder on Instagram for more details. We are the writers.This will be the full works which will be rated 18 and over.Hope you enjoy and thank you for reading.#mulderandscullyforever#mulder #scully #fanfic #rp #liverp #xfiles #thexfiles #msr #shipper
Relationships: Dana Scully & William | Jackson Van De Kamp, Fox Mulder & Dana Scully, Fox Mulder & William | Jackson Van De Kamp, Fox Mulder/Dana Scully, John Doggett/Monica Reyes
Comments: 37
Kudos: 133





	1. Chapter One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A transcript of our live RP, to be updated every few days. This is a combined work.  
> See @Scully.Waggle and @m.f.luder on Instagram for more details. We are the writers.  
> This will be the full works which will be rated 18 and over.  
> Hope you enjoy and thank you for reading.  
> #mulderandscullyforever  
> #mulder #scully #fanfic #rp #liverp #xfiles #thexfiles #msr #shipper

She was putting William to bed, as she always did, she was amazed by how blue his eyes were every time, his chubby rosy cheeks and his smile and giggle as he kicked his legs in the air. He was perfect, such a good baby. She kissed him good night and pulled the blinds down, and headed to her bedroom, checking all the windows and doors were locked on the way, she was of course as cautious as ever, seeing as people were after her son, she could never take any chances. She got ready for bed and got under the covers, her gun was on her bedside table just in case. As she closed her eyes, her thoughts turned to Mulder as always, she missed him so terribly, especially at night.  
  
Mulder's life had changed a lot since he left Scully, and William to go hiding with Gibson. Many, many times he had wondered if he could keep living like that, every single time, he ended with the same answer, no. He couldn't, he missed her, he missed the baby, he needed them, he wanted to go home. But being with Gibson he also learned a lot of things, about The Truth, William, and himself. It turned out Gibson was a great teacher, whenever he wasn't reading his mind, he was teaching Mulder some tricks, because once, he could also read minds, and with Gibson's help, he found out he still had some of that, it wasn't as precise, and powerful as it once was, but it was enough. It helped Mulder maintain his sanity. Slowly they started doing some research, and found out some interesting things, but what worried Mulder the most, was the fact that Scully and William weren't safe, they never cared about Mulder, it was a trap to keep him away from the baby so that they could take him. It was time to go home. And that's exactly what he did. After jumping off a train, and getting himself some major scratches and a few bruises, he found himself standing in the hallway, facing her door as he knocked twice, very softly, because it was late, and he didn't want to wake the baby in case he was asleep.  
  
She was asleep by the time he got there, so she didn’t hear the door.

  
He pressed his ear against the door, he couldn't hear a thing, he was thinking maybe they weren't home, maybe she was at her mother's, he didn't know, he really didn't. So he took a piece of wire from his wallet and tried unlocking the door, which wasn't easy, but he managed. He pushed the door to open it, and the chain stopped him, that meant she was home, maybe she was just heavily asleep. He closed the door leaving enough space to use the wire to slid the chain off, then he stepped inside, everything looked the same. He took a moment to look around, pacing quietly around the living room as he headed to her bedroom. His heart started racing when he stepped inside and saw her in bed, and the crib next to it, the shape of the baby sleeping there, his eyes filled with tears then. He gave a few steps closer and felt the lump in his throat, he had grown so much, he wasn't such a tiny baby anymore. He had missed all that time, and he couldn't helo but to feel so sad about it, and happy at the same time, because he was back now.  
  
Her senses were on high alert, so it wasn’t a surprise that as he entered the bedroom, she started to sense him, not that she knew it was him, she frowned a little as she started to wake, sensing a presence in the room, as her heart rate got faster and she drifted from heavy sleep, to light sleep, to waking. All she knew, was that someone was there, she just felt a presence and also saw a tall, dark shadow, so she reached and grabbed the gun, in a fast and slick movement, sitting up in bed as she clicked off the safety and pressed her finger lightly on the trigger “don’t move!” She said firmly yet softly, the tension was so high.  
  
He jumped a little when she said that, after he heard the safety of the gun click. He turned his head and raised his hands "Scully" he said quietly "It's me"

She thought it was a trick, but her hand started shaking, as she got out of bed and walked closer, it was dark, so she couldn’t be sure and she had been tricked already enough times. All she was doing was protecting her son. “Get the hell out of my apartment” she ordered softly yet with deep threat.  
  
He frowned and backed away from the crib, she clearly wasn't kidding around, and he was glad about it, it meant she was on alert and ready to do anything to protect the baby, so he smiled slightly then "It's me" he said again, calmly "Scully, turn on the lights" he said quietly, not to wake the baby.  
  
She felt her heart absolutely freeze in her chest, as she felt weak on her feet, she backed up, just a little, to go switch I the light by her bed, on her night stand “stay there” she warned, and then switched it on..  
  
He nodded a little and stood by the door, he thought he looked pretty good, aside from the light stubble and the dry blood in his neck, that came from his ear as he had hurt while jumping off the train.  
  
Her breathing was shaky, as she switched on the light, and the room was filled with a warm glow. She stared then, and then blinked a couple of times, as she saw him, Mulder, he was there, he was really, really there. She gasped and shakily lowered her gun then, tears rushing to her eyes.. “Mulder...!??” She gasped, trying hard not to wake the baby.  
  
He nodded a little and motioned for her to lower the gun "Yeah" he said softly and dared to walk towards her, slowly "Put that down, Scully" he said quietly.  
  
She gasped and was just in awe, as she looked all over his face and his body, it looked just like him, sounded just like him, she felt her lower lip wobble with tears of emotion as she shakily put the safety back on, and lowered the gun right down, but still held it “M.. Mulder.. I.. Can’t.. believe it.. its you” she stammered in a half whisper, losing her resolve as he got closer.  
  
He looked all over her face and gently reached to hold her hand, the one which she was using to hold her gun, he gently took it from her and cupped her face with his free hand, smiling a little "I knocked, but you were asleep, and I didn't wanna wake the baby" he explained as he caressed her cheek bone with his thumb.  
  
She was absolutely falling to pieces, she was staring up at him, amazed, she noticed some blood on him, she was worried about that, she sniffed and felt some tears fall down her cheeks. She pushed into his hand as he touched her, closing her eyes, “Mulder...” she breathed, and smelt his scent, “oh god Mulder..” she gasped and moved to hug him then.  
  
He smiled some more and moved closer, wrapping both arms around her, moving slowly still, just in case, he didn't want to make the wrong move and freak her out "I'm here" he said quietly.  
  
She hugged him gently but then hugged him tighter, she was so happy, so happy, she gasped with emotion and hugged him desperately, crying softly with happy tears, “oh my god..”  
  
He closed his eyes as he hugged her and held her gently. "Sh.. Scully, don't cry" he whispered and pulled her closer.  
  
She looked up, as if thanking god in the heavens, well, she was actually, she closed her eyes then and hid in his neck, just absolutely so happy to see him, but thats when she got the blood again, some got on her cheek, she pulled back and looked at him with concern, “You need to rest, you must be exhausted..” she said softly and lead him out the bedroom to the bathroom.  
He looked at the crib once again as he moved out of the bedroom with her, he was a little overwhelmed, but also, so relieved that they were both okay.

She led him to the bathroom and sat him down on the toilet, she got a towel and wet it, and then hurried to check his cuts, wiping his brow and his neck, trying to see how badly he was hurt, cleaning him gently.  
  
He looked up at her as she cleaned his face, and neck, he was okay though "Your hair's longer" he commented, he's never seen her hair so long actually.  
  
She looked at him with soft eyes and nodded, smiling just a little as she cleaned him, and checked he was ok, he had some cuts, and on his hands too, which she held and cleaned gently. “Its been a long time” she said softly and then rinsed the towel.  
  
He nodded a little as he looked down at his hand while she cleaned it "I uh, I'm here to stay" he said softly, looking back up at her.  
  
She froze for a moment then, as she rinsed the towel and then stared at herself in the mirror, in shock, she wasn’t sure if this was all just a dream, it was too amazing “you-“ she started softly then turned to look at him, emotional, “you are?” She asked very softly.  
  
He nodded and cleared his voice "Yeah" he said, getting serious "I can't protect you, and the baby, if I'm not here" he reasoned.  
  
She felt just so emotional, he was killing her, “you just turn up and.. tell me you’re gonna stay?” She asked then, feeling a lot of raging emotions.  
  
He frowned a little, he didn't know what she was expecting "Wh.. You want me to leave?" He asked then, confused.  
  
She shook her head and tried not to cry again, she moved closer and got down on her knees, and placed her hands on his sides, looking up at him, tearfully “no, no thats not it, please don’t ever leave us again” she begged, “I can’t bear it” she said and some tears clouded her vision again, “don’t tell me that unless you mean it.."

He had been scared for a moment, thinking that she didn't want him back, but then she said that, and the look in her eyes told him she was scared too, he had left them alone for so long. He reached to pull her up on her feet as he stood up again and wrapped his arms around her, hugging her again "No, Scully, I'm here to stay, I'm not going anywhere without you two" he reassured her "If we have to leave, we're leaving together" he stated.  
  
She frowned heavily and nodded against him, closing her eyes as he hugged her, she gasped and clutched to his jacket as he said that, she was feeling so much, she had missed him so so much, so terribly, he was everything, she had done it all alone and she was strong, so strong but she had experienced a hard time without him.  
  
He sniffed softly and squeezed her gently against his body, nuzzling some against her hair. He had missed her so badly, so badly, both her and the baby.  
She hugged him tightly then finally pulled back a little, to look up at him, “you wanna take a shower? I’ll make you something to eat” she said softly and cupped his cheek gently.

  
He nodded a little "Yeah, I could eat something" he said softly and pulled back some more, he didn't want to cross any lines.  
  
She smiled and nodded, “I’ll go make you some dinner, I got leftovers”  
  
He smiled a little "I'm gonna have a quick shower" he said softly.  
  
She nodded and went to the Kitchen to go heat up some food for him. She really couldn’t believe that he was back, her Mulder, she had a hundred questions, of course but for now, she just wanted to enjoy the fact he was home with her and William.  
  
He had a quick shower and wrapped the towel around his hips as he walked out, he wanted to hold the baby, but he knew he should let him rest. So he took another towel to dry his hair as he went to the kitchen, he didn't have any clothes there.  
  
She placed it on the kitchen table, and smiled softly at him as he came in “here” she said softly, still unable to stop staring at him.


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A transcript of our live RP, to be updated every few days. This is a combined work.  
> See @Scully.Waggle and @m.f.luder on Instagram for more details. We are the writers.  
> This will be the full works which will be rated 18 and over.  
> Hope you enjoy and thank you for reading.  
> #mulderandscullyforever  
> #mulder #scully #fanfic #rp #liverp #xfiles #thexfiles #msr #shipper

He smiled a little at her again and nodded "Thank you" he said and moved to sit down, he was really hungry and even more so after he saw the food on the table. He didn't say much because he started eating right away.  
  
She moved to get a glass of water and checked the time, it was late,he suspected William to be waking soon, she sat and watched him eating, and was quiet. He seemed to be starving, “where’ve you been?” she asked softly after a while.  
  
He finished quite fast, he drank from his glass of water and leaned back against his chair "New Mexico" he said softly.  
  
She frowned then and looked at him, in shock really, it was unbelievable, “New Mexico??” She repeated softly.  
  
He nodded and stood up to get more water from the tap. He refilled his glass and drank again "Yeah" he said softly.  
  
She really was shocked, she couldn’t believe he had gone that far, “doing.. What?” she asked a little sarcastically.  
  
He looked up at her then, an amused look in his eyes, a half smile forming on his lips, but his answer was honest, he didn't feel like joking about it for some reason, maybe he was too tired "Gibson Praise helped me all this time" he said and put the glass down on the counter.  
  
She raised her eyebrows then in soft surprise, “Gibson?” She asked softly, “wha—is..he ok??”  
  
He nodded a little "Yeah, he's fine, he's.. Safe" he said with a shrug "He's been a good friend"  
  
She smiled and felt even more emotional then, if that was even possible in such a place where she was in right then, with getting Mulder back, and seeing him again after all this time. “I’m glad” she said, she really was.  
  
He smiled a little and looked all over her face "How have you been?" He asked her then.  
  
She smiled a little and felt her heart ache as he met her eyes, his hazel eyes were just the same, she had missed them so much, “its.. been hard.” she heard herself admit then which she hadn’t expected herself to.. “but, William, he’s.. perfect..” she gushed.

He nodded some, getting serious, because he could only imagine everything she had to go through on her own "He's healthy, right?" He asked then, interested "I mean.. "  
  
She swallowed a little anxiously then, because of course, there was a lot they needed to talk about, because he wasn’t a `normal` baby as such, but then, just on cue, she heard him whine, he was waking “its time for his night feed...” she said softly and stood to go get him, gently placing her hand on Mulder’s wrist as she walked to the bedroom.  
  
He turned to look in direction to the bedroom, he hesitated then, he wanted to go with her, but he wasn't sure if he was allowed, the line was blurry, he realized, they had never talked about it, the baby was born, they kissed, then he left, that was it.  
  
She went to go get her baby boy and picked him up in her arms, he was wriggling a little and was whining for her to feed him, trying to find her breast, she hummed and unbuttoned her PJ top so he could get it, rocked and shushed him gently, as he was always cranky when he woke for a feed. She patted his little butt and brought him through to the kitchen to sit down again with Mulder because she was sure he wanted to see his son.  
  
Mulder waited patiently, he thought maybe he could join them in a while, but she surprised him by bringing the baby to him. He smiled immediately and couldn't take his eyes off of him "He's grown so much" he said proudly.  
  
She smiled some and nodded, feeling so emotional again, she was just so happy he was there, and safe. She would have handed him over but William was feeding so she couldn’t yet, “yeah he’s a big boy” she said softly and watched Mulder as he watched their son, it was such a lovely moment.  
He leaned forward over the table, just a little, he needed to watch him closer, that was all. "Someone's hungry" he said as he watched the baby eagerly suckling.

She nodded and smiled some as she got the comforter from the back of the chair and got ready to wipe the milk as he was a little messy sometimes, he just loved his food, “he’s always hungry”  
He chuckled, amused "I'm glad to hear that, actually" he said softly.  
  
She chuckled some a well, she loved to hear that too “he’s a good boy, huh?” She said then, cooing over him, looking down into his big blue eyes with her own “who’s a good boy” she fussed and bent to kiss his forehead.  
  
Mulder smiled widely, just to be able to witness such a precious moment between them made him feel so blessed. He realized then, once again, it's all been worth it, everything, just to be with them right there.  
  
She kissed him again and started to rock him gently as he fed, she needed to try and keep him relaxed.  
  
He was memorizing every detail, just like he memorized every detail of the last time he's seen them, because he knew he'd need that to survive without them after. And he was right, he had used his memories plenty of times, to keep himself from doing something stupid.  
  
She looked up at him after she felt his eyes on her and saw his face, she smiled softly and reached for his hand across the table, nodding a little, “I’m gonna change him, you wanna hold him?”  
  
He looked from the baby up to her eyes and nodded, willingly reaching to get the baby from her "Sure" he said softly, smiling a little again.  
  
She smiled gently and moved to hand him over, hoping he was gonna be a good baby with Mulder, as she placed him in his arms.  
  
He gently took him in his arms and smiled some more "Hey, hi.." He said quietly "I missed you, you probably don't remember me, but we can fix that, don't worry buddy" he told the baby, rocking him a little to keep him quiet.

She teared up again then. Her heart was bursting. It was a huge moment, the amount of times she had dreamt about him coming home to them, so they could be a family, and here he was now, there, holding their son.. ”I’ll be right back” she whispered and moved away carefully to go get his changing bag and mat so she could change him there with Mulder.  
  
He looked up at her again then "Wouldn't it be better if I took him over there?" He asked, not sure how she did it, he didn't want her to feel he was trying to tell her what to do.  
  
She paused then and nodded, “sure, ok” she said softly and walked back to the bedroom, and smiled down at William, touching his head. “He’s behaving very nicely”” she observed proudly.  
  
He moved then with the baby in his arms, and carried him back to the bedroom "Yeah, he's behaving nicely, but this diapers surely need a change" he teased the baby, smiling at him, as his little hand reached up to his nose, of course, Mulder thought, he wasn't surprised at all "Yeah, too big, I know" he joked and the baby kept looking at him with wide eyes.  
  
She put the bag down and then she got the changing table, ready to lay him down on it “so, he lies down there.. she guided Mulder softly and smiled warmly at the sight of the being so close.  
  
Mulder kinda got it, he's never done it before, but it didn't look that hard "Yeah, okay, right here buddy, that's right" he said as he placed him down and reached to take off his diaper carefully "You mind if I try this?" He asked her then, he didn't want to step over.  
  
She nodded and smiled warmly, of course she didn’t mind. She handed him the wipes and a fresh diaper, “be my guest” she teased  
  
He did it carefully, he basically knew how to, but he took his time because he didn't have the practice. "Okaaaay soooo" he started as he gently raised the baby by his legs, just a little, to get rid of the dirty diaper and then cleaned him up with the wipes, he was really focused, he wanted to do it right.

She sat on the bed and watched them, she felt so much love for Mulder then, he was trying so hard, it melted her heart, she smiled and nodded a little in approval as William seemed happy, which was a real relief, because he didn’t know Mulder of course and had always just had herself or her Mom, sometimes Monica.  
  
He put on the new diaper and moved his head from side to side, looked okay to be his first time "What you think huh? I think we did pretty good buddy, it's our first time after all" he said and smiled at the baby as he bent to kiss the soles of her feet, which seemed to have tickled William because he made a face then and pulled his feet from Mulder's hand.  
She smiled warmly and felt happy tears spring to her eyes again as she stood up and placed a hand on Mulder’s back, “looks good” she said softly and picked William up, taking him to his bassinet to put him down to sleep.  
  
Mulder smiled a little and nodded, happy with his work, from doing nothing to changing a diaper, it was a lot. "Thank you, I just need practice" he said softly.  
She laid William down and then went to the bathroom quiet.  
  
He sat down on her bed, the towel hanging low from his hips, he hoped she didn't mind.  
  
She came back out and was quiet again, it was just a lot. There was so much to take in. When he had left she had been hurt and upset, but he had told her why, but still it didn’t make it any easier. They had emailed. Their emails were full of love and passionate words, but now this was real life, this was different, he had just turned up out of no where.  
  
He looked back up at her and smiled a little tired smile "Thank you for dinner, I really enjoyed it" he said sincerely "Do you mind if I take a blanket and a pillow?" He asked then.  
  
She licked her lips nervously. She knew that was gonna happen, but it upset her more than she expected, she looked down, and shrugged a little, and climbed into bed. “Erm, you’re gonna sleep on the couch?” She asked, frowning a little.

He was still a little confused as to what it was what she expected from him, because again, they've never addressed the subject properly. "It's up to you" he said calmly, yet serious.  
  
She looked down at her bedsheets and fiddled with them a little bit, and was feeling her heart racing hard in her chest “do you want to sleep in here?” She asked cautiously.  
  
He softened a little then, she still wasn't sure, about the way he really felt about her "Scully.." He started and then stopped, moving to stand up and reached for her hand.  
  
She hummed a little and nodded, feeling tears coat her throat, “I just.. you know.. I missed you so much, and you left..”  
He looked down for a moment, then looked back up and took her hand up to his lips "I thought.. I believed, that I was doing the right thing" he said softly and kissed her hand "You know I missed you, you know I ached to be here with you two"  
  
She nodded and swallowed the tears down, as she looked up into his eyes. His words were making her heart melt, and she loved the way he kissed her hand.. “I know why you left, you told me” she said softly and nodded “I know, it was just so hard, I was hurt, even though I let you leave, even though I understood why..” she explained softly.  
  
He nodded a little and pressed her hand on his chest, then moved his arms around her middle as he stepped closer "I didn't want to leave, Scully, I wanted to stay, I wanted to start all over again with you, and William, we've never even talked about that. And I know.. Now I'm here, after so long, and I missed so much, he's grown so much" he said sadly.   
  
She nodded and looked at his shoulder, doing her usual thing of avoiding his eyes when things got heavy, she looked down again and nodded once more, as he spoke “you promise you’re gonna stay?” She asked softly.


	3. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A transcript of our live RP, to be updated every few days. This is a combined work.  
> See @Scully.Waggle and @m.f.luder on Instagram for more details. We are the writers.  
> This will be the full works which will be rated 18 and over.  
> Hope you enjoy and thank you for reading.  
> #mulderandscullyforever  
> #mulder #scully #fanfic #rp #liverp #xfiles #thexfiles #msr #shipper

He nodded and leaned his forehead against hers "You two are all I care about, you are all I think about, the moment I left, I couldn't get you out of my mind, Scully" he whispered and looked down at her lips "I wanna stay, I need to be here, with you, and William  
  
She let out a soft breath of emotion as he spoke and glanced at his lips too, she was feeling her heart pound in her chest, “you promise?” She whispered again.  
  
He swallowed and nodded "I do, I promise, where do you want me to sign it Scully" he asked softly, tilting his head slightly to peck on the corner of her lips.  
  
She closed her eyes as he kissed the edge of her lips, feeling a shiver all through her body, “even if you don’t find the truth?”  
  
He frowned heavily then, looking all over her face as he was inches away from her "The truth?" He asked softly and smiled a little bit "I've just changed The Truth's diapers a few minutes ago" he said quietly "Scully, you're my truth, William is my truth, can't you see?"  
  
She tilted her head and felt more tears in her eyes then, she honestly had been thinking that but she never expected him to say it, she pulled back and reached to cup his cheek, “you mean that?” She asked softly, pulling him closer, going on her knees on the bed, so she was more his height.  
  
She was driving him crazy, but it was his fault, he had done that to her "Would you marry me, Scully?" He asked softly, he didn't want her to keep doubting him, ever again, besides, if he ever was going to have a family and get married with someone, that was her, he had no doubt about it, no doubt at all, even if they never made it to the church, if she said yes, that was everything he needed.  
  
Now that was something she was not expecting at all, and it totally threw her, she froze and felt her heart skip a beat, as she opened her eyes wide to look at him, in shock, had she even heard him right?? “Wha-what?” She breathed.  
  
He took her by surprise, he knew, he didn't know about her, but he was damn ready for it, he was tired of all the goings and comings. He wanted to give her stability, because he needed that as well. "It doesn't have to be right now, I'll wait, I'll wait for you" he reassured her, squeezing her hips gently "Scully, I am where I'm supposed to be, where I want to be. This is permanent. You have me, William has me, I'm yours, with or without the ring" he whispered.  
  
She was melting, he was absolutely making her crumble, he was saying all the things she had dreamt of, alone in her bed, night after night, dreaming that he would come home to her and be with her and William, she shook her head in happy disbelief, and felt the soft tears fall as she moved in for a soft kiss, she couldn’t stop herself.  
  
He moved one hand up to cup her cheek and kept his other arm around her middle "Don't cry anymore, Scully, I'm not here to make you cry" he said quietly and kissed the corner of her lips, then her cheek "This is where I've always meant to be"

She shook her head and closed her eyes as he showered kissed over her “I can’t help it” she breathed, “I was so worried about you, I was so scared something would happen and I’d never see you again..”  
  
He shook his head a little and kissed the corner of her lips again "I don't die so easily, Scully, you should know this by now" he said softly, smiling a tiny bit.  
  
She smiled a little and let out a soft laugh, “I'm just happy to see you” she admitted softly, they were mostly happy tears, “you just appeared from no where in my apartment at 3am, I wasn’t ready..”  
  
He chuckled softly and pulled back a little "I'm sorry, I had to improvise" he said softly.  
  
She nodded and smiled softly, “its ok” she whispered and looked up at him again, her eyes were full of love, “come to bed with me” she asked very softly, it wasn’t overly sensual, it was just a soft request.  
  
He nodded a little and moved to back, to let her get under the covers first "Okay" he said softly.  
  
She got into the bed and laid on her side, switching off the bedside light, and moving her gun away again, so it was safe.  
  
He tried to keep the towel as straight as possible under the covers, making sure he was comfortable as well.  
  
She laid down and looked at him in the darkness, she moved then, feeling her heart racing, to go curl up with him, cuddle with him, she was not going to miss that opportunity, she had missed him so much. She rested her head in her favourite place, just below his shoulder and settled there, closing her eyes. He felt so good, so so good, and so warm, she was feeling so safe and warm there.

He wrapped both arms around her and closed his eyes, laying comfortable with her all cuddled up to him. He had missed her so much, he hoped this was the start of something new, something good for them.


	4. Chapter Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A transcript of our live RP, to be updated every few days. This is a combined work.  
> See @Scully.Waggle and @m.f.luder on Instagram for more details. We are the writers.  
> This will be the full works which will be rated 18 and over.  
> Hope you enjoy and thank you for reading.  
> #mulderandscullyforever  
> #mulder #scully #fanfic #rp #liverp #xfiles #thexfiles #msr #shipper

She slept really well, she wasn’t officially working, only helping Doggett and Reyes every now and then, she slept through, until William woke her, crying, he wanted to be fed.

He slept like a baby, as if he had nothing to worry about, he didn't even woke when William cried, he just didn't hear it.

She smiled a little as she noticed Mulder didn’t wake, arching her eyebrow a little, she just looked at him for a second but William was crying so she got up and went to go pick him up, and took him to the living room to try and calm him down, shushing him softly, she guessed Mulder was really, really exhausted.

Mulder slept through, and only woke when his bladder woke him, so he moved to the bathroom and after he peed and washed his hands, he moved with the towel still wrapped around his hips, to the kitchen.

She was sitting on the armchair in the living room, he was particularly cranky, he did that sometimes, he just cried and cried, she was trying to feed him.  
He frowned a little as he saw them on the couch, he frowned and moved to sit next to them "Hey, morning" he said softly.  
  
She shushed him and tried to guide him to her breast again, she was getting a little worked up, because she got her vibes off him, she kissed him and rocked him gently, “he's not wanting to feed” she said softly and stood up “I'm gonna change him”  
  
He raised his hand a little and moved to get him "You mind?" He asked softly "I'd like to try again, practice" he said with a soft smile.  
  
She nodded and shrugged a little, and handed him over, “sure” she said softly and handed him to Mulder.  
  
He nodded a little and rocked him as he carried him to the bedroom, talking softly to him, making sure the baby payed attention, Mulder was really enjoying the moment, even though William was cranky and kept whining.  
She was glad actually to have a break, though it was hard for her to let go, it had just been her and William for so long.  
  
He moved slow, showing William everything he was doing, talking softly and making jokes the baby surely didn't understand, but hey, he loved that baby, he wanted to spend as much time as possible with him.

She heard him in the bedroom as she made breakfast for them, she heard the phone ring then, she went to answer it, it was Monica, she needed some help on a case.  
  
He managed to keep the baby quiet, for a while actually, he was still not convinced if he should trust Mulder yet, so, it was understandable.  
  
She had to tell Monica that she was gonna be able to do that autopsy but not until later, she was a little confused why, but she told her she can’t tell her on the phone, she hung up, she had to leave her hanging but she hoped that she trusted her now.  
  
Mulder and William were okay, the baby didn't fully trust him yet but was however pretty entertained with the stories Mulder was telling him, maybe it was the tone of his voice, or the way he moved his hands, he didn't know what exactly, but kept doing it because it was working.  
  
She went back to making breakfast and got some texts from Monica, asking if she was ok. She sighed and served the breakfast up.  
  
He walked with William into the kitchen after the baby had calmed down pretty much, still cranky, yeah, but Mulder guessed it was because he needed to be fed. "We're back" he announced, smiling a little "He's still cranky, I don't know why, maybe he's just hungry, or maybe he doesn't like me, I'm not sure"  
  
She raised her eyebrows and smiled just a little, she was thinking about all they had to talk about, and he was still in that damn towel. She chuckled a little, releasing some tension and took him “you gonna get dressed?”  
  
He let her take the baby, smiling a little, then he looked down and nodded "Oh, yeah, I just need the key of my apartment, I should go there and get on some clean clothes" he said nodding "I'm gonna wear the ones I came with last night"  
  
She chuckled a little and nodded, amused, and cuddled William, he was all happy now he was back with her, “hey you did a good job here.."  
  
He smiled a little, nodding "I told you, I just need practice" he said and moved to the table, to get one of the glasses with water and sipped from it.  
  
She smiled softly and watched him go “erm, Mulder..” she said and got a bottle from the fridge “Monica called”  
  
He turned to look at her then, frowning a little "Reyes? What did she say?"  
  
She nodded “she wants me to help her with an autopsy” she said and put the bottle in the microwave, she was trying to ease him into bottles.  
  
He leaned against the door frame and nodded a little "I see" he said softly "You want me to keep an eye on him while you're there?" He asked.  
  
She smiled and nodded a little, as she took the bottle out and sat down on the kitchen chair, as she checked the temperature of the bottle against the back of her wrist “well, yeah, I mean.. Mulder this is big.. huge..”  
  
He was a little confused then, so he scratched his stubble a little "The autopsy?" He asked then, thinking maybe someone famous died, or some politician.  
  
She shook her head and smiled a little, letting out a breath “no, Mulder” she said softly, while William just stared at him still in amazement as she got ready to feed him, his blue eyes wide, “you being back” she said softly, “I haven’t told her, she called but I didn’t..” she added quickly.  
  
He realized what she meant then "Oh" he said softly "Well, if you wanna tell her, it's fine by me, I'm sure everyone would know soon anyways"  
  
She looked at him, as she tried to guide the bottle to William’s lips, gently “not over the phone though”  
  
He nodded again "It's up to you" he said and turned to go to the bathroom and get dressed "I'm not going anywhere, anyways" he reminded her.  
  
She frowned a little, as William sucked on the bottle, she looked back at him lovingly, and smiled a little “its safe to tell her?” She asked softly, and looked at him.  
  
He shrugged a little, it was only a matter of time now before everyone knew "I don't know, but I guess we can trust her, right?" He asked her from the bathroom as he put on his clothes.  
  
She nodded and was lost in thought. She wasn’t going to tell her on the phone, but she might tell her later.

Mulder wasn't hiding anymore. He was going to walk out there like the free man he was, unemployed, yeah, but free. He got ready to go to his apartment and guessed he should prepare a bag for the baby, since he was going to take him so that Scully could go to work.

She fed William and remained quiet as she did so, enjoying her time with him.  
He walked back into the kitchen, all dressed and sat on a chair a opposite to hers, reaching to take another sip from the glass of water "So, we'll go to my place, figure some things out there and then we'll meet you back here after, okay?"  
  
She really couldn’t believe that he was going to look after William, after so little experience, she tilted her head, “you sure?”  
  
He nodded as he took a toast and put some cheese on it "Yeah" he said all relaxed.  
  
She nodded and smiled at him softly, William was feeding well on the bottle “ok, you call me if you have any issues” she said softly.  
  
He nodded as he finished the toast and showed her his thumb up.  
  
She thought he was trying so hard, and she was loving him for it, she kissed William as he fed “he has some bottles in the fridge, you can take them in the bottles, I’ll get his bag ready”  
  
He nodded "Yeah, I was thinking of that, I put some diapers and the wipes in the bag I found, but.. I didn't know what else he might need, so" he said with a shrug.  
  
She raised her eyebrows a little and was impressed, smiling a little “he likes his rattle and his banana” she said softly.  
  
Mulder smiled, thankful for the data and stood up, to go get the rattle and the banana.  
  
She giggled a little, happily, the banana was a cuddly toy, of course, he wasn’t eating solids yet.  
  
Mulder made sure he had everything he needed in the bag and then carried to the kitchen, for her to check it, just in case he needed something else "Can you take a look at it" he asked, he needed her approval, otherwise, he'd be doing it all wrong.  
  
She felt her heart ache as he came back, she nodded and bent to check it, she smiled softly, seeing he had it all, “just the cream is left” she said softly, his nappy cream.  
  
He scratched his stubble and tried to remember if he saw that in the room "Okay" he said and turned to go get it.  
  
She softened so much, he was trying so hard and it just was so adorable, she finished feeding William and put him over her shoulder to burp him, she kissed his cheek as she did “you gonna be ok with Daddy today, Huh?” She asked her baby boy.  
  
He found the cream and came back with a smile on his face, because now he had everything "Got it!" He announced and put it in the bag "We're gonna stroll down the street, then we're taking a cab"  
  
She felt her heart strings tug then, cause she had never left him alone without her before, well, only a few times, with her Mother, it was just natural, so she kept hold of him, “you promise you’ll call if you need me?” She asked him.  
  
Mulder nodded, smiling a little "I don't have a cell phone, but yeah, I'll call you if we need anything" he reassured her.  
  
She nodded and kissed William again, and rubbed his back gently, “you’re going now?” She asked Mulder softly, looking at him with wide blue eyes.  
  
He nodded a little "Yeah, if you give me my key" he said with a chuckle.  
  
She nodded and stood up then, she had to just let them go, she moved William into his arms and then went on tip toes to kiss the corner of Mulder’s lips, and caressed Williams head gently, “ok..” she said quietly and headed to the bedroom to get his key.  
  
He took the baby and then took the bag with his free hand and followed her to get the key.  
  
She got the key and handed it to him, she couldn’t help but to kiss William again, she was feeling so much, “we need to talk later, you know..” she told Mulder softly, yet seriously, feeling an ache in her heart.  
  
He took the key and nodded a little "Yeah, I know" he said calmly. They really needed to talk, because things have changed.  
  
She nodded again and finally moved back, feeling her heart racing “ok” she said softly, and let them go.  
  
He smiled a little and turned to leave, with William in his arm "We'll be okay, don't worry" he said as he headed to the door.

She watched them go and felt so emotional. She nodded again after her spoke and let them leave, it was hard, but she was glad he was with Mulder after all this time.

He knew it must be hard for her, to just let him take the baby, even if it was just for a couple of hours. It was all so new, to them both, but he had to admit she had done such a great job with William, he was perfect, and so smart. Once they were outside, he was absolutely calm, just curious about everything around, Mulder walked slow, he wasn't in a hurry, at all, he wanted to show his son the world, and enjoy as much time with him as possible.


	5. Chapter Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A transcript of our live RP, to be updated every few days. This is a combined work.  
> See @Scully.Waggle and @m.f.luder on Instagram for more details. We are the writers.  
> This will be the full works which will be rated 18 and over.  
> Hope you enjoy and thank you for reading.  
> #mulderandscullyforever  
> #mulder #scully #fanfic #rp #liverp #xfiles #thexfiles #msr #shipper

She let them go and was thinking a lot before she got showered and dressed to head to the morgue, it just felt so weird, not having William to look after. And she was still processing everything that had happened in the last 12 hours, she was feeling pretty emotional and also absolutely jubilant, because he was back, and he seemed ok, he was here to stay, that’s what he said.   
He and William spent a couple of hours at his place, where he just packed a bag with some of his clothes, William was an angel, he really was so chill, only when he needed his bottle or a diaper change he got a little cranky, but that was it. He packed some boxes with the rest of his belongings, because he couldn't take them anywhere yet, not until he and Scully have that conversation.   
She headed out to the morgue to see Monica and John, she had to go do the autopsy, she got there and the concern was evident on their faces. When she got into the morgue with them she closed the door and then told them then, that Mulder was back, he was home.  
Doggett’s face said it all, he was not only surprised but suspicious as well, why now "What? Just like that?" He asked, clearly trying to understand it all.   
She nodded and was serious “yes, he’s back” she said softly and moved towards the body.  
Doggett looked at Monica and then frowned as he turned towards Scully again "What happened? Did he find anything relevant wherever he had been all this time? What about The X -iles?" He asked then, there were so many questions to be answered still.   
She let out a tense sigh and shook her head, that was too many questions “we ..haven’t talked about that yet” she said softly, “just.. he just came back in the middle of the night” she said and pulled the robe back, Monica just nodded a little sympathetically.  
Doggett put his hands on his hips, his arms like a jar, he looked at her with a heavy frown "Well, this changes everything" he said, and then turned to look at Monica "I'm gonna go back to the headquarters and see if I hear or see something, we can't take any chances" he said serious and headed to the door, if Mulder actually came back, something must be going on.   
She wanted to stop him, but couldn’t, she just had to let him go, she was worried though “John, please..” she started softly but then Reyes headed out after him.  
Doggett took the keys of the car out of his pocket and walked quite fast towards the exit, he was worried, he didn't know Mulder as well as Scully certainly did, but he knew him well enough to know the man would never risk nor Scully's or the baby's life, so he needed to discreetly find out what was going on and why he actually came back.   
Monica hurried out behind him, “John..” she urged softly and grabbed his arm.  
Doggett turned to look at her, not sure of what she was going to say, she was a little unpredictable sometimes, so he waited for what she had to say.   
She looked into his eyes “just.. relax a moment, Scully would tell us if we needed to be on alert, she would be worried, she may be wouldn’t even be here, don’t you think?” She asked him, trying to calm him.  
Doggett looked into her eyes and nodded some but he was still concerned "I know, I'm just gonna go there, see if there are any rumours, anything that we should know about, and that's it, I'm gonna leave things as they are" he said raising his hands, as if saying he had no intentions of making any noise about what was going on. He moved to get in the car then.   
She nodded and pulled back a little “just don’t draw any attention, you know she wouldn’t want that”   
Doggett opened the door and got inside "Don't worry about it" he said before he closed the door and drove off.   
Reyes watched him go then went back to the morgue to go check on Dana.

\---------------------------------

After packing most of his stuff, getting his clothes ready in a bag, and mostly because William was really getting cranky, and it wasn't because he was hungry, or needed a diaper change, he decided it was time to get going, maybe the kid would take a nap on their way back to Scully's place.  
She did the autopsy and reassured Monica she was fine, everything was ok, she just really didn’t want John or herself drawing attention to Mulder. Reyes understood, and called Doggett shortly after the autopsy, Scully headed back home then, and was thinking about Mulder and William the whole time. She got back before them and went to take a shower.  
They got entertained in the park, so they got to her place after her, he tried the knob and opened it. He took the baby and the bags inside, William was awake, a little cranky, but Mulder assumed he was tired. "We're back!" He announced.   
She had ordered a pizza, it was way too much to cook that night, she hurried to them and felt her heart soar as she saw them, William pouted, and she reached to hold him “oh hey! Hey sweetie..” she gushed and kissed him all over.  
Mulder smiled and of course, the baby immediately whined a little when he saw his mother because, yeah, it was his mother, he had missed her a lot, and the only way to express it, was by whining. "Hi" he said and grabbed the bags, then took them to the bedroom.   
She kissed William all over and bounced him a little, she loved her son so damn much, nothing could compare “you ok? You had a good day?” She asked them both softly.   
Mulder nodded while William clutched to her a hair as he pouted, a baby being a baby, it made Mulder chuckle, they were adorable "Jesus, you two are the most adorable thing I've ever seen" he said feeling his heart ache for them.   
She smiled softly and looked down at William, and kissed his cheek again, “he likes to pull my hair..” she said and made a face, at William.  
Mulder smiled a little more and placed a hand on the small of her back, leaning in to kiss her cheek "He missed you like crazy" he said softly.   
She smiled softly and looked up at Mulder then, as she felt his hand on the small of her back, so familiar and comforting “I missed you guys too “ she admitted softly.  
He kissed her temple, then pulled back "I think he's really tired" he said and moved into the kitchen, to get a glass with water.   
She nodded and turned back to William “when did you last feed him?”  
He checked his watch before he answered "Like.. 40 minutes ago, at the park, he really liked the park by the way" he said with a smile as he filled the glass with water from the tap.  
She smiled down at William and took his little fingers from her hair and he wrapped them around hers, and squeezed his tiny nails into her skin, she hummed and rocked him gently, “you liked the park huh?” She asked softly then sighed a little, “Mulder I.. We need to talk about William..” she told him softly, yet serious.  
Mulder drank from his glass, refreshing a little but then when she said that, he couldn't help but to tense a little "Yeah, okay" he said, keeping it cool, staying calm.


	6. Chapter Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A transcript of our live RP, to be updated every few days. This is a combined work.  
> See @Scully.Waggle and @m.f.luder on Instagram for more details. We are the writers.  
> This will be the full works which will be rated 18 and over.  
> Hope you enjoy and thank you for reading.  
> #mulderandscullyforever  
> #mulder #scully #fanfic #rp #liverp #xfiles #thexfiles #msr #shipper

She nodded and moved to sit down on the couch with him, still holding a very sleepy William, she didn’t want to disturb him.  
Mulder took the glass to the living room and sat next to them.  
She cuddled up with William and patted his butt gently, she looked at Mulder with soft eyes, “thank you for today” she said first, softly, looking all over his face. She was still amazed that he was really there.  
He smiled a little "Thank you for trusting me with him" he said sincerely, he had loved his time with the baby, he was looking forward to spend more and more time together.  
She licked her lips a little nervously and wished they could just be normal together, they were being pretty formal. But when he left, it had hurt a lot. “William has been in danger Mulder” she said, trying to remain calm.  
He grew serious then and nodded "I know" he said softly, it's always been that way, when she was pregnant, when she gave birth to William, the baby's always been in danger.  
She nodded and looked down as she held him tighter, “he was taken” she said, remembering, upset.  
He frowned a little and looked all over her face "What?" He asked softly then, tensing again, concerned.  
She nodded and sighed, turning her face into the baby’s head, “he was taken by some people who believed he was the messiah or something, an.. alien fucking messiah..” she cursed softly, it made her so furious. She had lost her mind over it.  
He reached to touch her arm gently, trying to keep calm and be supportive, but he was scared, he came back to protect the baby, to make sure they were safe, and he didn't dare to think maybe it was too late "Did they hurt him?" He asked then.  
Her face creased into tears as she remembered how awful it had been, she shook her head though and closed her eyes “no, they didn’t, but they took him from me, they told me that that you had died, and a man, Agent Comer, he tried to kill William, he was here, Mulder but.. I managed to get here on time and I shot him, but.. I have no idea still what the hell is going on here, what these people think he is, he’s my son. He’s just my son.. and I am trying so hard to protect him Mulder..” she got more and more upset with what she was saying, it broke her heart to feel so useless, it was awful.  
He nodded a little again, he didn't want to get too upset in front of her, she's had enough already, he had come back to help her, not to make her feel worse. So he moved closer then and ran his hand gently up and down her back, as he circled her arm with his, holding William too "I'm here now, Scully, you're not alone anymore, I'm here for you, and William, I told you last night" he reminded her, reassuring her.  
She sniffed and nodded, moving into a hug, she moved with William closer to him, clutching him to her chest. “Monica and I found him around these people, these cultists, they were all burned Mulder, but he was unharmed, he was ok” she said, a little breathless, it was actually very traumatic for her to remember what happened.  
He needed to investigate that, he needed to gather as much information as he could, the baby's safety depended on it. It wasn't possible that so many different people wanted William just because a rumour. There must be an explanation. He wasn't going to worry Scully by telling her that, so he just held them both close to him "Nobody's gonna hurt him, Scully, we'll make sure of that" he stated.  
She hid in his chest, letting herself have time to let it out, she was always so strong.  
He looked down at William, heavily asleep on his mother's arms, while she cried in his chest as he held them both, he closed his eyes and rested his cheek on top of her head. They just needed time, even if things got worse for them, at least they were together and he would never trade that for anything.  
She pulled back after a while and hid in his neck, breathing in and out, she needed to calm down. She looked down at William, sleeping soundly “I should put him to bed” she said very quietly.  
He nodded a little and moved to get off the couch, pulling them gently up with him, so that she could take the baby to bed.  
She walked with him and was quiet as she laid him down to sleep, “I ordered some pizza” she said in a small voice, all cute.  
He watched her lay the baby down and nodded a little as he headed to the bathroom "That's good, I'm starving" he said quietly.  
She tucked him in and then switched on his mobile, “Mulder?”  
He raised the toilet sit and stood in front of it to pee, he heard her then and looked at the door while he was on it "Hm?"  
She moved towards the bathroom “he can move his mobile, with his mind” she told him quietly through the door.  
He frowned a little then, keeping quiet until he was done and had flushed the water. He zipped his jeans up and moved to the sink to wash his hands "Are you telling me he has the power of.. Telekinesis" he asked then, that was so unlike Scully to suggest.  
She shrugged a little and shook her head, she crossed her arms and felt a little awkward about suggesting such a thing “I don’t know but I saw him do it” she said quietly  
He dried his hands, both amazed that she was suggesting such a thing and that it could actually be possible "When?" He asked as he moved closer to the door "Does he do it often or..”  
She cleared her voice “No, he hasn’t done it in a while” she said quietly.  
He hummed a little, finding it all so curious, and interesting, getting lost in thought actually, there was so much that needed to be explained.  
She headed to the kitchen then, to go have a glass of water.  
He came back from wherever his mind had taken him when she moved away. He turned off the lights and quietly walked out of the bedroom to leave William to rest.  
She poured herself a glass of water and sipped on it, standing near the counter.  
He walked into the kitchen after her and stood by the table "Is that all you wanted to talk about?" He asked then.  
She felt her heart race faster then, she could do with a drink, but she was breast feeding, so she couldn’t do that. She had her back turned to him, and she just felt the tension between them. “Is there anything you want to talk about?” She asked then, and turned to face him.  
He looked all over her face when she turned around and nodded a little "I packed a bag with some of my clothes, and brought it with me today, I packed mist thing in my apartment too, either to give away, or whatever" he informed her "I don't mean to rush you, at all. But I came back to stay, Scully, and we've.. We've never talked about us" he said finally, serious.  
She nodded and let out a nervous breath, he was always so direct, of course, that’s just what he was like, he never beat around the bush. She frowned a little though and tilted her head, as he heart beat fast “you mean you.. you wanna live.. here? With us?” She asked very softly.  
He didn't know what the right answer was, he didn't want to say the wrong thing, because he knew how easily she backtracked "I'm starting to think I wasn't as clear as I thought I was, last night" he said as he gave a few steps closer, yet not too close.  
She nodded a little and let out an anxious breath, she had no idea why she was so nervous, it was Mulder, “You know, our emails, Mulder, how come we can talk like that on emails and now..” she started softly and reached to touch his hand.  
He knew what she meant, he nodded and laced his fingers with hers, moving to stand closer "Just tell me the way you want things to be, and I'll make it happen" he said simply, he would always move to her pace, that's the way it was.  
She felt her heart was going to explode from her chest any moment when he took her hand and stepped closer, she was unable to look away from his soft eyes. “I want us to be together” she stated gently.  
He hummed softly and caressed the back of her hand with his thumb "Together as in.. a family?" He asked then, he needed to know, and she always kept him guessing, but this time he needed her to say it.  
She nodded a little then and a smile creeped up the edge of her lips, of course that’s what she wanted.  
He smiled a little and leaned forward, just a little, to peck on her lips. "Just for the record, I meant everything I said last night" he said softly, he wanted to make sure she understood that.  
She let out a breath and edged closer, after he kissed her, he kept doing that, teasing her with little kisses, she fiddled with his fingers between hers and looked at his lips, her heart racing again, she just couldn’t resist him. “I know” she whispered.  
His free hand moved to her hip, as he nodded and pressed his forehead against hers "Good" he said softly.  
She closed her eyes and let out another soft breath of tension and emotion against his lips, she edged closer, and felt like she was going to faint any second, unless he kissed her. She had missed him, so much. She had ached for him, and what she wrote in the emails was so true, she just found it easier to express herself in that way, she was never one to say much out loud.  
He circled her waist with his arm and looked at her lips one last time before he kissed her softly, it was tender, yet a proper kiss, because he wasn't holding back.  
She let him kiss her, she felt her whole body respond quickly, she had thought about him a lot, she had thought about their kiss, how they would be with each other when they finally were reunited. Her lips opened against his as she kissed him back, just as softly as he was kissing her, it was full of emotion.  
He felt like he was floating in the air, everything inside him felt like laws of gravity were not applying when he kissed her, it has happened before, it happened every time they kissed, even though that didn't happen enough, every time was memorable. He let go of her hand to cup her cheek and stepped closer, until the counter behind her marked the limit, his body pressed against hers, boy was he feeling his body on fire.  
She felt her lower back hit the counter and she hummed softly in his mouth as she felt it shift, and she really couldn’t get enough either, it felt so good, she felt her whole body heat up and her cheeks flushed as she moved to wrap her arms around his neck, deepening the kiss.  
A low him escaped from him when she deepened the kiss, his hand on her cheek moved to the back of her neck first, then slipped into her hair and he let out a soft gasp of pleasure before his tongue pushed into her mouth once again, holding her firmly against him.  
She gasped in his mouth as he moved his hand to the back of her neck, it drove her so crazy, she frowned heavily and kissed him deeper again, and caressed her tongue with his, moving her hands to his hips.  
He pressed a little more against her, he felt control slowly slipping away from him, he moved his hands to her legs but before he could do anything else, there was that damn knock on the door, he had completely forgot she said she ordered pizza.  
She groaned a little as she heard the knock on the door, and pulled away reluctantly, she was pretty breathless, and rosy cheeked “oh.. god.. the pizza” she gasped and cupped his cheeks gently, between breaths.  
He hummed a little then reluctantly pulled back to let her go get the door, there was no way he was opening without embarrassing himself.


	7. Chapter Seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A transcript of our live RP, to be updated every few days. This is a combined work.  
> See @Scully.Waggle and @m.f.luder on Instagram for more details. We are the writers.  
> This will be the full works which will be rated 18 and over.  
> Hope you enjoy and thank you for reading.  
> #mulderandscullyforever  
> #mulder #scully #fanfic #rp #liverp #xfiles #thexfiles #msr #shipper

She headed towards the door, tucking her hair behind her ear, grabbing her purse. She straightened up her shirt and opened up, handing over the money for the pizza guy and then closing the door again to let him go.  
Mulder bent a little over the sink to drink from the tap, freshen up a little before she came back. That had been quite a fun littler ride.   
She walked over to him and smiled a little, feeling a little flustered, but much better now that they had kissed and broke the ice “you wanna eat?”  
He nodded and smiled as he set the table "Yeah, I'm starving" he said "I haven't had pizza in a while"  
She smiled some more and moved to put the pizza on the table, then she moved next to him, placing a hand on his back.  
He felt the fire building again inside of him when she touched his back. He looked at her and leaned in for a kiss, just a little peck.   
She hummed softly as he kissed her, and wrapped her arms around him, smiling just a little “can I sit with you?” She asked softly  
He looked down at her lips and then back to her eyes, nodding a little as he pecked on her lips again.   
She bit her bottom lip and ran her hands up and down his back, “ok..” she nodded and led him to sit down. She was gonna sit in his lap.  
He sat down on a chair and looked at her as she sat across his lap, it was impossible to hide his excitement from her, not while she sat like that on his lap, he hoped she didn't mind.   
She smiled some and reached to cup his cheek then kissed him gently and slowly.  
He was hungry, he was, but it was so easy to forget about that when he had her on his lap and she was kissing him like that. His hands moved slowly underneath her shirt and caressed her lower back very slowly, humming a little in her mouth.   
She hummed softly in approval as she felt his warm hands touch her skin, she just felt so overwhelmed by the need to kiss him, she had missed him so much, “I missed you so much” she whispered against his lips and caressed his stubble gently with her thumb. She ached for him, she felt it all over her body.  
There was no way he was having dinner with her touching him like that, talking to him like that "You were all I thought about" he said softly, tilting his head a little to kiss her jaw line, and down to her neck.   
She hummed softly as she felt a tingle all over her as he kissed her like that, on her neck, it felt so good, “I kept dreaming about when I would see you again” she closed her eyes and tilted her head to give him for access to her neck.  
He moved his hands up her sides, his fingers running over the fabric of her bra, then he caressed back down to her rib cage again while his tongue and lips caressed tenderly over her skin "Was it the way you dreamt about, or am I disappointing you right now" he asked against her neck.   
She shivered with pleasure as he touched her, it felt so damn good, she gasped and her lips parted with pleasure “this is perfect..” she breathed.  
He frowned a little as he felt her heartbeat against his tongue, he couldn't help but to suck a little before kissing his way back up her face "Scully.." He whispered and twitched under her as his hands rolled her shirt up, slowly trying to take it off of her.   
She gasped again and hummed softly when he said her name and rolled her shirt up, she nodded and her hands went into his hair, as she pulled his face around to kiss him again deeply.  
He twitched again at the sight of her bare skin so close to him and his eyes darkened with lust and desire "Scully.." He said again, as if it was a prayer, while his hands unhooked her bra in her back after he had tossed her shirt aside.   
She nodded and gasped too as he tossed her shirt and unhooked her bra, she helped him take it off, feeling so excited and aroused, he always made her feel amazing. “Mulder..” she gasped  
He bent his head and started kissing her all over her breasts, very gently, taking his time, he's never actually taken his time before, so he wanted to do that now.  
She groaned and looked down at him as he did that, god he drove her so crazy, she ran her hands through his hair and kissed it gently, as she hugged him into her bosom. “Aaah..”   
He groaned low against her breasts and squeezed her hips firmly as she hugged to him.   
She gasped and threw her head back, after he groaned, her breasts were sensitive, damn sensitive, because she was breast feeding, but when he focused on them, she went wild “aaahgaaad..” she gasped, and hid in his neck then and kissed and sucked, “couch..” she gasped.  
He hissed when she pulled back and started kissing his neck, it didn't take him long to wrap an arm around her middle, the other around her legs and stood up with her in his arms. He wasn't going to say no that.   
Her heart was absolutely bursting from her chest as he picked her up, she was so insanely crazy about him, it was just so overwhelming. “Mmmuldur..” she mumbled and nuzzled his neck as be carried her. She loved it when he picked her up like that.  
He carried her to the couch and laid her down there, gently, then he took off his own shirt and kicked off his shoes before he hovered over her. It's been a long, long time since they've been even close to go all the way, so it was safe to say he was really, really horny.   
She looked up at him and felt the world still for a moment, as she looked into his eyes, it was so nice to be there with him like that, after all that time, she reached to cup his cheek and looked up at him lovingly “Mulder, don’t ever leave me again..” she begged softly, passionately.  
He settled between her legs and pressed a little down on her, making himself comfortable "I rather die" he said softly and bent his head to kiss her softly as his hand ran up and down her side, while he supported his weight with his other arm.   
She spread her legs to welcome him, lucky she was wearing a skirt, he hummed in his mouth and kissed him back, sensually and slowly, it was hot, really hot.  
His eyes rolled to the back of his head as they kissed again, he's fantasized about kissing her again so many times, it drove him insane being away from her for so long. He used his hand to roll her skirt up to her hips, it was tight but he didn't care if he ripped it, he needed her badly.   
She spread her legs wider and linked one leg up and around his back “baby..” she gasped against his lips as she pushed up against him, she had called him that before, on rare passionate occasion, only in private.   
He let out a soft moan against her lips and reached between them to unbutton and unzip his jeans "I'll light up some candles next time" he breathed and pulled out from his boxers rather quickly, with desperation even, he was ready.   
She smiled a little and felt her heart ache, as she looked down between them to see him pull himself out, “uhhmulduryessplease..” she whispered.  
It blew his mind the fact she wanted him as bad as he wanted her, it really did. So without wasting any more time, he used his fingers to pull her panties aside, just a little, and positioned in her entrance, twitching a little in anticipation "I apologize in advance" he breathed and slowly pushed into her, just half way inside.   
She gasped and threw her head back, and closed her eyes, as she felt him “ohhhgaad..” she groaned, feeling him again, he felt so amazing, he always did.  
He looked in pain, but it was pure pleasure, he had missed how good she felt, how very tight and warm she was, and so damn wet "Ah.. Sscullee" he moaned and started moving slowly in and out, without wasting anytime.   
She whimpered a little and linked that leg around him higher and firmer against him, loving it, “ohhhuhhhgaad!” She exclaimed and reached to touch his chest, squeezing his muscles.  
He hissed and bent his head to kiss her neck again, he was feeling so high, there was nothing like her, nothing compared to what she made him feel.   
She moaned softly and caressed his chest, then ran her hands through his hair as he bent to kiss her neck, she reached one hand down to his butt and squeezed, urging him on. She needed him.  
He hissed as he pushed all the way inside of her and started thrusting with a little more energy, he had been holding back, but he couldn't think anymore.   
She moaned low as he went faster, and nodded a little, it was intense, and really hot, she loved it when he took over her like that and was so passionate. They needed that, after so long.  
He couldn't help it, he needed to show her how much he had missed her, how much he needed her, and how badly he wanted her. He started panting as he kept the quick pace of his thrusts, he had been so close since the beginning, but now he wasn't going to hold back when he felt it building.   
She gasped and gritted her teeth, grunting with intense passion and pleasure as she felt him so deep inside her, he made her feel amazing.  
He buried his face in her neck, where he kissed and sucked passionately all over her skin, she felt so delicious, he wasn't going to last long. So he slowed down a little and grimaced, such a beautiful feeling "I'm so close, Scully" he breathed as he pushed deep into her.   
She nodded and hummed softly as she hugged him, and kissed his temple as he hid in her neck, “Mmmuldur.. yes baby..” she whispered.  
He hissed and gasped once again as he picked up his pace and started thrusting hard and fast into her, moaning every time because he was going crazy.   
She squeezed around him, her walls pulsing, as she held him to her, kissing him all the while, moving with every thrust.  
Every muscle of his body tensed as he felt himself reaching the point of no return. He pulled back just a little to kiss her lips softly, then his lips just parted as he tensed more and started coming while he kept the hard thrusting into her.   
She watched him as he came, and she felt him, and heard him, it was so hot, he really was very handsome. She held him and continued to caress him lovingly.   
His thrusts subsided after a few seconds, but his breathing was still fast. He opened his eyes and looked down at her with all the love in the world "How I missed you Scully" he breathed and moved a hand to rest on her face, lovingly.   
She nodded and felt really emotional, as he said that, she kissed his hand softly as her walls pulsed around him, she had been through so much without him, he had no idea really. What she had told him before had only been the half of it. She was still coming to terms with it all.  
He kissed her lips softly and kissed down to her neck again, taking a few minutes to recover "I dreamed about you all the time, and I missed your eyes, the way you say my name, Scully, I missed that so much" he whispered. He was so in love with her, he hoped she knew.   
She smiled a little and nodded, emotional, she missed him too, so much “I’m so glad you’re ok, and here with us” she said, in a tight voice and ran her hands up and down his back.  
He nodded a little as he kissed down her chest, between her breasts and over them, sucking gently from time to time.   
She looked down at him and sighed, there was suddenly a lot on her mind, she really was enjoying it but she couldn’t quite let go, she was used to always being on edge, “we should eat” she said very softly.

He hummed a little and kissed his way back to her neck as he started moving into her again, he couldn't have enough of her "I want you to come too" he breathed against her skin.   
She looked up at him and nodded, she smiled just a little, she was finding it hard to let go, she really was. She just thought that she couldn’t get so lucky, with him back and all that. She had just gone through so much, “I’m not sure I can right now” she whispered and closed her eyes.  
He was moving really slow in and out of her, and far from stopping when she said she didn't think she could, he actually twitched a little inside of her and hissed "Yeh you can" he said low and reached down to her legs, to pull them up a little, to his sides.   
She let out a little gasp and felt a flutter of excitement inside her, she really loved it when he did that and she knew, but she was still feeling a little overwhelmed by her emotions, it was all too good to be true, “I’m scared Mulder..” she admitted very softly, and looked up at him.  
He frowned a little and pulled back just an inch, to be able to look at her "You're scared of what" he asked quietly, still holding her legs to his sides.   
She tilted her head the other way, feeling upset, but trying not to be, seeing as they were making love, she knew it wasn’t the time or place, “they wanted you dead, you know? I’m scared for your safety and for William’s too, I’m sick of being so scared all the damn time..” she said, clearly tense.   
He couldn't help but to soften inside of her as she brought that up, he sighed and let his forehead rest against her shoulder, moving his hand up and down her thigh, caressing gently "Scully.." He said softly and shook his head a little then pulled back to look down at her "I'm so in love with you, they've tried to keep us apart before, and they failed, and I'm gonna make sure they keep failing. We belong together, Scully, William is our miracle, don't be scared, I got you, I got you both" he stated.   
She blinked back hot tears as he spoke so sweetly, she was so tense, she really was trying but she just couldn’t, she looked into his eyes and nodded “I can’t lose you Mulder..” she told him, she meant it “you have to be careful, ok?”  
He nodded a little and kissed her cheek, then kissed her jaw and behind her ear, squeezing her thigh a little with his hand as he started moving again but then stopped "Do you want me to stop, Scully" he asked her softly "I don't think I've ever been so horny in my life, but if you want me to stop, I will" he said softly, slowly pulling out of her, he missed her immediately.   
She didn’t want him to stop, she shook her head and pulled him back inside, reaching to his butt “no, make love to me, make me forget for a moment” she begged him softly, closing her eyes.   
He frowned a little and shook his head a little "I don't want you to forget, I want you to feel it all, because I'm feeling it all, and I choose you, Scully, I choose you, and William, forever" he whispered. 

She nodded and sniffed a little, “I meant the bad stuff..” she said quietly and hid in his neck, placing her hands on his back and squeezing a little.


	8. Chapter Eight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A transcript of our live RP, to be updated every few days. This is a combined work.  
> See @Scully.Waggle and @m.f.luder on Instagram for more details. We are the writers.  
> This will be the full works which will be rated 18 and over.  
> Hope you enjoy and thank you for reading.  
> #mulderandscullyforever  
> #mulder #scully #fanfic #rp #liverp #xfiles #thexfiles #msr #shipper

He kissed her cheek and squeezed her thigh firmly "There are no bad things right now, there's only you and me" he breathed "And boy you've been doing some nice squats recently huh" he said appreciative of how firm the muscles of her leg were, she's always been like that, he just haven't had the chance to touch her that way in a long, long time.  
She smiled a little and nuzzled his nose, as he said that, it was so sweet and she loved him so much for it, he was really helping her forget, “not really “ she said all cute and quiet as she hid in his neck, “just carrying a baby around..”  
He smiled and chuckled softly as he shifted slightly between her legs, making himself more comfortable in the new angle "Sexy" he teased her, even though he did think she was sexy, he thought the same while she was pregnant too.  
She smiled a little more and wrapped her legs around him tighter, holding her to him, she opened her eyes and looked at him, her heart pounding in her chest, “I love you Mulder..” she heard herself say in a soft breath, she had never said it before, ever, this was the first time, and she wasn’t going to stop herself this time.

He froze for a second after she said it, his eyes looked into hers and he twitched inside of her, which reminded him of their activities, but she had never said it before, and it was such a wonderful thing to hear. He smiled a little and brushed his nose against hers "I love you, Scully" he whispered. 

She nodded and held him closer, nuzzling his cheek “I really love you” she gushed openly, feeling such a release when she finally said it, though she was sure that he must have already known.

He looked down at her lips as she said it again and slowly pulled out of her and used a hand to cup her cheek "I hope I'm worthy of such a precious thing" he said quietly.  
She reached to hold his hand gently which was on her cheek, and caressed it gently with her thumb, looking into his eyes “I love you, of course you are” she whispered and kissed his thumb gently.  
He licked his lips a little as she kissed his thumb and twitched in the air, next to her thigh "I will never get tired of listening to you saying that" he said with a soft smile "Wouldn't you be more comfortable if you took your skirt off?" He asked then, he couldn't help it, he knew she was emotional, and that she needed comfort, but he also needed her physically, he thought they could do both. 

She nodded and agreed, “let’s get undressed” she said softly.

He smiled a little and moved off the couch and off of her to get rid of his own pants and boxers. 

She smiled a little too and thought it was amazing how they still had some clothes on, considering, she got up and went to get her kimono from her bedroom, and she needed to pee. She thought they could use some pizza too before the next round.

He took off his jeans first and watched her go to the bedroom, she was probably going to check on the baby, which made him smile, now there was a baby in the other room, their baby, not just a baby, it was theirs. It was crazy to think about it in those terms, but it made him so proud at the same time.  
She checked on William after she freshened up a little, she walked back out and towards the Kitchen. “I’ll bring the pizza over” 

He tilted his head as he watched her go into the kitchen next, wearing a nice kimono, he smiled a little and sat down, deciding it was best to keep his boxers on for the time being. 

She brought it over with the plates and then put it on the coffee table, then went back to get them some water.  
He kicked his jeans off the way and followed her into the kitchen "You need a hand?" He asked, wrapping his arms around her middle from behind her "Cause I've got two" he said, smiling.  
She smiled a little and looked at him “I’m just getting a glass of water, I’m hungry aren’t you?”  
He nodded as he pressed against her and placed soft, wet kisses all over her neck "Very much so, yeah" he said softly, while slipping his hands under her kimono.  
She smiled a little more and got the glasses, “feels nice” she whispered  
He pulled back a little to look at her "Is this.. Am I being too much right now?" He asked her then, he needed to know.  
She shook her head and turned to look at him, “no baby but I wanna eat come on” she said softly and turned and took his hand after handing him a glass. “We’ll feel a lot better after we eat”  
He frowned a little as she said that, but he kept quiet, he knows she was having a hard time at the moment, so he just nodded and walked back to the couch with her.  
She walked with him to the couch, she just needed to eat and relax, she knew she was struggling to relax, she loved Mulder and she was happy when he was all close to him and sweet, that really helped her feel better. She sat down and brought a blanket, to cuddle up with him.  
He sat down next to her and sipped from his glass before he reached for the pizza box, he opened it and took a slice.  
She took some pizza and ate, “you know what?”  
He turned to look at her as he ate "What" he asked softly, reaching to put his free arm around her shoulders.  
She hummed a little and ate some “I’m dying for a glass of wine..” she pouted and hid in his neck, and laughed a little  
He frowned a little, then it hit him and he smiled a little "Well, he'll be fine just having his bottle for a day" he said softly, the baby was old enough now, and he was healthy, he could do a day without being breastfed.  
She wasn’t sure about it, she was trying to resist it, “I’ll be ok” she said softly and ate some more, resting into him.  
He kept looking at her as he took another slice and used his free hand to touch her hair "He'll be okay too" he reassured her "You've done a great job with him, Scully, and if you need a break from time to time, and you want a glass of wine, or whatever, you can go for it, you deserve it" he said sincerely.  
He was being so sweet, he really was, she knew she needed to let it go, “I’m just so used to doing it all alone” she said quietly.  
He nodded a little, he understood, he really did "I know" he said softly, playing with her hair between his fingers "But you're not alone anymore and I'm not pushing you to do anything at all, you'll do it in your own time, whenever you feel like it" he said quietly "You know I'm here now"  
She nodded and hummed softly, and turned and nuzzled his nose gently, closing her eyes.  
He closed his eyes and smiled a little "You just need time" he said softly.


	9. Chapter Nine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A transcript of our live RP, to be updated every few days. This is a combined work.  
> See @Scully.Waggle and @m.f.luder on Instagram for more details. We are the writers.  
> This will be the full works which will be rated 18 and over.  
> Hope you enjoy and thank you for reading.  
> #mulderandscullyforever  
> #mulder #scully #fanfic #rp #liverp #xfiles #thexfiles #msr #shipper

She nodded and finished her slice of pizza, she cupped his cheek then and tried to kiss him, when he was done eating. She needed him.  
He still had some pizza in his mouth, but he pecked on her lips and smiled as he swallowed.  
She smiled a little more and cuddled closer, she kissed his cheek and rested her head against his shoulder.  
He hummed a little and wrapped both arms around her, pulling her even closer "I really missed you" he whispered.  
She nodded and moved to kiss his neck gently as she pressed her face into it, he was so warm as always “I know” she said softly, if it was anything like she missed him, then it was a lot.  
He rested his head back against the couch and hummed a little, it was perfect, everything she made him feel.  
She leant in for another kiss, gently pecking his lips, “have you had enough for now?” She against his lips.  
He cupped her cheek and shook his head as he went for another kiss "Of you? Never" he said and smiled a little, kissing her deeply after.  
She smiled a little against his lips again, but he was kissing her deeply, so she couldn’t really, but she liked it a lot, she pulled him closer, down on the couch again, she meant the pizza, but he was just being Mulder..

He hovered over her and settled between her legs once again as he kept kissing her with even more passion than before, he just couldn't help it, it probably was going to take him a few more days to get used to the fact he could kiss her whenever he wanted now, and more.  
She cupped his cheek kissed him lovingly, “mmm..” she hummed and spread her legs again, to let him in, her kimono just came apart pretty easy.  
He smiled against her lips then because he knew what she was doing and he loved it "Mm.. Doctor Ssscully" he teased her and reached between them to pull out from his boxers once again "You wanna come on top?" He asked her then.  
She pouted a little and smiled a little too when he called her Doctor Scully, “hey take it all off” she said softly.  
He chuckled softly and nodded "If you come on top this time" he said softly, amused.  
She smiled and nodded, “ok.”  
He got off of her and sat down after he took his boxers off "Keep this on, though" he said softly, touching her kimono, he liked it a lot.  
She arched her eyebrow a little and moved to sit on top of him, straddling him, “you like it?” She asked, her voice a little husky as she felt him between her legs.  
He nodded "Hmhmm", his hands moved to her legs and he started to caress her thighs "Very much so" he said softly.  
She smiled a little at him, warmly and reached to cup his cheeks as she kissed him slowly. She was feeling much better now.  
He kissed her back, slowly, deeply, he loved the way she played with her tongue in his mouth, which such sensuality, everything she did was so sexy.  
She hummed with pleasure and moved up, to feel him between her legs, and then reached down with one hand to guide him inside her.  
He hummed in her mouth when he felt her wetness coating his length, he pulled back a little and looked into her eyes as she sat down, taking him in "Ah.."  
She nodded and looked deep into his eyes as she sat all the way down on him, “aaahyeahbaby..” she gasped.  
His hands moved to cup her breasts as he relaxed all the way against the couch, hissing with pleasure because nothing felt better than her.  
She rested her forehead against his and closed her eyes as she started to rock her hips, “Mmmmuldur.. Muldurr..” she purred softly, still cupping his cheeks.  
He kept his eyes on her breasts, he was having the time of his life teasing her nipples between his fingers, flicking his thumb over them, massaging her breasts properly as well "I love your body" he confessed in a breath.  
She frowned with pleasure as he teased her like that, it drove her crazy, she loved it “uhhyess” she approved and nodded against him  
He looked up to her face and pecked on her lips "Is it okay if I suck a little?" He asked then, he had licked them before, but he wasn't sure about sucking on them, because she was breast feeding.  
She felt so aroused then, he did crazy things to her, she just got wetter when he said that “ohhmm.. its up to you.. you might get some milk..” she said softly and smiled a little, she wasn’t sure he wanted that.  
He twitched inside of her and bent his head to kiss her breasts, he dared to suck a little, he got some milk, but he let it ran from his tongue down her body "Mm.. Go faster" he breathed, he was so aroused.  
She blushed then, she couldn’t help it, it was so hot, she went faster and watched it all happen “oh holy shit Mulder..” she gasped and placed her hands on his shoulders to support herself.  
He kept doing it because she seemed to like it and honestly, he was loving it too. His hands cupped her butt and he nodded as she sped up "Yes, like that.. Scully"  
She frowned and watched him, her breasts were so so sensitive, “aahgaad! Uhhh!” She moaned then and reached down to touch her clit, she was close already, her walls were pulsing. It had been so long since she felt sexy and desired and not just William’s Mom. It was also the first time that she had had sex since the baby, and they were doing just fine, “holy ssshit..  
He twitched inside of her again when he felt her inner walls clutching around him, then relaxed again, it felt so damn good. He squeezed her butt and nibbled a little on one side of her breast then kissed up to her neck where he sucked properly between kisses.  
She started to shake, and hid in his neck, as she touched herself and moved with him, moaning softly. She was so close, it was sweet torture.  
He nodded a little a little when she started shaking, he loved when that happened "You gonna come for me Scully?" He asked in a breath.  
She whined and kept going, she was trying, “mm.. gaaad...” it was torture, she was so close, it kept building  
He groaned a little and gripped tight on her hips as he started rocking his hips against her, just a little, he wanted to thrust up, but he didn't want to ruin it for her "Scully.. You're so tight, come for me" he whispered.  
She ended up kind of biting on his neck as she finally came, it came over her like a truck, she was hit so hard, she shook all over and almost saw stars, as her walls gripped him so impossibly hard.  
He didn't mean to grip on her hips so tight, she bit on his neck and ended up making him come, he couldn't resist her, and the way her inner walls clutched to him, it was so tight and wet, so warm, he couldn't help but to release again inside of her, grunting a little as he did.  
She was still coming pretty hard for a long while, she was all laid all over his chest and hiding into his chest, digging her nails into his shoulders and moaning into his neck.  
He just sat with her like that, relaxing after such an intense orgasm. He had been barely able to think, his arms still around her, and his eyes were closed, he was smiling a little. 

She eventually gathered herself, feeling all limp and much more relaxed than before. She finally moved so he slipped out of her and she sat next to him on the couch and pulled the kimono around her, she was breathing quite heavily but remained quiet. She decided it was time for bed, she should be sleeping while William was sleeping really.  
He kept close to her even after she moved to sit by his side, he kept his arms around her at all times, except when he reached to drink some water.  
She rested her head against his shoulder, close “I should sleep” she said softly, tired.  
He offered her the glass after he drank some "I wanna take the kid to the park again, tomorrow" he said softly.  
She nodded and hummed, she drank some water and kissed him gently “you wanna come in the shower with me?” She asked gently.  
He nodded a little against her lips "Yeah" he said softly and moved slowly to get up from the couch.  
She smiled a little and got up with him, taking the pizza box to the fridge because they hadn’t eaten it all. She was really tired.  
He gathered their clothes from all around the living room and took them to the bedroom, being very quiet not to disturb the baby. William was exhausted anyways, he had a long day full of new things, poor thing.


	10. Chapter Ten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A transcript of our live RP, to be updated every few days. This is a combined work.  
> See @Scully.Waggle and @m.f.luder on Instagram for more details. We are the writers.  
> This will be the full works which will be rated 18 and over.  
> Hope you enjoy and thank you for reading.  
> #mulderandscullyforever  
> #mulder #scully #fanfic #rp #liverp #xfiles #thexfiles #msr #shipper

She followed him into the bedroom and switched all the lights off behind her.  
He checked on William as he waited for her to come, then they headed into the bathroom together.  
They had a shower together and cuddled and kissed, it was really nice and chilled out, he was definitely making her feel a lot better. “I’m sorry about earlier” she said softly as she rested her forehead against his.  
He liked showering with her, they had never done that before and he was enjoying it a lot. He hummed a little and shook his head a little "Don't be" he said softly "It's a lot, we're doing the best we can"  
She nodded and closed her eyes under the water as she switched it off, moving to get a towel for them both.  
He kept his hands on her hips as she moved, he wasn't holding her back he just couldn't take his hands off of her.  
She wrapped a towel around her and handed his to him.  
He threw his over his shoulder and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her closer again "You have any plans for tomorrow?" He asked her softly.  
She looked up at him, her heart soaring as he did that, she loved it, “I think Doggett and Reyes might make an appearance, but.. unless they need me, not really”  
He hummed a little and moved to walk over the sink with her like that "I thought you did the autopsy already" he said softly.  
She nodded and started to brush her teeth “I know I did but..” she said and brushed and rinsed, “but you arrived and they wanna know if everything is ok, John was worried” she said softly  
He hummed a little as he kept close to her, his arms around her middle "John" he said softly, she called the man by his first name, and she gave him the keychain he gave her as a birthday present.  
She nodded and frowned a little, turning to look at him, “yes, John..” she looked at him a little funny “Doggett..” she explained, in case he didn’t remember.  
He nodded a little "Yeah, I know who he is, you two are pretty good friends, right?"  
She searched his face and nodded “yeah, we were partners “ she shrugged.  
He nodded a little again "Right" he said and touched her collar bone, where he left an almost invisible hickey.  
She nodded and moved her hand to his, gently holding it, she felt her heart aching so hard, it was just something she was picking up on, may be it was just her, “what is it?” She whispered and caressed his hand gently with her thumb.  
He cleared his voice and shrugged a little "Nothing" he said softly "You gave him the keychain I gave you for your birthday" he said softly.  
She frowned then and felt her heart ache so much, he was killing her with that, so adorable, “oh Mulder..” she pouted and reached to cup his cheek with her hand “yeah, I did baby, I’m sorry about that, does that bother you?” She asked gently.  
He shrugged a little, keeping his eyes looking down "I gave it to you, it was yours, and I guess you could do whatever you wanted with it. I just don't understand why though, I guess that's what's bothering me the most" he said honestly.  
She frowned heavily and felt her heart ache very hard, he was just ripping her apart, she suddenly felt so bad, “oh Mulder..” she breathed again and turned her face and her lips kissed his hand. “Shall we go to bed?” She asked very softly, “come on I’ll tell you there.” 

He nodded a little "I'm gonna use your mouth wash and meet you there" he said softly as he let go of her and turned to stand by the toilet first, he needed to pee.  
She nodded and let go of him as he let go of her and went to get into her PJs and got into bed, she still had wet hair but she put a small towel on her pillow, there was no way she was gonna wake the baby with the hair dryer.  
He flushed the toilet and used her mouth wash, rinsed and met her in the bedroom. He went to get a pair of boxers from his bag and put them on, then he got in bed with her.

She switched off the bedside light and settled down in the bed, and put one arm under her pillow, turning to face him, the other she took his hand gently. “When you were gone, I was lost Mulder, I tried everything to find you, I lost my way a few times, I had to almost become you, the believer, and it was so hard for me, I was always being so hard on myself, and it was difficult, with Doggett, because he was like me, at the start, he was the sceptic..” she started to explain quietly.  
He turned on his side to face her and remained quiet, listening intently, he didn't want to interrupt her, because he wanted to understand "And..." He said quietly, urging her to continue.  
She nodded a little and gently caressed his hand with her thumb, “Mulder he was there for me, he really was, even though we clashed at first, he was always there for me and I wouldn’t be here right now, if it wasn’t for him, I mean it” she told him sincerely.  
He frowned a little then, her words hitting him hard, because this man, with him at first he didn't get along at all, and later he learnt to respect, because it was an honest man, Mulder knew as much, he was a good person, but whenever it came to his relationship with Scully, their partnership and friendship, that always put him off from time to time. But this man had saved her life, and she was right, he needed to be more thankful and less overprotective. He swallowed hard then and nodded "So he deserves the keychain" he said softly, with a soft smile, letting go of all his insecurities.  
She could see it in his eyes, and she could just feel him working it all out, and her heart ached so hard, and she smiled with him as he said that, “yes, he deserves the keychain.” She said softly, “when I went on maternity leave, I just had to give it to him, its all about teamwork, as I told you, when you gave it to me.”  
He nodded a little and moved closer, throwing his arm around her middle "Okay" he said softly.  
She still felt it, she felt like he had been feeling a little weird about how she was close to Doggett. It made her heart ache so hard. She moved closer too and cuddled up to him, placing her hand on his chest, tracing some shapes there with her fingers “I was lucky to be partnered with him, someone who would stand by me” she said softly. She wanted him to understand.  
He hummed a little and nuzzled in her hair a little "I get it" he said softly "He's invited to our wedding" he teased her.  
She frowned then and pulled back to look up at him, he was always getting her with that “what?” She exclaimed softly, they never agreed that they were getting married.  
He pulled back a little to look down at her "What" he asked amused, smiling a little.  
She felt her heart race faster then, she smiled a little on the corner on her lips and nuzzled his jaw “shut up Mulder.” She teased quietly and laid back down to sleep. “I’m tired” she teased.  
He moved to pull her closer, reaching for her leg and pulling it over his middle "Night night" he said quietly.  
She closed her eyes and hummed a little, falling asleep pretty fast, she loved being cuddled up to him like that, and being so warm, and they had had some great sex, she was so ready to sleep.


	11. Chapter Eleven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A transcript of our live RP, to be updated every few days. This is a combined work.  
> See @Scully.Waggle and @m.f.luder on Instagram for more details. We are the writers.  
> This will be the full works which will be rated 18 and over.  
> Hope you enjoy and thank you for reading.  
> #mulderandscullyforever  
> #mulder #scully #fanfic #rp #liverp #xfiles #thexfiles #msr #shipper

The next day she woke up and was feeling much better, now that she was getting more and more used to the idea that Mulder was actually staying.

She knew he had said he was, and all that, but her mind needed to get that confirmed, because she was so used to fighting and trying so hard, and doing it on her own. They went to the park together, she was a little anxious though while they were there, just because she was looking around the whole time, she was so used to being on alert.

Mulder knew they needed to be on alert and all that, but they were in a public park, and eventually they would need to figure all that out, because the baby was going to grow and become a kid, who would go to school, and all that. So he just tried to keep it cool and enjoy the day out with them. He and William played in the grass, the baby ate some of that but he made sure Scully didn't see that, it was funny, the baby was really funny and curious, he was so in love.

* * *

She was sat on the bench watching them, her hands in her coat pocket. She smiled a little at the scene, it was a lovely view. She had to appreciate that.  
When the baby needed his bottle, he took him to her, sitting on the bench with her "You need to relax a little, Scully" he said softly, smiling a little.  
She smiled a little at him and nodded, she looked at William and took him gently, “I know, I know..” she said softly.  
He leaned back and reached for the bottle of water to drink some "We need to fix this, he's not gonna be a baby forever" he said softly.  
She bent to get his bottle out and then brought it to him, it was ok. Not quite warm enough for him though, “I need to heat this up” she said softly and looked around for a cafe, she knew that she avoided his question, but it was a complicated question.  
He sighed and scratched his stubble a little "You wanna go back to the apartment?" He asked then.  
She nodded a little, as she held William close “We could go have a coffee or something” she said and shrugged a little.  
He shook his head a little and stood up, she was too tense as to just go and sit at a cafe with the baby. "Maybe next time" he said softly and grabbed the baby's bag.  
She nodded and moved to her car, to go put him in, he was a little whiny “sorry baby” she whispered and kissed his forehead.  
He placed his hand on the small of her back as they walked to the car "Hey, wanna go visit your mother?" He asked then, thinking it'll help her relax a little.  
She wasn’t sure, she opened up the car and put him in, she guessed that William would like that “yeah ok, she’d love to see you” she said as she clipped Williams straps in. He was hungry. “Oh sweety its ok, lets go see Grandma”  
He nodded a little and walked around to get in the car "You want me to drive so you can feed him in the back seat?" He asked then, breastfeeding was quicker than the bottle.  
She stopped then and looked at Mulder, she agreed, that was better, she smiled a little and walked around the other side, “sure, thanks” she said and got in, and started to unbuckle him again to put him on her knee. She let out a breath, as she looked down and focused on her baby, as she guided him to her breast, she closed her eyes then, she really needed to relax, and she really enjoyed breastfeeding, it relaxed her. She fed him and just stayed there, relaxing slowly, she really couldn’t help it, she was trying though, she really was.

He waited, he was going to take a different route, with less traffic "You know.." He started, just thinking out loud, "We can always move, to a quieter place"  
She got him back in his seat after she fed him, he was a little sleepy then, she climbed in next to him anyway, she held his little hand gently, his five little fingers taking up her whole one finger, “yeah? I guess we could.. may be we should” she said softly and looked out the window as Mulder drove. It wouldn’t be the worst thing she had dared to consider.  
He nodded a little and shrugged some "I mean, we certainly can't keep going like this, you need to enjoy life too, have a job, be yourself, and I want to give you both that. Safety." He stated.  
She nodded and hummed a little, she couldn’t bear to tell him what she had been thinking about, only on a whim, but she had at one time, when it had gotten really bad. She had thought about giving him up, because she couldn’t protect him and it would be the only way to keep him safe. She felt an overwhelming guilt take over her and she felt so sad, she really was, but she just kept looking out the window, she didn’t want to consider that ever again, “mmhmm.. yea..”  
He turned the corner and pulled over by her mother's house "We'll keep that in mind and see how things go, huh?"  
She nodded and looked back at William, her son. Her everything. She loved him so much, it was just unbelievable. She met his blue eyes and smiled at him, “yeah ok” she whispered and reached over to unbuckle him.  
He got out of the car and moved to the back seat, to get the baby's bag, then he locked the car before he walked after her to her mother's door.

She looked back at Mulder and smiled a small smile at him “she has no idea you’re back” she warned him, as she went to ring the door bell  
Mulder smiled a little and shrugged some "It'd be her birthday present" he joked.  
She smiled some more and waited for her to open up, holding William close still. She couldn’t get enough of his scent. She door opened then Maggie appeared, in shock “wha... Fox!! Dana!! Ohhh and my little angel..” she was absolutely over the moon, she moved to kiss Scully’s cheek and Williams head, the moved to hug Mulder, she was so happy to see him.  
Mulder smiled some more and chuckled then, at Mrs Scully's reaction. He wrapped his arms around her, very gently "It's always nice to see you, Mrs. Scully" he said softly.  
Maggie was all tearful actually, she hadn't expected to see them all, "Well come in, come in please.." she urged and looked at them all lovingly, especially William, and Scully smiled at her Mom.  
Mulder followed them all inside, he was glad it had been a good idea to come visit her mother.  
Scully was feeling better already, she could relax a little and let her Mom fuss over William while she had a tea or something, she needed to chill out.  
He saw Maggie taking William from Scully, he could tell the baby loved her. He smiled a little more and stepped closer to Scully, placing a hand on the small of her back.  
She moved closer to Mulder and into a semi hug, sighing a little, feeling bad really "I'm sorry I should be so happy, I am really happy you're back I just can't forget what happened. Mulder if you have been here and seen what happened, experienced what I did.." She explained very quielty while her Mother took William away to the Kitchen, "-You would know what I mean by being worried and anxious in open spaces.." She sighed.  
He slipped his arms around her middle and tilted his head to nuzzle in her neck, embracing her gently "I'm not upset" he reassured her "I think we should stay for lunch, you could use a day off, and she could use a day to spoil her grandson" he said quietly.  
She got a little closer and nodded as she played with his shirt gently, "Sounds like a good idea actually"  
He nodded a little and looked down at the way her hands played with his shirt, it made him smile a little "What are you doing" he asked very softly, amused, pulling her closer so that he could kiss her neck a little, hearing how Maggie and William were having the time of their lives in the kitchen, because they were being so loud, giggling.  
She shrugged a little and looked up at him "I like your shirt" she said, it wasn't that she just liked to fiddle with his shirt and make him all smart.  
He hummed softly against her neck, while his hands kept moving slowly all over her back "I'll give it to you when we get home" he said softly, he didn't think it was a special shirt, it was just a shirt, so if she wanted it, she could have it.

She arched her eyebrow then, amused, she was not sure what he meant. It wasn't clear, she smirked a little, she liked to tease him, "Give me what?

He smiled and chuckled softly "Ssscully" he said amused, pressing a little more against her as he kept his arms wrapped around her middle  
She smiled and hugged him then, amused "Oh you feel so good" She breathed.  
He closed his eyes as he nuzzled in her neck and hair "Why don't you show me your old bedroom" he suggested, feeling all hot already, it felt really good to be with her like that, out in public.  
She smiled a little more and giggled a little, "No funny ideas Mr.." She teased and pulled away to take his hand and lead him upstairs.

He couldn't help but to smile some more as he held her hand and followed her upstairs


	12. Chapter Twelve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A transcript of our live RP, to be updated every few days. This is a combined work.  
> See @Scully.Waggle and @m.f.luder on Instagram for more details. We are the writers.  
> This will be the full works which will be rated 18 and over.  
> Hope you enjoy and thank you for reading.  
> #mulderandscullyforever  
> #mulder #scully #fanfic #rp #liverp #xfiles #thexfiles #msr #shipper

She led him up the stairs and to her old bedroom, it still had some of her old things in there, her make up box and her dresser, her hair brush, her mirror, most of it was different now, she had cleared it all out, her bed was the same, and the little chair in the corner.  
He stepped inside and looked around, it looked just like a room, maybe some things had been cleared out "You had this just to yourself?" He asked as he closed the door behind him.  
She nodded and smiled a little, still holding his hand. "Yeah.."  
He smiled a little and leaned in to kiss her cheek as he cupped the other side with his free hand "Five minutes?" He asked softly.  
She frowned a little and shook her head “no Mulder, come on..” she said softly, and smiled a little though, but there was no way she was leaving her Mom downstairs while they had sex.  
He nodded a little and pulled back, looking down at her with puppy eyes "You turn me on" he explained.  
She tilted her head and looked at his little puppy face, she reached to wrap her arms around his neck, “we can kiss a little..” she said softly and smiled, going on tip toes for a kiss.  
He smiled and bent his head to kiss her softly, wrapping his arms around her middle again.  
She smiled and kissed him back, she really couldn’t get enough of his kiss at the moment.  
He caressed her cheekbone with his thumb and sucked on her bottom lip a little, before deepening the kiss.  
She hummed in his mouth and kissed him just as deeply back, she loved the way he tasted, she way he kissed her, they were really good at it.  
He pulled her closer and squeezed her hips firmly, he wanted her, he knew he had to wait, but he couldn't help it, he needed her close.  
She kissed him slower then and moved him back towards the bed, so he would sit, smiling a little.  
He hummed a little as they moved around, he didn't know what she was doing until the back if his legs hit the edge of the bed. He sat down then, pulling her with him.  
She smiled some more against his lips and pulled his shirt a little open, she used the buttons though, as she teased him with some little kisses but not enough for a full kiss  
He squeezed her legs a little and looked down at her lips "What are you doing" he asked quietly, he was so aroused, and she just kept teasing him.  
She gently kissed his lips and then pulled back every time he kept trying to kiss her, “teasing you” she said softly, amused and gently tousled his hair.  
He bit on his bottom lip and squeezed her legs firmly again "I'm gonna be staying in this room for a while then" he breathed, he wasn't kidding, he was so hard, that'd be impossible to hide in his jeans.  
She giggled a little and cupped his cheeks, moving to straddle him on the bed, “I love you” she whispered and kissed his nose and his forehead, all over his face.  
He let out a soft moan when she straddled him "You do?" He asked very softly, moving his hands to cup her butt- that felt good, it really did.  
She nodded and loved to hear his moan, she really loved it “yes baby” she whispered  
He leaned forward to kiss her then "I'll be really quick" he begged against her lips "You can't leave me like this.." He whispered.  
She thought he was so adorable, “oh sweety” she whispered and kissed him deeply then, lacing her hands through his hair and laying him down on the bed  
He pecked on her lips and moved his hands up to cup her cheek, looking up at her with soft eyes "What have you done to me, Scully" he asked in a whisper "I used to be a grown, functional man, and now.. I'm reduced to.. A horny teen in a man's body" he said looking down between them "Ah.. I just want you all the time"  
She loved him, so much, he was adorable “oh baby” she whispered and kissed his nose and his lips gently, “ive changed you? “She asked softly.  
He closed his eyes and let his hands fall from her face to her arms "You have no idea" he whispered "I can't even recognize myself right now, and at the same time I've never been so authentic to my essence before" he said sincerely.  
She frowned a little and looked all over his face, there he was, her Mulder, so intelligent and so good at expressing himself, so unlike her, “keep going” she whispered.  
He frowned a little and looked up at her through heavy eyelids, he was really horny, he wasn't exaggerating "What" he asked softly "I'm telling you I've never felt this horny before and you wanna talk?" He asked amused.  
She nodded and smiled some, teasing him some more “I want you to tell me more about how I make you feel” she whispered and took his hands and pinned them up at his head on the bed.  
He hissed and thrusted up very gently, he couldn't help it, she was driving him crazy "Jeez Scully, isn't it obvious honey" he said low, licking his lips after "I'm in love.. I'm in love with you, and everything you do" he explained "I've been trapped my whole life, inside myself, all the pressure, the guilt, the feeling of responsibility about what I was supposed to do to find my sister.. I never allowed myself to give in to someone, I've never wanted to give it all to someone, I was too busy, too preoccupied" he told her quietly.  
She frowned a little and listened to him, he was driving her crazy, the way he spoke, he was so sweet, and she could bathe in those damn words. They were so romantic and beautiful “oh baby..” she whispered and kissed his lips softly, “you know that you never deserved to feel that way” she said softly and caressed his hair, behind his ear, “you’re so special, you really are”  
He wished she would just keep kissing him, but she wanted to talk and he was about to burst "You set me free" he said sincerely "I was trapped, but you set me free, your all I want, you're all o need. I can't explain how much I want you, words won't cover it, but I hope you can feel me because I feel like I’m gonna lose my mind right now" he breathed.  
She nodded and happy tears pricked her eyes, he was her man, her one and only, if only she had had the guts to admit it earlier, “I love you so much” she gushed and let his hands go and kissed him softly, cupping his cheeks.  
He moved his hands down to her hips and made her press down against him and let out a soft breath of pleasure, he needed her so bad "Ah... Yeah, just like that" he breathed as he rocked his hips a little against her.  
She frowned it little and put her finger against his lips, “mm.. baby..”  
He hissed against her finger before he opened his mouth a little and caught her finger between his lips, sucking a little, squeezing her hips firmly.  
She shook her head and chuckled a little “Mulder baby..” she whispered again, she couldn’t help but call him that now all the time, in private.  
He placed one hand on the small of her back and moved the other to the back of her head, holding her firmly "I'm so close" he whispered, looking up into her eyes "What have you done to me, Scully"  
She raised her eyebrows then and was surprised, “really?” She asked softly.  
He nodded, he was actually holding back at that point "Do I look like I'm kidding?" He asked softly, rocking his hips a little firmer against her, it made his eyes roll to the back of his head "God, this is ssso embarrassing, what the hell am I doing" he told himself, clenching his jaw as he willed himself to stop.  
She nodded and looked down at him, he was being so passionate, she had never experienced anything like that ever, in her whole life.  
He let go of her then, placing his hands flat on the bed "I'm gonna need a couple of minutes" he said softly, his heart was racing.  
She shook her head a little, he was so overwhelming sometimes, she moved down, to unbuckle his jeans, she couldn’t leave him like that.  
He frowned a little and looked down at her hands "Wh.. Ssscully.." He said smiling sideways, shaking his head a little "Stop teasing me, I'm not kidding" he said softly, he meant it.  
She smiled a little naughtily up at him and undid his pants, and pulled them down a little.  
He hissed and closed his eyes, shaking his head some more "You gonna come on top?" He asked quietly, smiling as he made sure his pants wouldn't bother her when she straddled him.  
She shook her head and smiled some, and reached to take him out his boxers, he was so erect “nope”  
He looked down at her then, frowning a little, he was throbbing hard, painfully hard "No?" He asked then.  
She shook her head and stroked him up and down “no.” She said softly and teased his tip.  
He hissed when her hand closed around his shaft and she stroked him, he closed his eyes then, he was done talking.  
She started to stroke him faster then, teasing his tip with her thumb, watching his face and his reactions.  
He frowned with pleasure and twitched in her hand "Feels so much better than my own hand" he admitted.  
She smiled a little more as she reached with her other hand to tickle his balls as she stroked him, admiring his length and girth, he really was outstanding.  
He bit on his bottom lip and felt he was about to burst "Watch your face" he breathed.  
She arched her eyebrow, amused, as she nodded and felt really turned on, she loved to see him like that, and it was so naughty what she was doing, “come for me” she whispered softly.  
He groaned low and twitched in her hand, the way she asked him did the trick and he released there, as she stroked him, his body tensing with pleasure as he came.  
She hummed and stroked him until he was all done, and then smiled a little and climbed back up him, kissing his lips gently, smiling softly “I’m gonna wash my hands..” she chuckled and kissed him again before she got up to go to the bathroom.  
As soon as he started coming back from his high, he started laughing softly. She was amazing, and he could never have imagined she'd do something like that, not while in her Mother's house anyway.

* * *

She went to go wash her hands and that’s when she heard her Mother, “Dana? Are you coming down?” She asked from the bottom of the stairs, with William in her arms, she kind of startled her, but she nodded and hurried then “yes Mom be right there!” She chimed as she washed her hands.  
He pulled his pants back on and sat up on the bed, smiling still, amused. That had been such a fun ride.  
She hurried back to the bedroom and smiled when she saw him, “Mom wants us to come down” she said softly and moved to take his hand.  
He nodded a little and stood up, smiling as he wrapped his arms around her "You are so damn amazing Scully, did I ever tell you that?"  
She smiled and turned back to him to give him a kiss, she wanted to kiss him after that.  
He kissed her softly, pulling her close with one arm and reaching to open the door with the other.


	13. Chapter Thirteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A transcript of our live RP, to be updated every few days. This is a combined work.  
> See @Scully.Waggle and @m.f.luder on Instagram for more details. We are the writers.  
> This will be the full works which will be rated 18 and over.  
> Hope you enjoy and thank you for reading.  
> #mulderandscullyforever  
> #mulder #scully #fanfic #rp #liverp #xfiles #thexfiles #msr #shipper

She pulled back then and walked downstairs with him, she was delighted to hear William giggling and gurgling, sounding really happy.  
They reached downstairs and he let go of her, so that he can go and sit on the couch, smiling still.  
She walked with him to go sit on the couch with Mulder, Maggie came in with William, kissing his cheek “Where have you been Fox? We had no idea you were coming back..” she said, happy and surprised, as she moved to sit with the baby on her chair.  
He smiled a little more then "I didn't know I was coming back either, Mrs Scully, but I'm glad I decided to come back" he said sincerely "How have you been?"  
She smiled warmly and bounced William on her knee, while he babbled away, “I am very well Fox, thank you, and very happy you are back, I am sure Dana is too”  
He looked at Scully and nodded a little "Well, yeah, I hope so" he said still smiling.  
Scully turned to look at him and nodded, and smiled at her Mom, “we’re going to be ok Mom” she said softly, because she had been there when all that happened. She had bee attacked actually.  
Mulder cleared his voice and looked between them "I actually came back to stay. I'm staying. " he reassured them both. "I told Scully, and now I'm telling you, Mrs Scully."  
Maggie nodded and patted Williams butt, as she held him, she really was glad to hear that, “I’m very glad t hear that” she said and smiled a little.  
He smiled a little too, and relaxed back against the couch as he looked at William enjoying the time with his grandma.  
Scully softened a lot then as she saw how happy William was. “Have you heard about all that happened? How they tried to take him away from Dana?” Maggie asked, all matter of fact.  
He nodded and tensed a little "That's why I came back. I'm here to make sure the baby and Scully stay safe. That's all it matters to me." He stated, serious. "I'm sure you know this already, I'm in love with your daughter, Mrs. Scully, her safety and the baby's, that's all it matters to me" he said sincerely.  
Scully looked down then when he said he loved her, and Maggie smiled some more, softening so much because he was so sweet, and of course, she always knew “I always knew it” she said happily, emotional. “I sure feel better now you’re here with them, not that Dana couldn’t look after herself..” she chuckled and Scully looked back up, smiling and taking Mulder’s hand.  
He chuckled and nodded "I'm very much sure she can look after herself and the baby, she did just fine all this time after all" he said proudly "But I do believe she needs a break, and stability, I'm here to provide her with all that, and more, if she accepts me" he said softly, looking at her.  
Scully turned to look at Mulder then and felt emotional, he was being so open and honest in front of her Mother, so sweet, and reassuring, she nodded a little and smiled a little at him too, realising slowly, what he was wanting for them. For her. Maggie kissed William and hugged him, watching them both, they were so in love. She always knew.  
Mulder smiled a little more and looked down then, it felt good to tell the truth, to be honest with himself while being open about their relationship. He really didn't want to hide anymore.  
She squeezed his hand and Maggie stood up to hand William over to Mulder, seeing as she hadn’t seen him with him much and she wanted to see such a lovely sight. “Well then, I’ll make some tea”  
Mulder reached to take the baby, smiling at him "Oh, hey buddy" he said softly "You're not cranky anymore huh" he teased him and kissed his temple.  
Scully smiled softly at William and moved to stand, “let me help you Mom” she said but Maggie raised her hand “no, no sit down Dana, relax..” she told her more pointedly.  
William babbled as he examined Mulder's once again, using his clumsy little fingers and hands to touch all over his face, and squeeze, he didn't seem to enjoy the beard though. But whenever Mulder chuckled, the baby giggled a little because he was amused, apparently.  
She looked at them and sat down again, letting out a breath as she sat cuddled up next to Mulder and smiled at William while he explored Mulder. She smiled, a happy relaxed smile and giggled a little, when Mulder laughed too.  
The baby had strong legs, he liked bouncing a lot, so he kept doing that, while Mulder held him over his lap, amused, because the baby seemed entertained.  
She hummed and smiled as she watched him, she loved to see him in Mulders arms like that, so cute. “He likes you” she told Mulder softly.  
Mulder chuckled and turned to look at her with soft eyes "You think?" He asked softly.  
She nodded and met his eyes, “mmhmm..” she said softly and rubbed his arm.  
He turned to look back at William and raided his eyebrows "You mommy says you like me, is it true?" He asked the kid, who just placed his little hand over Mulder's mouth "You want me to shut up" Mulder said amused and laughed softly, which make William giggle.  
She laughed too, feeling her heart warming, “thats your Daddy, huh? Can you say Daddy? Dadda?” She asked William, smiling at him.  
William looked at her, as if thinking about what she was saying, but babbled nonsense and Mulder chuckled again "Pretty close buddy" he teased.  
She giggled and snuggled closer to them, she reached to touch his cheek gently, his little baby cheek, “Daddy, Dadda..” she taught again.  
William babbled again and shook his head a little "Bludddahbbbluuuddaahhh!" He exclaimed.  
She laughed louder then, it was so cute and funny, she was laughing properly, she loved to hear him exclaim like that.  
William giggled, showing his growing two lil teeth slowly coming out from his bottom gums, it made Mulder laugh softly too, because he was adorable.  
She smiled lovingly, she had that absolute look of motherly love on her face, he made her heart burst, he really did, she was so proud of him, “god I love you” she gushed to the baby.  
William threw himself at her, he didn't reach her because Mulder was holding her "Mmammammma" the baby babbled.  
She gasped then, her heart almost stopped, because he never said that, ever, she was just in shock, and happiness all over her face, her body was tingling, and tears came into her eyes, such happy tears as she reached for him “oh my... oh my gosh! Yes! Baby.. yes..” she gushed, so proud and happy. He said Mama.  
Mulder laughed softly and let the baby go to her "You trying to teach him how to say daddy and he just wants to say mommy" he said laughing softly.  
She was so happy, she just hugged him and kissed him all over his face, and held him close “that’s my good boy, you’re so smart, that’s right, I’m your Mama..” she said lovingly and kissed him again.  
William clutched to her and pressed his face against her breasts "Mmmammaaamma"  
She sniffed and kissed his head, hugging him as she turned and looked at Mulder, meeting his eyes, “he’s perfect, right? I’m not just biased?”  
Mulder put a lock of her hair behind her ear with his fingers "He is perfect" he confirmed, leaning in to kiss her temple "Just like his mother"  
She smiled and closed her eyes, letting out a little sigh of happiness, “thank you” she told him, and then pulled back to kiss William again, his forehead.


	14. Chapter Fourteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A transcript of our live RP, to be updated every few days. This is a combined work.  
> See @Scully.Waggle and @m.f.luder on Instagram for more details. We are the writers.  
> This will be the full works which will be rated 18 and over.  
> Hope you enjoy and thank you for reading.  
> #mulderandscullyforever  
> #mulder #scully #fanfic #rp #liverp #xfiles #thexfiles #msr #shipper

Doggett did as he said he would, but Skinner caught him and they ended up sharing some information with each other. Doggett confirmed Mulder was back and he was going to stay, and Skinner confirmed the syndicate still wanted the baby, and they were not going to stop until they get him. If they couldn't get to the baby, then they needed Mulder and Scully, because the answer was inside of them, since they created William. Things were going to get really, they didn't know when, but it was surely going to happen soon, because now the family was together, and they were easy target. 

They were settling in together in her apartment, mostly, he hardly lived in his apartment anymore, she was slowly starting to relax more, even though they still had to be on alert. Doggett said he wanted to come over and see them, he needed to talk to them.  
The more time they spent together, the more the baby got used to being around him, letting Mulder change him and bath him.   
She was carrying William to bed when Doggett and Reyes knocked on the door.

Mulder walked to open the door, quietly, because William was about to fall asleep, so he didn't want anything disturbing him.   
When the door opened Reyes smiled a little at him, standing with Doggett, “Hi, can we come in?”  
Mulder looked at them both and stepped aside to let them come in, keeping quiet.   
Monica stepped inside with John and Scully was just coming out of the bedroom, after putting him down to sleep. She saw them and they both nodded at her. She moved over to the Kitchen, her apartment was open plan anyway. She was pretty nervous about their presence. She could just feel that they were coming with some bad news. “Erm, you want a drink?” She asked them.  
Doggett looked at them all and especially at Mulder, he was waiting for him to say something, give him some kind of explanation about what it was going on, and if he knew anything at all.   
Monica moved over to Scully and placed a hand on her back gently, to help her make some drinks and to relax her, Scully smiled just a little at her, on the edge of her lips, and she just got a water for her and Mulder, Monica made two black coffees for John and herself, they had been working all day.  
Mulder sat down on a chair around the table and Doggett crossed his arms on his chest and sighed before he spoke "I talked to Skinner, he told me they're still after your son" he said calmly, looking both at Mulder and Scully.   
Scully was still walking around the table, she paused when she heard that, and the sat down, Monica looked at her, serious yet sympathetic. Scully sat down quietly, she looked down to her glass of water.  
Mulder looked at Doggett and nodded, he knew "We've talked about moving somewhere quiet, keep a low profile" he said and Doggett shook his head "Mulder, Skinner told me they won't give up that easily, it's not about what you know anymore, they're not afraid of you talking. They want the baby." He stated.   
She felt her heart freeze and she nearly got upset, but no, she was going to be strong and firm “well they’re not gonna get him” she said, low and deadly serious.  
Doggett nodded some and shrugged "But how are we going to stop them, this certainly can't keep going forever. There has to be an end" he stated and Mulder agreed, even though he had no idea how to stop them. "We're going to figure it out, soon, we just need a little more time"   
Monica nodded and looked at them both, Scully was still looking down “we need to work together, we can help you, you know we will do anything” Reyes said sincerely.  
Doggett nodded, keeping that worried expression so characteristic of him, while he kept his eyes in Scully. Mulder cleared his voice and looked at them all "I need to talk to Skinner" he said "He's the only one who can help me get in touch with those bastards. They want William and they won't stop, I wanna know why, and if we can fix this by giving them some blood, so be it." He said, determined.   
Scully frowned then, and looked up at Doggett, as he was looking at her, then quickly to Mulder, “blood??” She asked, that scared her.  
Mulder turned to look at her from the chair and shook his head "Scully, they want William for what they believe he can do. If we can solve this by extracting some blood from the baby, and give it to them, so that they will leave our son alone, then I think we can do that. A little blood, for a peaceful life" he reasoned. Doggett of course, shook his head, he never shared Mulder's unorthodox methods, but hey, this was an out of common situation, so he kept quiet.   
She was not happy about it at all, she was upset at the thought but she knew that he was trying his best, she looked at him, upset and then looked back Down at her water “we need to try and come to a deal or something with them”   
Mulder nodded, glad she understood "That's what I'm saying. We need to make a deal or we will never be able to give William a normal life." Doggett sighed and rubbed his forehead "I'll talk to Skinner" he said softly.   
Monica wasn’t sure either “its risky” she said, anxious. Scully nodded and covered her eyes with her hand, she was so tense again.   
Mulder sighed and stood up, he moved towards her and placed a hand on her hip "We need to take risks, otherwise we'll never live in peace" he reasoned.   
She nodded and put her hand down when he touched her and said that, but she still looked down, quiet. Monica sighed. “We’ve gone through all the options, they just want William, and that’s it. Of course we are not going to let that happen, we all know that, but running away isn’t going to solve anything. They will just come after you and find you. We all know that. We all know you would both die for him, but of course we don’t want that for you, we want you to be a happy family” Monica explained calmly yet serious.   
Scully nodded and bit her bottom lip, she was getting more and more upset, but what could she do. “Once we give them the blood, then what? They leave us alone?” She asked Mulder then with a sad shrug, helpless, she didn’t think it was going to work.  
He shrugged a little, he didn't know if that'd work actually but.. "We need to try" he said softly and looked at Doggett "Doggett's gonna talk to Skinner, then I'll deal with them on my own, you all will be staying here, with the baby" he said then.   
She didn’t like that, she started to object, but she knew he wouldn’t listen “Mulder..” she started, clearly worried.  
Doggett sighed and looked at Mulder "Listen Mulder... " he started but Mulder didn't let them finish "This is not up to debate, William and his safety it's all that matters here. I don't trust anybody else but the people right here in this room, do you trust anybody else?" He asked them all "We're all at risk, and if we die, we better die giving it all. So you are making sure nobody gets to the baby while I'm out there"  
She was clearly upset then, she couldn’t lose Mulder, she really couldn’t, she got up and went to the bedroom, she just needed a moment alone with William.

He knew that'd happen, he knew she'd get upset. He didn't want her to, but he didn't have a choice, they didn't have a choice.   
Monica sighed and looked down then, she really wasn’t sure “what about the Gunmen? Your friends, can they keep tracks on you may be while you’re there? Then John and I could intercept if anything happens to you”  
Mulder nodded a little, he didn't want the Gunmen involved in that, but he needed to consider if anything went wrong. "I'm gonna talk to them about it" he said softly, looking at the bedroom door, he wanted to go and check on Scully.   
Monica nodded and noticed him looking at the door, “we’ll be in contact” she said and looked at John, they stood up together then, both unsure and not happy about it, but what could they do.   
Mulder nodded and turned to look at them again "Yeah, thank you" he said to both as he walked them to the door. 

Monica smiled a little and then they left together, feeling pretty anxious and wary about the whole thing.

Mulder closed the door and locked it, then he headed to the bedroom, scratching his stubble a little, he did that when he was anxious.


	15. Chapter Fifteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A transcript of our live RP, to be updated every few days. This is a combined work.  
> See @Scully.Waggle and @m.f.luder on Instagram for more details. We are the writers.  
> This will be the full works which will be rated 18 and over.  
> Hope you enjoy and thank you for reading.  
> #mulderandscullyforever  
> #mulder #scully #fanfic #rp #liverp #xfiles #thexfiles #msr #shipper

She was holding William, he was asleep, but she was sat on the bed holding him, cradling him like that and just looking at him the whole time, examining his every detail.

Mulder walked inside, quiet and moved to sit by her side on the bed, looking at William then up at her face "Why don't you take him to his bed, Scully" he asked softly.   
She held him closer and shook her head, “just give me a minute” she said quietly, she just wanted to hold him.  
He placed a gentle hand on her lower back and nodded a little "Nothing's going to happen to him" he reassured her.   
She nodded and moved off the bed then, pulling away from Mulder, she was mad, secretly, it was her only way of dealing with him accepting that he was going to put himself at such risk, she was just worried, so worried. She laid William down reluctantly and moved away, out of the bedroom.  
He frowned a little, she just left him alone there, sitting on the bed. He rubbed his forehead and sighed, taking a few seconds to breathe before he slowly walked out of the bedroom, closing the door behind him.   
She was going to have that wine now, she needed it, and she had expressed enough, so she was going to have it.  
He walked into the kitchen and stopped by the table "Why are you mad at me?" He asked then, tense.   
She poured herself a large glass of wine and walked away, to the couch, she didn’t want to talk.  
He frowned heavily then again, because he had no idea why she was ignoring him like that "Scully" he called and moved to the kitchen door and leaned against the door frame, confused "Why are you mad at me now?"  
She drank some wine and then turned around to face him, really angry and upset, a mixture of the two “were you going to talk to me about this before they came round? Or did you forget” she snapped.  
He looked at her all puzzled "Scully.." He started and shook his head "What do you mean? I'm going with it as it happens" he said simply.   
She shook her head and hot tears sprung to her eyes “you think its ok to basically say you are going to put yourself in a situation where you will die and not tell me? After everything? After everything I said??”  
He raised his eyebrows slightly and put his hands out, with his palms down, she needed to calm down "Woah, Scully.." He said quietly "Who said anything about dying?" He asked softly, shaking his head a little "I'm not planning on dying anytime soon, Scully" he reassured her.   
She wasn’t letting it go “you will die Mulder.. they will kill you! If you go there on your own, I can’t let you do that..” her voice trembled, upset and scared   
He walked over the couch with his hands still out "You need to calm down" he said softly "If they wanted me dead, they would've killed me already. I don't think they want me or you dead" he said softly and sat by her side.   
She shook her head and moved away again, furious and upset “Mulder stop” she stated and held her hand up “just stop, please, you don’t understand how much danger you will be in! Mulder they will kill you, they will..”  
He looked all over her face and raised a finger up to his lips, she needed to keep it down "Scully, honey, I will come back, I will come back to you both. I just need to make a deal with them" he said again, trying to keep calm, even though he was starring to get really upset, because she kept running away from him.   
She faltered then, she couldn’t take it “I already lost you once, I-I won’t lose you again..” she broke, and crumbled, “I won’t..”  
He stood up from the couch and went to her, he just wrapped his arms around her, pulling her closer "Scully, Scully.. Listen to me" he said softly "You won't lose me, you won't lose me honey" he whispered. 

She pulled away again and dropped her glass of wine, the way he wrapped his arms around her, it fell on her carpet, “dammit, dammit..” she breathed, in tears, and crouched down to clean it, her heart was racing so fast.  
He clicked his tongue and crouched with her "Stop, stop" he said trying to get the glass from her "Stop! Scully stop already!" He exclaimed, trying to keep it down still, but he was upset up to that point.   
She let out a sob and shook her head “I thought you understood, I thought you knew what I wanted, a family, Mulder you’re gonna go there with no help and they are gonna beat you down and may be even kill you..”  
He shook his head and put the glass down on the carpet before he used both hands to cup her cheeks "Stop, you don't know that, you don't know what's gonna happen, stop thinking the worst, have a little faith in me, Jesus!" He said then, upset.   
She sniffed and creased into tears “I do, I do” she sobbed and reached to wrap her fingers around one of his wrists, “I wish you had told me, what you were thinking of doing, then we could have talked about it some..” she explained   
He moved one hand to wrap his arm around her middle, and left the other on her cheek, pulling her closer as he kneeled down on the carpet "There is nothing else that we can do, they won't leave us alone" he reasoned "We can't run away, that's no life, William deserves the best, you deserve the best, Scully, you need to trust me" he said firmly.   
She felt like her heart was gonna crack in two, the way he was talking and making her feel “You need help” she said so quietly, hardly able to breathe, actually. She swallowed and frowned heavily “I won’t let you go alone”  
He shook his head and leaned his forehead against her temple "I can't get anyone else involved in this, I'll ask the gunmen for assistance, but that'd be it, I don't want anyone else risking their lives" he said softly.   
She frowned heavily and closed her eyes against him; she was feeling so much “let me go” she offered, her voice low, yet serious.  
He shook his head "No, don't do that, stop" he said softly, yet firmly, he didn't want her to run from him again.   
She gasped and was more irritated then “no, Mulder you don’t understand!”

He tensed and held her tighter "Scully! Stop!" He exclaimed then, holding her tighter.   
She let out a cry then but held herself together “you.. you don’t understand!” She gasped “I want to go, I want to do it” she said, absolutely determined   
He groaned and pulled her tighter against him "Scully, what are you talking about?!" He asked "Scully don't do that, don't do that to me, honey"  
She let out a soft gasp and felt his large hand tightly against her skin, “Let me do it”. She stated, “I want to go there, do what we need to do”  
He shook his head "No, no, no" he said softly, leaning against forehead again "Stop, Scully, everything's gonna be fine, stop saying that"  
She frowned heavily “what?” She gasped “Mulder I.. I want to go..”  
He shook his head a little "I won't let you go! Don't you understand? I won't let you do that!"  
She wasn’t actually sure he understood what she was saying “I’m gonna go there, and see them.. talk.. to them, try to come to an agreement..” she nodded, sure, “I can do that”  
He shook his head again "No!" he exclaimed, upset, he wasn't having it, there was no way he'd let her do that "You belong here! With our son, you hear me?"   
She nodded and then shook her head, upset “they won’t hurt me” she reasoned, she was trying to convince herself, although she was sure that she would be dead already, if they wanted to kill her they would have done it already “they would have hurt me already if they wanted, it’s never about me it’s always about you..”  
He didn't mean to, but what she was saying was upsetting him way too much, so he shook her a little, firmly "They will use you against me, can't you see?!" He asked her, tears clouding his eyes "They will take you again, and asked me to trade William for you, you're my weakness and they know! Goddammit Scully!" He exclaimed with contained anger "How do I get you back if they take you? How am I supposed to live without you? I can't risk losing you, you're worth too much, everything is about you, has always been about you, I see it, why can't you?"   
She crumbled some more when she saw the tears in his eyes and heard it in his voice how upset he was. She shook her head and let out a soft sob, “Then let them take me, if it saves him let them take me” she cried, she meant it, she would do it, she would do it to save her son.  
She didn't understand, he shook his head a little "You don't understand" he said softly "If you do that, this is over, this family is over, I won't be able to do it without you. Why you wanna do that to us? There is no family without you, I can't move on without you, I need you here, Scully, your son needs you here" he stated.   
She knew that, but she just wanted to save William, she wanted to get him out of harm’s way no matter what, she hid in his neck and wrapped her arms around him there on the floor, desperate. “I can’t lose you, Mulder I can’t lose you” she cried.  
He shook his head and pulled away, he wasn't having it, at all "Stop, stop" he said angry "Why you wanna leave me, why you wanna leave us alone? Are you gonna do that to us, Scully? Answer me" he demanded.   
She frowned then and pulled back, searching his face, she didn’t know what was happening now, he seemed to be angry, “I- I just.. I just want to save our son” she gasped.  
He shook his head again "By sacrificing yourself? This will never be over if you go there! We'll never be together, he will grow without his parents" he reasoned "If you go there what do you think that's gonna happen to me, Scully? Huh? You'll lose me either way!" He said, hurt, she was hurting him.   
She was breathing fast, her heart was pounding, she was desperate, she was just trying to find a solution to save William, “I’m his Mother” she stated, her voice wavering. “I have to do whatever it takes..”

He nodded a little as he looked all over her face "We're over" he stated "Is this what you want? To prove it's all about you?" he asked as he stood up and went to get his jacket. 

She was totally confused then, she could hardly believe what was happening, he was being so unlike himself, and she was not able to catch up fast enough “wha.. what?!” She gasped, her whole body shaking. 

He grabbed his jacket and reached for the handle, his whole body shaking "I was never worthy of you and your son anyways" he said sadly before he left. 

She had no idea why he was leaving, but he had just broke her heart, and she was reeling. She just couldn’t believe what was happening, that he was leaving her. “Wha..” she gasped again in disbelief as he just left, she was in shock. She got up and started to go after him, but William started to cry, so she stopped. 

He couldn't let her just go and sacrifice herself like that, so he needed to be faster, he was too upset to think clear, but he knew what to do, he needed to do it now. 

She went to go comfort William, but she was crying with him, because everything was falling apart. She was shaking, she was terrified immediately about what Mulder was going to do now, and she needed help, so she called Doggett, she was absolutely beside herself.


	16. Chapter Sixteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A transcript of our live RP, to be updated every few days. This is a combined work.  
> See @Scully.Waggle and @m.f.luder on Instagram for more details. We are the writers.  
> This will be the full works which will be rated 18 and over.  
> Hope you enjoy and thank you for reading.  
> #mulderandscullyforever  
> #mulder #scully #fanfic #rp #liverp #xfiles #thexfiles #msr #shipper

Mulder went to Skinner's place. Took him by total surprise, of course. The man wasn't ready for such shock both from seeing Mulder back and because of what he asked him to do. But Skinner was reluctant to arrange the meeting, but he ended up giving in, because he knew how Mulder was, besides, he wasn't going to let Mulder go alone, that's just who he was, and after so many years, he appreciated both Mulder and Scully. 

She called Doggett and of course him and Reyes came rushing over to her apartment, she was so upset, they called Skinner, who told them that Mulder had contacted him, they were going to act.

He forbade Skinner to tell them anything else, because he didn't want Scully getting into it. Skinner drove them to this fine place, where they were meeting, it was a Casino actually, in one if the nicest areas of the city. 

Scully was so afraid the whole time, and terribly upset, Monica was really worried about her, she was just so quiet, she was shaking the whole time, she just couldn’t relax, she was so afraid as to what the hell Mulder was getting himself into, and she really had no idea what damage had been done to their relationship. 

Mulder walked inside the casino and was scolded by security, up to the fifteenth floor. He met the board then, men he's never seen before, men who had the fate of the world in their hands, men whose purposes were darker than Mulder could imagine, men who would always leave in the shadows. He was scared, but he'd never let the see that, he needed to remain strong and focused.   
He asked them why they wanted William, they told him he had no idea of what the kid was capable of, and all the power inside of him, they told him the kid had a purpose and there was nothing he could do to stop them from getting to the baby. Except.. Giving them another baby. But he didn't have another baby, that's when the men started laughing, and asked him to be their donor, and Scully, of course, because they did that baby together, with less than cero possibilities of succeeding, they created William. Mulder shook his head, there was no ways she'd ever agree to that, besides, William was a miracle, he was their one in a billion chance. If he didn't collaborate, they were going to take her, and the baby, she was the key, and the baby, was everything.   
Mulder knew they couldn't run away, and they knew too. He needed to know what would happen if it didn't work, if they couldn't make another baby, they told him they have been trying for years, they had taken many women, tried everything, so he and Scully better succeed again, because there was no other choice. It was nothing personal, they didn't care if he or Scully died, they wanted William, or the second best option, but that was it. As soon as she got pregnant, they were going to take it from her and grow it inside someone else, to be modified or experimented with to their preference, they didn't say that last part, but as Mulder walked out of the casino, back to Skinner's car, he knew what their plan was, he knew they were really, truly, evil men. 

William eventually went to sleep, but Scully was unable to do anything, not until she heard from Mulder and Skinner that they were ok, and safe. Monica and John were on the couch, quiet, ready for anything.

Skinner drove him to Scully's place, and went up with him, because he was pale, he actually said in the car he felt sick. Mulder didn't knock on the door, he used his own key to unlock, but the chain was on, of course. 

As soon as she heard the door, she gasped and stood up, her heart was pounding so hard.  
Doggett and Reyes told her to stay back, and they got their weapons out as John edged forward and opened it up, then there he was, pale as a sheet, but alive. “Mulder?” Scully gasped and hurried to him, when she saw him, her heart going out to him. She was relieved of course, but so concerned when she saw him, she didn’t care about how they argued before. She wrapped her arms around him, “oh god Mulder!” She breathed, so emotional.  
He again didn't say anything, but he did wrap a weak arm around her, he was glad she was okay "Where's William, is he okay?" He asked, concerned as he stepped inside with her, and Mulder followed them, closing the door behind him.   
She nodded and placed a hand on his chest, guiding him inside, “yeah he’s asleep” she said softly.  
He nodded, relieved that they were okay, but he wasn't feeling any better, he still felt sick, nauseous. "I'm.. I need the bathroom" he said letting go of her as he hurried inside, as soon as he got to the toilet, he threw up, everything he was told had made him sick, he didn't even know how he was going to tell her.   
She watched him go and heard him throw up, she looked at that direction, so terribly worried, about what he must have gone through. She swallowed anxiously and looked at Doggett and Reyes, who felt out of place, “you gonna be ok?” Monica asked gently, concerned. Scully nodded and let out a nervous breath. “Yeah, I think so, thank you, for doing this, being here for us”   
Doggett moved over to Skinner and asked him what had happened, but Skinner knew nothing, he had just waited in the car, he had no idea of what had been going on inside the casino.   
She looked at Skinner and gave him a little nod, he gave her one back and then she went to the bedroom, then the bathroom to check on Mulder.

Mulder was trying to pull himself together, he was trying to reorganize it all in his head as he brushed his teeth, he still felt sick, but there was nothing else in his stomach that he could throw up.   
She frowned heavily and was thinking that they may be did something to him, he seemed so sick, “Mulder..” she said very softly , clearly concerned, she placed a hand on his back gently.  
He hummed a little and bent to rinse, then reached for a towel and looked at her, properly for the first time since he walked inside the apartment.   
She didn’t know what to say, but she saw it in his eyes. He was in such an awful place, she looked up at him with great concern. “I was so worried..” she said very softly, eventually, though that look in his eyes, it was awful.  
He cupped her cheek and tried to relax a little, he was so tense, his neck hurt "We need to talk" he said softly.   
She nodded and felt really scared then, because of what happened before, and what he must have gone through, “you want me to ask them to leave?” She asked quietly   
He nodded a little and moved his hand back down, he didn't want anybody but her around him at the moment.   
She nodded a little again and moved away, to go tell them to leave, which she did.  
He walked out to the living-room after they left, he went to open the window, just a little, he needed some fresh air.   
She walked slowly back towards him, concerned and nervous, “you want some water?”   
He looked up at her, feeling a little lost "Hm?" He asked then nodded "Yeah" he said then.   
She nodded and walked to the kitchen to get him a glass of water then walked back over to him, and placed a hand on his back again gently “Mulder you need to sit down” she said softly.  
He nodded a little, then shook his head, he was okay by the window, he needed the fresh air "In a minute" he said softly.   
She examined him with her eyes, and put the water down on the window sill, she was really worried, “did they do something to you? Give you something?” She asked softly, worried, trying to work out what might be wrong, it kind of upset her that it wasn’t obvious to her doctor’s mind.  
He looked up at her and shook his head "No, no" he said softly "I would've preferred that actually" he said honestly. "They just.. Told me what they wanted" he said softly.   
She frowned heavily then, because that was worrying. She waited for him to tell her, she was trying not to freak out this time, now it was done, thank god, he wasn’t hurt.  
He cleared his voice, but his voice wouldn't come out, so he took a sip of water and put the glass back down, then he spoke "They want William. But since that's not gonna happen, they want the second best option" he started "They.. They want us to make another baby, and give it to them. They want it as soon as you get pregnant, they..." He trailed off then, and placed a hand on his stomach because it was making him nauseous again, he turned to the window and took a deep breath, calming down a little "I don't know what we're supposed to do"

She listened and then she was horrified, she raised her eyebrows in disbelief, and horror, as it sunk in, no wonder he felt sick, it was disgusting. It was awful. She blinked a few times, unable to speak. She was just horrified.   
He leaned more against the window frame and closed his eyes, he didn't think he could throw up again, but the awful feeling was there. He coughed a little and sipped from the glass again, making a face, because even water tasted like crap.   
She placed a hand on her belly and shook her head, tears threatening to fall. She was so angry, so, so angry, “we can’t let them” she said simply, any of it. She didn’t want to let them do any of it.  
He turned to look at her then, lost, he didn't think they could escape, they were too powerful "How are we going to stop them?" He asked then, he hoped she had an idea, because he had nothing.   
She shrugged a little and looked away, she really didn’t know. She just couldn’t bear it. “They’re not going to take my babies” she whispered, and closed her eyes, “Mulder... I know that you were upset before, I know I upset you, I wasn’t thinking straight, but I really didn’t know what other option we have.. I can’t let them take our unborn child.. I can’t and I won’t “  
He frowned a little and shook his head "Unborn child? Scully.. We're not even sure you can get pregnant again, wh.. What are we supposed to give them, what are we supposed to do?" He asked then, lost.   
She nodded and looked at him, upset “I know” she said quietly, it was awful. It really was. She was quiet then, trying hard to find a solution. But the only one she was thinking of was the one she never wanted to make real, but it was becoming more and more likely, and it broke her heart.  
He kept his eyes on her for a moment, then he looked away, back outside, taking deep breaths. He just didn't know what to do, he felt trapped.   
She covered her face with her hand and really didn’t want to say it, but she had to throw it out there “you know.. I considered something when you were away, if it got worse, if I couldn’t protect him..” she said softly, yet her voice was coated with tears.  
He closed his eyes again as she spoke "What's that" he asked her then, quietly.   
She swallowed and lowered her hand, but looked down “I .. I thought that.. may be if I gave him up, for adoption..” she started, clearly very upset, saying it out loud, “completely private and closed, so he could live a normal life with a normal family and be safe” she said, pain evident in her voice, “but I really don’t know if I can do that, its not fair Mulder, its not fair..”  
He turned to look at her, he was living a nightmare, everything just started to get worse and worse "Scully, Scully.. Stop, stop" he begged, he couldn't take it, he really couldn't, it was too much, he didn't know if he could live like that.   
She looked at him with sad eyes and felt so much worse than ever before then, because he made her feel guilty, for even thinking it. She moved away then, really upset again, because everything was going to hell. 

He sniffed a little and felt a few tears rolling down his cheek, it was a lot, too much.   
She didn’t know how to fix it, it was awful, and she was so angry, so terribly angry. She just wanted to run away.   
He was starting to consider running away, even if they had nothing, even if they got caught eventually, it was better to die trying than to just let them get away with it, those bastards. 

She moved to the kitchen and just stood there, staring at nothing.   
He walked into the kitchen there, his eyes wide as he was focused again "Grab your things, Scully, we're leaving, grab your stuff and the baby's and let's just get the hell out of here.."


	17. Chapter Seventeen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A transcript of our live RP, to be updated every few days. This is a combined work.  
> See @Scully.Waggle and @m.f.luder on Instagram for more details. We are the writers.  
> This will be the full works which will be rated 18 and over.  
> Hope you enjoy and thank you for reading.  
> #mulderandscullyforever  
> #mulder #scully #fanfic #rp #liverp #xfiles #thexfiles #msr #shipper

She blinked and turned to look at him, she felt her heart race again, she looked at him for a moment, she realised then that he wanted them to run. And she had been thinking the same. “We’re running?”

He nodded a little and took her hand to take her to the bedroom "Just two bags, we're going on a vacation" he said, ecstatic.   
She frowned a little but didn’t hesitate. She absolutely needed to go on the run also. It was risky, but there was no way that she was going to let them win. She hurried to pack a bag, the biggest bag she had, for her. It was a whirlwind, she was packing all she could, panicked almost.  
He got all the baby's stuff in his bag, because he didn't have that many stuff in her apartment, just clothes, then he picked another bag for the rest of the baby's stuff and went to the kitchen, to get all the baby's bottles and essentials. They needed to stop at the ATM, he was going to transfer all his money to the gunmen's account, because that was the safest move, they were the only one's who could help him be invisible in the system.   
She was scared, of course she was, but they were trained FBI agents and they would do anything to protect their son. She didn’t have time to think, she had to get ready. She got her bag and moved to go pick up William as he slept, trying to keep it together, she didn’t want to alarm him. He wined a little and her heart ached hard, as she held him close “shh, shh baby its ok” she whispered.  
He met her at the bedroom door, took her bag and motioned for her to go to the door "We're going out through the back" he said softly.   
She nodded and didn’t look back, she really couldn’t, that was her home, but she couldn’t look back.  
Mulder carried the bags and led them to the elevator "We need to keep it together, okay? Look casual" he said softly.   
She nodded and kept quiet, as she held William as they left. 

He stopped them at the door and his the bags behind the bushes around the corner, then came back to them "You wait here, I'll bring the car over" he said softly.   
She nodded and held William close, bouncing him a little, she kissed his forehead and cradled his head, trying to keep him calm.   
Mulder went to the car, seemingly calm, although on the inside, he's never been more scared before. He got in, turned on the engine and drove to the back of the building, pushed the door open for her and got out to get the bags in the trunk. He was moving so fast that by the time he drove off with them, he didn't remember how he managed to do it all so fast.   
She was quiet still, as he drove off so fast, she was scared too, and it wasn’t until they got out the city that she felt like she could breathe. She turned to look at him, and at William in the back. There was no where else she wanted to be than with them. She was still thinking about what he said though, when he said that they were over, and how much that had upset her. She had no idea what was going on with them, but at least they were all together.   
It was only once they were out of the city that he stopped in a gas station and turned to look at her "I'm gonna call the gunmen, and use the ATM" he said softly, pointing out to the phone and the ATM right in front of them outside "I won't be long" he said softly.   
She nodded and got her gun out of her coat pocket, just in case. She still hadn’t said a word.

The phonecall was brief, he knew his friends would get it immediately, they knew him well, and they didn't ask any questions, they were smart. Mulder hung up and took his wallet out if his pocket, inserted the debit card and transferred all his money in both his family account and personal account, to this safe, out of reach account that the gunmen had created for him. He got some cash out just in case, and then returned to the car. It was all settled. 

She put her gun back into her pocket when he came back, and let out a breath, luckily William was asleep again, it was late.  
He drove off again, taking the next exit, he was looking for a motel, where to leave the car, he wasn't stupid, they needed to get in a cab to take them to the airport. 

She looked out the window and then looked down, trying not to think too much “Are we going to the airport?”  
He nodded a little "Yeah, I just need to find a place where to leave the car" he said "We're getting a cab to the airport"   
She nodded and looked ahead, that was fair enough. “Ok” she said very softly.

He drove for a few more miles and when he found a motel, he pulled over there, he parked the car and turned off the engine "I'll call a cab" he said and got out of the car, to go to the pay phone across the parking lot.   
She was nervous then when they stopped, she didn’t like them being in a public place, she felt safer in the car, but she knew that flying was the quickest option right then. She got out her gun again, and was on alert.

He called a cab, and hung up, that was easy. He returned to the car and sighed "You'll need to leave the gun here" he said softly.   
She looked at him and then back down at her gun. She guessed she knew that. She didn’t need to draw any attention to them, her gun could be traced, it was assigned to her, and her badge number. “Right”

He leaned in to her side then and kissed her cheek as he reached to squeeze her hand gently "I love you" he said softly.   
It meant so much to her to hear him say that and hold her hand, she felt her stomach flutter with butterflies and she swallowed, feeling overwhelmed with relief and love also, because after the last 12 hours, she didn’t know how he felt about her actually, “I.. love you too” she said quietly.  
He nuzzled in her cheek and placed another kiss near her jaw, then he pulled away, to get the bags out of the trunk "Let's wait the cab by the sign" he said softly and moved out of the car.   
She nodded and just wanted him to keep kissing her, but she knew they needed to focus, she unbuckled and moved to get out of the car, and to get William.


	18. Chapter Eighteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A transcript of our live RP, to be updated every few days. This is a combined work.  
> See @Scully.Waggle and @m.f.luder on Instagram for more details. We are the writers.  
> This will be the full works which will be rated 18 and over.  
> Hope you enjoy and thank you for reading.  
> #mulderandscullyforever  
> #mulder #scully #fanfic #rp #liverp #xfiles #thexfiles #msr #shipper

He got their bags out of the trunk, and joined her by the motel sign. Keeping quiet and calm, because he couldn't risk looking suspicious.  
She remained quiet as well and acted natural, she glanced at Mulder then back at William, holding him close quietly.  
When the taxi came, he loaded the bags in the trunk and got in the back seat with her, he asked the driver to take them to the airport.  
The journey to the airport they were both quiet, not really talking, but his kiss and his ‘I love you’ had meant everything. She was feeling much better, all that mattered was them, and William, and she just wanted them to be safe. She knew this was a start of a new life for them, but she wasn’t scared anymore, it was accepted, a very acceptable risk, because they would always fight, no matter what. When they got to the airport, they walked into the departures building, William was looking all around then, amazed at it all; he had never been to an airport before, and there were lots of people.

Mulder went to check in their bags, and then walked with her to get their tickets, he didn't know where the gunmen were going to send them, because they hacked into the system and reserved the tickets with fake names. 

She walked with him and William to check in, and they got on the plane. When they got there, that is when they saw that they were heading to Istanbul, Turkey. She thought that was pretty smart actually, seeing as it was unpredictable, and easy to hide in such a huge country, which still had it own secrets.

They got in the plane, without any trouble, of course he was damn paranoid, but he didn't show it. He didn't want anybody suspecting.  
William was her main concern, he was such an angel though, he just thought it was amazing, he was opened eyed and looking all around, amazed by it all, by the air hosts, and the way they fussed over him as he sat on her lap. He was adorable, and she was glad that he was ok.  
He relaxed when he realized they were safe, momentarily, but they were safe. William kept him focused though, because he was such a good boy, he made it all worth the while, his safety was everything he cared about. 

She looked out the window then and sighed, she was suddenly so, so tired, they had taken off, and were flying, it was a night flight so most of the lights went down, William was still looking all around, she closed her eyes then and realised, this was actually happening, they were running away from it all.

He was able to relax more when the lights turned off. But he was thinking still, about everything they had left behind, mostly her, because he had nothing but them. But she had her mother, her brothers, he knew it was going to hit her soon, and he was going to be there for her, but the truth was, the less they knew, the better. They wouldn't be able to lie, because they knew nothing, nobody knew nothing except the gunmen, and there was no way anybody was going to get anything from them. 

She tried to sleep, until the hostess came around and gave them their dinner, it was kind of hard with William on her knee, he wanted all of it, all of Mulder’s food.  
Mulder wasn't hungry, so he took William to his lap, and let him kinda play with the food, but he ate most of it, luckily being 8 months old, he could eat solids, not everything, nut Mulder was checking he didn't eat anything he shouldn't. Besides, he wanted Scully eat properly.  
She was not used to William eating solids yet, she had only fed him a yogurt may be, “Mulder come on, he’s never ate that before..”  
He raised his hand for the hostess to come and take his plate then, he didn't think some chicken was gonna hurt the baby, but he just nodded a little then "Okay, okay" he said softly.  
She frowned a little then, a little worked up, she was tired, and worried “he's gonna poop all over” she groaned  
He sighed and looked at her "I'm calling the hostess to pick up the plate, what else do you want me to do?" He asked quietly, but he clearly wasn't in the mood.  
She frowned more and looked at him, a little surprised at his tone, she looked into his eyes, worried then, “nothing” she said very quietly and looked away again, feeling insecure.  
He sighed and looked up at the hostess as she came, he asked her to take the plate and then kept quiet.  
She was feeling pretty shitty then, to say the least, she closed her eyes and tried to sleep, she hated planes, she really hated flying, everything about it.

They arrived god knows how many hours later, she didn’t know. It was cold, actually, very much in the dead of night. She had fallen asleep and woken up on landing, she hadn’t thought she could sleep but she had managed somehow. When they got on the bus to the terminal with all the other passengers, she saw the sign to pay the visa fee. Her heart skipped a beat in panic but then she saw Mulder looking in the passports and seeing that there was the money in there for all of them, the three stooges had really had thought of it all for them, thank god. 

Mulder was really thankful for his friends, they had really saved their asses. He covered William with his jacket, because it was damn cold for a baby. It was easy though, the passport said he was Richard Coleman and he looked like him and so did Scully and the baby. Soon they were getting their bags and he asked directions for the nearest hotel. 

She was looking forward to getting into bed, she was so tired and jet lagged, and cold that she was shaking. She got in the first cab they saw and just couldn’t want to get to the motel, William seemed happy with Mulder all cuddled up under his jacket.

He paid the taxi driver with American dollars, he seemed happy because Mulder let him keep the change. When they got to the hotel a young man carried their bags, it didn't seem a fancy place, definitely not a five start hotel, but maybe three stars. He thanked the young man and went to the reception, carrying William still, to get a room. 

It was easily a nice vacation hotel for European tourists in the summer, but now due to the time of year it was quiet. She walked with them to the reception and got a room, and headed upstairs to go to it. 

The young man carried their bags to their room, of course Mulder gave him a tip. He locked the door and carried William to the bed, smiling at him "Hey puppy, you're safe now, mommy and daddy are keeping you safe, you're all good" he said softly to the baby, still wrapped in his jacket. 

She heard Mulder and smiled just a little, it was adorable what he was saying and the way William was all cuddly. She went to go get a shower though, almost immediately “I’m gonna take a shower” she told him as she headed for the bathroom.  
Mulder kissed the baby's forehead and moved to get his bottle from the suitcase, he called the reception though, he needed for them to warm it up, or get them a microwave.  
She headed to the shower and then started undressing, she saw Mulder with the bottle and frowned a little, she realised there was no way of heating up the bottle, so she headed back in, with only her bra and panties on, to feed him “hey, no its ok, I’m gonna feed him” she told him softly, and reached for William. Heating up a bottle was too risky.  
He was about to call, but when she came out he put the phone down, thankful "Okay" he said softly and went to the bathroom to pee and freshen up a little.  
She nodded and moved onto the bed to sit against the headboard with William, and guided him to her breast from her bra. He went for it pretty fast, he was hungry, clearly. He whined a little and reached to clasp her fingers in his tiny fingers, and looked up at her with wide blue eyes. She felt her heart ache so, so hard then, they had just ran away from their lives, their home, and their comforts. She felt so guilty for doing that to him all of a sudden, but she was remaining strong, even though she was so tired and jet lagged, she had to smile down at him bravely “there’s a good boy” she soothed and held him close “its ok, its ok, shh..”  
He flushed the toilet and walked out of the bathroom after he washed his face and hands, he also brushed his teeth, because he had been nauseous hours ago, but he wanted to get rid of the taste and the feeling. The room was pretty warm, so he took his shirt off, and kicked off his shoes as well, before climbing in bed with them. It was the start of something new, after they get some sleep, of course.  
She was quiet as Mulder came to her side, she wasn’t sure what to say, thinks were so crazy, she just focused on William as he fed, and held him close. She really wanted him to feel as normal as possible. She looked around after a while and couldn’t see a travel cot anywhere, she sighed then.  
Mulder was looking at William falling asleep slowly, while still having his milk, but looked up when she sighed "What" he asked quietly.  
She licked her lips a little and looked back down at William “There’s no cot in here, can you see a cot anywhere?” She asked softly.  
He looked around and shook his head "I'm gonna ask for one" he said softly and moved on the bed to get to the phone.  
She nodded and felt a bit anxious about calling reception, but what could they do, “erm.. ok..” she said very softly.  
He called the reception and asked for a cot, if they could get him one. They said they'd be getting him one immediately, so get thanked them and hung up "They'll bring one up" he said softly.  
She nodded and looked back down at William, she was feeling a lot, it was all starting to sink in.  
He moved in bed again, closer to them, to look at William sleeping, he smiled a little bit, because he didn't even know what they we're going to do next, but the baby was okay, and that's all it mattered.  
There was knock on the door, it made her jump, she knew it was just the cot, but she was jumpy “careful..” she warned Mulder softly.  
Mulder moved off the bed and went to the door, he opened just a little at first, it was the young man with the cot, so he opened the door and got the cot himself, thanking the man without letting him come in. He closed and locked the door next.  
She watched him a little nervously and then sighed, she was so tired. She looked back at William as she stood up. “He’s fast asleep” she said softly.  
He brought the cot over to her side and held it there for her to put the baby down in it "We're all really tired" he said softly.  
She nodded and laid him down in it, then went to get his favourite blanket out of the bag, she laid it over him and could hardly keep her eyes open. “I’m gonna take a shower” she said then, now she could.  
He looked at her and nodded a little, then he moved to lay on the bed again, taking his pants off.  
She got her wash bag then went to go take a shower and washed her hair, brushed her teeth, she felt so much better then, it was unbelievable.  
He was exhausted, and it was hard for him to just let go, but he did anyways, he ended up falling asleep, slowly. 

When she came back in her towel she saw Mulder was asleep. She got herself a bottle of water from the mini bar and laid down next to him, staring at the ceiling in the darkness until she couldn’t fight it anymore and eventually fell asleep.


	19. Chapter Nineteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A transcript of our live RP, to be updated every few days. This is a combined work.  
> See @Scully.Waggle and @m.f.luder on Instagram for more details. We are the writers.  
> This will be the full works which will be rated 18 and over.  
> Hope you enjoy and thank you for reading.  
> #mulderandscullyforever  
> #mulder #scully #fanfic #rp #liverp #xfiles #thexfiles #msr #shipper

William didn’t wake for the whole night. He really was exhausted, she didn’t wake either, only when she heard the call to prayer outside in the streets, and some sunlight was on her face, she woke and opened her eyes, forgetting for a moment where she was. Her towel had fallen off her in the night so her body was naked under the sheet.

He frowned a little at the noise outside, it didn't last long, but it took him completely out of guard, he was half asleep and disoriented for a moment, his eyes wouldn't open so easily.  
It was so strange to hear it but she remembered it was a Muslim country, and that’s what happened there. She turned over and looked at Mulder, she couldn’t believe how long they had slept, almost ten hours, and William was still sleeping in the cot next to her bed.  
He sat up in bed, his eyes still closed, he helped himself to open his eyes by rubbing them a little "What the actual hell" he groaned softly and moved off the bed to go and check out the window.  
She hummed a little and watched him, she smiled a little “its the call to prayer” she said very softly.  
He watched outside and shook his head, he never minded other people's beliefs, but right now, he didn't want anything to do with God, Buddha or whatever its name was. He moved off the window and went to the bathroom.  
She raised her eyebrows a little, he seemed angry, she sighed and laid back down, trying to remain relaxed, and positive, they seemed to be safe enough there.

He flushed the toilet and brushed his teeth, he guessed they needed to get moving already, find a proper place where to stay for a while, because they couldn't stay in a hotel forever. He walked out, a little more awake and sat by the edge of the bed, he just sat there, as if giving time to his system to restart.  
She tilted her head and looked at him, feeling an ache in her chest “Mulder did you sleep ok?”  
He didn't think so, he felt like he hadn't slept at all actually, he was so stressed "I don't know" he said softly and reached to massage the back of his neck with his hand, grimacing as he did "I don't think so"  
She hummed a little and nodded, she knew how he felt “lie down with me?” She asked softly, hoping he would, hoping they were ok.  
He slowly moved on the bed and climbed back up to her side, laying down there.  
She moved a hand to his side and turned to face him. “You ok?” She asked very softly.  
He looked up to her face and nodded a little "I guess" he said softly "Are you?" He asked quietly.  
She nodded and hummed a little, “yeah, I’m actually glad that we are here” she admitted softly.  
He nodded a little and moved an arm around her middle over the covers, gently pulling her closer "Okay" he said softly and closed her eyes.  
She got a little tearful then when he pulled her close, she was so relieved, “Mulder?” She asked very quietly, she just needed to know.  
He hummed a little in response, he was feeling really lazy, even though he knew they needed to get going soon "Hm?"  
She swallowed a little anxiously “before, before you went there, to see them, you said something, you said... ‘we’re over’ ..” she started quietly, “what did you mean by that?”  
He frowned a little, tensing "Does it really matter now?" He asked, opening his eyes to look at her.  
She felt really worried then, she felt it in her heart, she licked her lips nervously and looked at him “I guess not” she said quietly, she wanted to talk about it but clearly he didn’t. The truth was he had hurt her, but she loved him and he loved her, they had clearly hurt each other.  
He moved closer and nuzzled against her cheek a little "I was angry. You were not listening to me. I didn't know what to say to make you listen to me, and what I said was a mistake, I didn't mean to say that" he said sincerely.  
She closed her eyes as he nuzzled her cheek and he started explaining, she felt her heart wrench from her chest, he was killing her, but she was so relieved at the same time, she breathed a little faster and frowned with emotion, she nodded a little and opened her eyes to look at him, they were a little watery “I’m sorry, I didn’t know what else was the answer, I was desperate..” she whispered.  
He nodded a little, remaining calm, glad she wasn't pulling away from him "Are you mad at me?" He asked softly.  
She swallowed anxiously and turned her face into his neck, but shook her head at that, she was upset, but not mad, “you upset me” she told him quietly and a tear rolled down her cheek.  
He frowned a little and pulled back a little, to look at her "I don't want you to be mad at me" he said softly.  
She nodded and sniffed, looking up at him “I’m not mad, Mulder, I just.. you hurt me, but I guess we hurt each other” she said softly. “We’re ok now” She searched his face, her eyes going back and forth, then she felt her chest tighten a little, “right?” She asked quietly then.  
He looked all over her face and nodded, keeping close to her "Forgive me" he said softly "Please" he whispered. 

Her heart ached so hard she could hardly breathe, she nodded and reached to take his hand in hers, looking down.  
He felt a little more relieved then and closed his eyes again, moving his face between her pillow and cheek, to nuzzle in her neck.  
She linked their fingers together and closed her eyes again, as he nuzzled, she felt so relieved that they were ok, she had been really worried about all of that.  
He frowned a little when he realized he was pressed against her bare skin, so he pulled back slightly "Scully?" He asked softly.  
She hummed a little and opened her eyes to look at him again “hmm?”  
He looked up to her face "Are you naked?" He asked softly.  
She smiled just a little, just a tiny bit “yeah..”

He pulled away then, just a little, to get under the covers with her, wrapping his arms around her as he moved closer to nuzzle on her neck again.  
She hummed softly and hid in his neck, pushing her body up against his, he was so warm. She was feeling a lot of emotions, because they had had a bad time.  
He hummed against her neck and caressed down to her legs, pulling it over his side, squeezing her thigh firmly.  
She frowned with emotion as she was so close to him, she couldn’t believe that she had feared they were over, she knew he had been upset  
He started kissing her neck softly and was still massaging her thigh firmly "I love you!" He whispered.  
She nodded and hummed softly, feeling so emotional “I know..” she said, her voice wavering a little  
He pulled back to look into her eyes "I could never leave you, Scully, I could never leave you" he said softly and leaned in to kiss her lips.  
She nodded and looked up at him, she kissed him softly and reached to cup his cheek, as they kissed lovingly. She needed to hear that so badly.  
He kissed her slowly, tenderly, for a few long minutes actually, they just kissed, deeply, passionately. He felt that he hadn't kissed her for such a long time, so he was making up for the lost time.  
She kissed him for a long while, it felt so nice, such a long and meaningful kiss. She moved her hand into his hair then down his side slowly  
He let out a soft groan against her lips before he sucked on her bottom lip and gently pulled her more on top of him.

She hummed in his mouth as he pulled her more on top of him and she felt him against her thigh, she reached to cup his cheek again and caressed him as she kissed him back again, slowly  
Both his hands moved to cup her butt, appreciating the fact she was naked, shifting a little until she was straddling him properly "Mm.."  
She gasped a little and pulled away as she straddled him, looking down at him, as she sat on him: she reached to hold his hands off her butt, caressing them gently.  
He frowned a little and looked up at her, puzzled "You okay?" He asked her softly.  
She nodded and caressed his hands with her thumbs gently “you promise me you will never say that again” she whispered and grinded her hips a little.  
He closed his eyes for a second when she grinded on him, then he looked up at her and nodded "I do" he said softly "I explained already, Scully" he begged.  
She nodded and bent then to kiss him softly, and grinded her hips some more, slowly.


	20. Chapter Twenty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A transcript of our live RP, to be updated every few days. This is a combined work.  
> See @Scully.Waggle and @m.f.luder on Instagram for more details. We are the writers.  
> This will be the full works which will be rated 18 and over.  
> Hope you enjoy and thank you for reading.  
> #mulderandscullyforever  
> #mulder #scully #fanfic #rp #liverp #xfiles #thexfiles #msr #shipper

He moaned softly against her lips and rocked his hips a little against her.  
She loved to hear him moan, she took one hand off one of his and put her finger to his lips, “shhh.. the baby..” she whispered  
He opened his eyes and turned his head to check the baby in the cot and moved his hand to cup her butt again "He's okay" he said softly and turned to look at her again.  
She nodded and kept looking into his eyes, as she reached down between them to touch herself.  
His eyes followed her hand and he couldn't help but to hiss in pleasure "Please..." He begged.  
She wasn’t ready yet, she wanted to be ready, she wanted to really enjoy it, so she kept touching herself, and looked down at him as she did “touch my breast..” she requested softly.  
He looked up at her again when she said that and moved his hands up to cup her breasts "You're so sexy" he breathed.  
She groaned then and closed her eyes, throwing her head back a little as she enjoyed it more and more.  
He let go of her breasts and propped up on his elbows, to be able to reach her nipples with his mouth. He knew he needed to be careful, but he just loved hearing her sounds of pleasure.  
She moaned softly and bit her bottom lip, as she grinded her hips more, she was absolutely ready “aaahbaby..”  
He kissed her breasts with passion, trying not to suck too hard "Can I go on top?" He asked softly.  
She nodded and frowned a little as she rocked her hips some more, ready but holding back “k..” she whispered and rolled to the side and onto her back.  
He moved under the covers and took his boxers off before he hovered over her, settling between her legs "You drive me crazy, Scully" he whispered.  
She opened her legs up for him and tilted her head against the pillow, looking up at him, “I love you” she told him softly and reached to cup his cheek.  
He looked down between them and then looked back up to her face "I love you" he whispered as he bent his head to kiss her lips softly, while he pressed his erection between her folds and rocked his hips a little, rubbing against her, gently.  
She hummed and reached to his side, to pull him closer, to guide him in, “mmm..”  
He sucked on her bottom lip as he slowly pushed into her, humming a little "So tight.." He breathed, closing his eyes in pleasure as he slid deeper into her.  
She groaned a little and frowned heavily as he went into her. He always felt so amazing, he satisfied her so much, he was perfect for her “aaah..”

He opened his eyes to look down at her face, he loved her expressions, it turned him on so much, she had no idea "Sh.." He reminded her gently and started moving, very slowly, but deeply in and back out of her.  
She whined a little and her lips pursed, she loved what hr was doing, really loved it, “aahmuldur..” she breathed, and looked up at him with soft eyes, pleasure all over her face.  
He bit his bottom lip in concentration as he tensed and tried to keep it gentle. He moved a hand to the side of her head and gripped a bunch of her hair, he wasn't pulling, just holding it, then bent his head to kiss near her left breast, sucking gently on her skin as he kept moving slowly in and out of her.  
She looked down at him as he kissed her, she was loving every second, she moaned very softly, trying to keep it quiet and closed her eyes, as her hand gripped the sheets.  
He licked around the side of her breast, he sucked slightly harder then, it made him twitch inside of her, so he hissed and sped up just a little, for just a few seconds, because then he pulled it together and slowed down again.  
She gasped as he went faster and arched her back with pleasure, pushing her chest up towards him “Mmmuldurr..” she whined softly.  
He took the chance to lick up to her neck when she arched her back and sped up again, to a steady pace. He let out a few grunts as he thrusted into her.  
She reached to his shoulders then and dug her nails in, she gasped and whimpered a little as she spread her legs more, “aaahmuldurrmuldurr..”  
When he felt her legs spreading more he nodded against her neck and sucked firmly before he pulled back and straightened his back some, to be able to hold her legs like that "Ah.. Yes, wide open for me honey.." He breathed and kept thrusting firmly in the steady pace he had set.  
She whimpered when he took her legs, and what he said took her to the extra level, she was so close already, she was moaning softly, trying hard not to be too loud, as to not wake William, “oh god! Oh god yes..” she gasped.  
He kept a hold of her legs by gripping firmly from her thighs as he thrusted firmly, he was panting, he wanted to go faster, but he didn't want to rush her, or himself "Ah.. You're so wet right now.." He breathed.  
She knew she was, she was absolutely loving it, she looked down at him then threw her head back again, as she felt it building, her insides clenching, “I’m gonna come..!” She gasped and clutched the sheets hard, her head tossing against the pillow.  
He groaned when she announced her orgasm so he sped up then, because he didn't want to hold back anymore, even though he had been trying "Yes please.. Come, Scully, come for me"  
She yelped, in total pleasure as she felt it take over her, she was trying to be quiet but it was useless, she came so hard, gasping and crying out softly. It was hitting her body in strong waves, over and over.

He bent over her when she started getting loud, he covered her mouth with his, in an attempt to keep her quiet, but he didn't stop thrusting, he couldn't, the whole thing was such a turn on, he was really so damn aroused.  
She wanted to scream because he kept going, and she kept coming so hard, she was falling apart, it was so intense and so hot, she was trying not to be loud but with such an intense orgasm she couldn’t focus.  
He eventually let go of her legs to be able to support his weight properly on top of her. He slowed down then, he didn't stop but he slowed down "Sh.. Sh.. Honey.. Please" he breathed against her lips.  
She was trying, she was. She whined softly and nodded, closing her eyes as she breathed in and out, but her walls were still clenching and pulsing hard.  
He grimaced a little, in pure pleasure, because her walls were still clenching around him, and she was so tight, it felt so good. He pulled out slowly and looked down between them "Fuck.." He breathed.  
She nodded and hummed, licking her lips “don’t stop baby” she begged in a whisper  
He looked up at her and bent to kiss her lips softly, smiling a little "I'm not done yet" he said quietly "You do need to keep it quiet, honey" he teased her and kissed her lips again "Roll over" he said softly and pulled back to give her space.  
She pouted a little, she liked it sweet like that, “I like it slow..” she said softly.  
He wiped his forehead with his forearm and smiled a little as he caressed her legs with his hands "Next time we're gonna do it my way then.." He said amusedly, bending over her again, to kiss her softly again.  
She nodded and was serious, “I need you to make love to me “ she said very quietly and reached to cup his cheek again.  
He grew a little serious then when she said that. He brushed his nose against her, looking all over her face as he brought a hand up to touch the side of her face "I always make love to you, Scully" he whispered "Every time we're together" he assured her, reaching to hold one of her legs up to his side, so that he could push into her once again. 

She hummed deeply as he entered her again, it felt so good to have him back. “We’re gonna be ok” she whispered, she was sure of it. They were a family.  
He nodded a little, but had to close his eyes as he reached deep into her, letting out a breath "I haven't even thought about other women since we kissed for the first time" he promised her "You're the one that I want" he whispered "I will never leave you, Scully"  
She looked up at him and listened to all he was saying, she needed to hear it, she loved to hear it. She reached to touch his sides and gently caressed him there, down his ribs and back up to touch his chest. “I love you so much”  
He had to close his eyes again when she ran his hands over his chest like that, he licked his lips and shook his head as he started moving gently in and out of her, barely pulling out actually "You have no idea how much I love you.. Scully.. The things I'd do to be with you.."  
She gasped and closed her eyes as he moved like that, she really loved it, it felt so nice, “mmmmyessmuldur..” she praised him.  
He frowned in pleasure and opened his eyes to look at her again "Ah... Wait.. Don't.. Scullee" he whispered, because she was doing that with her insides, squeezing him and releasing, over and over, it was driving him crazy.  
She opened her eyes to look into his, she frowned a little “don’t what baby..?” She gasped.  
He shook his head and bent his head to kiss her lips softly "You squeeze me then you let go.. I can't.. Think" he tried to explain.  
She felt her heart ache then, as she caressed down his arm gently and squeezed him, she understood then it was her walls, “I can’t help it” she told him softly.  
He hissed and all the muscles of his body tensed when she squeezed him again "Ahh fuck.. you gonna make me come.." He breathed and started thrusting a little firmer, but not faster.  
She groaned a little and closed her eyes again, as he went firmer “uh, uh..”  
He started panting then a little, he was so close, he felt it building already "Ahh.. Ah.." He moaned and then thrusted faster as he released inside of her, shaking a little because he had been so tense before, plus all the emotions inside of him, after everything they went through in the last couple of hours.  
was so turned on and so taken by the way he was making love to her that she ended up coming again too, with him, not as hard as before but it was just as good, she felt like she was floating.  
He was holding tight on the sheets by her sides, still thrusting erratically into her, because it felt so damn good, he didn't want it to be over so soon, it was always the same, he just wished he could keep going and going every time they made love.  
She whined softly and gritted her teeth as he kept going, she was so sensitive, “aaahshitbabyyy..” she whined, grabbing his sides and digging her nails in as she was shaking all over, “I can’t...” she gasped.  
He groaned then and stopped, thrusting firmly one last time into her. He was breathing fast, covered in a thin layer of perspiration, he had needed that so badly.  
She breathed with him, and held him close, nodding a little as she ran her hands up and down his sides and his back, squeezing and caressing as she recovered and basked in his love and his warmth.  
He remained close like that for a long time, hiding in her neck until he recovered a little and had to pull out. He moved off of her then, to lay by her side, on his back, his hand reaching to hold hers.  
She hummed and took his hand, holding it and caressing it lightly as they breathed together.


	21. Chapter Twenty One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A transcript of our live RP, to be updated every few days. This is a combined work.  
> See @Scully.Waggle and @m.f.luder on Instagram for more details. We are the writers.  
> This will be the full works which will be rated 18 and over.  
> Hope you enjoy and thank you for reading.  
> #mulderandscullyforever  
> #mulder #scully #fanfic #rp #liverp #xfiles #thexfiles #msr #shipper

They laid there for a while until they got up to take a shower. When she was getting out she heard the familiar whines of William, he was waking up. She moved then to check on him, in her towel. He seemed ok, she smiled down at him and touched his cheek gently, he was kicking his little legs “Hi baby..” she whispered and smiled down at him, “you hungry?” She asked softy and picked him up, patting his little butt. “Ohh pooeee..” she teased, he evidently needed changing.  
Mulder walked out of the bathroom after her and smiled a little "Is it that bad?" He asked her softly "We should give him a bath before going out" he suggested.  
She snorted a little and made a face “ohhhh its stinkyyy..” she said in a funny voice right in Williams little chubby face which made him giggle.  
He went to put his bag over the bed, to get some clean clothes to put on, smiling because William was giggling, that baby made it all worth it.  
She smiled and nuzzled his nose then blew a raspberry on his chest, as she carried him to the bathroom, which made him giggle loudly, “someone needs a bath!”  
Mulder started to get dressed, he was feeling much better actually. They just needed to keep moving until they find the perfect place to have a quiet life, away from all attention.  
She was ok, she was so much more relaxed now her and Mulder had made up and that they were in a safe enough place. She knew they had to keep moving however. She ran the bath and undressed William and chucked his dirty diaper. She put him in the water and he was babbling away, and hitting the water with his little hands. “Yeah!” She said to him lovingly, as he smiled up at her, “Mulder is there some bath toys there in the bag?” She called.  
He put on a clean pair of boxers and pants, then checked in the bag for any bath toys, there was just a floaty frog, the rest were obviously left forgotten in the bathroom of her place, in DC. "Just a froggy" he said and walked with it in his hand and handed it to baby William, smiling at him "Here baby, you just have this one here, but daddy will get you more later" he promised.  
She melted then as Mulder came over and handed it, she smiled at William and at his little face as he held the froggy then bounced it on the water, playing.  
Mulder chuckled and then looked at her, smiling still "We're good" he said softly.  
She smiled some and reached to wash him in the bath, feeling really happy, as relaxed as could be in that situation they were in. She realised she still had just her towel on, so she stood up “can you finish up here?” She asked Mulder softly, she needed to get dressed.  
He nodded a little "Sure" he said, focusing only on the baby then.  
She went to go get dressed then, into her jeans and blouse, she put on some boots and got a cardigan as it looked like the sun was out, but it was still probably going to be a little chill in the air, seeing as the time of year.  
He let William play for a while longer, then he took him out of the tub and wrapped a towel around him, holding him to his chest as he kept talking nonsense to the baby.  
She was packing the bags as she frowned and chuckled a little when she heard Mulder, she actually couldn’t really figure out what he was saying to William, she loved to see them so cuddly though “what are you saying huh?” She asked, amused.  
Mulder let out a soft chuckle, he had been caught "Boy's stuff" he joked and put William on the bed "Now we gonna get you dressed puppy, yeah, yeah" he said to the baby, smiling, he sounded silly actually, but it was the tone people used to talk to babies, he couldn't help it.  
She chuckled more, amused “boy stuff??”  
Mulder laughed softly and nodded, playing with William's feet after he put on his diaper "You're a mommy, you wouldn't understand, right puppy?" He asked the baby amused, William of course just babbled away.  
She watched them, and the way they were interacting, it make her heart melt so much, she felt so in love with them both, as a unit, “ok..” she said softly and zipped up the bag, her stomach rumbled “are we gonna get moving? I could eat..”  
Mulder nodded, he was dressing the baby "Mommy's hungry, mommy wants to hurry so we can go and have breakfast somewhere, you hear that?" He asked William and the baby reached up with his hands "Mmmaaammaammaaaamm"  
She smiled warmly then, and walked over to them, so she could stand next to Mulder, “yes baby that’s right, I’m here” she said lovingly and chuckled a little as he continued, he was adorable.  
William pouted then and whined a little "Mmaaammmaammm" he said again, reaching for her as Mulder finished dressing him "You hungry? Yeah.. You could eat too huh baby"  
She pouted a little then and looked down at him, she knew that cry, he wanted her, “ohh sweety..” she cooed and bent to pick him up then as Mulder finished, cradling his head, “what’s the matter baby?” She asked him softly and cuddled him, kissing his forehead.  
William immediately went for her breasts, so Mulder chuckled and shook his head a little, then moved to get his socks and shoes on "I'm thinking we should leave our stuff here, until we have more or less figured out where are we going next" he said to her.  
She hummed and undid her blouse, moving back to the bed to sit on it again, he was so hungry he seemed to want to eat her blouse, “hey hey, its ok” she soothed as he latched on, desperate. Her stomach rumbled some more and she frowned and groaned, she was absolutely starving. Breast feeding made her so damn hungry. “Ughhh... man..” she complained and rested her head against the headboard, as he fed.  
Mulder stood up and put on a clean shirt, turning to look at them "I know, you're both hungry, there's only so much I can do" he said smiling a little "We'll get breakfast soon"  
She whined a little and was so, so hungry “he’s ok he’s got his breakfast..”  
He nodded a little "Yeah, I gotta keep the two of you well fed and satisfied though" he teased her, smiling a little more, then the knock on the door distracted him, so he frowned and put a finger over his lips, just in case, they needed to be quiet.  
That made her sit to attention then, and her heart started to race, she was not expecting that, she forgot all about her hunger and held William close, remaining quiet.  
He went to the door and stood close to it as there was another knock "Yeah?" He asked and the young man who carried their bags the night before spoke from the other side "Your car for our restaurant is available now, sir" the young man said in a forced English, so Mulder opened a little bit and the man extended the card for him "Have a good day" he said and left. Mulder closed the door and showed her the card, smiling a little "We're even closer to having breakfast now" he jokes.  
She frowned a little and felt her stomach rumble again “where are we going?”  
He read the card then "Downstairs" he said softly "Then we'll see, what we can find about the city and its surroundings, what place would be best for us to.. Settle down"  
She nodded and looked up at him, “you think it’s safe enough to eat in the restaurant?” She asked quietly.  
He shrugged a little "We can go anywhere else, wherever you feel more comfortable" he said as he walked to sit on the bed with them.  
She nodded and looked back down at William, “We can try it, see what its like”  
He leaned in to kiss her cheek "Okay" he said softly and looked down at the baby "Are you done? Because we're hungry too" he said smiling.  
She smiled a little and looked at William, he was all innocent, suckling away, looking up at his Dad, he was taking his time. Scully sighed.  
He bent to kiss the baby's forehead, then his cheek "I love you" he told him softly and kissed his forehead again.  
She melted then, as he did that, she really loved it when Mulder was so close to the baby, she hummed and rested her head against him.  
He smiled a little at the baby and looked up at her again, with soft eyes.  
She smiled a little at him and went in for a kiss.  
He looked down at her lips and cupped her cheek with his hand as she came closer and their lips met, boy was he in love with that woman. He really was.  
She closed her eyes as she came in closer and they kissed tenderly, she was holding the baby, so it was nice and loving, it was really nice.  
He smiled against her lips and caressed her cheekbone with his thumb "I'm so, so, so in love with you" he whispered and chuckled, he's never felt like it before.  
She smiled some and tilted her cheek more into his hand gently “I love you too” she whispered  
He moved his arms to wrap around her, to be closer, but William didn't like that so much, so he reached out and placed his little hand against Mulder chest and whined a little "Mmmaaaammaamm"  
She frowned a little at the sound, he made her melt every time he said Mama, she looked down and pulled back, “what baby..?” She asked softly.  
Mulder pulled back too and looked down at his son "So I can't hug her when she's with you? You need to learn how to share buddy" he said amused.  
She raised her eyebrows a little, she didn’t realise he was doing that, but then she saw it, she thought it was adorable “oh that’s adorable..” she chuckled and smiled at him, William then smiled at her and babbled away, still touching Mulder’s chest.  
Mulder chuckled and shook his head "So possessive, I don't know where you get that from" he said and moved to stand up "We should get going, family" he said softly.  
She smiled and caressed his little head, then moved to get him ready, standing up, “we gonna go get some food huh?” She said to William who was high on milk now, he was smiling away, looking blissful. She turned him into his front over her shoulder to burp him as she stood, patting his back.  
He grabbed her jacket and walked to the door, waiting for them, he was excited to get going, he couldn't wait to find a proper place for them all to start over.  
She remembered then that they were leaving the bags there, so she walked calmly to him, holding William to her.  
He placed a hand on the small of her back and opened the door, walking outside to the corridor with them "Do you know anything relevant about this country that could help us find a place faster or at least help us to know where to start looking for a place?"  
She hummed a little and shook her head “no, sorry..” she said softly, “but we need to get out of the city..”  
He nodded a little, they both agreed on that. "Yeah, we should get a map" he said and pressed the elevator button.  
She nodded as they walked “god I’m so hungry”  
He chuckled softly and pulled her closer as they stepped inside the elevator "You said that already"  
She nodded and leant against him “I mean it” she said, frowning a little, it actually hurt. Breastfeeding made her so damn drained and hungry. Plus, they had had some intense sex.  
He kissed her head, then kissed William's head and smiled a little when he reached to touch the collar of his shirt "We're eating at the hotel restaurant then?" He asked her softly.  
She nodded and turned her face into his chest, “yes” she groaned, her stomach was about to burst.  
He put his arm around her middle and kissed her head again, William pouted a little when he saw his mother doing that "Aw, mommy's hungry baby, give mommy a kiss, like this" he said and kissed Scully's head "Now you" he said to William and the baby leaned in and pressed her baby lips and tongue against her jaw, that was the best he could do "Good boy" Mulder praised, amused.  
She melted so much then, she hid on purpose, cause she wanted Mulder to teach him, she smiled warmly then turned to kiss William on his nose after he gave her a wet kiss “oh thank you baby” she praised him softly and nuzzled in his baby cheek.  
William showed his teeth in a huge baby grin and made Mulder laugh softly "Yeh, you a good boy" he said touching his nose with his fingertip as the elevator doors opened and he led them outside.  
She smiled lovingly at him, he was so adorable. He was absolutely perfect to her. 

They walked out the followed the signs to the restaurant, she was so hungry. She was a little anxious as they walked in but they found a table in the corner, and sat down there, out of the way of everything.  
The waitress brought their menus and he asked her to stay, he didn't need much time to know what he wanted, so coffee, of course, OJ and eggs.  
She ordered fast, the whole works. Eggs, bacon, sausage, toast and fruit.  
The waitress nodded and as she left, a waiter came over with a baby chair and placed it in the empty spot between their chairs "Thank you" Mulder said, smiling a little and stood up to get William to sit there.  
She smiled a little as the waiter came to help, they were really nice, they were obviously used to a busy tourist season, so they seemed to be loving the fact they were there, as they seemed quiet at the moment.  
He placed William on the baby chair and smiled a little "There you go puppy, nice huh?" He asked and chuckled, the baby showed his teeth again because it was a new chair, not like the one he had at home.  
She smiled at William and took his little hand and kissed it, she was so in love with that boy “hey, you know, he’s gonna learn lots of life lessons here..” she said, trying to be positive.  
Mulder looked up at her and frowned a little "What do you mean?" He asked softly.  
She turned to looked at Mulder, she was serious “the sea, the beach, the culture..” she started, it was endless, “its gonna be good for him” she said softly.  
He smiled a little then "Frohike would be pleased to hear you saying all this" he commented "I'm sure this place was his idea"  
She raised her eyebrows a little, and tilted her head, “you think?”  
He nodded and thanked the waitress with a nod as she brought their plates and drinks "I'm telling you.." He said softly "I kinda thanked him properly in anticipation though" he said with a chuckle and reached to take a sip from his orange juice.  
She frowned then, interested and amused “what do you mean?”  
He looked down then, amused and shrugged a little "I uh.. I told him over the phone he could keep my VHS collection and magazines" he said and put the glass down to start eating.  
She couldn’t help but roll her eyes then, but she was amused “he thought I would like it here?” She asked then, and started eating immediately.  
He shrugged a little "He probably did, I don't know how though" he said with a shrug as he chewed "He's always had a crush on you"  
She frowned a little then and snorted, as she ate, amused, that was so funny “yeah whatever”  
He looked up at her then and raised his eyebrows slightly "No, really" he said and nodded a little before he took another bite.  
She arched one eyebrow, and carried on eating, she thought that was hilarious “he’s a sweety..”  
He hummed a little and nodded some "He said I needed to make you happy, for the two of us" he said softly and gave William a piece of apple from her bowl of fruits, the baby was pleased.  
She watched William eating and then turned back to Mulder, as she ate, feeling a warming in her heart, she didn’t need to respond really to that, she knew that the Gunmen absolutely were their friends and had their hearts in the right place.


	22. Chapter Twenty Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A transcript of our live RP, to be updated every few days. This is a combined work.  
> See @Scully.Waggle and @m.f.luder on Instagram for more details. We are the writers.  
> This will be the full works which will be rated 18 and over.  
> Hope you enjoy and thank you for reading.  
> #mulderandscullyforever  
> #mulder #scully #fanfic #rp #liverp #xfiles #thexfiles #msr #shipper

They had breakfast then got their things and headed out to the town. They got a bus to the countryside, to find somewhere to stay, somewhere remote.  
He got a map, they were going to try and find a quiet place, but since they didn't know the country, they were just exploring at the moment.  
It was a beautiful country. It was no surprise that her and William drew a lot of attention, being amazingly white with beautiful blue eyes and red hair. Everyone was very nice though, and friendly, she just hoped Mulder didn’t mind, or worry too much about it.  
Everybody wanted to touch William, it was okay at first, but then it started happening all the time, it was off putting. But they were nice, so he kept it together, trying to remain calm and patient.  
She didn’t like them touching him, she held him close the whole time and was polite as she could be but she was so glad to get off that bus at the end, she didn’t care about attention towards her but she was starting to get anxious about William.  
William being as charming as he was, gave people what they wanted, showing his baby teeth and smiling at them and at whatever they said, until he fell asleep, then people kinda respected the baby's sleep and Mulder was so glad about it, he didn't want any trouble.  
It was dark when they got there, the little town outside Bodrum, it was cold again, she didn’t think Turkey got that cold in the winter, she just knew it got crazily hot in the summer. They didn’t know where they were going, they had to find another hotel for the night.  
Mulder kept an arm around her all the time, keeping them close to him, nobody seem to mind though, them being there, it was dark, and it was cold, people were going home, and this was a small town. So they just walked down the street, looking for a place where to spend the night.  
They found a little place which still had some lights inside, so they walked in and to the Reception desk to get a room. Again, the Turkish lady gushed all over William and how cute he was, but he was asleep so Scully made a ‘shh’ sign against her lips with her finger to quieten her. She just smiled and nodded, said sorry and led them to their room.

* * *

  
Once inside their room, Mulder let out a heavy sigh through puffed cheeks as he leaned against the closed door. He felt so relieved.  
She was relieved too to be somewhere safe and smaller than the city, they had made it another day. “Should be better once spring and summer arrives, the tourists will help us blend in” she said half sarcastically as she put William down. There was a cot in this one already, so she put him in there.  
Mulder rubbed his eyes and slowly made it to the bathroom as he took his jacket off, he kept quiet because he was again trying to relax and let go of everything that had made him tense during their trip.  
She stopped and turned to look at him, he looked really tense. They were both tense, she guessed.  
He peed and flushed the toilet, then went to the sink and freshened up a little. He sighed again as he dried his hands and face, feeling really tired.  
She walked towards him to the bathroom, she saw how tired he was, “you ok?” She asked softly and moved to wrap her arms around him gently.  
He looked at her as he stepped back in the room and nodded, wrapping his arms around her middle, hugging her "I'm just tired" he said softly.  
She nodded and hummed a little, she was hungry again “I’m hungry..” she admitted quietly  
He hummed a little and pulled back to look at her "I'm gonna go get us something to eat, I'm hungry too" he said softly "You keep the door locked"  
She nodded and pulled back a little as she watched him go, she was a little worried but it was ok. She knew he would be all right.  
He grabbed his jacket and headed back outside, he would ask for directions downstairs.  
She locked the door behind him and when he was gone, she let out a sigh and ran her hands through her hair, anxious but ok, they needed to relax.  
Mulder found a small take out place a few blocks away from the hotel, they didn't have much at that time so Mulder asked for whatever they had, noodles, apparently, or something like that, he didn't really check, because it was cold outside. He bought some sodas and then headed back to the motel.  
She got undressed and into her pjs, she washed herself a little to freshen up after the long day of travelling.  
He knocked on their room door, knowing she had locked it "It's me" he said softly, for her to know it was safe to open.  
She heard him and then she opened up to let him in. She smelt the food immediately, “mm what is it?” She asked and locked up behind him.  
He stepped inside and walked towards the small table in the corner and placed the bags there "Uhm.. I'm not sure, they were about to close and I just asked for whatever they had" he said and shrugged off his jacket, then reached for one bottle of water from the bags and drank quite a lot from it.  
She hummed a little and went to open the bag and peer inside, it looked really nice, it was pasta “mm pasta” she said and got a box out.  
He smiled a little and moved to wrap his arms around her from behind "So you like it?" He asked, glad she approved.  
She nodded, she absolutely loved it “yes thank you for getting it” she told him and sat down at the little table.  
He pulled away and moved to get some pasta too, he was really hungry.  
She picked up two forks from the little kitchenette they had and sat back down to eat. It was different, but good. It was really good actually.  
He ate quite fast actually, because damn he was so hungry and the pasta was really, really good.  
She ate more and more, it was so simple yet delicious, with lots of olive oil, it was really nice. “You did good” she smiled a little and chewed then drank some water.  
He smiled a little and nodded as he finished eating "Thank you" he said softly "I have to admit I didn't trust the place, but hey.. Small means good in Turkey" he joked.  
She smiled warmly at him and ate some more, “you did good” she reassured him again then.  
He sipped from the bottle of water after he finished his pasta, smiling a little at her, he felt better already, less bummed out even, less stressed.  
She reached to touch his hand gently as she finished the last few bites of her meal, “you ok?” She asked softly again.  
He nodded a little and laced his fingers with hers "Yeah, I'm better" he said softly.  
She nodded a little and studied his face “you’re tense” she observed  
He hummed a little "I am, I know.. I'm trying to let go" he said softly "All the people touching William put me off" he said softly.  
She tilted her head the other way and nodded, she understood that “I felt the same way, it made me nervous” she told him.  
He took a deep breath and then let it go slowly "Yeah, I know, I don't think that's gonna change anytime soon, you two stand out here" he said with a small smile.  
She nodded again and caressed his hand with her thumb “when we find somewhere quiet to settle, I’ll stay with him, at home, to be safe, until we figure all this out..” she reassured him softly, “like I say, in tourist season it will be busier but we will blend in more  
He nodded a little "You really like it here?" He asked softly, he just wanted to make sure she was okay with the place.  
She nodded and smiled a little “yeah, of course, do you?”  
He shrugged a little "Yeah" he said softly "I just want you to be sure about staying here, for a long time" he clarified.  
She licked her lips a little then, as he had touched a nerve. She was trying not to think about that too much cause it was going to hit her soon “yeah, yeah of course” she said softly and looked away with a shrug, she frowned a little as she dared to think about her Mother. “The ocean is beautiful and I love the sun..”  
He nodded a little and looked down, keeping quiet, he knew they would have to deal with the consequences of running away, but there was always a price to pay for everything.  
She frowned a little more and was quiet too, she didn’t want to think so much about it. She stood up then and took the boxes to the trash.

* * *

  
He leaned back in the chair and rubbed his forehead a little, he felt really tired again, so he stood up to undress and get in bed.  
She was quiet as he went, she moved to the bathroom and went to brush her teeth  
He took off his jeans off and his shirt, he checked on the baby before he got under the covers, exhausted.  
She got into bed after and switched off the lights, and cuddled up to him immediately.  
He hummed a little and let his arms wrap around her, pulling her closer, that was all he needed to fall asleep.  
nuzzled in his neck as she cuddled closer and draped her body all over him, they slept like that a lot, she fell asleep pretty fast.


	23. Chapter Twenty Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A transcript of our live RP, to be updated every few days. This is a combined work.  
> See @Scully.Waggle and @m.f.luder on Instagram for more details. We are the writers.  
> This will be the full works which will be rated 18 and over.  
> Hope you enjoy and thank you for reading.  
> #mulderandscullyforever  
> #mulder #scully #fanfic #rp #liverp #xfiles #thexfiles #msr #shipper

The next morning after breakfast they went for a long walk along the beach, it relaxed her a lot. It was too cold to go swimming of course but William loved it and was transfixed by the waves and the sand. They went to go and enquire about places to rent, but it was a little too official for them, they had to sign forms and all that, which wasn’t a good idea. They had to find someone willing to let them live somewhere half decent, or may be they could even buy something, that seemed to be less official than renting there, for some reason.

The money wasn't a problem, but it meant they needed to find a place where there were no to many papers required, to buy it. That was a challenge.

It was an issue that they didn’t understand Turkish at all, but they thought that there was a farm at the top of the mountain, Scully wondered if sometimes people stayed there when they worked for the farmer for the harvest season, they thought that they should go check it out because there could be somewhere there they could stay, plus it would be nice for William to see the animals. It was a long shot but they had to try something.

As they walk back to the town, they went to buy water and something to eat, in a supermarket near the bay area, everything was in Turkish, so he was trying to check twice what he got, just in case.

She got some food for her and some baby biscuits for William, and then they headed back to the hotel, they still had no idea what they were going to do.

Mulder had a sandwich, which he ate when they got to the hotel, then he played a little with William until it was time for his nap. "I'm gonna go out there, try to find some place for us" he decided, he'd move quicker alone, without fearing exposing the baby and her all the time.

She didn’t want him to go on his own really “you sure?” She asked softly.

He nodded a little and went to the door "Yeah, I'll be back later, you guys stay here, okay?"

She nodded and smiled a little at him as he went to the door, “all right “ she said softly.

He smiled a little at her before he left. Determined to get them the closest to a proper place he could find out there.

* * *

He walked a lot, mostly all around the town actually, he walked back to the bay area, he could see some boats in the distance, beautiful landscape really. The cliffs, a lighthouse too, he looked around and saw a small, seemingly abandoned house in an abandoned area, apparently some rocks had collapsed nearby, and nobody cared to be around a place near collapsing. But he thought he'd check it out, so he went up there, climbed the rocks, checked the house, it didn't look bad at all, and the furniture, the walls, it all looked pretty much habitable. He was checking through the window when an old man whistled from a boat, scaring the shit out of him. Mulder made his way back down the rocks and waved at the man, assuming it was his place. And he was right. He also noticed this old man didn't look pretty Turkish, and he was also right about that, an English man in Turkey. Negotiations begun, it wasn't pretty hard to get what they both wanted actually, they both had something to hide. Mulder returned to the hotel feeling pretty satisfied with himself actually, he was sure Scully would love the place.

William was napping so she got their documents all out on the bed, she looked at her new passport, she only really took notice of the name then, even though she had known all along, and all the details, it was so weird having a new name. She hoped that Mulder was ok out there.

He went back to the hotel, a couple of hours later, knockex twice on the door, softly, not to alarm her "It's me" he said calmly.

She got up off the bed and went to open up when she heard him “hi..”

He smiled a little at her as he stepped in, immediately looking for William with his eyes, to check he was okay "Hi, are you okay?" He asked calmly.

She nodded and shut and locked the door behind him, “yeah, yeah, hes still asleep” she said softly and touched his back gently to calm him.

He nodded a little and turned to look at her, smiling a little "I'm gonna show you two our new place when he wakes from his nap"

She raised her eyebrows then, surprised “our new place?” She asked with a little smile.

He nodded as he reached to hold her hand "I think you'd like it, it needs some work, but it's ours" he said softly.

She was even more surprised, “really?” She asked softly and moved closer, her heart racing a little faster, “you found us a place?” She asked, proud.

He nodded again "Yeah, the owner is a fisherman, he lives in the boat, he's actually English, he doesn't want to sell the place to Turkish people" he explained.

She was even more amazed then, she wrapped her arms around him, “really?” She asked softly and went on tip toes to kiss his cheek, and then his lips.

He chuckled softly and kept nodding, placing his hands on her hips "He wants me to pay to him with work, not money. He doesn't want to hire Turkish people anymore" he said with a shrug, it was obvious he had a problem with Turkish.

She frowned a little as he explained it didn’t worry “so you are gonna be a fisherman?”

He nodded a little again "I know.. Of all the jobs.. But yeah, I have to, I mean.. We have a son to raise" he said softly "I told him I'm not even close to being good at fishing, he said I'll get used to it" he shrugged.

She was so proud of him, she hummed and nodded, pulling him closer “you’re gonna be ok” she told him softly and went to kiss him again, “I love you so much “

He stepped closer and leaned in to kiss her softly, moving his hands from her hips to her back, holding her gently.

She kissed him back lovingly, she moved her hands to the back pockets of his jeans, “I love you” she whispered against his lips.

He smiled a little against her lips and hummed softly as he tilted his head to kiss her neck a little "I love you too" he said softly.

She kissed him a little more until he pulled back and moved to her neck, she hugged him then, “mmm I really love you, well done baby”

He nodded against her neck and slipped his hands under her sweater "Thank you" he said softly.

She hummed and hugged him then, holding him close “I wish I could work..”

He frowned a little and pulled back to look at her "We just got here, he's a baby" he reasoned "It's not gonna always be like this"

She nodded and looked up at him, they were so close “I know, I know..” she reassured him softly, “I know I can’t.. I’m just not used to it”

He leaned his forehead against hers and moved his hands up and down her sides, under her sweater "I know, Scully, we'll work it out, we just need time" he said softly.

She nodded against him and closed her eyes, really enjoying the closeness and how he was being, she loved their intimacy more than anything, he made her shiver when he did that, “I know, it’s gonna be ok” she whispered, sure of it, they had to be positive.

He nodded and moved his hands to the waist of her pants and unbuttoned it, slowly "That's right" he whispered.

She arched her eyebrow then, as he started to unbutton her pants, she smiled a little “what are you doing?” She asked softly.

He looked down at her lips and started pushing down her pants, just a little "You'll see.." He said softly.

She bit her bottom lip and felt her heart race faster again in her chest, “you’re always wanting me..” she whispered, amused yet turned on.

He looked up into her eyes "I can always stop whenever you want me to" he said softly, she was right, he was being selfish "Just say the word"

She kept biting her lip some more and hummed softly “You say that likes it easy to resist you..”

He looked down at her lips again and let out a low grunt and gently pulled down her panties.

She frowned a little and moved back, she didn’t know what he wanted, “you wanna lie down?” She asked, a little breathless.

He shook his head and reached for her hand and gently brought it over to his bulge "Just touch me a little, Scully" he whispered and pulled her closer.

She felt him and then hummed a little, she had no idea what he wanted to do, but she reached to unzip his jeans, “lets lie down” she said, a little unsure.

He hummed a little and kept her close to him "You like it better when we're laying down?" he asked softly.

She nodded, of course she did, she was a traditional girl “mhmm.”

He nodded a little "Okay" he said softly "Just keep touching me" he said quietly.

She kept stroking him as she walked backwards towards the bed and sat down on the edge, she still had no idea.

He hissed and closed his eyes as she kept stroking him, he started taking his jacket off, then reached for his sweater and pulled it over his head, then tossed it aside.

She moved back on the bed then, gently pulling him with her.

He leaned over a little, but then reached to pull her pants and panties off.

Her panties and pants were already down but he pulled them completely off, she was looking at him, her mind was wandering a little.

He looked up at her then and saw it in her eyes, it made him slow down a little "What is it" he asked softly.

She placed a hand on his chest and felt her cheeks blush a little “what did you want to do?” She asked quietly

He looked all over her face and shook his head a little, his hands moving to touch her legs gently "Nothing" he said softly.

She tilted her head and looked into her eyes, “tell me” she asked then, she wanted to know, cause she knew he was more adventurous than her, and she didn’t want to disappoint him

He bent to kiss her neck a little, sucking gently from time to time "It's okay, I just want you" he reassured her.

She swallowed and hummed softly as he kissed her neck, vibrating against his lips, she still wasn’t sure “I wanna know..”

He reached to pull one of her legs up his side and rubbed a little against her entrance "what do you wanna know honey" he asked softly, he was trying to figure out if she was ready.

She let out a sound low from her chest as he did that, she could feel him, she softened a little and reached to caress his shoulders gently, “am I... enough for you?” She asked quietly then, perhaps a little shy, she was no good at that kind of thing, and she probably asked wrong.

He tensed when she asked him that, everything in his brain screamed alert, he pulled back a little to look down at her "What?" He asked softly, yet puzzled "What do you mean, wh.." He asked, trying not to go too far in his head, he didn't want to say the wrong thing.

She frowned some and swallowed a little anxiously, she just needed to check that she was, but the way he reacted made her a little nervous, he seemed shocked, “am I.. you know..” she shrugged and blushed, “enough might not have been the right word..” she backtracked and looked down, “I didn’t mean that..” She explained softly.

He softened then, almost completely, he couldn't help it, he wasn't expecting g her to ask him such a thing, and he didn't even know why she was asking him that "You're perfect" he reasoned, pulling back a few inches "Why you ask me that?"

She swallowed again a little anxiously “I just.. you know, I mean I’m not one of your Hot line girls..” she shrugged

He looked into her eyes then and then he looked down, biting his inner cheek a little, feeling ashamed. He cleared his throat and shifted a little until he was by her side instead of between her legs. "I'm sorry, I never meant to treat you as if you were that. I'm not.. None of that is real, you know. I know the difference" he reassured her.

She didn’t want him to feel bad cause that wasn’t where she was going with it, but she thought it was so sweet, she nodded a little and placed her hand on his chest, “its ok, I.. I just don’t want to .. you know be a disappointment.. “

He frowned a little and shook his head some, she was being ridiculous. "Why are you saying that, Scully?" He asked quietly "You're everything I've ever wanted, you're all I need, you're.. Beyond perfect, how could you be a disappointment? I'm.. I'm in love with you, I don't need anything else anymore" he reasoned.

She nodded a little and looked back up at him, she just needed to hear it she guessed “ok, but did you want to do something different then? .. or..”

He shook his head a little, he didn't want her to think she wasn't enough for him. Or that he was too much of a perv for her, because he probably was, but she didn't have to know that. "No, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you feel uncomfortable, or whatever" he apologized and moved to kiss her shoulder gently "It's not gonna happen again" he promised.

She hummed a little and nodded, she was quiet then, trying not to think too much.

He cleared his throat and moved to get off the bed, the moment was gone. He had ruined it. He fixed his jeans and reached for her pants and panties and left them on the bed for her before he headed to the bathroom.

She sighed heavily then, she didn’t expect him to stop totally, but she guessed may be it was for the best. She moved to put her clothes back on and went to go get a glass of water.

He peed then flushed the water, he washed his hands and face after he walked out of the bathroom and grabbed his shirt and sweater from the floor, to put it all back on.

She tried to forget it and moved to go check on William, it was complicated sometimes, between her and Mulder, most of the time it was amazing but sometimes he was so intense that he blinded her.

He noticed the tension, he blamed himself, he should've known better. He went to look outside and checked the time, maybe it'd be better if they went to the bay earlier in the morning rather than later today.

She bent to check him over, she did that all the time, especially at the moment seeing as they had upturned his life, and there had been a lot of stress around, he seemed ok, she was glad she was a doctor, as she knew whatever happened she could look after him, as much as was possible, and Mulder.

He turned to look at them and even though he was feeling a bit uneasy about what had happened between them, he knew he just needed to be patient with her, and himself, because the whole thing was absolutely new to him, he's never been in a relationship with someone like her, she certainly wasn't like any other women he has been with before, in a serious and formal relationship, or not.

She touched his cheek and felt his little chest rising and falling as he slept, she moved away when she knew he was ok and went to go sit on the tiny couch, switched on the TV but it was all in Turkish.

He scratched the back of his neck and turned to keep looking out of the window "I was thinking maybe it'd be better if we stay in tonight, and move to the bay early in the morning.

She turned to look at him by the window and nodded “ok..” She said softly.

He turned to look at her and cleared his voice before he spoke again "Are we good.. Or.." He asked then, unsure.

She frowned a little then, and felt her heart ache. “Of course we are” she said quietly.

He smiled a little, he still had the feeling inside of him, that told him it wasn't solved yet, whatever it was, but he kept telling it was his problem, he needed to deal with it. "Okay" he said softly "We could go to eat at this place I got the pasta from last night, when he wakes up" he suggested.

She nodded a little “yeah, ok” She said and looked back at William, so peaceful.

He moved to sit by the edge of the bed then, quiet, just thinking, thinking a lot actually.

She watched him for a while then turned back to the TV, it was the same, all in Turkish, some movies dubbed.

He laid down on the bed and closed his eyes for a second, or what he thought it was just a second, because he dozed off lightly, he wasn't heavily asleep, but he wasn't really awake either.


	24. Chapter Twenty Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A transcript of our live RP, to be updated every few days. This is a combined work.  
> See @Scully.Waggle and @m.f.luder on Instagram for more details. We are the writers.  
> This will be the full works which will be rated 18 and over.  
> Hope you enjoy and thank you for reading.  
> #mulderandscullyforever  
> #mulder #scully #fanfic #rp #liverp #xfiles #thexfiles #msr #shipper

The next couple of days they were ok, they went to see the house and at first, Scully didn’t take to it at all, it was almost derelict to her eyes, she didn’t like it at all, it was going to take her a while to come around, she knew that. At least they had somewhere with a roof over their heads. The fisherman was so friendly and very helpful, he told them where to get the cheapest things, the cheapest supermarket, he thought William reminded him of his son back in England who he never saw since he left.

Mulder and the fisherman had a deal, both would keep quiet about their real identities and that'd keep them both safe and alive. Mulder bought some material to fix the house after the fisherman left that day, saying he'd be back in a week, to pick him up for when the fishing season started. That'd give Mulder some time to fix the house, maybe do some painting if he had time after he was done with the roof, walls and floor.

Mulder said he had a week before he had to go and work, the rain came down a few days later and she was soaked, it woke William and made him cry, she had to move his cot to the far, far side of the house near the door which was in the pantry, the only place which wasn’t leaking. To say she was feeling stressed out, would have been an understatement.

He wasn't expecting it to rain so soon, the fisherman said rains weren't expected either, but since it was a bay, wind changed all the time, and it brought clouds. So there he was, up in the Roof, trying to stop the leaking by fixing the roof with only the light of his flashlight illuminating the spot. He'd never in thousand years would have pictured himself doing that, in the middle of Turkey for Christ sake.

She was a little worried about Mulder, she had no idea how safe that was. It certainly sounded like the wood was old and creaky, and because it was pretty derelict she could talk to him from underneath, though the wind was picking up, “Mulder?? You ok?” She called.

He had been working on the roof during the day, rebuilding it actually, because it was damn old, but he didn't finish, because he wasn't expecting the rain at all. And now he was finishing the job while the wind and the rain was taking the best of him "Yeah!" He called "Don't worry!" He called, frustrated as hell, because it was hard to hit the nails with wet hands, it was damn slippery.

She was really worried then, cause of the wind “Mulder you need to be careful..” she warned.

He knew, it was slippery but he was balancing on the new boards, so he was safe, he was going to be fine "I'm gonna be up here for a while, until I finish!" He called.

She was worried, her breathing got a little faster, “oh-ok well, I’m gonna stay here..”

He had no time to argue with her as he finished in the kitchen area and moved over to the bedroom "Go to the kitchen!" He called.

She frowned some and was feeling pretty anxious, he clearly wanted her to go, so reluctantly she did, to go see William, he was fast asleep though.

He wasn't a builder, so he had been a bit slow during the day, but boy all little experience seemed to be enough for him to do it faster and faster. The rain wasn't going to stop, and he needed to provide safety and comfort to his family, they had a baby for Christ sake. So yeah, he was doing it fast, not being so careful anymore, he just wanted to finish.

She heard some creaking around and she was nervous. She just hoped to god he didn’t fall or anything, it was risky.

He had been close to both, falling down and hitting his fingers with the hammer, but he was being lucky enough. He moved all over the roof with the boards, his back already hurt like hell.

She looked up and kind of followed him, along the way, the sound of his feet, she was worried, and would only be satisfied when he was back with her.

He finished in the bedroom, and then went to the living room, when he was done there, he sat down and was panting, soaked "Scully! Check the whole roof, tell me if it's still leaking!"

She was still worried but she heard him, and was so relieved that he hadn’t fallen or anything, she went over to where he was, her eyes widening as she went to check.

He waited in the roof, in the rain, soaked, cold, and damn angry "And?!" He asked.

She looked up and didn’t see any more leaks, “it looks ok!” She called up there.

He nodded and used the flashlight to check it before he went down, he slipped a little on his way down, scratched his back, but it didn't hurt, or at least he didn't feel it, he didn't noticed how had ripped his sweater with a nail and had cut his back.

She checked all over, it was still damp of course because it had been leaking but it had stopped, and the rain was still going, she heard something, “wha.. Mulder you ok?” She called and followed the sound of him to find him.

He walked around the back door and opened it, wiping his face a little as he stepped in "Shhit" he cursed, it was raining so damn hard, he was okay, just damn soaked and cold "Scully can you make a fire? I don't wanna catch a cold" he said quiet, not to wake the baby.

She saw him and hurried over to him, poor Mulder, what a job that must have been, she moved and touched his arm gently, pulling him into the little living space, “sure, ok, you need to take those wet clothes off” she said softly, more worried he would catch damn hypothermia.

He nodded and kicked off his shoes by the door then followed her "Yeah, yeah, I'm on it" he said softly, calming down a little.

She hurried to go light a fire then, with what they had, she bent down to do it “you ok?” She asked him, as she started to light it.

He nodded and took off his sweater and threw it aside, then reached to take off his jeans, he struggled with those because they were so tight against his skin.

She looked back at him, he was shaking all over, she hurried to get the fire going more, it was soon starting up “did you fall?”

He shook his head and finally was able to pull his pants off with a grunt "No, I'm okay" he said softly.

She got it going as much as she could then she turned and went over to him, that’s when she saw the wound on his back, and the blood “Mulder!” She exclaimed quietly in surprise, and gently touched his back, checking out his cut, which looked pretty big to her.

He frowned and looked up at her, he didn't know what was wrong "What" he asked "I need a towel" he said as he moved towards the fireplace.

She followed him and sighed then “you’ve cut yourself” she said softly, and then headed to go get him some towels.

He stood by the fireplace trying to get warm, he didn't feel anything but cold "Where?" He asked softly.

She got the towels from the bedroom and also her doctors bag, she moved to wrap the towel around him, “your back” she said softly, “I need to check it out” she told him then, calmly.

He was shaking a little "Hmm" he said and sat down by the fireplace "Gimme a minute okay" he said softly.

She nodded and wanted to rub him and hug him. But she didn’t want to hurt him, so she moved closer and wrapped her arms loosely around him, and kissed his cheek as she sat down with him, using the smaller towel to dry his hair after. “You warming up?” She asked softly, concerned.

He kept quiet and just nodded when she asked him. He was upset, so it took him a couple of minutes to let it go. "I'm sorry, I didn't think it would rain" he said softly, after he had warmed up enough.

She frowned a little, she didn’t know why he was upset, “what’s wrong?” She asked softly and dried his shoulders and his chest gently with the same towel she had used for his hair.

He shook his head a little "Just look around you, Scully" he said serious.

She knew then, he was upset about the house, she nodded a little and pouted some, he was like a little puppy “Its ok, we’re gonna fix it up” she said, positive.

He sniffed and kept looking at the fire "Is the baby okay?" He asked quietly.

She nodded and ran her hand through his damp hair gently, and kissed his forehead, “mmhmm..” she hummed and then moved to pull his towel back to check his cut. She loved him so much, it must not have been much fun up there at all. She sighed and saw it needed cleaning, but she was going to get William first and move him to the same room they were in, to be by the fire, “I’m gonna be right back” she said softly and got up to go to the pantry where she left him, as that was enclosed and hadn’t been leaking. She saw him, he was still asleep, she checked him over and picked him up, holding him close to her. He whined just a little but snuggled into her.

He moved to get his boxers off and hung them by the fire, then pulled the towel close to him a again, getting warmer. Now he knew whenever he started something in that house, he needed to finish, otherwise it'd be a pain in the ass.

She came back with William and smiled a little as she rocked him gently “are you ok to hold him while I get his cot?” She asked softly.

He looked up at her and nodded, reaching to take the baby in his arms "I got him" he said quietly.

She gave him over and then went to get his cot, and brought it back with her, setting it nearer the fire.

He held the baby against his chest, very gently, not to wake him, although William was very used to him by now.

She moved to go get him back off Mulder. “Ok..” she said softly, reaching to put him in the cot

Mulder kissed the baby's head and handed him back to her, moving to lay by the fire then, he wanted to keep warm like that, it felt nice.

She put William back into the cot and then she moved back to help Mulder, going down on her knees “lay on your side baby” she asked softly

He rubbed his eyes a little and rolled over his side, pulling the towel over him, using it as a blanket.

She hummed a little and placed her hand on his side and bent to kiss his temple, “I love you” she told him softly, she could tell he was still feeling pretty down.

He looked up at her and hummed softly "I love you too" he said softly, feeling pretty miserable still.

She kissed him again lovingly as she got her doctors bag opened up, she needed to clean his wound, “did you fall?” She asked again, as he said no before.

He shook his head "I slipped on my way down, I didn't take a tumble" he explained "I didn't even feel a thing"

She hummed a little as she got out the antiseptic wipes and gently pressed it against him, “well this looks pretty sore..” she warned softly. “Looks like you hit a nail or something..”

He frowned a little, because it stung a bit when she pressed against it "It's okay, I'm alright" he said tiredly.

She nodded and cleaned it gently “yeah I know, I just need to clean it or its gonna get infected”

He just nodded and closed his eyes "Alright" he said quietly and relaxed some more.

She cleaned it gently and tried not to hurt him too much, she put a dressing on it, hoping he was feeling ok.

He started dozing off, he was tired, and it kept raining, anyways he didn't have much time to sleep, because he needed to fix the walls and the ceiling now he had taken care of the roof.

She finished up and realised he was falling asleep, she thought that was really adorable. She left him there, with a blanket over him, she got a cushion and put it under his head. She was tired too but she started to tidy up some.

* * *

He woke when he heard William whining, he frowned and sat up, he didn't know what time it was, but probably morning because if William was whining, it was because he was hungry.

She saw him moving, she was still cleaning all over, she had popped out to the market and got some bleach and cleaning supplies, she was hot and bothered even though it wasn’t hot, she had worked all through the night. She heard William and sighed, she felt her breasts ache, she was so tired

He wrapped the towel around his hips and moved over to pick up his son "Hey buddy, I got you, daddy got you" he soothed him "Let's get you a bottle, okay? Sh.. Sh.. I got you" he said calmly as he went to the kitchen to warm up the bottle for him.

She was so glad that he was doing that, they had a microwave, thank god they had one, it was old but it worked, and a very old fridge too, and oven. “Hey, hey you ok?” She asked then, breathless and wiping her brow.

He put the bottle in the microwave and patted William's butt, he was still whining softly "Morning, yeah, I'm okay" he said half asleep still. When the microwave beeped, he took the bottle out and handed out to William, who eagerly took it and laid back in his father's arm to fed.

She saw how at ease they were, so she left them at it, and went to go take a bath. They didn’t have a shower yet, only an old bath.

He went to sit on the couch with William, they needed a new couch. They needed everything actually. He sighed and just held William and talked to him softly, he was stressed, but things would get better, he hoped.

She had a bath, it took a long time for the water to heat up, a long, long time. And the boiler made an awful sound as it worked, but at least it was something.

When William finished his bottle Mulder changed his diapers and played a little with him as he looked around and decided where to start working on the house.

She got in the bath and then when she was done she got out and headed to bed, she had tidied up everything, everywhere she could.

He started working on the floors, with William by his side actually, because the baby seemed entertained. He needed to go to the store soon, but he was going to wait until it was near lunch time, because that way I'd be less busy in the stores.

* * *

She slept for a good few hours, she was taking some time for herself, she enjoyed it actually. She had gotten rid of all the dust and spiders as best as she could.

So Mulder and the baby were about to finish with the floor, they took a break to drink some water and the baby had half a bottle, and some biscuits, just two actually, because Scully got upset if he let the baby have more.

She woke up, she was drowsy and confused for a moment, in a different place, so unfamiliar, but then she remembered and put on her dressing gown and walked out in her slippers, she saw them then in the kitchen “hmmwhattimeisit?” She asked sleepily, confused. She was understandably jet lagged.

Both Mulder and William turned to look up at her from the floor and the baby smiled immediately "It's.. I don't know, actually, I can't find my watch" he said softly "You okay?" He asked her softly, her hair was a mess.

She rubbed her eyes and stumbled over to the kitchen, “yeah imjusttired..” she mumbled and tried to find a kettle or something, there was none, but there were pots and water, so she was going to boil some.

He stood up with William in his arms "We're gonna go to the store soon, I need to buy stuff for the bathroom, if I start today, I might have it all installed by the end of the week before I leave"

She raised her eyebrows a little, “you gonna redo it?” She asked quietly and boiled the water to make a coffee.

He nodded "Yeah, we can't live like this for much longer. The baby needs a proper tub, and we need a proper shower. It's gotta be done" he was determined.

She nodded and smiled a little “I’ll come with you..”

He nodded a little "Of course you are. I can't carry everything on my own" he said softly and went to the living-room, to check if the paste on the floor there was drying properly.

She watched him go, as he carried William, she smiled some more at seeing them together. She heard the bubbling water and poured a coffee “you want one?”

He nodded "Yes please" he said and sat William on the couch, to be able to bend over and check the wood "Stay put puppy, daddy's right here" he said softly and William just babbled some.

She poured them both a coffee, she walked in and handed Mulder his cup, “you been working hard huh?”

He stood back up and took the mug from her "Thanks" he said softly and took a sip, looking up to the ceiling, he needed to add more glue up there before painting it. "I won't sleep until the house is a safe place for us to live in"

She gave him a half smile, and glanced at William, “I need to get dressed” she said and moved away to the bedroom with her cup.

He bent to pick up William and carried him to the bedroom, because he needed to get dressed too.

She got undressed as she walked in and stripped down to put on her underwear, still pretty sleepy but better.

He laid William on their bed, tickled him a little until he couldn't stop laughing, then he stopped and moved up to get dressed.

She smiled as she heard him laughing like that. She loved that. She put on her sweater and her pants “has he been fed?” She asked softly.

Mulder put on his boxers, socks and clean pair of jeans then headed to the bathroom, he needed to pee and brush his teeth "Yes honey" he said simply as he peed.

She smiled some more and moved over to the bed, to get him “ _ohhhhhereemylittleboyyy!”_ She teased and tickled him, teasing that she was gonna pick him up.


	25. Chapter Twenty Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A transcript of our live RP, to be updated every few days. This is a combined work.  
> See @Scully.Waggle and @m.f.luder on Instagram for more details. We are the writers.  
> This will be the full works which will be rated 18 and over.  
> Hope you enjoy and thank you for reading.  
> #mulderandscullyforever  
> #mulder #scully #fanfic #rp #liverp #xfiles #thexfiles #msr #shipper

They went to the store and bought a lot, it was heavy but they were strong so they could handle it, they got it all home and when they got there, Scully started to make dinner, a simple one pot dish, with beef and veggies, she was starving, she held William as she made it as he was being clingy, she guessed he had missed her while she had been asleep, and also it was a strange place, his little life had been turned upside down, so he was clinging on the familiar, and that was his Mommy. So, she talked him through all the preparation and cooking, he was amazed at it all, she cut a raw carrot up really small, and thin, and tried him on that, he made a face at first, but then he seemed to enjoy it.

After they got home from the store, he went straight to the bathroom, he needed a shower, and that took a long time, because he could only have a bath. He was going to start working on the bathroom first thing in the morning. He had bought what he needed to start rebuilding it, the shower and toilet were his priorities, then he'd work on the tiles and the rest of stuff, but he just needed to check the pipes and make sure everything was as it should be, since it was an old place.

She was really proud of Mulder cause he was working so hard, he was tense though, she knew that it was hard for him, and she hadn’t really accepted that he would be working away soon, she knew he would be working in a week but she hadn’t fully realised he may be gone for a while.

* * *

He wrapped a towel around his hips and walked out of the bathroom, a little cold actually, so he went to build a fire, that's when he smelled dinner, and boy it did smell so good, it made him so hungry.

She kissed William as he reached to squeeze her cheeks as she held him and bounced him a little “oh you gonna let me set the table or not?” She teased lovingly, he was so clingy.

He smiled at them and then went to the bedroom, to get dressed. Hopefully, if it rained again during the night, they'd be okay this time.

She was talking baby talk to him then, he smiled a little and babbled away, but kept trying to hide in her neck and her bosom, hugging into her, as she set the table, he was so adorable, he was really pulling on her heart strings.

Mulder came back after he got dressed and noticed she had already set the table and all "Smells really good" he commented.

She smiled a little at him and reached to pat William on his butt, as his little fists clutched her sweater, she frowned a little then “yeah, yeah thanks erm.. Mulder William is being so weird..” she said softly.

He tilted his head a little and watched the baby, then he looked at her "What you mean" he asked with a soft chuckle.

She sighed and felt stressed, cause he was making her feel anxious, “he won’t let go of me..” she said a little sad, she didn’t want him to feel vulnerable.

He frowned a little and stepped closer, to touch William's cheek with his thumb "Hm" he hummed softly "I don't know, maybe he's having a hard time getting used to this whole new life" he shrugged "We're all coping the best way we can"

She hummed a little and held him closer, and he obliged happily, it made her upset, it made her really upset actually “I don’t want him to feel like that..” she gasped and kissed his cheek and snuggled her face into his cheek and little neck, closing her eyes. It hurt to think he was scared or whatever.

He sighed and touched her cheek a little "Give him time" he said softly and moved over the fridge to get a beer.

She nodded and closed her eyes, hugging him close, she held him tightly as he just snuggled closer and closer, his little hands clutching to her.

He opened the bottle and leaned against the counter as he sipped from it. "Why don't you sit down? I'll serve dinner" he suggested.

She nodded and moved to sit with her baby boy, and kissed his cheek, cuddling him, “its ok baby” she whispered lovingly, “I’m here, I’m never gonna leave you, never..”

Hearing her talk like that to the baby made him tense a little, because maybe her insecurities were rubbing off on the baby, it was normal, he depended on her. He sighed and kept quiet though as he served dinner.

She rubbed his back and then waited for the dinner, she was trying not to feel too much. But she couldn’t help it, she was his Mom.

He placed the plates on the table and sat down, ready to eat, he was hungry.

She saw her food and then moved a little so she could eat while still holding him, he pouted a little and whined, as she didn’t have his full attention “hey, hey baby its ok” she said softly.

Mulder looked up at then as he ate and sighed "You want me to put him on his chair?" He asked softly.

She sighed and felt her heart strings pull so hard, “no its ok, I don’t want him to get upset..”

He looked at the baby and then back at her "Right" he said softly and went back to eat. He didn't think encouraging that behaviour was the best thing to do, but he wasn't about to tell her how to raise their son, because he knew she was totally capable of doing that on her own.

She sighed and knew it could only be something she could hare for so long, she ate some more and he just was quiet then, he wasn’t whining but he hid in her neck. She looked at Mulder with sad eyes, it was so hard for her.

He met her eyes and felt really tired, it was a lot on their shoulders, and now a clingy baby too. "This is really good, Scully" he said softly, smiling a little.

She loved him for that, the way he changed the subject, she smiled a little and ate some, while William stayed all cuddled to her “thanks “ she said very softly.

He smiled a little more "When did you become so good at cooking?" He asked softly, he loved her meals, he was a fan.

She shrugged a little and ate some more as William’s little hand reached for her hair, but he still stayed in her neck “you’re trying to flatter me” she teased.

He chuckled as he ate some more and nodded a little "I'm serious though, that first time you made pasta at your place, when we had to finish the reports of this case we went to New Jersey to investigate, I've never had such a great plate of pasta before, and that's a common meal, nothing out of the ordinary, but yours was.. Out of this world" he explained as he remembered.

She chuckled a little and William pulled back, pouting to look at her and then at his Daddy, cause they were having fun and he wasn’t, it was adorable “my Mom taught me”

He smiled a little more "So you take after her then" he said nodding a little "I fell for you that night" he confessed "Pretty hard actually" he admitted "Then it started happening more often. Every little thing made me fall for you"

She raised her eyebrows then, as he made her melt, it was so sweet what he was saying, “my food?” She chuckled, and William whined a little and clutched her collar, while looking at his Dad.

He chuckled and shook his head "Not just your food, no, everything" he said and shrugged "I've never met someone like you, I never thought someone like you would be my partner" he said softly.

She melted then, more and more, he was really being so adorable, “thank you” she said quietly and smiled lovingly at him, as William whined again and tilted his head, but it was cuter and less demanding, more like he was feeling the vibes, she giggled a little under her breath and turned to look at William with soft eyes, may be she had not been helping, and he had been feeling that way because she was pandering to him. “You wanna go in your seat baby?” She asked softly, and William whined again, and turned to look at her, and cupped her cheek. She melted so much, her boys were killing her.

Mulder chuckled and kept eating, smiling a little at William "I'm sure he just needs time" he said softly.

She looked at him and melted so much, she took his hand on her cheek and kissed his little fingers “what is it baby? Mommas ok..” she soothed him, “oh Mulder I think he’s copying you..”

Mulder frowned a little then "What?" He asked as he reached to take a sip from his beer.

She nodded “well he’s cupping my cheek, that’s not a baby thing” she chuckled.

He observed William, tilting his head a little "It's not?" He asked, he didn't know "Why would he be copying me?"

She turned to Mulder then and gave him a look, like it was so obvious, “because you’re his Father??” She said, and chuckled, it was so clear to her.

He raised his eyebrows a little, for a brief second the he chuckled and looked down "Right" he said softly, nodding a little.

She nodded and kissed William’s nose and picked him up to put him in his chair. He wasn’t overly happy about it, but she gave him some carrot off her plate and that made him quieten down.

He watched the baby as he finished his first plate, then he got up to serve himself some more, whenever she cooked, he always had a second plate.

She relaxed then when William seemed to calm down a little, ask long as he had some carrot he was happy, and he kept holding it up to her and babbling away, so he could show it to them.

Mulder showed him how to eat, which seemed to entertain the baby, just a little though, he wasn't paying much attention, he did though wanted the bottle of beer, which he wasn't going to have, of course.

She giggled as he wanted the beer. That was so funny. She finished eating and smiled across the table at Mulder softly, they had achieved so much already. “You think you will be working away for long?” She asked. Mulder shrugged a little "It depends" he said softly "From four to six weeks, then we take a one week break, and do it again, for four months" he explained, then took another sip "That's what Joe said"

She nodded and hummed a little “a week at a time?” She asked softly

She hummed a little, and frowned “you’re gonna be gone for four to six weeks??” She asked then, alarmed.

He nodded a little "Yeah" he said felling a little uneasy about it too "I know, it's not.. what we were looking for, I can always quit though. We have the money to pay for this place, I'm rebuilding it actually" he reasoned.

She frowned a little and felt it in her heart “oh man, I’m gonna miss you” she admitted under her breath, thinking it through. It was a long time.

He smiled a little and nodded "I'm gonna miss you too" he said softly, leaning back against his chair as he finished his second plate.

She frowned some more, it was a long time “well I guess we can try it for one time, see how we go..”

He nodded some "Maybe I'll get fired" he chuckled "We both know I'm not a sea kinda man, boats are your thing"

She felt so sorry for him then. She looked at him with all the love in the world “oh Mulder..” she said softly, “you’re gonna need some sea sickness tablets, some Stugeron or something..” she ran her hand through her hair, “dammit I don’t think I have any..”

He chuckled softly "We have a few more days to get that, don't worry about it" he said smiling at her softly, she was so sweet.

She sighed and was worried, she reached for his hand across the table “I’m worried about you”

He frowned a little and placed his hand over hers "You don't think I can do it?" He asked softly, he wasn't offended, he wasn't a fisherman, that was no secrets.

She frowned a little and tilted her head, “no, I think you can do anything, you put your mind to, I just.. you aren’t used to the sea..” she explained softly.

He nodded a little "I know, it's not my thing, nothing it's my thing here, this isn't Washington, all my skills, and whatever think I know it's useless here if I wanna earn some money" he said with a shrug.

She nodded and sighed a little “well, it will certainly teach you some life lessons.” She said then, trying to be positive

He chuckled, he thought that was funny "Yeah.." He said amused "I might get my peg leg after all, I've always wanted one" he joked.

She arched her eyebrow, amused “you will not” she warned. There was no way she was going to let him go hurt himself. She knew he was only joking though.

He chuckled again and shrugged, teasing her "We literally know more about space than about the depths of the ocean, so.. "

She nodded and rolled her eyes, that was so Mulder “stop..”

He took a sip from his beer, amused, he liked teasing her like that. "Hey, look at the good side, free fish for life" he said "Or until we get tired of it" he added, joking.

She rolled her eyes again and shook her head “right, healthy huh” she said softly

He offered her what was left of his beer then, smiling "Very healthy, we gonna end up eating fish burgers" he said amused.

She took the bottle and drank it, she chuckled then, because he was being funny “right “

He looked at William and wiggled his eyebrows at the baby "What you think buddy, huh? Fish burgers, you gonna grow strong and well built" he said flexing his arms to show his biceps, but it was his face which made William giggle "Yeah, that's right" Mulder added, laughing a little.

She giggled also, because William’s laugh was infectious. She finished the beer and watched them, she loved her boys so damn much. She knew William was going to miss him too, so much.

Mulder literally beeped the baby's nose and that made the baby laugh again. "Beep, beep" Mulder teased again, pressing the little nose of his son like a button and William couldn't hide his baby teeth any more "Look at you, such a roadrunner, but there's no Coyote here buddy, nah-uh" he joked.

She giggled a little and watched them lovingly, enjoying her beer, she was really enjoying it actually, and she was the most relaxed she had been in a long while.

William reached with his little arm and little finger to beep his father's nose and Mulder leaned in to help him "Oh, it's my turn, yeh I got you puppy" he said and when William touched his nose he made the sound "Beep!" So the baby giggled again, really loud, he was loving it.

She let them play and moved to get up and wash the dishes, the place was looking a lot better since her and Mulder did so much work but there was still so much left to do.

They both watched her get up, but they kept playing, because the baby was really entertained then.

She ran the water and started to wash the plates, quietly, she loved to hear them playing, it warmed her heart so much.

William yawned and then gigged some more "Aw, you tired puppy, hm?" He asked and stood up to pick him up "Yeah, okay, I got you, daddy got you" he said softly and started pacing with the baby over his shoulder, patting his butt gently "Yeah, we're gonna get your bottle soon, don't worry"

She did the dishes and turned to watch them, smiling lovingly, as she saw them being so cute together, it made her heart soar, Mulder was such a great Dad, he really was.

He made sure the baby was relaxed, then he went to get the bottle from the fridge and put it in the microwave to warm up "Let's go get changed" he said softly and took him to the bedroom.

* * *

She finished up and went to go sit on the couch to watch some tv, she managed to find the BBC world news, which was obviously in English.

He changed the baby's diapers and also changed him into more comfortable clothes for him to sleep. He went back to the kitchen to get the bottle and stayed by his side while he had his milk and fell asleep. He was adorable, the most beautiful baby boy.

She was laid on the couch with another bottle of beer, she was feeling pretty relaxed, and relieved that the roof was fixed. She was going to miss Mulder so much. She couldn’t imagine what it would be like for so long without him there.

He heard the thunders announcing the rain and sighed, at least he had fixed the roof already. When William fell asleep, he carried the bottle back to the kitchen and washed it then walked to the living room and took off his shirt "Can you scratch my back a little?" He asked her softly.

She frowned a little and sat up, “it’s itchy?”

He nodded and sat down, with his back to her "Yes, I think it's this shirt" he said softly and checked the fabric.

She tilted her head a little and sat up more, placing her hands on his back “no Mulder it’ll be your dressing” she said then, amused.

He made a face then and moved a little "Use your nails please, it's killing me" he said frowning.

She smiled a little and then pulled back his dressing a little “I think may be I should change it..”

He reached behind his back and started scratching himself, groaning a little "Scully.. Scratch my back" he said again.

She sighed and shook her head “no baby you’ll just scratch off the scab..” she explained and pulled off the dressing.

He made a face again and groaned in frustration "Ugh, it's itchy" he complained "Scratch my back just a little come on, I can't reach"

She hummed and chuckled a little, as she left it open, and then she just wrapped her arms around him from behind, “I’ll put some cream on” she told him gently

He wanted her to scratch with her nails, but he sighed when she hugged him and nodded a little "okay" he said softly, he was going to try against the door frame, maybe that'll work.

She smiled a little and kissed his shoulder, “be right back ok? Don’t scratch” she warned and went to go get the cream that would make it feel better.

He nodded again and waited for her to disappear inside the bedroom, then he stood up and hurried to the door, he leaned against the door frame and started rubbing his back up and down against the wood, he felt immediate relief "Ah.. " he moaned softly, closing his eyes in pleasure.

Scully She came back with the cream, and then she heard him first, she frowned and then saw him, “Mulder!”

He jumped a little when he heard her and stepped away from the door "I wasn't.." He said, hoping she'd believe him.

She narrowed her eyes and crossed her arms, “shut up, sit-down..”

He walked back to the couch, quiet, he wasn't going to say anything, he scratched his back and now he was okay.

She sighed and sat behind him, as she got the cream on her fingers and rubbed it in, “we can leave the dressing off, but you gotta sleep on your side or your belly..” she reasoned softly.

He nodded a little "Is it so bad?" He asked softly, he didn't think it was so bad, it didn't even bother him so much.

She rubbed it in and hoped it made him feel better “it’s just the scab, its itchy because its healing, is that better?”

He nodded again "Yeah" he said softly, it was fresh, it felt nice "Thank you" he said softly.

She rubbed it in all the way down. “Ok” she said softly and put the cream away then went to wash her hands.

He sighed and was about to lean back, but then remembered what she said, so he stood up and headed to bed.

She smiled a little sympathetic at him and stood up with him to go to bed.

He went to the bathroom first, brushed his teeth and peed, then undressed before getting in bed, yawning.

She went after him to brush her teeth and get ready for bed. When she was in her pjs she got in and switched off the light, to go lie next to him.

He laid down on his belly, without a pillow, he was so tired, he wasn't used to sleeping like that, but he knew she wouldn't let him lay on his back, being so tired help though, he was going to fall asleep wither way.

She leant over to kiss his cheek and caressed his arm gently, “good night” she said softly, and laid down also to sleep.


	26. Chapter Twenty Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A transcript of our live RP, to be updated every few days. This is a combined work.  
> See @Scully.Waggle and @m.f.luder on Instagram for more details. We are the writers.  
> This will be the full works which will be rated 18 and over.  
> Hope you enjoy and thank you for reading.  
> #mulderandscullyforever  
> #mulder #scully #fanfic #rp #liverp #xfiles #thexfiles #msr #shipper

They did a lot of work on the house that week, Mulder was always tired, they were both always tired actually, as William was still just a little baby who didn’t know really what was going on, so he needed a lot of love and attention. She was thinking more and more about how they only had a few days left together, it made her a little sad, and anxious, but she knew they didn’t really have a choice, they were living there due to the kindness of Jacob so they had to stay true to their word.

It took Mulder the rest of the week to finish the bathroom, and installed the bath tub only a day before he had to leave, but the house was looking more like a proper place for a family to live there. He was exhausted, but very proud, he could leave knowing they'd be okay and safe there, they had everything they needed, some painting needed to be done still, but that was mostly it. All the essentials had been covered. It was really hard work, especially for him, because he was no builder, and only had his common sense to guide him through such difficult tasks without any previous knowledge in the matter.

She was really thankful and proud of what he had done, he had really done such a great job, she was thinking more and more about when he would be leaving, and it was getting her down, she made the lunch and then fed William in the sitting room on the new couch they bought.

* * *

His back was killing him, and he could only imagine what it would be like working in the sea. So when he finally finished in the bathroom, he went to the kitchen to have some water and some lunch. He was hoping after that they could take a nap, God knew he really needed one.

She put William down in his cot for a nap after feeding him, she found Mulder in the kitchen, helping himself to lunch “hey”

He turned to look at her as he leaned against the counter and finished his glass of water "Hey" he said softly.

She took a step closer and studied his face “you ok?” She asked quietly

He nodded a little and reached to massage the back of his neck, closing his eyes as he did "Yeah" he said softly "Can we have lunch? I'm starving"

She nodded and moved to pate it up “yeah its ready” she said

He moved to set the table then, raking the juice from the fridge and placing it on the table, he needed something sweet, to cheer up a bit.

She walked past him and gently touched his back “your back still hurting?”

He hummed a little "Mm.. A little" he admitted "All that damn lifting has ruined me" he said with a click of his tongue.

She frowned a little and rubbed his lower back gently “William’s down” she told him softly and got herself a plate.

He frowned a little when she rubbed his lower back, that hurt, he was tense. "Good for him, I'm gonna join him after lunch" he said softly and winced a little as he sat down.

She moved to sit down with him, he clearly was in a lot of pain, “sure ok”

He tried relaxing a little as he ate, he most certainly wasn't enjoying the discomfort and pain, but he knew it had been worth it.

She ate some and watched him for a moment, he was so tense “I’ll join you for that nap” she told him softly and smiled a little.

He really wanted to feel better already. He didn't know why he was so stressed, maybe because the time of leaving them was coming and he didn't want to admit he was a little scared about that. He promised her that they were going to stay together, and he was only a couple of hours away to leave them. He nodded some, then stopped, because he felt the tension in the muscles of the back of his neck "Okay" he said softly "Do you happen to have a pain killer or something that would help me relax a little, even a sedative would work" he said quietly, feeling a little frustrated.

She frowned a little and nodded “yeah sure” she said quietly and stood up to go get it. There was a lot of tension in the air.

He tried leaning back - that hurt, so he resumed his position leaning a bit forward, and keep eating, slowly.

She came back with some pills and handed them him, she sat down again and then saw once again that he was in pain, she frowned and placed a gentle hand on his shoulder, moving closer, “Mulder..” she said softly, concerned.

He took the pills and threw a couple in his mouth, then swallowed them with a sip of juice, he couldn't wait for them to make effect. "Hm?" He asked softly as he put the glass down.

She gently rubbed his shoulder and his arm, studying his face “you’re in a lot of pain” she said softly, she hated to see him like that, “come on, you wanna lie down?” She asked gently and thought that would be best for him.

He hummed a little and bent his head, the way she was rubbing his shoulders felt nice "Uh right there, up the back of my neck.. Please" he said softly.

She did as he said and gave him a massage with her fingers, hoping it would make him feel better.

He placed his hands flat on the table and tried not to tense as she massaged the knots all over the muscles of his upper back "Uh.. Uhhh.. Scully" he breathed "Ah!" He exclaimed when something cracked and he felt immediate relief, his back still hurt, but his neck felt so much better "Ah.. Thank you" he breathed.

She was concentrating and going hard at it once he started responding, she thought she got a knot freed, which he seemed t agree too, she gently kept massaging “lets go lie down” she told him softly.

He hummed and moved to get up "Hmhmm" he agreed, he was so done.

She walked with him, keeping her hand on his lower back, concerned about him, and there wasn’t much longer they had left together. She was trying not to think about it.

He slowly made his way to their bedroom, and moved even slower as he undressed, not completely actually, he couldn't bent to neither take his socks off or his pants, so he just left them on as he laid down on the bed, facing down.

She saw he didn’t get totally undressed, she pouted a little and her heart went out to him, “you wanna take your pants off?” She asked softly.

He had his eyes closed already, he didn't have the strength to roll onto his back "Maybe later" he said softly.

She kicked her shoes off and took off her cardigan and hummed a little and cuddled up to him on the bed, gently caressing his back with her hand.

He soon started falling asleep then, because she was helping him relax, he loved the way she took care of him, he was going to miss her like crazy. "Thank you" he mumbled, mostly asleep already.

She hummed a little again in response and got some shut eye herself, she kept close to him, she didn’t want to leave his side.

* * *

He slept maybe for a couple of hours, he didn't think he slept longer than that, because when he started waking up, everything was quiet, and she was still by his side, asleep, and he knew William never had naps of more than three hours. He felt better, the pain was mostly gone, probably because of the pills he took earlier, so he rolled onto his back and got more comfortable, closing his eyes again, just to enjoy being free of pain and discomfort for a change.

She felt him move and she slowly woke up yawned sleepily, she swallowed and looked at him through soft eyes “hey you feeling ok?” She asked in a croaky voice.

He was awake, just relaxed he nodded a little and showed her a thumb up "I'm okay" he said softly.

She moved a little so she was looking down at him, placing a hand on his chest, cuddled up to his side, “Your back still hurt?” She asked softly.

He shook his head some "No, I'm really okay" he said softly.

She hummed a little and nodded, moving closer, she linked a leg over his, and got close to nuzzle his nose, she sighed and rested her forehead against his then and closed her eyes, she was going to miss him so much, they were running out of time.

He frowned a little when she moved closer and felt so sad as she leaned her forehead against his. He kept quiet though, he didn't want to say the wrong thing.

She felt her heart ache so badly, she moved closer and moved to hide in his neck, and hugged him like that, trying not to get too upset.

He frowned heavily then let out a soft sigh and relaxed again, moving a hand over to her hip and squeezed gently.

She nuzzled and kissed him there gently, feeling so sad, she really couldn’t bear it “I’m gonna miss you so much..” she whispered into his neck.

He was trying to keep it cool, he had been stressing over it too much the past days "I'm gonna miss you too, so much" he said back, quietly.

She sniffed and moved to straddle him, in a huge hug like that, holding him to her body, wrapping herself around him.

He frowned a little again when she did that, and tilted his head slightly to one side so that her hair wouldn't be all over his face. His hands rested on both her sides, against her ribs, where he caressed gently with his thumbs "I love you" he whispered.

She felt his hands on her and that tickled, she sighed and stayed hiding in his neck, enjoying the closeness and the warmth of his body. “I love you too” she told him softly.

slowly relaxed again and hoped the would too, his hand slid down to her legs and he kept them there, just enjoying the closeness, memorizing how good it felt, because it was going to be some time until he could be with her like that again.

She took in his scent and everything about him, she was going to miss him so much. She pulled back after a while to cup his cheek, she kissed his lips softly, lovingly.

He started caressing slowly up and down her legs when she kissed him, he didn't want her to be sad, he was still there.

She kissed him with a little more passion, her heart started to race a little, it was desperation mainly, she didn’t want him to go.

He hummed a little against her lips when she just kissed him deeper, and so passionately all of the sudden. He squeezed her thighs slightly and hummed again.

She frowned with passion and emotion as she kissed him deeply, cupping his cheek still and running her other hand into his hair.

He just wanted to make sure she was okay, so his hands eventually moved up her sides, to her shoulders and he gently pushed her away, just a little, to be able to look at her even though their lips were still connected, and her hands where all over his hair and face "You okay?" He asked concerned.

She heard him and pulled back a little as he asked her, she nodded and her lower lip wobbled, feeling fragile, but she just wanted to keep kissing him. She went back to kissing him then, she didn’t want to talk.

He saw it, she was holding back, he forgot for a moment after she kissed him again with such passion, but then he cupped her cheeks and gently pulled her away "Wait, Scully.. " he breathed.

She gasped as he pulled away and cupped her cheeks, she sniffed and looked down, “I’m fine” she whispered.

He hummed when she said that "Are you?" He asked quietly, looking at her with soft eyes "Slow down.." He reasoned, he was there, he was still there.

She nodded and looked up at him, with watery eyes, “we’re running out of time..”

He looked all over her face with soft eyes and caressed her cheeks with his thumbs "My time is yours" he reassured her "I am yours" he reasoned.

She nodded and smiled just a little, sadly, as he said that, she knew that, but still, she just wanted to never let him go. She softened a little and a tear fell from her eyes, but she was calm, even though her heart was racing. She moved in for another kiss then, slower this time.


	27. Chapter Twenty Seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A transcript of our live RP, to be updated every few days. This is a combined work.  
> See @Scully.Waggle and @m.f.luder on Instagram for more details. We are the writers.  
> This will be the full works which will be rated 18 and over.  
> Hope you enjoy and thank you for reading.  
> #mulderandscullyforever  
> #mulder #scully #fanfic #rp #liverp #xfiles #thexfiles #msr #shipper

He kept cupping her cheeks, he liked holding her like that sometimes while they kissed. Especially now, that they were emotional and they haven't kissed in a while, actually since they moved to the house. He hummed a little and kissed her back, slowly, tenderly.

She was really so emotional, she couldn’t help it. She was trying to be slow, but her emotions were getting the better of her, she moved to take off her top, and her bra.

He didn't think she would want to take it that far, since the last time they tried, things didn't exactly go well. He swallowed and placed a hand flat on her belly, she was so small, and so damn beautiful.

She hummed and placed her hand over his on her belly as she looked down at him, she breathed out and bent to kiss down his chest then, and to unbutton his pants.

He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, it felt good, really good, both his arms rested by his side as she moved down to unbutton his pants.

She unbuttoned his pants and pulled them down with his boxers, and kissed down his body, kissing all around his groin and his legs and took off his clothes.

He hissed a little and moved his head to look down at her, he couldn't wait for her to come back up already.

She got off the bed and took off her pants and her panties, then crawled back up him, still with her socks on, she kissed him his body and then up to his neck.

He hummed as she kissed up to his neck, his hands roamed up her sides and all over her back, he loved her smell, and the way she kissed him.

She was glad that they were both now naked, she cupped his cheeks and kissed him deeply, and moaned softly as she did, her eyebrow arching as she was feeling those emotions wave over her again, but she was ok, she was just doing to miss him.

His mouth opened more, to give her more access, the kiss deepened and his heart was racing, he loved being naked with her, she was perfect, so perfect for him.

She kissed him really slowly and deeply and hummed as he gave her more access, she loved it, she loved the way he tasted, she reached for one of his hands to place over her breast gently.

He hummed in her mouth when she guided his hand to her breast, he moved both hands then to cup her breasts and started massaging them gently as they kissed, slowly.

She moaned softly and felt her arousal building as he touched her breasts, that always made her so aroused, it was like a switch in her, she rocked her hips very slowly on him, feeling him between her legs.

He sucked on her bottom lip and flicked his thumbs over her nipples, he loved to watch her face, so he opened his eyes and nodded, he was loving it too.

She gasped and sucked on his bottom lip and moaned softly, she had to gasp and let go of his lips as she felt the wetness, she was so turned on, “oh baby uh..” she breathed and held his hands, on her breasts as she sat up

He smiled a little and pinched her nipples slightly "Good?" He asked quietly, he enjoyed teasing her.

She tilted her head back and held his hands there, as she bit her bottom lip and rocked a little more, “mmmyeah..” she breathed.

He kept it on then, the teasing, the gently massaging, he wasn't in a hurry, he was calm and enjoying this moment with her.

She loved it so much, she hissed and then couldn’t handle it anymore, she bent back down to kiss him lovingly, he was making her feel so damn good “I love you, I love you” she whispered

He nodded a little against her lips and pulled out her nipples a little bit, using his thumbs and index fingers "I know" he said softly.

She groaned and rested her forehead against his, she reached down between them and guided him inside her slowly, the sound coming from her chest.

He bit his bottom lip in anticipation "I've always loved how very tight you are" he confessed, he couldn't help it, it just rolled out of his tongue, even though he was trying to behave, not to be like he always was with her, he didn't want what happened the last time, to happen again "Sorry" he whispered after.

She hummed a little and closed her eyes as she hid in his neck after he said that, reaching to take one of his hands in hers and laced their fingers, as she kissed in there and started to move her hips gently forward and back on him.

He hissed and let out a low grunt as she started rocking her hips like that. She was so sexy, so sensual, she drove him crazy.

She nuzzled and kissed his neck as she moved some more, squeezing his hand as she moved.

His free hand roamed slowly all over her back and ended up pressing against her lower back, near her butt "I love you" he whispered.

She gasped and frowned heavily as she moved her forehead to his temple, kissing and sucking on his chin “I love you.. too..” she gasped as she moved harder and deeper on him, her lips parting with pleasure. He gasped and threw his head back a little in pleasure, that was better, he loved it when she went harder like that "Ah.. Ahh"

She groaned and frowned with pleasure as she gripped his hand tight, as she went down hard on him, really hard yet slow “ _ffuk..”_

He hissed and moved his free hand down to grip tight on her hip "Just like that Sscully" he moaned.

She shuddered and went a little softer, he was so big and she could only take so much of that, but she did go faster.

He grimaced and tried to set his hand free from her grip "Let go of my hand honey" he breathed.

She groaned and let go, wrapping her arms around him, as she moved back to a slower pace, making love to him like that.

He wrapped his arms around her and held her tight and close to him as she kept moving, he was getting closer "Sscullee.."

She moaned softly and gasped in his neck as she enjoyed the closeness and the warmth of his body and squeezed him inside, feeling so much pleasure.

He was panting already, he couldn't help but to be loud when he felt it building "Uhh.. Scully" he moaned and tensed, he was going to come really soon.

She kissed and sucked on his neck as she went faster, she couldn’t help it, “mmmuldur!” She whimpered and felt her walls clenching as she felt it building.

He gripped tighter on her hips and hissed while thrusting up into her, he couldn't help it. Soon the orgasm took over him as he released deep inside of her.

She cried out as he started to thrust up into her and she felt it take over her also after she heard him coming, she shook all over and came so hard, crying out softly into his neck.  
  
She was so damn perfect, he loved her, he really did, even more so when she came like that while he was still inside of her. It blew his mind every time.

* * *

She gasped as she kept coming, and kept moving, as she shuddered against him “aah.. aah..”

He groaned as she kept moving, he nodded and encouraged her to keep going, because if she kept going he'd stay hard like that inside of her.

She felt her walls pulsing with the aftershocks, she gripped onto the sheets under him and whimpered as he nodded, she was terribly sensitive.

He turned his head a little and rolled them over, to be on top of her "Ah... Yes" he breathed.

She whined softly as he turned them over, she wrapped a leg around him and looked up into his eyes, she was feeling so much pleasure.

He bent his head to kiss her softly as he started moving in and out of her, slowly "I'm not gonna go.." He whispered, he had been trying, but he couldn't, he already knew he wasn't going to be able to leave them for so long.

* * *

She frowned a little and moved her arms to wrap around him again, her heart ached so damn hard “you have to..” she breathed.

He shook his head and kissed her neck, breathing heavily against her skin "I made a promise" he reasoned as he reached for one of her legs and squeezed firmly "We stick together"

She closed her eyes tightly and let out a soft cry of pleasure as she felt so damn sensitive, she was on fire, “aaahbut.. aahMuldur..” was all she could manage as she dug her nails into his back.

He sucked on the skip of her neck and kept thrusting gently into her, keeping a steady pace. "You want me to go?" He asked then.

She felt really emotional then, of course she didn’t, she actually got a little upset then, she frowned and looked at him, her eyes a little watery, how could he ask her that? “No, of course not..” she whispered

He nuzzled her neck and kissed her some more "I love you" he whispered "This is all I wanna do" he said softly and pulled back to look at her "I wanna be with you, and I wanna be our son's father" he explained, slowing down a little, moving slowly.

She nodded and reached to cup his cheek, she hummed softly and closed her eyes for a moment, as she felt him inside her still, “I know” she whispered, “but what about Joe?” She asked quietly, “we-we need this house..

He looked down between them and let you out a breath as he pushed deep inside her and stayed there for a few seconds "I'll talk to him" he said softly.

She was worried about that, she really was, but she groaned as he went back in again, she shuddered a little and let out a little whine, as she pushed up towards him a little “aaah..”

He hissed and tensed, it made him twitch inside of her "You gonna make me come again" he breathed, trying to hold back.

She gasped and nodded, moaning softly, “oh gad yes deeper..”

He hissed again and started thrusting firmly into her, going as deeper as he could reach "Ah.. Fuck.. Ssscullee"

She cried out and gritted her teeth, she loved it when he went deep like that and she was wet enough to take it, her walls clenched so hard, “uhhh!! _Aaaahmuldurraaah!”_ She cried out and clutched him harder, her body tensing.

He started tensing then, so he slowed down because he knew it was coming, he kept going deep, just slower until he couldn't hold it any longer and he came again with a firm thrust and a low grunt.

She shivered with so much pleasure as he went slow and deep, she felt her body and walls tense then she felt it take over her and she came again, so hard, and deep. It was so good, it exploded all through her body.

His body tensed a lot, so he was a little shaky after, once he was relaxing again. He let out a breath and bent to kiss her neck a little.

It took her a while to recover. She was still shaky from the aftershocks and was breathing fast, her body was tingling all over.

He slipped out of her and kissed down her neck, to her collar bones and then licked all over her breasts and sucked around them too.

She sighed and whined a little, as she moved her hands down his body, to his hair as she breathed in and out under him. “Hmmm..”

He teased her nipples with his tongue and then sucked gently and repeated the process "mmm.."

She felt a tingle on her clit, he was driving her so crazy, and it was already pulsing after the orgasms, “aah.. baby..” she whispered.

He nibbled a little around her nipples, then licked again as his hands reached to hold her legs from the back of her knees "You gonna come?" He asked, teasing her, he knew he was torturing her, he couldn't help it, he loved to push her limits, especially in bed.

Her cheeks flushed and she gasped, she was used to him pushing her limits, but she also sometimes thought she could never go further, but he always was willing to go there, “uhhgaad..” she gasped, _“Muldurr..”_ she whined.

He wasn't ready to go again yet, he wished he was 23 again sometimes, but he wasn't. He didn't mind so much since he could satisfy her using the rest of his body. "Shh honey.. " he whispered and sucked down to her ribs and then spread her legs some more "Do you love me?" He asked softly against her belly.

When he shushed her, she knew already she was a goner. She gave into him, it was impossible to resist, she knew she just couldn’t let him stop now, he knew just how to turn her back on and make her surrender “yes” she whispered and closed her eyes.

He smiled a little and moved lower between her legs and licked up her clit, very slowly, he needed to taste her, properly, so he licked again, then sucked gently "Mm.."

She opened her eyes and gasped and bit her bottom lip. She looked down at him, then closed her eyes again and threw her head back. “Jeeezussmuldurr..” she moaned.

He chuckled against her clit, amused, he loved hearing her like that. He sucked gently again and twirled his tongue over her clit, then slowed down and teased its surroundings before kissing her clit properly, passionately.

She gasped and whimpered with absolute torturous pleasure, making soft little sounds as he drove her crazy, it felt so amazing, yet she was so damn sensitive, it was difficult to remain still and quiet.

He hummed against her clit, he loved, really loved going down on her. He used his thumb to tease the spot below her clit, she was so wet and that helped a lot. He kissed all around her wetness then, and her inner thighs as well, while his thumb kept teasing her "Sh.. Scully, sh.." He reminded her, he didn't want William to wake up yet.

She was going to come again, she couldn’t believe it - how he made her feel. She gasped and tossed under him, her legs tensing, and her toes curling, just when she thought she was going to come though, she was overcome with the pleasure and she felt like she couldn’t do it, she whined and tried to close her legs, almost as if she was in pain, but it was just so much pleasure, intense.

He groaned a little against her thigh because she was trying to close her legs, he didn't want her to. He moved both hands to hold her legs spread for him and shook his head as his mouth moved over her clit again "Why you wanna close your legs huh" he asked quietly before he sucked on her clit.

She let out a desperate cry and surrendered to him again, he drove her wild. She gasped and clutched the sheets, almost pulling them off the duvet, “I.. I! _Uhhmuldur,_ Muldur..”

That's what made it for him, the way she cried his name with such desperation, it made him instantly hard again. He wasted no time in kneeling between her legs again and pushed deep into her in one swift thrust, still holding her legs wide spread "Aaaah"

She wasn’t expecting it, she almost screamed but stopped herself, it was just so, so intense, she felt like he was completely destroying her in such a beautiful way, her hair was all over the place, she was rosy cheeked, a hot mess.

He hissed and tensed immediately, he definitely wasn't going to last longer "Ah.. Please, come for mmmee" he moaned as he started thrusting firmly into her.

She arched her back and as soon as he started thrusting she lost her mind and was moaning and whimpering freely as her walls locked hard around him and squeezed as she felt her body tensing and her orgasm take over her once more, blowing her mind.

The harder she squeezed around him, the harder he thrusted into her as he came too, the old bed creaked a little as the headboard hit the wall a few times, firmly. Then everything went quiet except for their breaths out of control.

She loved him so much, so damn much that it overwhelmed her a lot, especially when they had such amazing sex as that, it was so raw and passionate yet so loving at the same time, it almost brought her to tears, like it had that first time they made love all those years ago. Her whole body was completely taken over by him and she always went willingly.

He was shaking a little, after being so tense he could feel his legs like Jell-O. He was breathing hard, he slipped out of her and let go of her legs, then without intending to, he ended up slowly falling back to the feet of the bed, he was done, so done, he could barely breathe.

She closed her eyes and hummed, reaching to pull the sheet over her naked body, getting her senses back. She laid on her sides wanted so badly to fall asleep, she hoped William would give her just half an hour or so.

He swallowed hard, he needed some water, but he couldn't move yet. He rubbed his eyes a little before opening them, he looked around, spotted the clock on the bedside table and checked the time, he closed his eyes and laid his head down again, he had a few more minutes to recover.

She hummed softly and reached for him, she wanted a cuddle, of course.

He swallowed again and felt her moving, he hummed a little and turned his head, he chuckled a little "You're insatiable" he joked and made the effort to crawl back to where she was.

She nodded a little and hummed again, half asleep, she just wanted a cuddle, she always wanted one after. That was actually one of her favourite parts.

He moved one arm around her middle and buried his face in her neck.

She got closer and enjoyed the feeling of closeness, she hid in his chest and slowly drifted off to sleep.

He relaxed almost completely, she made him happy, it was simple.


	28. Chapter Twenty Eight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A transcript of our live RP, to be updated every few days. This is a combined work.  
> See @Scully.Waggle and @m.f.luder on Instagram for more details. We are the writers.  
> This will be the full works which will be rated 18 and over.  
> Hope you enjoy and thank you for reading.  
> #mulderandscullyforever  
> #mulder #scully #fanfic #rp #liverp #xfiles #thexfiles #msr #shipper

He laid there for quite a while, but then he moved off the bed to go get a shower, he needed one.

She was woken by the sound of William, but he wasn’t crying really he was actually giggling, she smiled and moved to get up, she really needed a shower, so she went to go get one, confident that Mulder was with William.

He was satisfied with his work, the shower worked perfectly and the water was great. He heard William giggling and assumed Scully had woken up and was with him, so he decided to shave.

She was getting in the shower when she saw Mulder there already, her heart froze then and wasn't overly worried, but she frowned and stopped, looking at him, "Where's William?" She asked.

He turned to look at her as she walked in, he had the razor in his hand "Wh.. I thought he was with you" he said, not understanding.

She frowned and grabbed a towel to go check, "I thought he was with you.." she said a little flustered, in a slightly high voice.

He walked out of the bathroom and checked the cot, he wasn't there. He heard him giggling again and walked to the living room, he was sitting on the carpet in front of the TV, but he wasn't watching, he was playing with his toys, which were moving in circles, on their own. He stood frozen then, he blinked a couple of times, he's never seen him do that, Scully told him about it, but he's never seen it. Safe to say he was beyond amazed.

* * *

She walked out with the towel around her body, and then she saw what he was doing, he was using his abilities again. She swallowed anxiously as she watched all the toys going around, it made her nervous, it really did, but she really loved him and it was only nerves because she was worried about what it could mean for him, if anyone knew what he was capable of. She felt upset, yet she felt guilty for it, it was so hard.

Mulder gave a few steps closer, when the baby saw him, he giggled and the toys slowly stopped moving, obviously Mulder's look was distracting him "Hi.. Buddy, wh.. What are you doing?" He asked his son, who just giggled and reached up for him "How did you get here?" He asked then, even more curious.

She frowned and felt her heart rate go fast as she watched him, and also she realised the same as Mulder, that her baby who was not even crawling yet had managed to get out of his cot and into the living room. She went over to them and sighed, bending to pick up William in her arms, and hug him. She kissed his forehead and his little tufts of reddish hair, her face was clearly upset, she worried about him all the time, especially when he was using his abilities, even more so now that he could clearly get out of his cot and do what he wanted, which worried her so much.

Mulder blinked again as he watched the toys and looked back at his son. The baby kept reaching for him, so he stepped closer and William ran his fingers over his jaw, right he had been shaving "Oh, no, no, don't eat that" Mulder said, cleaning the baby's finger "Don't eat that puppy"

She smiled a little and kissed him again, closing her eyes, she was trying not to get too upset and carried away with her emotions. She handed him over to Mulder then, and went to go take a shower, quiet.

Mulder took him in his arms and checked him over, William was okay, and Mulder was just a little shocked still. He walked with the baby back to the bathroom to finish shaving.

She was in the shower, she was calming down slowly. She had never seen him use his abilities to such a huge degree before, and she had no idea how she was going to control it. At least they were safer there, away from their busy lives in the US.

Once he was done shaving, he took William to the bed, to change his diapers, the baby seemed to be in a really good mood. Mulder couldn't help but to think it was therapeutic for him, to use his abilities and release energy, since he hasn't seen his son that relaxed since they landed in Turkey.

She washed her hair and got out the shower, and then walked out into the bedroom, and dried her hair with the towel, watching Mulder and William. She noticed William was really happy, she smiled a little and felt so much love for her baby boy, he was just the most precious thing on earth for her.

Mulder got dressed and left William in his cot, because he needed to change the sheets, he was quiet because he was thinking a lot.

She got dressed and then went to the Kitchen, to make a cup of tea, she sighed a little and started to tidy up his toys as the water boiled, she knew her and Mulder really needed to talk about what they had just witnessed, it was Mulder's first time after all.

He changed the bed sheets and then brought William over, to play with him. He couldn't help but to encourage his son to do what he's been doing before, subtly, just teasing and fooling around, but he really wanted to know what his son was capable of, although for what he's seen already, the possibilities were infinite.

* * *

She made herself a cup of tea and saw them playing. She sat down with them on the bed, and smiled at William, “so..?”

Mulder looked up at her and leaned back, letting William to keep playing on his own for a while "So.." He said softly.

She smiled a little more “you ok?”

He nodded a little and motioned for her to come closer with his hand.

She moved closer, so she was next to them both, her boys.

He reached for her hand and pulled her closer "Are you okay?" He asked quietly.

She smiled a little more and nodded, she was putting on a brave face “I’m ok, I’ve seen it before..” she reasoned quietly

He nodded and hummed softly "He's healthy, that's all it matters" he said softly.

She nodded and sucked up her bottom lip, looking down at their hands, “I’ve never seen him get out his cot before”

He knew how she felt about, because he knew her "We just need to make sure we're providing him with a safe environment" he said calmly "He's okay here, we're okay here. But now that I'm aware of his.. Abilities, I'm gonna be more alert of his needs" he reassured her.

She nodded and kept quiet, trying not to freak out of get upset “so you’re really gonna stay?” She asked very softly.

He frowned a little, he didn't know what she meant "You're talking about the fishing?" He asked her softly, she seemed to be wanting him to go, he wasn't sure. "I said I was going to talk to Joe" he reminded her.

She nodded and cleared her voice “yeah, I just wanna make sure that’s what you’re gonna do” she said softly

He sighed then "I'm gonna talk to him, see if we can get to a new arrangement" he explained "I'm not sure if you want me to stay or if you want me to leave, Scully" he said being honest.

She frowned and looked back up at him, kind of hurt again, she couldn’t believe he was saying that, it upset her “what the hell Mulder..”

He shrugged a little and then placed his hand on her shoulder "Honey.." He started "I'm sorry, you've asked me way too many times, that's all" he said simply.

She felt overwhelmed with emotions then and felt tearful, it was too much, she was worried “but, no Mulder, you don’t understand!” She exclaimed softly and stood up, “this is where we are safe, and I’m scared that may be he’s gonna ask us to leave already, that’s all, I want you to stay, of course I do, I don’t want you to go, but, I’m just scared that’s all..” She admitted sadly, looking back at their baby. He was so innocent.

Mulder frowned and sat up straight, to be able to wrap his arms around her "That's not gonna happen, okay? This place is ours, if I have to kill him to keep it, I will" he said serious "Nobody is going to kick us out of her" he said simply.

She sighed and looked at him with soft eyes, trying not to get too upset, but after what just happened too, she was feeling it. She looked down and nodded, “ok..” she whispered. She didn’t want him to have to kill a man but she understood.

He pulled her closer between his legs and nuzzled in her neck "I love you" he said softly, so in love.

She nodded and hummed a little, wrapping her arms loosely around his waist, and rested her forehead against his temple. “I love you too” she whispered, it was cute how he could sit on the bed and be able to hug her like that, because she was so small.

He kissed her cheek and rubbed her back gently, William crawled to sit with them, which made Mulder smile a little "Hi puppy" he said softly and William babbled away.

She moved to sit on Mulders knee, she wrapped her arm around his shoulder and rested her cheek against his, as they both looked at William, “Hi baby” she said softly to her son.

William smiled at her, showing his baby teeth "Mmmaaammammamaa" he said and opened his mouth some more to suck on his toe, which made him fall backwards on the bed. Mulder just laughed softly.

She couldn’t help but laugh then, at her baby, he was so funny and perfect. She moved closer and reached to touch his belly, “he crawls now huh?” She said, smiling. “I think I should be happier about that..”

Mulder hummed a little and nodded "He's growing, that's all" he said softly, amused still.

She smiled more and tickled his little feet, moving onto the bed, to cuddle him and tease him, “mmm..”

William let go of his feet and rolled onto his belly "Mmaammamma" he kept saying.

She laughed softly and scooped him up, cuddling him and tickling him as she sat on the bed, kissing him, nuzzling in his little belly, “mmnomnom” she teased like she was gonna eat him.

William squealed then laughed and reached to hold her face with his little hands. Mulder wished he could take a picture of them, but they had no camera, he made a mental note to get one.

She giggled and rested her forehead against his little button nose “MmmIloveyouIloveyou!” She exclaimed softly, and kissed him all over his face.

William kept giggling until his face was all red, that's when Mulder reached to touch her arm gently and chuckled "Give him a break" he said amused, the baby was all red, poor thing, he was so cute though.

She laughed and then cradled him, in her arms, holding him gently, and rocked him a little, calming down, “that’s my little boy” she said proudly and kissed his forehead.

He leaned back against the headboard and smiled at them both "He looks like he's gonna explode" he joked.

She smiled and hummed as she moved back to lean against the headboard also, cuddling him still “He’s ok” she reassured him and ran her fingers over his little belly and up to his cheeks, calming him.

William rolled again to his side and reached for his toy, immediately putting him into his mouth "You wanna go for a walk?" He asked her softly.

She smiled some more as she looked down at William as he chewed on his teething toy. “Yeah, ok, shall we go for a walk baby? Huh?”

William just kept sucking on his toy while Mulder got up to put on his socks and sneakers "Let's see if we can get to the cliff"

She finally looked up at Mulder and frowned a little “do you know when Joe might be coming?”

He tied his shoelaces and went to get his jacket "He said he'd be waiting at the dock first time in the morning" he said with a shrug.

She was relieved then, cause she was still anxious about it. She nodded and moved to get up with William in her arms.

He grabbed another one of his jackets and moved over them to help her on it, it was easier for her to carry the baby if she had his jacket on, that way they both would be warm and close, it was cosier for the baby that way against her chest.

She looked up at Mulder and smiled lovingly as he put his jacket over her shoulders, that was really sweet of him. She went up on tip toes and in for a quick kiss, a peck on the lips.

* * *

_Thank you for all your reviews so far!  
Please keep them coming because we really appreciate them, we are so glad you are enjoying it as much as we are writing it!_   
_x Mulder and Scully Forever x_


	29. Chapter Twenty Nine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A transcript of our live RP, to be updated every few days. This is a combined work.  
> See @Scully.Waggle and @m.f.luder on Instagram for more details. We are the writers.  
> This will be the full works which will be rated 18 and over.  
> Hope you enjoy and thank you for reading.  
> #mulderandscullyforever  
> #mulder #scully #fanfic #rp #liverp #xfiles #thexfiles #msr #shipper

She looked up at Mulder and smiled lovingly as he put his jacket over her shoulders, that was really sweet of him. She went up on tip toes and in for a quick kiss, a peck on the lips.

He smiled a little as she kissed him, William was already looking out the bedroom because he knew they were going, he loved outside.

She carried William outside but stopped at the door “can you just get his blue hat?” She asked Mulder gently.

He nodded and went to get the hat, then returned to them and put the hat on William. "Ready?" He asked the baby and kissed his forehead before he led them outside.

She smiled a little as William looked around at them, his big blue eyes interested. His hat was so cute, it had ears on it. “I think he’s excited..” she said, happy as they stepped outside.

* * *

Mulder kept his arm around her middle as they headed out and started walking slowly towards the cliff.

She walked with him and sheltered William from any wind, he was all snuggled up there, and was looking all around, he loved the sea. “Its nice to get some fresh air”

He nodded and switched sides with her, to shelter them from the wind.

She smiled a little and pointed out the ships to William on the water, keeping close to Mulder, it was really nice for them to get outside after such a busy time they had had all week.

William looked all around, he loved looking at him as he observed the world.

They walked up to the cliff and stood there watching the waves and the boats, it was really nice and peaceful there.

He led them to the rocks and helped her sat with the baby in one of the bigger ones, then sat next to her as they just enjoyed the landscape.

She cuddled William close yet his little hand went out all the time, pointing at everything and babbling away.

Mulder chuckled, because William just talked a lot, he was really loving it. "I know buddy, maybe one day we'll get a boat for mommy and she could take us on a ride, what you say?"

She raised her eyebrows, amused “you want me to captain?”

He chuckled and nodded a little "Well, it's in your blood, so.. There's not much I can do other than just give you a boat and let you be" he said simply.

She smiled some more and chuckled a little then realised he was serious, so she thought about it seriously, “well, yeah I guess I could do that” she shrugged, modest as ever, of course she knew.

He smiled some more and leaned in to kiss her lips softly, cupping her cheek with one hand while William was distracted watching the boats and waves in the distance.

She smiled a little against his lips and kissed him back.

They had a really nice walk and some precious time spent outside together as a family. When they headed back it was dark. Her and Mulder fell asleep cuddled up together, they knew that Joe would be there in the morning; so they tried to prepare mentally for that.

Mulder slept alright, but he got up way too early, he needed to make sure he had a good plan to be able to keep the deal with Joe, because a guy like him, he didn't change his mind so easily, he was one of the most wanted men in most of Europe, and there was a reason for that, Mulder wasn't stupid.

* * *

She woke up just a little after 6. As she rolled over she realised Mulder was gone, she wondered where he was.  
She went to the bathroom to brush her teeth and pee, she went to William after she got dressed to go check on him. She found him in the living room, on the couch. She frowned a little, hoping Mulder was around and put him there, and he didn’t make his own way there again using his abilities. She picked him up and kissed him, then let him feed.

Mulder went to the dock and met Joe there, and explained he couldn't go, but Joe wasn't having it, they had a deal and he didn't want anything but Mulder on his boat to help him. It made him nervous actually because he didn't want to hurt the man, but Joe was ready for it, he had a shotgun ready just in case. That's when Mulder decided he should calm down and listen to what the man had to say. Joe knew who Mulder was and vice-versa, so the telling out about their identities wasn't going to work for none of them, they didn't want to blow their cover, but Joe asked him something that made Mulder think again, Joe was willing to sign the house papers and give it to them, but was that all a family needed? Or did Mulder want more for them than just an old house with old furniture? He ended up saying yes to Joe again, but he needed to return to the house and tell Scully, he didn't think she'd be happy about it, but he hoped she would understand…

She was holding William and looking out the window when she saw Mulder coming up from the docks, she was so relieved, because she had been worried, she had a bad feeling in her gut though, she didn’t know why.

He opened the door and went inside the house, it was damn cold "Brrr" he shook a little and moved over to the kitchen "Morning" he said softly, but didn't go for a kiss because he was cold "I just talked to Joe" he told her, looking at her with that look that said more than he could express with words.

She saw him and then met his eyes when he said that, she felt her heart drop, because she felt something was wrong, she shook her head and swallowed anxiously, she just felt it “it didn’t go well did it..” she asked softly.

He sighed and leaned against the counter "It went differently than I thought it'd go" he said simply "He had good arguments, Scully.." He said defeated.

She frowned heavily and nodded, she was starting to get upset already, “so you’re leaving?” She asked quietly.

He nodded a little and stepped closer "Yeah" he said softly "I'm sorry"

She took a step back, because she was suddenly close to tears, she didn’t want him to go, “but.. but you said..”

He nodded and placed a hand on her hip "Don't.." He said softly "I know what I said, we can do it, we can do this" he said softly.

She looked at him, and her lower lip wobbled, upset, as she held William to her chest “What did he say?”

He shook his head "The house is ours, he'll sign the papers, he needs me on the boat" he explained.

She swallowed anxiously and nodded, taking in the information, then handed over William as she felt her heart breaking, she was going to miss him so much, “well.. you need to say good bye to William then” she said, in tears and moved back, to give him space. She couldn’t believe this was happening.

He took William in his arms and looked at her with sad eyes "Scully.." He said softly, then looked at his boy and kissed his forehead "I'm gonna miss you" he whispered.

She covered her mouth with her hand and walked away to the bedroom to pack him his bag and clothes, she was crying, so she was trying to hide. She also wanted to give him and William some privacy, she couldn’t bear to see that.

He kissed and hugged his son for a while then took him to the bedroom, he needed to get his bag after all.

She was packing all his warm clothes, and everything she thought he would need, it was gonna be cold. She got his coat and his warm socks and his boots, she was upset, of course she was, she was worried too.

He walked into the bedroom and put William in his cot, then walked over to her and placed his hand on the small of her back "I'm gonna miss you" he said softly.

She sniffed and nodded, trying not to show him her tears. She was really strong, she just didn’t want him to go in these circumstances, and when she had just gotten him back, he was leaving again. And things were really dangerous for them all and she just wanted them to be all together. She hadn’t expected him to come back with bad news.

He gently pulled her closer and leaned his forehead against hers "I love you" he whispered.

She let out a long breath and closed her eyes, upset. She was still fiddling with his bag but he stopped her then.

He leaned in and kissed the corner of her lips "Six weeks is nothing for us, we can do it" he said softly, trying to be positive, they've been through worse after all.

She nodded and her lower lip wobbled again, like it always did when she was trying to hide her tears inside. “I’m gonna be so worried.. we never got any pills for you, you’re gonna get sick” she said sadly, tears coating her throat.

He sniffed a little and wrapped his arms around her middle, pulling her closer "I'm gonna be fine, I promise, I'm gonna miss you so much" he whispered.

Her face creased into tears and she went into his chest, and clutched onto him, desperately.

He hugged her tight, very tight, it wasn't getting any easier, it didn't matter how many times he had said goodbye to her, he never wanted to actually leave.

She cried softly and felt like she could hardly breathe for a moment, because she was so upset, she had gotten ready for him to leave then she thought all would be ok and he wouldn’t have to, but now it all had gone to hell again. “You be careful..” she said in a tight voice

He nodded a little and kissed the top of her head before he pulled back a little "Sh.. Please, I don't want the baby to see you like this" he whispered and wiped her tears with his thumbs "I love you, I'm gonna be thinking of you all the time" he reassured her.

She nodded and pulled herself together, sniffing a little, trying to calm down “are you sure you trust him?” She asked in a small voice.

He shook his head and chuckled softly "I only trust you, Scully" he said softly, he knew she would understand. He pulled her in for a soft kiss and tried not to squeeze her too hard.

She smiled just a little, as he said that and she was still very tearful, as he kissed her, she felt so lost already without him.

He gently caressed her lower lip with his tongue, then kissed her again softly before he pulled back, he needed to get going or he was never going to leave "I'll see you both in six weeks" he said with a smile, trying to be positive and strong for them.

She felt more tears coming then, she felt panicked. She didn’t want him to go, but she had to be strong. She nodded and wiped away her tears, watching him, she handed him his bag sadly.

He took the bag and tried not to look as sad as he felt, he cleared his voice and went to give William one last kiss and then headed to the door.

She felt her heart pound so hard, she was really so worried about him, and it was all such a shock, “Wait..!”

He jumped a little and turned to look at her, a little surprised, he wanted her to keep calm, he didn't want the baby to see her like that.

She paused and then she wanted to beg him to stay, but then she just let it go, she needed to be strong “I love you” she told him softly, full of love.

He smiled a little and took a deep breath "I'm gonna see you in six weeks" he reassured her and then finally found the strength to walk out through the door, into the cold air.

* * *

She nodded and tried not to cry after he left, she was so close though, she wanted to sob, but then little William reached for her, and her heart almost crashed to pieces, she sniffed and then swooped him up into her arms and hugged him tightly, frowning heavily with emotion. Mulder was gone, for six weeks. She was going to miss him so terribly.

Again, he was leaving them, but he was trying to remain focused, he needed to, he couldn't falter now, he couldn't fail them. He got on board and while Joe laughed, excited to be going already and because he hand Mulder with him, Mulder felt sick already, he wasn't happy or excited, he wanted to be with his family.


	30. Chapter Thirty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A transcript of our live RP, to be updated every few days. This is a combined work.  
> See @Scully.Waggle and @m.f.luder on Instagram for more details. We are the writers.  
> This will be the full works which will be rated 18 and over.  
> Hope you enjoy and thank you for reading.  
> #mulderandscullyforever  
> #mulder #scully #fanfic #rp #liverp #xfiles #thexfiles #msr #shipper

The next few days were an absolute torture, she missed him so damn much that her whole body hurt and ached for him. She was strong in front of William, but she could tell he was missing him too. It broke her heart. She didn’t sleep so good that first week, she avoided leaving the house for any supplies and just used what they had, she was kind of feeling depressed, but she was staying strong for William.

Mulder didn't think he'd be able to do that work for six weeks straight after the second day. It was too much, he's never done so much physical effort before, everything hurt, and the sea sickness was taking the best of him, he hated Joe's laugh and he felt like killing him just for his laugh. They were doing a job that six to eight men were supposed to be doing, Mulder was working for six men, because clearly Joe was too old to do more, and he was the captain. The only thing that kept him going, was the curiosity of knowing they weren't fishing for fish, they were fishing for boxes, quite literally, so the fishing was camouflage, they had some fish in the net, just to keep appearances. Joe was into something big, and now he understood why the old man needed him. He was illegally trafficking stuff, he didn't know what kind of stuff, but he felt he wasn't going to have to wait too long before he found out what it was.

She was so lonely and so sad all the time, and she hated the fact she couldn’t talk to him at all. William missed him but he was ok, he was strong just like her, and totally upbeat, she admired her son so much, he was amazing.

He's never been so close to dying so many times in such short period of time. Being on a boat in the raging sea, in such a wild season, it was the most dangerous adventure he had ever been on. Joe was crazy, but he knew what he was doing. Weeks passed by, they delivered plenty of boxes, and collected some fish, Joe was happy, Mulder still couldn't get used to the sea, he couldn't wait to be back home, with his family.

She just had such an awful feeling at night that Mulder was in danger, and she couldn’t shift it. She didn’t sleep so good those last few weeks. She took William down to the town to buy their supplies, everyone wanted to talk to her and touch him again. She really hated it, she just wanted them to go away. She was so grateful that they had a freezer in their kitchen as part of the fridge because she bought as much meat and veg as she could to get a good month’s supply, she just bagged it up and froze it all.

The weeks had been rough him, his body had had to get used to doing such a rough work for so many hours every day, in such a short period of time, it was as if he had started some kind of training program to bulk up. He really was so ripped, he didn't really noticed, but by the fifth week, he was used to doing the hard work, on his own. He ate considerably well, Joe just drank, like a fish, never better said. He was very lonely, he missed her a lot, and obviously, at night he wouldn't go to sleep without getting himself off at least once, just thinking of her, Joe kept teasing him about it, because he was like that, and Mulder wouldn't even try to stop him because it was true, he missed her, and that old man couldn't even imagine how much. After they delivered the last box, they headed back home, but it was at least a two-day trip, if there wasn't any storms.

She had stock piled as much as she could, just because, she didn’t know if Mulder would ever come back. She was anxious about it all, she hadn’t heard from him, or anyone for so long, she felt alone and yearned to reach out to Monica and John, but knew she couldn’t. She was feeling so lonely and started to think about her Mother and her Brothers, her nieces and nephews, she was missing them so, so much, especially her Mom.

When they reached the docks he was so excited he didn't even set the ropes right at all. He barely listened to what Joe was saying, so the old man wasn't very much surprised to watch Mulder jumping off the boat, and just running home, because that's what he did. He didn't even take his bag with him, he just jumped off and hurried home.

* * *

She was feeding William some mashed potato and some chicken, as he sat in his chair, she was really trying to get him to eat solids full time now.

Mulder was a little out of breath when he got to the house, but he was so excited he didn't care. He reached for the handle and tried opening, it was locked, so he frowned and knocked twice.

She didn’t hear his first knocking, she wasn’t expecting it, she just kept feeding her son.

He frowned when nobody opened, he checked over the window then, he didn't see them in the living room, so he went over to the kitchen window and that's when he smiled. William was the first to see him, because he was facing the window, he smiled widely and giggled, showing his fully grown four baby teeth and pointed at the window, from where Mulder was waving at him, he had a six week beard, but William knew who his daddy was "Dddaddaaddadda" the baby said giggling.

She was guiding the spoon into William’s mouth, as she heard him. She frowned and stopped, confused “Dadda?” She couldn’t believe he really meant that.

William moved his little fingers as he was reaching out to the window, moving a little in his chair, excited because his daddy was right there "Ddaaaaddaaddaaaaa!" He kept calling and Mulder laughed softly from outside "Ask mommy to open the door!" He called then.

She frowned and turned then, to look out the window, to see Mulder, he looked different, but he was still her Mulder, there he was “oh.. my god!” She gasped and hurried up and to the door, her hands shaking as she scrambled to open the door.

Mulder laughed some more and walked to the door, he couldn't wait to have them in his arms.

* * *

She hurried over to the door and opened up. She paused for a second when she saw him, her heart stopping in her chest, then she just let out a cry and fell into his arms, he had a beard but there he was, her Mulder.

He laughed softly and wrapped his arms around her middle, lifting her off the floor because she was so short, and small, it wasn't hard to do. "Did anybody miss me?" He joked.

She couldn’t help but let a few happy tears fall, she was so emotional, she smiled and wrapped her arms around him. He stank of fish, but she didn’t care “oh Mulder, Mulder..”

He stepped in with her and kicked the door to close behind him, then he put her back down on the ground "I'm home" he said softly, feeling so relieved, he finally was home.


	31. Chapter Thirty One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A transcript of our live RP, to be updated every few days. This is a combined work.  
> See @Scully.Waggle and @m.f.luder on Instagram for more details. We are the writers.  
> This will be the full works which will be rated 18 and over.  
> Hope you enjoy and thank you for reading.  
> #mulderandscullyforever  
> #mulder #scully #fanfic #rp #liverp #xfiles #thexfiles #msr #shipper

She nodded and fiddled with his coat and chuckled a little, emotional, tears streaming down her cheeks “yeah..”

He kissed her cheek and moved his arms off of her to be able to take his jacket off "I wanna see my boy" he said looking over to the kitchen.

She smiled and pulled back, her heart was racing, she wiped her eyes and felt so happy and emotional, it was such a lovely moment. “Ok.”

He held her hand and pulled her over to the kitchen with him, smiling at his son already "Hey buddy! I missed you!" He exclaimed and went over to pick the baby up "Oh my god you're so big! You've grown so much!" He said emotional and William just laughed and waved his hands in the air, so excited to see his daddy again.

She smiled and laughed, all emotional, as Mulder greeted William after so long, it was a huge moment.

He couldn't help but to cover the baby face with kisses and William just giggled, all excited. "I really, really missed you" he said to his son and hugged him gently.

She watched them and felt so emotional, and so glad that William was happy and remembered his Daddy.

He kissed the baby's forehead and then William gagged, but then giggled, Mulder realized then he was stinking "Aw puppy, I'm sorry, you're right, you're right, daddy stinks, I'm sorry" he said sorry, yet amused as he passed him over to Scully "Here, go with mommy, daddy's gonna have a shower and shave" he said happy to be home.

She smiled softly and took William, and kissed his forehead, bouncing him a little “Daddy’ll be right back”

He smiled a little at them and leaned in to give them both a quick kiss on the cheek "I'll be right back"

She hummed and nodded, taking little William to the Kitchen to carry on feeding him.

Mulder went straight to the bathroom, but as soon as he was in there, he realized again he was home and that he could relax, there was no hurry, he was back home. So he took his time, he hated going to the bathroom on that damn boat, there was nothing more uncomfortable than being on a boat, so yeah, he took his time, glad to know he did a good job in their bathroom.

She kept feeding William. Trying to keep some normality with him, after all, they had slipped back into that over the last six weeks, it had been like the old days when Mulder had been gone.

While Mulder was in the bathroom, old Joe came knocking on their door, he had Mulder's bag, and a bag full of fish for them, Mulder had forgot to bring all that with him, the man thought they'd be in bed already, it amused him to think that actually.

She heard the knock on the door, it made her anxious, she frowned and held William still, she was still feeding him, she couldn’t just stop, but then again, she wasn’t going to answer the door with him. She sighed and put him in back his chair and went to answer the door, wary about it all. She wasn’t used to people knocking. That’s when she saw a very weathered man, with a load of fish, she realised that this must be Joe, “erm.. oh.. hi..”

When Joe saw her after she opened the door, he let out a full belly laugh and handed her the two bags, the one with the fish and Mulder's "Ma'am" he said taking his hat off in a greeting way, then he put it back on, he was very old fashioned "I thought you two be tossing in bed already, the god of sea knows he's excited!" He joked and laughed again "Have a good day!" He said as he turned to leave.

She raised her eyebrows, she wasn’t expecting him to look like he did, she was surprised about what he said, but she just nodded and waved a little, it all happened fast “erm, ok thank you” she said and shut the door, with the bags.

* * *

Mulder walked out of the bathroom after showering and shaving, he had a towel around his hips and another one around his neck, he needed a haircut already, his hair was getting uncomfortable. He whistled some Elvis song as he looked for some clean clothes to wear.

She smiled a little, just to see him, she was so glad to see him there at home. She took the fish and put them on the counter, there was a lot of fish to store away, a lot. She got out his clothes and started to wash them, they stank so bad.

He got a clean pair boxers, and pants, he put them on and grabbed a t-shirt, he put it on on his way to the kitchen. He immediately went to pick up William "Hey buddy, is it better now?" He asked and chuckled as he hugged him gently "I know, I'm clean now, how have you been huh? You been a good boy?"

She saw them and smiled and nodded “he has..”

He kissed his cheek and raised him up in the air and held him there, smiling widely at his son as he giggled "Of course he has" he said amused, and proud "Ow puppy, look at those teeth! Coming strong huh pup?" He asked and chuckled as he hugged him again.

She put his clothes in the wash and put it on a hot wash, the washing machine still worked ok. She got two glasses of juice and went to go sit with them.

He kept holding the baby in one arm as he searched for food in the fridge "Let's see.. Let's see.."

She hummed a little “Joe came by with your bag, and the fish”

He turned around to look at her then, frowning a little "Just now?" He asked then.

She nodded “yeah” she said softly.

He looked all over her face, he wasn't sure if the old man had told her anything to her "Did he say something or just brought my bag?" He asked then, forgetting about the food.

She frowned a little and smiled a little too. She wasn’t sure what he was worried about. “He said he thought we would be ‘rolling in the sheets’ already” she said, her eyebrow arching a little, amused.

He had been tense, because Joe was unpredictable sometimes, but when she said that he just relaxed slowly and smiled just a little "Right" he said and turned back to look in the fridge, he got some cheese out "We have some cookies right?" He asked her then.

She bit her bottom lip and nodded, “top cupboard” she said and started to sort the fish out. It was actually pretty weird having him back. Of course she was very happy to have him back, but it was strange as she and William had been alone for so long, she had kind of gotten used to it. She was sure things would go back to normal soon, and Joe was right, she had expected them to be jumping each others bones, but then again, they had a baby.

He kept either kissing or nuzzling against William's head, he had missed his son so much, he let him hold the packed of cookies and they put it all on the table as they sat down "Mm.. Yummy" he said smiling at William.

She smiled softly and felt her heart ache so hard, she couldn’t even imagine how much he had missed William. She started to separate the fish and get it in bags to be frozen. “We just had some chicken you want some?”

He looked up at her and smiled again, nodding some "I'd love some chicken" he said, keeping his eyes on her for longer.

She went to serve him up some food and poured the gravy over, “you feel better after a shave?” She said with a smile and put his plate down on the table.

He watched her serving him some food, he forgot about the cheese then, he was pretty entertained watching her "Yeah, I need a haircut though, that's bothering me right now" he said and reached to hold her hand "Are you okay?" He asked quietly.

She was so happy to see him, she was more than ok “yes, I am” she said softly and took his hand gently.

He felt the urge to pull her closer and kiss her deeply, even more so, he couldn't wait to be alone with her, but William was sitting on his leg, and the plate was served. He nodded a little then and let go of her hand to start eating, William had his hands on the plate already, Mulder didn't mind.

She smiled as she saw William there being all cute with his Dad. “He missed you” she told him softly and went to carry on with the fish.

He looked down at his son, smiling "You missed me puppy?" He asked and William reached to feed him some chicken which Mulder willingly ate "Daddaaddaadda"

She smiled and felt so emotional, “we both did”

He kissed William's head again and nodded "I missed you both too" he reassured her.

She nodded and finished up what she was doing, feeling pretty overcome with emotions, she couldn’t believe that he was there finally.

He ate with William, the baby helped him and giggled like crazy at the sounds Mulder did every time he took a bite, growling a little, exaggerating the act just to amuse his son. He had really missed him so much, he was really enjoying being back.

She let them have their time then she went to sit with them again, to finish her juice. “He’s eating solids nearly all the time now” she told Mulder, proud.

Mulder smiled at his son and nodded "Aw look at you puppy, such a grown puppy already" he said softly, he couldn't believe how much he's grown in six weeks "I missed you, I really did, yeah" he told the baby who just kept smiling at him.

She tilted her head and smiled at them, it was such a lovely sight “He’s grown a lot?”

Mulder kissed his son's forehead and leaned his cheek on top of his little head, nodding a little as he looked at her with a soft, emotional look all over his face "He really has" he said quietly.

She met Mulder’s eyes and felt her heart absolutely melt “I know he’s got bigger but I didn’t notice how much”

He pulled the baby closer and closed his eyes, he hated to feel like he was missing so much of his son's life.

She frowned a little then as she saw him change “what is it?” She asked softly.

He shook his head a little "Nothing" he said softly "I just really missed him, that's all"

She smiled softly and nodded, reaching to touch his arm gently as he hugged him “we missed you too” she said again in a whisper.

He nodded and leant back in his chair, still looking at the baby, smiling a little at him.

She was quiet for a moment just as they settled together again as a family.

He cleared his voice and reached for his glass and took a sip "You guys wanna go for a walk or something?" He asked then.

She shrugged a little, she was happy to do whatever he wanted “yeah sure if you want”

He got up to clean the table then, but he couldn't do the dishes if he had William in his arms, so he put him back in his chair then "Okay, just a minute buddy"

She watched William pout and look after him, it was so adorable “Is that Daddy? Huh?” She asked the baby boy.

William reached for her then, pouting still while Mulder cleaned the table and did the dishes.

She thought that was so adorable, she lifted him into her arms and kissed him, he was so cute with that little pout, “what baby what?”

William just kept pouting and rubbing his eyes "mmammama" he babbled.

She pouted too and kissed him all over her face “you tired baby?” She asked softly as she cuddled him

William started whining a little and Mulder felt bad for leaving him on his chair, although there wasn’t anything wrong with it. So he finished quickly and went back to him "What's wrong puppy? Aw bad daddy huh?" He asked and touched his little head gently.

She frowned, worried, but she thought may be he was just tired “I think he’s just tired..” she reasoned softly and kissed him again, hugging him.

He nodded a little, he hoped it was just that too, so he gently took him from her arms "Here, let me take him, okay?" He asked her softly "I'm here puppy, I got you" he said softly.

She nodded and let him take him, she sighed and watched Mulder with all the love in the world.

Mulder kissed his son's cheek and felt the baby clutch to him, so he frowned and felt so terrible, he was breaking his heart "Hey now, puppy" he reasoned, calmly "I'm here, I love you, daddy's here" he soothed, patting his butt gently.

She frowned and felt her heart ache so hard, William was clearly feeling a lot of emotions too.

The baby whined some more, and Mulder patiently paced with him, just telling him how much he loved him, and how much he had missed him, then he started telling him sea stories, he knew a couple now because Joe wouldn't shut up about them, so he patiently started helping his son to calm down.

She went to finish cleaning the dishes then and putting everything away, she was tired too all of a sudden.

He liked being like that with the baby, they both needed to spend time together now he was back, but William was clearly feeling a lot and it was stressing him out, he was just a baby, Mulder would never let him feel like that without trying to help him. Maybe twenty minutes later he finally fell asleep, but Mulder kept talking to him, softly, calmly.

She finished up doing the chores and managed to store all the fish away, she heard William stop whining and she relaxed more then, happy he was all right.

Mulder held him for a while longer, he checked his diapers before leaving him on his cot, so that he could rest properly.

* * *

She headed to the bedroom after washing her hands to go and check on them, what she saw made her melt, she was so happy to see them like that.

He felt her eyes on him, so he turned from the cot and smiled a little "He's gonna be fine" he said softly.

“Yeah” she whispered and moved closer, just a little.

Mulder tilted his head a little and walked towards her "You okay?" He asked softly.

She nodded and looked up at him, with a small smile, taking him all in. He was so tall, so very tall, she always knew that but she hadn’t seen him in a while, and his hair was longer “you need a haircut” she said softly.

He chuckled softly and ran a hand back his hair, to stop it from falling over his forehead "I know, would you do it?" He asked then, softly, looking all over her face.

She smiled a little and nodded “I can try” she said softly, and moved closer to brush it back.

He closed his eyes when she touched him and placed his hands on her hips "It doesn't have to be perfect" he said softly.

She hummed and stepped closer still, she felt so overwhelmed with that feeling again, those emotions, she cupped his cheek gently, looking all over his face, taking him all in.

He hummed a little and opened his eyes to look down at her "Are we okay?" He asked her softly, he needed to make sure, just in case, it's been six weeks after all, and maybe she wasn't feeling comfortable yet or whatever.

She nodded and smiled a little, caressing his face gently “How was it?”

He bent his head to kiss her cheek and nuzzled a little against her jaw "I rather have my feet on the ground" he said simply, caressing her hips a little.

She let go and nodded and turned into his neck, frowning with emotion. She felt her heart race faster, “did you get sick?” She asked softly.

He nodded and squeezed her hips a little before he moved his hands lower, near her thighs "I don't think I'll ever get used to it" he said honestly.

She sighed and felt bad for him, she wrapped her arms around him then, she needed to hug him.

He hummed and wrapped his arms around her too, holding her properly "I missed you, Scully" he whispered.

She frowned with emotion as her heart soared with love and she held onto him tightly, she didn’t want to let him go.

He relaxed in her arms and felt alright now he was with her, he was home and there was nothing like it, the relief of being home.

She pulled back a little and kissed his cheek, still holding him. “Are you tired?”

1 He shook his head a little, he wasn't exactly tired "Why, you wanna lay down?" He asked her softly "We can lay down" he said, he didn't mind.

She nodded and hummed softly, she kissed him again, “I’m tired” she said gently.

He nodded some and pulled back just a little "Okay" he said softly and reached to hold her hand, so that he could led her to bed.

She took his hand and stepped back so they could go to bed. She smiled because he was being so sweet and romantic.

He pulled the covers off the bed so that she could lay down properly "Has it been really cold here lately?" He asked softly.

She took off her shoes and got out of her clothes, so she was just in her underwear. It wasn’t like she was trying to arouse him, she just couldn’t sleep in her clothes. She moved her pillow and then reached for his shirt, which she had been sleeping in while he had been away, putting it over her head “yeah it’s been cold”

He blinked a couple of times when she just too her clothes off, but he was fast enough to reach for the clip of her bra and loosened just as she was about to put the shirt on, his shirt he realized then "It's been awful in the open sea" he commented.

She turned around and faced him, she stopped, and looked at him “I bet it was awful” she said softly.

He didn't let himself stare for too long, he didn't want her to think of him as that kind of man. He touched her face with his knuckles and nodded "I'm so glad to be home" he said sincerely.

She nodded and placed her hands on his chest gently, “Is that it now?”

He tilted his head "What you mean?" he asked softly.

She swallowed a little anxiously “you’re home for good? He got what he wanted? He’s going to sign the papers?”

He shook his head but then he nodded "Well.. No, but yes, the house is yours, ours, but this is just our one week break, there are still left four more weeks of fishing" he said explained.

She frowned then and felt her heart break, she couldn’t believe it, she was shocked and upset, she wasn’t expecting it, she blinked and stepped back “what?” She gasped.

He frowned a little then "What" he asked softly, puzzled.

She shook her head and felt tearful again, “you’re only home for a week? I thought... I thought six weeks was it, I thought.. I thought it was over..”

He pursed his lips as if he was about to say something, because he had told her how it worked, the season, "Scully, it's one season" he reminded her "One season every year, you knew this" he said calmly, he didn't want her to cry.

She sniffed and felt her heart pulsing, “I.. I can’t believe this” she said softly, and went to go sit on the bed, holding his shirt to her chest, she really felt so upset, she just thought that was it.

He put a hand on his hip and scratched the back of his head with the other, he didn't understand why she was so upset, she knew how it worked, it was one season "Honey.." He started, but he didn't have much to say actually.

She sighed and closed her eyes, feeling so sad, “sorry I just.. I didn’t know.. I just.. I thought..” She said with difficulty and looked down, thinking about how William was gonna get so upset again, she couldn’t bear it “I’m really tired”

He sighed and moved to kneel down in front of her, placing his hands on her knees "Hey, I'm here now" he said softly.

She nodded and took his hands on her knees, and kept quiet. It just wasn’t fair, but if it was just once a year, she guessed it could be a lot worse “it’s just once a year?” She asked him, just to make sure.

He nodded a little "Just once a year" he confirmed and moved closer "This is hard for me too, you know?" He asked her softly, he just hoped she knew.

She knew it was, of course, “I know, I’m sorry” she whispered sadly.

He looked all over her face and moved his hands from her knees to her thighs, just resting there as he rested his elbows on the bed "I just want to be with you" he whispered.

She nodded and looked up into his eyes, her heart ached so hard, “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to get upset “ she whispered, “I missed you so, so much”

He nodded a little and reached for the covers "You're just tired" he said softly "Lay down.."

She nodded and laid down, put kept hold of his hand, or tried to “you coming to bed?”

He nodded a little "Yeah, in a minute" he said softly and pulled the covers over her, tucked her in, then went to the bathroom to pee.

She laid on her side and let out a breath. A week, they had a week, a whole week. She was really trying to be positive. Things could be a lot worse for them, she had to remember that.


	32. Chapter Thirty Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A transcript of our live RP, to be updated every few days. This is a combined work.  
> See @Scully.Waggle and @m.f.luder on Instagram for more details. We are the writers.  
> This will be the full works which will be rated 18 and over.  
> Hope you enjoy and thank you for reading.  
> #mulderandscullyforever  
> #mulder #scully #fanfic #rp #liverp #xfiles #thexfiles #msr #shipper

He flushed the toilet after he peed and then returned to the bedroom. He took off his clothes before he got in bed with her, just on his boxers. Their bed was so comfortable, he had missed home so much.

She saw him lay down, and moved closer, she had missed him so much, lying next to her. She wrapped her arm around him.

He hummed a little and pulled her closer, gently, reaching to pull her leg over his middle "So much better" he said softly.

She couldn’t help it, even though she was tired. She shifted to cup his cheek and moved up a little in the bed, to look at him, their faces close enough to kiss. She needed to look at him, in her bed with her, it had been too long.

He felt her eyes on him again, so he opened his eyes to look at her, his hand still on her leg, holding it gently from her thigh.

She smiled just a little at him, and nuzzled his nose, she felt the world stand still then around them, she was finally realising he was really there, her Mulder “a week isn’t such a long time” she whispered

He looked down to her lips and reached to touch her cheek with his free hand "What am I supposed to do, Scully" he asked, he knew how she felt, he felt the same, but he was only so strong.

She shrugged and nuzzled his nose again and closed her eyes as she rested her forehead against his “nothing, I know you’re trying your best, for our family” she said very softly, “I love you

He closed his eyes and swallowed, tensing a little "I love you too, so much" he whispered, squeezing her thigh a little.

She nodded and went in for a soft kiss, she couldn’t help the tears that fell from her eyes, she was just emotional, and she had missed him so much, so it was a lot, having him back.

He pecked on her soft lips, very gently "Mm.." He hummed and parted his lips a little, to kiss her better.

She kissed him with all the love in the world, she melted as soon as their lips met, she was melting because he tasted so good, and the feeling of his lips against hers after so long was so nice, so damn nice.

He squeezed her leg again as they kissed, it was a slow kiss, just exploring each other's mouths.

She hummed softly and kissed him lovingly and slowly, moving her hand off his cheek down his body, to his chest to caress him there. She realised then that he had gotten so many muscles from being at sea, she liked that a lot.

He tensed a little under her touch, he had missed that so much, the way she touched him, he was getting aroused, he couldn't help it, his hands started running slowly yet firmly all over her body.

She squeezed his chest muscles and ran her hand up and over his shoulder, as she started to kiss him deeper. His shoulders were huge, it really was amazing how ripped he was.

He pulled her closer, gently pulling her on top of him, to feel her that close made him moan a little.

She straddled him and moved her hands into his hair as she kissed him with more passion.

He squeezed her hips and rocked his hips against her, just a little "I thought you were tired" he said between kisses.

She kissed him deeply still, she loved it when he said that, because she just kept kissing him, to stop him, she couldn’t stop.

He loved the way she just kept kissing him, he groaned a little and cupped her butt firmly, thrusting a little against her, he was just so horny.

She was so desperate all of a sudden, she needed him so badly, his scent and the touch and feel of his skin and his lips, his kiss, she couldn’t stop, it had been so long.

He smiled a little when she started getting a little desperate, because he knew she needed him just as bad as he needed her.

She kissed down his body then, all over his chest, and reached to pull down his boxers.

He hissed then, she was driving him crazy "Scully.." He breathed, he was so aroused.

She took him in her hand and placed a soft kiss on his tip “tell me” she asked in a husky voice

His eyes rolled to the back of his head and he twitched in her hand, he moaned softly "You definitely feel better than my own hands" he breathed.

She kissed down his shaft, and kept hold of him “Tell me how much you missed me, tell me again”

He reached down to touch her arms gently "It's been torture, Scully.." He said and licked his lips "It's been torture not being with you, you don't know how badly I need you right now" he whispered.

She hummed and listened. She loved to hear him talking so passionately. She kissed up to his tip and licked it a little, then she moved to kiss up his body, taking off her panties as she went.

He hissed again because she kept kissing him, and all of the sudden he was very sensitive everywhere "Please.." He begged.

She went up to his neck and kissed and sucked there as she straddled him, and pressed down on his erection, she was so desperate for him. Six weeks was a long time.

His hands gripped tight on her hips, he was trying to guide her without being too rough on her "Ah.. Honey.." He groaned and looked down between them "Sscullee.. "

She groaned a little and then she rose up and slowly lowered herself down to take him inside, with a low moan.

He hissed and grimaced a little as she took him in "Oh.. Holy ssshit Sscully, easy, honey easy.." He begged almost, she was just so tight, and so damn wet and warm, he just didn't want it all to be over so soon.

She loved to hear him, she really did, “mmmyeahMuldurr..” she purred and sat still on him with him deep inside her.

He hissed and squeezed her hips firmly "Ah.. Gimme a second honey.." He breathed.

She bit her bottom lip and groaned a little, wanting to move.

He twitched inside of her and his lips parted in pleasure, he didn't say anything, he just moved his hands up her sides until he was cupping her breasts "Uh.."

She wanted to rock her hips so badly, but she didn’t, the anticipation was building however “what is it baby?” She whispered

He shook his head a little "Nothing, it's okay now" he said softly and flicked his thumbs over her nipples.

She hummed and nodded, as she started to move her hips, it felt so good.

He let out a soft moan and massaged her breasts gently, looking up at her face all the time.

She rocked her hips and groaned softly, as she placed her hands over his, and squeezed gently, “aaahmmmyeah..”

He didn't think he'd be able to last as longer as he wanted to but he was going to try, so he propped up on his elbows and then sat up, changing the angle then, which made him moan "Ah.. That's better" he whispered.

She gasped and loved how he was close to her, she could bent and kiss him then and look into his eyes as she moved, she was so very turned on, and so aroused, she was already clenching around him “uhhhyesssbaby! Aah.” She moaned with passion and emotion, she hadn’t seen him for so long.

He went for her neck, kissed her there, very passionately, sucked on her soft skin and even nibbled a little too, he couldn't help it, he wanted her with every fibre of his body "You missed me, Scully?" He asked in a breath.

She nodded and gasped a little, letting out a sound of pleasure and emotion from her chest as she threw her head back, her whole body was on fire “yes! Yes..”

He loved to hear her like that, he smiled against her neck and twitched inside of her "Sh.. Honey, the baby" he reminded her.

She nodded and groaned as she wrapped her arms around him, holding him to her breasts “aaah..”

He hummed a little and started lavishing on her breasts, because that wasn't kissing, he was devouring her with raw passion.

She groaned and grinded her hips on him as he went for her breasts, she was so aroused, “aah aaaah..” she gasped with her head thrown back, holding him to her.

He was holding her firmly, massaging her legs and up her sides while his mouth kept torturing her breasts, focusing mostly on her nipples, but he nibbled on the sides from time to time.

She was so glad that she had stopped breast feeding because he was really going for it, and it made her so horny, and so aroused, she went harder and faster on him, he was torturing her so much “aaahgaad!”

He felt it building and he was trying to resist it " _Wwhh.. Sscullee_ " he moaned against her breasts and gripped tight on her butt then, he was getting really close.

She shuddered and went fast and hard, so passionately “I love you I fucking love you!”

He wrapped his arms around her and squeezed her firmly against him "Uhh.. Uhh.." He moaned as he felt his orgasm taking over him. He groaned against her collar bone as he released inside of her, he was coming so hard, his whole body was shaking with pleasure.

She hugged him so tightly and dug her nails into him as he came, she cried out with pure arousal and passion as she kept going, she wasn’t quite there yet, but she was close, and she loved to hear him and feel him come in her arms, she kissed him all over his shoulders and his neck.

* * *

He didn't relax, he couldn't because she never stopped, his moans intensified and became grunts of you're pleasure. It drove him crazy when she just carried on like that. He nodded and panting as he was, he went back to kiss her breasts passionately.

She went a little slower then, because she was focused on coming, she frowned with concentration and rolled her hips on him, slowly and deep.

He let out a soft moan and groaned then as she slowed down. He looked up to her face then and cupped her cheeks, to bring her lips to him, to kiss her deeply.

She shivered with pleasure, and kissed him deeply, “mmm..”

She hummed and kept the steady pace, her skin was slick with sex, she was hot, and very aroused.

He sucked on her bottom lip and pulled back, still holding her face "I missed you so much" he whispered and kissed her again.

She closed her eyes and hummed against his lips and went hard on him, she was tired, “ohhbaby..”

He hissed against her lips and nodded "Yes Scully, just like that" he encouraged her "Fuck me like that" he groaned before he kissed her again.

She was trying, but her whole body was tired, and aching, she was looking after a baby after all, all on her own, plus Mulder being back was a huge thing. She rested her forehead against his and kept going a little slower though, and with lessening intensity.

He wrapped his arm around her and tilted his head to kiss her neck while he gently laid back down, pulling her with him, he could tell she was tired, he was too, but he was so damn horny, he couldn't just stop there, after she kept going on him like that "Can I go on top?" He asked softly.

She nodded and was glad, she hummed and rolled over onto her back “sorry baby, I’m just tired..” she said softly.

He settled between her legs again, once on top of her and bent to kiss her softly "Would you marry me?" He asked her softly as he pushed inside of her again, and went as deep as he could reached.

She let out a soft cry and felt her whole body tremble as he pushed inside her, but his words, his words pushed her to another level, she was so emotional, she felt like she was gonna burst “oh Mulder..”

He closed his eyes in pleasure, there was nothing like being inside of her, absolutely nothing like it "Ah.." He moaned, because she was pulsing all around him "Would you?" He asked softly and pecked on her lips a few times.

She felt tearful again, she was so sick of him making her cry, “god dammit Mulder..”

He was about to start moving but she said that and he had to stop. He was looking all over her face then, he felt bad, so he pulled out, that was certainly not the reaction he had been expecting "I'm sorry, I'll stop asking" he apologized.

She shook her head and sniffed, reaching to cup his cheeks “no, no you don’t understand..”

He moved off of her and laid on his side, looking at her, he reached to hold her hand then "I'm sorry" he apologized again and kissed her hand "Don't be mad at me on my first day back" he said softly, looking a little lost.

She softened and breathed fast, he was driving her crazy “stop it please Mulder..” she said softly, a little exasperated though.

He swallowed then and let go of her hand, he was a little confused, so he sat up on the bed, all sorts of thoughts were clouding his mind, he didn't know why she was so upset "Scully.. There's no need to be like this, I get it" he said softly, trying to take it easy, if she didn't want to marry him, that was okay, he just didn't want to lose her for that.

She sighed then and covered her face with the hand that he had been holding, she felt like it was going so wrong “no, Mulder, you don’t understand..” she said again softly.

He sighed and started feeling a little scared, he pulled the covers over her and looked over for his boxers, maybe she just needed a second "I'm.. I think I'm gonna give you a minute, okay?" He asked her then, he was probably overwhelming her, he understood that, he was intense sometimes.

She nodded and felt a little overwhelmed, but that was nothing new. She felt like that a lot, when he was so intense, she took a breath and was a little shaky, she didn’t know how to explain to him at all.

* * *

He nodded some and collected his clothes, he went to the living room and put his clothes back on as he turned on the TV and sat on the couch, just hoping she wasn't going to leave him, because that's all he could think about. The first time he proposed, or half proposed, she thought he was joking, but he meant it, and he even told her mother, but she never said she'd marry him, he couldn't help but to worry.

She wasn’t expecting him to leave the bedroom and the bed, she was a little upset with herself that she gave him that impression, she knew she had reacted badly but it wasn’t because she didn’t love him or because she didn’t want to marry him, it was way more complicated. She went to go take a quick shower to try to calm down and think of a way to talk to him..


	33. Chapter Thirty Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A transcript of our live RP, to be updated every few days. This is a combined work.  
> See @Scully.Waggle and @m.f.luder on Instagram for more details. We are the writers.  
> This will be the full works which will be rated 18 and over.  
> Hope you enjoy and thank you for reading.  
> #mulderandscullyforever  
> #mulder #scully #fanfic #rp #liverp #xfiles #thexfiles #msr #shipper

He usually was very patient, he had waited years to make the move and kiss her, but a lot has happened since then, and they we're far from being the people they were back then. They were in a whole other level now, or so he believed, but he understood he was too much for her sometimes. He was going too fast, or too slow, or maybe he was going in the wrong direction while trying to move forward. He didn't know.

She got out the shower and tried not to be upset, though she was upset because he was on the couch, because of that more than anything, and she was so tired. She really didn’t want to go to sleep like that though. She put on her towel dressing gown and slippers and walked out to the living room, she sighed and saw him there, “Mulder.. what are you doing?” She asked quietly

He wasn't even watching the TV, he was staring at the screen, leaning forward with his elbows on his knees, he wasn't relaxing, he was tense and even more so when he heard her asking him that. He turned to look at her and shifted on the couch "I'm.. I'm giving you some space" he said simply.

She sighed and closed her eyes, she really didn’t want them to sleep apart, “come on, come to bed” she said quietly and reached for his hand.

He tilted his head, not sure of what was going on "You sure?" He asked softly.

She frowned a little because his doubt in himself really hurt her, it made her so sad, he was everything to her “yes, of course, Mulder I’m not mad, dammit Mulder please..” she explained softly.

He didn't know what was going on then, she sounded upset "No, listen.. I won't put you through that again, okay? I'm sorry, it was my bad" he said as he stood up and kept his palms down, he didn't want to argue "I don't want you to be upset like this, Scully, it's fine, I pushed too far" he admitted, begging almost.

She was so confused then, because he was apologising “Mulder please baby lets go to bed” she begged, a little desperate, she had a huge headache.

He felt so lost then "Scully.." He said softly "Just say it, just say no, that's fine, say no to me now" he reasoned.

She closed her eyes and frowned heavily, her heart racing, she had such a huge headache, she was exhausted “I don’t want to-“

She broke off and hummed, raising her hand to her forehead, she felt so sick all of a sudden

He frowned heavily and gave a step closer, she was a little pale "Hey, you alright?" He asked then, concerned.

She hummed again and felt a little dizzy “I.. I need an aspirin..”

He walked to her and placed his hand on her shoulder "Hey" he said softly "Just sit down, I'll get you some water" he said and helped her to the couch.

She blamed it on her tiredness and also the emotional stress, he was back but she felt like it wasn’t the same, there was clearly some things they needed to talk about, it was stressing her out.

When she sat down he went to get her a glass of water and the aspirin, then came back to her and handed her the glass, then the pill "Here" he said calmly.

She took the water and the pill and swallowed it down, she kept the water and drank it slowly, quiet.

He sat down next to her on the couch, keeping quiet, just giving her some time. He didn't know what was wrong, but he just hoped she would recover soon.

She calmed down and felt a little better, she felt her heart ache, she really didn’t want them to go to bed in separate areas. “I’m sorry about my reaction” she said very softly, “I just.. I never expected you to ever want to get married” she explained, “I never expected you to ask me, I thought you were just.. saying what you think I want to hear” she said calmly.

He looked all over her face, listening intently as she spoke "So that's what you wanted to hear?" He asked then, they clearly needed to talk, to stop the confusion.

She looked into his eyes and remained calm, even though her heart was starting to race, “I don’t know..” she admitted quietly, “it’s not that I don’t want to, it would be nice, of course, and for William, but do you really want to? I’ve never really thought of you as the marrying ‘type’” she explained and smiled a little. She needed to make sure because she didn’t want him to feel tied down or whatever, Mulder was the most untraditional guy you could find, pretty much. That’s one of the reasons why she loved him so fiercely, his free spirit.

He frowned a little and tried to understand, they've never talked about it before, marriage, he kinda proposed before, but they never talked about it. She definitely didn't look comfortable with it, and he understood, she didn't think he was that type, she probably was scared that he wouldn't be able to handle marriage, and that was valid too, she didn't see him as the husband type. So he just nodded and leaned back against the couch "I get it" he said calmly "I really do, Scully"

She tilted her head and looked at him, hoping she didn’t hurt him, “right now isn’t you know.. the best time either, I mean, my Mom..” she said softly and looked down, she really missed her Mom so much, it was hitting her more and more, “she wouldn’t be able to be here, I mean, my whole family..” she realised then, it would not be what she always imagined. “But I love you so much Mulder, you know how much I love you” she told him and got a little closer, hoping he really knew, “and you ask me in the middle of passionate sex.. so..” she smiled a little, adding that.

He looked down when she mentioned her mother, then her family, he clearly wasn't thinking, obviously, because he knew all that, he's been aware of that since they packed their things to leave DC. He nodded a little and looked up at her again "Yeah, that explains why I wasn't thinking straight" he retorted, referring to the sex.

She smiled just a little more and met his eyes, “you weren’t?” She asked softly.

He shrugged a little "Clearly not" he said as if it was obvious, because of the situation they were in "When am I, anyways" he commented and sighed as he looked away.

She frowned then and moved closer, to kneel on the couch and wrapped her arms around him and kissed his cheek, “come on baby..” she said softly against his skin, she didn’t want him to feel bad. “I’m sorry, I love you..”

He closed his eyes for a second and nodded a little "I love you too, I'm sorry" he apologized again.

She kissed his cheek again and hugged him like that, closing her eyes, “I didn’t say no..” she told him softly, it just wasn’t the right time right then, but it wasn’t a no.

He relaxed some more in her arms, he didn't want to think about it anymore "Are you feeling better?" He asked, turning his head to face her.

She nodded and hummed a little, she kissed his nose “yeah..”

He raised a hand to touch her cheek with his knuckles and hummed softly "Okay, why don't you go to lay down?" He suggested.

She closed her eyes when he touched her “are you coming?”

He nodded a little "In a minute" he said softly, he needed her to fall asleep, that way it'd be easier for him to keep his hands off of her.

She nodded and kissed him once more and slowly got up, she really needed to sleep. She felt much better now they talked.

* * *

He watched her go and sank in the couch, turning to look back at the tv, he sighed and closed his eyes, they were okay, but such a first day back.

She fell asleep almost immediately, she was exhausted.

He went to bed a couple of minutes later, she was asleep already. He laid down over the covers and wrapped an arm around her, he didn't fall asleep immediately, but eventually he managed to get some rest.


	34. Chapter Thirty Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A transcript of our live RP, to be updated every few days. This is a combined work.  
> See @Scully.Waggle and @m.f.luder on Instagram for more details. We are the writers.  
> This will be the full works which will be rated 18 and over.  
> Hope you enjoy and thank you for reading.  
> #mulderandscullyforever  
> #mulder #scully #fanfic #rp #liverp #xfiles #thexfiles #msr #shipper

She slept heavily all throughout the night, she woke up to the sound of seagulls outside, not William, he didn’t cry so much anymore when he woke up, she looked at Mulder and stared at him for a moment, she really loved him so much, she was so glad he was there. She then gently rolled over to go check on William, he was standing up already in his cot, she gasped and smiled, picking him up, so proud “Morning sweety. Who’s a clever boy huh! You standing now?”

Mulder stretched in bed, finding it odd to be so warm and comfortable, but then he realized he was home, not in the boat. That made him smile a little, along with the sound of her voice and noises William made.

She kissed William as he giggled happily and reached to touch all over her face “oh you such a clever boy, hey lets change your diaper you stinky”

He sat up in bed, smiling while half asleep "Morning" he said to both of them.

She smiled and turned to see him, William smiled too, she carried him over to the bed to change his diaper, “Daddy’s awake huh?”

Mulder rubbed his eyes a little and then sat up straight to give them space "That I am" he said and reached to touch his son's hand "Morning puppy, feeling better?" He asked softly.

She smiled softly at Mulder and changed his diaper, his little legs kicking “he stood up!”

He raised his eyebrows and smiled widely "You did?" He asked the baby and then chuckled "Good job puppy!" He said amused, William just giggled.

She let him crawl to Mulder then, cause he wanted to and he just had his diaper on. She put the diaper in the trash and boiled some water for a hot drink, then went to pee and wash, and brush her teeth.

Mulder and the baby played in bed, tickles, wrestling, some simple magic tricks, the steal your nose trick, which William found highly amusing, because he was laughing like crazy.

She made herself a coffee and Mulder a juice, and then she came back to bed, she couldn’t resist that, she smiled at them both and climbed in next to him, against the headboard, giggling a little as well at William amused.

He smiled at her as William kept laughing on the bed "He's in a great mood this morning" he said amused.

She chuckled and nodded “yeah” she said softly and rested her head against his shoulder “how are you?”

He turned his head to kiss her forehead "Good, you?" He asked softly.

She smiled and nodded, resting there with him, as she sipped on her tea “mmhmm”

He smiled at her and then at William "What's he gonna have for breakfast?" He asked then.

She closed her eyes and felt so comfortable there with them. She could have easily actually drifted back off to sleep.

He turned to look at her "Hey, you awake?" He asked her, because she didn't answer.

She hummed a little and pulled back, she had nearly fallen asleep “yeah, yeah sorry..” she said quietly

He chuckled, she was cute "What's he gonna have for breakfast?" He asked again.

She smiled a little and looked at William “ermm bananas and toast.. he likes that”

He looked at William and smiled "Right on buddy" he said and picked the baby up to get off of bed "You stay, we're gonna make breakfast" he told her, smiling.

She hummed and nodded, watching them go, she settled back in the bed and drank a little more coffee, but she wasn’t feeling it much, it tasted more bitter than usual, may be she put too much in.

He made breakfast, for the three of them, and when it was ready, he sat William on his chair and went to the bedroom to call her "Breakfast's ready honey" he called.

She got up and yawned, as she walked to the table, she was feeling pretty sleepy, but she was ok “thanks” she said softly and sat down, to eat.

She got up and yawned, as she walked to the table, she was feeling pretty sleepy, but she was ok “thanks” she said softly and sat down, to eat.

He leaned in and touched her shoulder "You okay?" He asked, frowning a little.

She nodded and smiled a little, looking up at him, “yeah, why?” She asked and drank some juice.

He shrugged a little "I'm just asking" he said softly, she was a little pale "You look tired"

She frowned a little and started to eat “it’s been a stressful time” she shrugged

He hummed a little and nodded "Right" he said as he started eating too.

She ate and smiled at William as he ate too, he was the cutest, he loved his bananas on toast.

He loved watching his son eat like that "He's grown so much" he said softly.

She hummed and nodded, she was done, she couldn’t eat anymore, “sorry, I’m gonna get dressed.. thank you” she said softly and stood up to go get dressed, leaving her plate half eaten.

He looked at her plate, then looked at her leave, something was off, he didn't know what though.

She felt a little weird, but she was ok, she had been really stressed on her own, and now her body was more relaxed now Mulder was back, she wasn’t overly worried, she was a doctor after all. She got dressed and then made the bed, tidied up a little, picking up Williams toys and such.

They had a lovely time all together, as a family, they made the most of it, her and Mulder kissed and cuddled a lot, they had sex every night, they couldn’t keep their hands off each other, they were making the most of it. Soon it was Wednesday, half way through already, she laid in his arms, naked, they had just made love while William slept. She loved lying in his arms like that, and they were still kissing, loving every second, because it wasn’t long before they would be apart again.

He was happy at home, he was enjoying their time together so much, he didn't want to think about leaving, they were okay like that, just not thinking about it. "You want some water?" He asked softly as she laid in his arms.

She hummed and nuzzled his nose, “ok.. thanks” she whispered.

He moved off the bed and went to the kitchen to get a glass of water, then he came back and handed it to her "Here" he said softly.

She sat up a little and drank some, and then handed the water to him, “thanks” she said again softly, and laid back.

He drank the rest of the glass and put it down on the night table "You tired?" He asked softly as he nuzzled in her neck.

She smiled a little and hummed as he went into her neck “no I’m ok..” she said softly, “what do you want for dinner tonight?”

He rolled on top of her and kissed her collar bone "Mm.." He hummed "Meat" he said and reached to touch her legs.

She smiled some more, amused, and she felt so sexy, she reached to cup his cheek and ran her fingers through his hair that still needed cutting. She spread her legs under him, and tilted her head, “steak?”

He nodded a little and kissed down her body "I love your smell" he whispered, distracted already.

She smiled some more and closed her eyes, as he went down, “I love the way you smell too” she said and chuckled.

He smiled a little and focused on her breasts, kissing them gently, lovingly.

She hummed and kept running her fingers through his hair, as he kissed her, she was so relaxed when she was with him, and so happy, “mmmm..” she hummed approvingly and wrapped a leg around his.

He kissed back up to her and nuzzled in her neck "Yeah, steak would be fine, and potatoes" he said softly.

She hummed and wrapped her arms around him, she was so damn in love with him, her heart just ached so damn hard, she would cook whatever he wanted “whatever you want baby” she said softly and kissed him all over his cheek and his jaw.

He loved when she said that, he laughed softly "I love you" he said softly "I'm still hard" he said amused.

She smiled and held him, running her hands up and down his back “good..” she said, arching her eyebrow, amused.

He closed his eyes and kissed her lips softly "Can we go again?" He asked softly.

She nodded and cupped his cheek again, caressing her thumb over his lips, she felt so sexy, and warm and buzzing, “mmhmm..”

He licked his lips a little and gently pushed inside of her, slowly, he didn't needed guidance, he knew what he was doing "Mmm.. Perfect" he whispered.

She shuddered a little and felt so turned on, he drove her crazy, “mmmbaby..” she moaned softly and nuzzled his cheek.

He smiled and pushed deep into her "This is what I want to do all day everyday, forever" he whispered.

She smiled and closed her eyes, she was so wet already, as they had already done it all, she moved her free hand to pull her hair from under her on the pillow, so it was all laid out, it was kind of bugging her. She opened her eyes and let out a soft sigh, and looked up into his eyes again. Her hair was getting super long too.

He started moving gently in and out of her then, the way she pulled her hair turned him on, he didn't know why "Ugh.. I love your hair" he whispered.

She reached for him and caressed his back again as he made love to her, she didn’t stop looking up at him, she really loved him, “you do?” She whispered softly as she felt him inside.

He nodded and bent his head to peck on her lips "I love your hair.. And your eyes, so much" he whispered as he kept moving slowly in and out.

She bit her bottom lip and moaned softly, she loved the way he was adoring her “I like it when you make love to me like this baby” she said softly and closed her eyes, she couldn’t help it, she was trying to keep eye contact but it felt so good.

He pecked on her lips again and hissed as he reached deep into her again "I love making love to you" he whispered "I've never wanted someone so bad" he whispered "Just you.. I only want you, like this.."

She frowned with love and emotion and spread her legs more for him, giving into him, “oh Muldurrbaby..” she half moaned.

He started thrusting a little harder then "Ah.." He moaned and reached to hold her legs with both hands.

She gasped in surprise and arousal, he drove her so crazy “oh god Muldur.. the way you make me feel..” she groaned from her chest tightly.

He groaned and went faster, he loved to hear her like that, he loved when he made love to her and she was so vocal about.

She gasped and moaned softly, clutching onto him, he was driving her so wild. She was so terribly turned on, “uh! Uhhh..”

He sucked on her bottom lip and slowed down again "Ah.. I'm so close again" he breathed "You wanna come Scully? For me?" He asked quietly.

She nodded and whimpered, of course she did, she groaned and dug her nails in a little, “I love you, I love you..” she gasped.

He hissed then and sped up again, because he couldn't hold back any longer "I love you too honey" he breathed and then started moaning.

She shuddered with pleasure and spread her legs high, as he went faster. She was so close, she was tossing a little “uhhh, uhhhhh” she moaned and squeezed tightly, she then felt it cresting and moaned loudly, coming long and hard all around him.

He opened his eyes as she started coming, he loved it, her orgasm provoked his own, so he released deep inside of her with a long and deep groan, he wasn't thrusting as much anymore, just a little.

She shuddered and moaned over and over as it died down slowly, it was the most delicious orgasm, it was so good “uhh, uhhbaby..”

He hissed again as he pulled out, he just couldn't be inside of her anymore, he was too sensitive "Ah.. Fuck.." He breathed.

She slowly wound down but whined a little when she lost him, breathing heavily, she was done, she was so done, so satisfied.

* * *


	35. Chapter Thirty Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A transcript of our live RP, to be updated every few days. This is a combined work.  
> See @Scully.Waggle and @m.f.luder on Instagram for more details. We are the writers.  
> This will be the full works which will be rated 18 and over.  
> Hope you enjoy and thank you for reading.  
> #mulderandscullyforever  
> #mulder #scully #fanfic #rp #liverp #xfiles #thexfiles #msr #shipper

The happiness continued, it was just so nice to be together, but as the week went on, she was thinking more and more about him leaving, it was getting harder to put on a brave face, but she was good at it. She was more worried about William, because he really loved his Daddy. She wasn’t feeling so good, but she didn’t tell Mulder, she didn’t want to worry him, he was going away on a hard job, so she didn’t want him to worry about them.

They were having fun, the rain sometimes ruined their walks but they were trying to enjoy all their time together as much as possible. He still noticed Scully wasn't really okay, but he assumed it was because he had to leave again soon, and she was coping.

* * *

The final day came to say good bye, she was going to cut his hair, she still hadn’t gotten around to it, she was kind of liking it actually and running her hair through it, so before he was due to leave she got up early with him, to get him ready and to cut his hair.

It was dark still when they got up, he insisted on her cutting his hair, it was bothering him a lot by then. So he sat in the chair and waited for her to start, he was sleepy.

She got up and got the scissors from the kitchen, she didn’t have hair cutting scissors, she had some doctors scissors but they weren’t really suitable. She came back to him with a comb and wet his hair, so it would be easier, she was pretty sleepy too as she stood in her pjs in front of him, between his legs.

He had a towel around his shoulders, he looked up at her and relaxed as she started cutting his hair "I want it really short" he said softly.

She pouted a little and looked at him, “really? I like it a little long “

He smiled a tiny bit "It's gonna be okay when I come back" he said softly.

She paused then, of course, he was right, she sighed and nodded, as she started to cut it, as best as she could.

He closed his eyes, because he didn't want hair in his eyes.

She cut it as best as she could, it was a little messy and it took some time, she was enjoying being close to him, for the last few moments.

He reached to touch her legs a little, he was going to miss her so damn much "You okay?" He asked softly.

She nodded a little and put on a brave face, she finished up and washed the scissors in the sink and the combed his hair, what was left of it into some sort of style, she stopped and then felt her heart ache, and looked down, frowning a little, she was going to miss him like mad, she didn’t know how to go through that again.

He carefully took the towel off and stood up, placing his hands on her hips "We're gonna be fine" he whispered.

She nodded and licked her lips a little anxiously, “I should sweep up.. your hair” she said quietly.

He bent his head a little and kissed her cheek "It's okay, I gotta get dressed" he said softly.

She nodded and moved away to go sweep up, she needed to keep busy, that was how she dealt with things.

He sighed and went to get dressed, quietly because it was way too early to wake William.

She swept up and cleaned up in the bathroom getting rid of all his hair, and then went to get dressed as well.

Mulder was ready to go again, he had been saying good-bye to William in silence. It was starting to hurt, but there were only four more weeks, and get was going to be back, they needed to be strong for only that amount of time.

She got dressed and quietly went to go make the breakfast, she was trying, she really was, it was only four weeks, it was going to be ok.

Mulder carried his bag to the living-room and left it there, he was feeling heavy because he was carrying on his shoulders the fact he was about to leave them alone again. He went and wrapped his arms around her middle "I love you honey" he whispered.

She held back her sad tears, she was sick of crying, she wrapped her arms around him too, moving away from the kitchen counter. “I love you too” she said in a tight voice.

He nuzzled in her neck and gently used his hands on her hips to make her turn around "I wish I could take you both with me like I promised" he said softly.

She smiled sadly and nodded “its only four weeks” she said softly.

He nodded a little and leaned to peck on her lips "I'm gonna miss you so much" he said passionately, squeezing her hips firmly.

She nodded and felt it all over her body and deep within her heart, “I know..” she said and tried not to get upset, she really needed to not get upset, she was stronger than that.

He kissed her lips again, very softly, pulling her closer into a semi hug.

She kissed him back, lovingly and emotional, she moved her arms to wrap around his neck “you be careful ok?” She whispered

He nodded a little "Tell him I'll be back soon, remind him I love him" he said quietly.

That set her off, he was breaking her heart, she couldn’t help but cry softly then, she was trying so hard not to.

He pulled her into a full hug then, holding her tight against him "I'm gonna come back, It's gonna be okay" he whispered.

She sniffed and nodded against him, hiding in his neck, and held him tightly too, she was really trying “I know.. I-I’m sorry..” she said tearfully.

Mulder He ran his hands slowly up and down her back, soothingly "Thank you for the haircut" he said softly, smiling a little.

She smiled a little and let out a soft, sad laugh, “Its not great..” she said softly.

He chuckled softly and pressed his face against her neck "What you talking about, it's perfect" he said softly and placed a kiss on her neck.

She frowned a little and hid still in his neck, just enjoying the closeness, enjoying his arms around her, his scent and everything about him “I can’t bear to say good bye..” she admitted in a tight voice again.

He hummed a little and pulled back just a little, to look at her "Then don't" he said quietly and pecked on her lips.

Scully She closed her eyes and frowned with we emotion as he kissed her, she couldn’t bear it, she cupped his cheek and kissed him softly and lovingly.

He hummed again then when she kissed him, they were both trying to enjoy the little time they had left together. He slipped his hands under her sweater and caressed her sides firmly, standing closer.

She wanted to stay like that forever, but she knew it wasn’t possible, she kissed him softly, over and over “you.. need some.. breakfast” she said between kisses

He nodded a little against her lips and reached down to unbutton her pants "Yeah.." He breathed and slipped a hand under her panties.

She groaned softly, she wasn’t expecting him to do that “you should eat” she said softly again.

He nodded and gently slipped a hand between her folds and started teasing her with his fingertip, slowly "This is all I want though.."

She bit her bottom lip and closed her eyes, “you drive me so crazy Mulder..” she admitted and let out a soft laugh.

He was glad to hear that, he was going to replay that moment in his head over and over "God I love when you laugh while I have my hands on you like this" he confessed, turned on. He kissed her softly and pressed against her leg and he kept touching her "Touch me, so you'd remember what I feel like" he whispered.

She groaned and reached for him, blushing a little, she didn’t know why, they were standing up in the kitchen for one, but she was going with it. She unbuttoned his pants and slipped her hands over his erection “you’re unbelievable..” she chuckled.

He hissed against her lips as soon as her hand wrapped around him "Why you say that" he asked as he used his free hand to hold her from the back of her neck as he tilted his head to the other side and started kissing all over the soft skin of her neck.

She hummed and shivered a little, feeling so alive, “I’ve never felt like this.. with anyone..” she breathed and stroked him gently.

He groaned against her neck and twitched in her hand as he felt her getting wet "I'm so glad to hear that, Scully" he breathed and looked down between them, the sight made him moan softly " _Aw Sscullee_ , honey.. Yess touch me like that, my hands don't feel as good as yours baby" he breathed and went back to kiss her neck.

She stroked him a little more, moving back as she was kind of sitting on the counter “god you make me lose my mind” she breathed.

He hissed a little as she moved backwards and he moved both hands to her hips and tensed a little, he couldn't help but thrust a few times into her hand, he was losing it "Ah.. Ah.. Fuck" he breathed, looking down at her lips.

She groaned and closed her eyes as she felt him, and heard him, and his finger on her felt so nice “mm.. yesmuldurr..” she moaned softly, “right there baby”

He didn't have the strength to wait any longer, so he started pulling both her pants and panties down her legs "Sh.. Wait, you have to come with me inside" he breathed.

She gasped and groaned “I.. uhh..” she felt it building she opened her legs for him, and let go.

He hissed and hurried to position at her entrance, even though her pant weren't completely off, but he didn't have time for that, he reached for one of her legs and took a hold of it as he pushed inside of her in a swift thrust which made him gasp in pleasure, she was incredibly wet.

She threw her head back and cried out, he drove her so insane, they had the best sex and she was not used to having sex all over the place, “ah! Muldur..”

He looked up to her face and leaned in to kiss her lips softly "I'm sorry, I just need you right now honey" he breathed and started thrusting steadily into her.

She whimpered a little and gripped onto him, frowning and looking down between them, her lips parted. He always wanted her, he was unlike anyone she had ever been with before.

He kept his eyes on her face, he licked his lips from time to time because she really felt deliciously good "Mm.. Ah.." He groaned as he sped up a little "I love sex with you" he confessed.

She dug her nails in and felt her walls grip around him, he was driving her so crazy, they had had so much sex all week, she was even a little sore, but in a good way, she was going to miss him. She whined and reached to touch herself, to help her along “ _aaahMuldur..”_ she whined.

He hissed when he felt her touching herself like that. He bent over her a little as he thrusted faster and harder, his hands pressed hard down the counter as his mouth covered hers in a passionate kiss, he was so very close.

She cried out as he went hard and fast, she wasn’t gonna be able to walk tomorrow, they had had so much sex, “aaah!” She cried and started to come, so hard and strong “fuhuuck!”

His eyes shut so tight in pleasure and he had to stop kissing her as he came hard and deep into her, because it was such a strong orgasm. He moaned deep from within his chest as he released in waves while thrusting hard still.

She was so, so sensitive, her clit and walls inside were burning, she ached, but the pleasure she experienced from that was so worth it. After her orgasm calmed down, she moaned and gasped into his neck, tightening her grip on him, he was still thrusting and it was too much, “ _Muldurrbabypleeeease_..” she whined softly.

He was still thrusting erratically, because it felt so damn good "Uh.. Uhh.. Uh.." He groaned and slowly stopped, still twitching inside of her, because she was pulsing all around him "I love you.. I love you.." He panted.

She was a hot mess, and highly emotional, she knew this was it, he was going to go soon, she gasped and nodded, her heart racing, “I know”

He nuzzled in her neck a little as he pulled out with a breath, reaching to help her off the counter "Here I got you" he said a little weak in the knees.

She hummed and kept holding onto him, she couldn’t let go.

He wrapped his arms tight around her and relaxed a little, he needed to get going.

She frowned with emotion and kept holding him, hugging him tightly.

He held her for a while longer, kissed her shoulder then her head and then pulled back a little, to fix his pants.

She smiled a little sadly and cupped his cheek as she pulled back “you gonna have breakfast?” She asked very softly.

He nodded a little, he should be going already, but he didn't have the heart to just leave her, it was really hard for him.

She nodded and decided she couldn’t say good bye “Im go..gonna take a shower” she said softly, and pulled up her pants. She didn’t expect him to be there when she came back, she hoped he got the message, she just couldn’t do it.

He nodded a little and leaned in to kiss her lips softly one last time, keeping quiet.

She kissed him back softly and felt pretty emotional and they had just had sex in the kitchen, she couldn’t believe it, but it was a nice memory to have, he was right. She walked to the bedroom and didn’t look back, and into the bathroom, stripping as she went, getting under the hot water, as she wept softly, in some privacy, she knew she wasn’t going to see him again for four weeks.

He stood in the kitchen for a while, until he heard the water running in the bathroom. He then headed out with his bag, trying not to make any noise. Again, he was leaving them on their own, and there was no other feeling he hated more.


	36. Chapter Thirty Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A transcript of our live RP, to be updated every few days. This is a combined work.  
> See @Scully.Waggle and @m.f.luder on Instagram for more details. We are the writers.  
> This will be the full works which will be rated 18 and over.  
> Hope you enjoy and thank you for reading.  
> #mulderandscullyforever  
> #mulder #scully #fanfic #rp #liverp #xfiles #thexfiles #msr #shipper

After William woke up, he was looking all over for his Daddy and asking ‘Dada?’ her all the time, it broke her heart, she was so upset and she was trying so hard to be strong for her son, he was sleepy and cried a lot that day, always pouting, she tried her best to make him laugh and gave him all the love in the world, kept telling him, Daddy loves you, like Mulder told her, she was soldiering on.

As soon as he got on board, Joe gave him the house papers, which brought some relief to Mulder, because at least everything was worth it. But still, he was feeling sick and really, he would never be over sea sickness.

The next few days she was feeling pretty sick, she didn’t know if she caught a stomach flu, but she was throwing up, and was dizzy again, her headaches were insane. She did her best to look after William, all the time she was worried about making him sick though so she felt like she couldn’t kiss him. As the days went by and the nausea didn’t go away, she started to wonder, if she was pregnant. It was the most ridiculous possibility, as a doctor she of course denied it, because William was their miracle, her miracle, she didn’t expect to have any more babies, because it was scientifically impossible. But she decided to go get a test from the local pharmacy, she picked up a few more things in town while she was there, a lot of diapers and wipes, some fresh fruit and vegetables.

The first week passed by and they had started delivering more boxes than usual, he started wondering what was in there because he's seen the pay, Joe was making a lot, a lot of money with it. What made him even more curious was the boxes he didn't charge, he just made him leave them at the shore, and once they were away, he saw people go and get them. So Mulder started asking questions, Joe wasn't answering, but knew that Mulder would find out sooner or later.

The weeks went by and she finally took a test, she saw then that she was indeed pregnant, she couldn’t believe it, so the next day she did another one. She was pregnant, she was pregnant again, it was impossible, but all her symptoms, and the tests confirmed it. After a brief period of joy, she was then scared and worried, because of what the syndicate had said.

She was nearly seven weeks pregnant, she hadn’t noticed her late period, she was used to an irregular period, so she hadn’t even thought about it.

* * *

Joe promised Mulder there was nothing to be worried about, because he had it all under control, Mulder just needed to keep doing what he's been doing so far, follow orders and keep quiet. The second week went by and they picked up a couple of passengers, they've never done that before, so Mulder was curious and Joe knew he couldn't keep hiding the truth from him. So he confessed he was into some illegal activities, but they were all for a good cause, he explained. So Joe was the main transport for medicines, actual medicine, the kind of medicine it was easy to get in America, but in Turkey, people died without the chance of getting treated. And from time to time, he helped families reunite, friends, lovers, just for the right amount of money Joe would get you from across the ocean to any country you'd wish to go. Such was the case with these two, a Russian lady, and a Turkish young man, escaping from his family who had arranged for him to get married with someone else, but the Russian lady had money, so she paid Joe to get them out of there.

She was a bit of a mess, her life was going to change, of course she was happy, but scared, and she couldn’t wait for Mulder to come back.

When they made it to the Russian waters they waited for the dawn, because otherwise their boat would be caught. The Russian lady took pictures with her Polaroid camera, he took one with Mulder who was having a Tuna sandwich when she asked her fiancé to take a photograph, two actually, one she left in Mulder's jacket pocket, the other they kept for them. When it was dark enough, they got off the boat and Joe got his pay. They sailed back then, they had to pick one last load on their way back home, Joe said it was for Mulder, because he knew the job hasn't been easy and he was only one man doing it, so the house papers wouldn't be enough, besides, Joe had his money.

They travelled for a couple of days, picked the load and when they were about to head home, Joe picked up a fight with some men, he didn't even know who they were, because Joe said he had go get his gasoline, which was whiskey, Mulder was used to it by now. He ran towards the riot and tried to split them up, but even though his intentions were good, he got stabbed in the ribs twice, he didn't see that coming at all. Everything went black for him. Joe carried him back to the boat, they couldn't risk to be found by the police. But Joe was no doctor, and Mulder was really hurt, or so Joe assumed by all the blood he was losing.

* * *

She was living her usual life with William, they were ok, they were safe enough, there was absolutely no chance that she was heading to town now, or contacting anyone back in the USA, as much as she wanted to contact her Mom. William was ok, he was back to his happy self again, they were so damn connected in every way, so close that she felt like he made her heart beat, he kept her going, strong enough for when Mulder was to come home.

Mulder's agony lasted two nights, until they arrived at the docks and Joe asked for a lift, to take him home, he didn't think he'd make it actually, because he had been unconscious for a whole day already.

She was making dinner, checking the time, Mulder came home in the morning the last time, it had been a beautiful morning, it was cold but the sun was shining, she was anxious, preparing to welcome him home with his favourite meal.

Joe and the other guy carried him to the door of the house and knocked on it desperately.

She felt her heart skip a beat when she heard the door, she put her fork down, William looked around, startled, he could tell also, she just knew, she ran to the door and swung it open, totally unprepared for what she saw “Mulder!” She cried out.

Joe cleared his throat and looked at her a little nervous "It was an accident ma'am" he said and walked past her to leave Mulder on the couch.

She was in absolute shock and also anger, she was furious but also so worried “what the hell happened to him?! How could you let this happen!!” She snapped, and kind of chased them out of the door.

Joe shrugged and shook his head "He got stabbed, couple times, he was a good man" he said, doubting he'd survive, because Mulder was while like paper. Joe dropped Mulder's bag on the floor and backed away slowly "I'll bring you some medicine for him, and his stuff he got for you" he said and walked away.

She was so angry and upset “get the hell out of my house!!” She roared, as quietly as possible, but she was so upset, and slammed the door in Joes face, she had had enough already. She wiped her furious tears away and rushed over to Mulder, William was crying, she was trying to keep it together, put she was absolutely in pieces, she was terrified, he was almost dead, she wrapped her arms around him, and held him, trying to wake him, checking his pulse “Mulder.. Mulder! Mulder..” she begged.

She was furious, she was absolutely furious, she didn’t trust anyone, so she just turned around and focused on Mulder. He wasn’t waking, so she hurried to get her doctors bag and brought it to him and got to work. She saw then the extent of his wounds. He was stabbed, twice, in the ribs, she gasped and shook her head in disbelief, he was so hurt, she had to work fast, and she only had the limited the tools she had, and boiling water and towels.

Mulder was out, Joe went back to the boat to get Mulder’s stuff and the medicine, because he had some good medicine that might help the man, he felt a little bad for Mulder's family, but nobody asked him to get in the middle of the fight. He borrowed a truck and took the box and the medicines back to the house. He knocked on the door again as he held a box with medical supplies and Mulder's bag.

She was busy, she had put the baby to bed because she didn’t want William to see that, he kept crying but was quietening down a little, she just couldn’t bear for him to see his Father in such an awful state. She was so busy, working so hard to clean his wounds, she actually had to do some surgery on him, she was glad he was unconscious, as there was no way that she could take him to a hospital. She was wiping her brow as she concentrated, when she heard the door, it made her even more stressed, “who is it?!?” She shouted, as she was so busy.

Joe cleared his voice and knocked again "Joe!" He announced and then took a sip from his canteen.

She was so angry again, she hated Joe right then, but she didn’t have a choice, she had to go see him, or he would never leave. She put her instruments down. She was not happy leaving Mulder like that, she had blood all over her. She swung her door open and looked at him, she looked like hell hath no fury “what!”

Joe handed her the box with medical supplies then and placed Mulder's bag on the floor by the door "I brought his stuff" he said quietly.

She was breathing fast, upset and furious “I never wanna see you again” she pointed as she glared at him, shaking, then grabbed the bag and the supplies and slammed the door in his face.

Joe left then, just because he didn't think it was the time to try and explain to her then. Besides, he knew she needed time to take care of her husband.


	37. Chapter Thirty Seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A transcript of our live RP, to be updated every few days. This is a combined work.  
> See @Scully.Waggle and @m.f.luder on Instagram for more details. We are the writers.  
> This will be the full works which will be rated 18 and over.  
> Hope you enjoy and thank you for reading.  
> #mulderandscullyforever  
> #mulder #scully #fanfic #rp #liverp #xfiles #thexfiles #msr #shipper

She locked the door and hurried back to Mulder, putting it all down near them, as she carried on working on him, checking him all the time, she was tempted to call an ambulance, then she remembered they had no damn phones. She was really, really worried, there was only so much she could do. She finished up fixing his wounds and bandaged him up, she kept checking his vitals, he wasn’t looking good. He needed blood, but she couldn’t give it to him. The supplies that Joe had brought were actually quite useful, that was something. She didn’t have time to question it, she had to use all she could. She was really scared, she didn’t know what to do other than give him fluids, heavy pain relief, antibiotics and wait. She cleared up, still shaking a little and she went to get William finally once the majority of the horror show had been taken care of. He was really scared, he kept clutching onto her, she felt so guilty even though she had no reason to, it was just the way it was. “Shh baby shh” she soothed and carried him over to the couch and knelt down beside him, so William could see him, she couldn’t hide him forever, he deserved to see his Dad. “It’s ok, Daddy’s just sleeping baby, he’s just sleeping” she tried to reassure and soothe him gently, and kissed his chubby cheek as she held him. William was unsure at first, his Dad was pale as a sheet. She let his little hands reach out to touch his face gently, she was really biting back the tears, praying for him to pull through, praying and praying.

He didn’t wake that whole night, she and William slept in the lounge with him, William in his cot, she was laid on the other chair, the fire was lit and it was warm and cosy, she hoped that would help him. She didn’t sleep so good at all, she was of course very worried and every time she felt she was falling asleep she would wake up again to check him. He was burning up so she tried to cool him down with a wet towel, she really was clutching at straws and she didn’t know what to do, she couldn’t just let him die. She was going to have to get help if he didn’t wake up soon.

Mulder was out, really out. He didn't have the strength to move at all, the fever was taking the best of him and he just burned with it, luckily Scully had stopped the bleeding, but he had spent way too many time without medical attention. His shirt and jacket were a mess of blood and sweat, even his pants were too. He was barely breathing actually, but what were the chances of him to survive without breathing support and a transfusion?

In the morning when he was still not waking up, she was at her wits end. She tried to wake him gently, with soft kisses and she even changed all his clothes, stripping him down to his boxers and wrapping him up in blankets, she needed oxygen and most importantly, he needed blood. She did all she could, gave him more shots, was ready to get help, it had gone on long enough.

* * *

When he was struggling to breathe, that was the final straw. She gathered William up into his carry pouch and headed out, not thinking twice to get help from Joe. She ran down to the dock and saw him, thank god, he was there, she was frantic “I need your help!” She said, breathless, as she reached the pier, her eyes were blazing, she was desperate.

Joe was getting ready to sail again, that was his life, so he was checking the ropes when he heard her. He looked at her and took a sip from his canteen "How can I be of service ma'am" he said willing to help, he knew it was only a matter of time.

She hated asking for help, because she was so furious at him, but she had no choice. She held William to her to shelter him from the wind, “he’s dying, I need help, I need oxygen, and blood, but.. I can’t go to a hospital” she asked, her voice trembling.

Joe sighed then, that was complicated "I can get the oxygen.. I'm not sure about the blood" he said being honest as he dropped the ropes to get off the boat "What type is he?" He asked, because it was relevant, in case he could do something about it.

She didn’t want to hear any excuses. She was still furious, “O negative” she said, and stepped back a little when he got off the boat, “I know you can help me” she said in a low voice, “Half of that medication you gave me you can’t get here in Turkey, I know you can help me” she repeated.

He frowned a little then, he didn't think she'd even know how to use the supplies he gave her "I provide supplies, not donors" he clarified then and walked past her "But I'll see what I can do" he said simply and left.

She watched him go, and then headed back up the hill with William still strapped to her, to go check on Mulder.

* * *

Joe was discreet, that was his job, and he provided the local doctors with plenty of supplies. He told them it was his son that he needed to help, like he said, the oxygen was easy to get, they loaded the machine in the back of the doctor's truck and then drove to the next town, to get a couple of donors, because O negative wasn't an easy type to get, it wasn't common. That took quite some time.

She stayed with him all the time, after feeding William, he fell asleep, and she was glad because she hated him seeing Mulder that way, she could tell he was concerned and scared about the whole situation, he kept saying ‘Dada’ and she just felt her heartbreak every time. She was exhausted, and she knew it wasn’t good for the baby, but there was no way she was falling asleep, she couldn’t.

* * *

A couple of hours later Joe knocked on their door, the doctor was behind him, holding the oxygen machine while joe had the bags of blood in his hand, hopefully it wasn't too late.

She almost scrambled to get up to go to the door, she had been holding Mulder’s hand and just watching him, taking in evert detail of his face, gently trying to soothe him and bring his fever down, so she got up off the side of the couch and hurried to open the door, she saw Joe and another man, who he didn’t know and frankly, didn’t trust. She took the machine and felt her heart soar with hope, “thank you” she breathed, so relieved, “I don’t need any more help, thank you” she said, more to the other man, than Joe.

Joe frowned and looked back at the doctor, who was suspicious now, he told him in Turkish she was his son's wife, the doctor said he needed to check on him, Joe nodded and looked back at her "He's a doctor, let him take a look at him" he said calmly, showing her the bags with blood "He helped me get the blood"

She shook her head and placed a hand on Joes back, to lead him inside “I’m also a doctor” she said to him quietly, “and I don’t want him in here, its not safe”

Joe let out a soft chuckle when she said that, he wasn't that much surprised actually, that Fox was a smart lad alright. He turned to ask the doctor to wait in the truck, he'd be out in a minute, he didn't wait for an answer, because it wasn't a question, so he just closed the door behind him.

She nodded a little at the doctor politely and headed over to Mulder immediately, “I need to work fast” she said, and started to set up the oxygen and put the mask on Mulder, “I need you to pass me that..” she said pointing to what she needed to Joe, ordering him with calm professionalism, but she was screaming on the inside, Mulder was running out of time.

Joe took a swig from his canteen and got ready to help then, passing the stuff she requested, she did seem to known what she was doing.

She set the oxygen going and then started the blood transfusion, she hung it up on a clothes hanger, on a hook on the wall, it was all she had, it worked though, it needed to be elevated and that’s how she did it, she let out a breath of relief when the blood started and then she swallowed anxiously, and held his hand, pulling up a chair to sit with him, and checking his pulse, quiet. She was trying to be calm for him, she needed him to be ok, she couldn’t live without him.

Joe watched her in silence, he actually felt like an intruder, so he slowly moved back to the door and headed out, he was going to come back later maybe.

She didn’t get to tell him thank you again, but she was too focused on Mulder. She prayed silently and tried to keep it together, caressing his hand gently.


	38. Chapter Thirty Eight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A transcript of our live RP, to be updated every few days. This is a combined work.  
> See @Scully.Waggle and @m.f.luder on Instagram for more details. We are the writers.  
> This will be the full works which will be rated 18 and over.  
> Hope you enjoy and thank you for reading.  
> #mulderandscullyforever  
> #mulder #scully #fanfic #rp #liverp #xfiles #thexfiles #msr #shipper

He didn't wake that night either, nor the next morning, but the fever subsided and that was something. During the next night he started to be more aware of his surroundings until he finally managed to open his eyes slightly, groggy, everything was a blur but he could recognize the ceiling he himself had repaired, he was home.

She stayed with him, just checking on him over and over, night turned into day, she saw the colour starting to come back into his cheeks and she was so relieved, but it wasn’t over yet, it was a waiting game. She also had a baby to take care of, so she changed him and fed him again, she forced herself to eat some, and put him back in his cot so he could see his Dad, as he sat and played with his toys, and chewing them. Their sleeping patterns were totally out of sorts so when he woke, her and William were there in the lounge with him. She had to do a double take, because she saw his eyes open. She dropped Williams toy and he giggled and caught it, then she rushed over to his side and sat down next to him on the couch, she had water ready for him if he was ok to drink it, although she wasn’t sure it was going to be too soon, he needed to breathe more than anything. She gasped and held his hand, and gently cupped his cheek as she looked down at him, so relieved he was waking up, it was indescribable, the relief she felt “Mulder..? Mulder..” she said softly, trying to guide his eyes to hers.

He couldn't focus on anything really, he wasn't strong enough, so his eyes closed and reopened weakly, he wasn't really conscious but he heard her "Mm.." He responded to his name being said before he fell asleep again.

She was glad he responded, she felt tears fall then, with relief, because he was getting better, she was seeing progress. She kissed his forehead and rested hers against his gently, as she held his hand and kept close to him. She couldn’t wait for him to wake up properly. William whined and stood up in his cot, he wanted to be there too. She sniffed and pulled back, to go pick him up, he pouted when he saw her tears and she kissed him, soothing him and reassuring him it was ok. She sat down with him then by Mulder’s side, letting him be near his Daddy. He was such a good boy, he was so brave.

* * *

His breathing was almost back to normal after he rested a few more hours, he was recovering slowly, he was still weak, but getting stringer instead if the other way around. He heard William call for him from time to time, but he couldn't respond, he was able to make up properly yet. The hours passed by, and he fell into a deep sleep, resting properly until the pain woke him, he frowned and felt really uncomfortable, he groaned a little, but his eyes were closed, he couldn't open them.

She had put William to bed as he fell asleep against her, she was almost falling asleep too when she heard him, she hummed and opened her eyes, then looked around, disoriented, she was exhausted, and then she noticed it was Mulder, her eyes widened and she moved closer, holding his hand again, “its ok” she whispered, “Mulder its me” she told him softly.

He groaned again when she heard him, it really hurt, but he was too weak to move "Scully" he breathed in his mask "help, help mme" he gasped.

She frowned and felt her heart ache so hard, she hated to see him like that, he hurt so bad, she knew he was in a lot of pain, she reached to touch his forehead gently, “its ok, its ok” she soothed, “I’m here, you’re going to be all right, don’t move ok?” She soothed and squeezed his hand.

He was finding it hard to breathe again because of the pain on his side, he groaned again, that took his breath away for a second, it really hurt.

She frowned with concern and bent to kiss his forehead gently, “its ok, I’m gonna get you some more pain relief” she said softly and moved to go get her bag to give him another shot.

He didn't move because he couldn't, even after she injected him, it took a few seconds to feel the effect of the shot, but once he did he immediately calmed down again, he was so glad she was there, he didn't know how it happened but he was glad about it.

She sighed and held his hand to her lips as she kissed it gently, and caressed it, trying to soothe him. “You’re gonna be ok” she told him softly, lovingly “you just need to rest, I’m so glad that you’re awake, here with me” she told him sincerely, she was so emotional, “I thought... I thought I lost you” she said in a tight voice, “thank god”

He frowned as he heard her, it was a lot to process in his state so he didn't "Lovv yah" he breathed simply, that's all he could say.

She smiled and let out a soft laugh, of relief, “I know, I love you too baby” she whispered and bent over him to kiss his face again, gently “sorry baby you need to rest, breathe, breathe, its ok” she told him softly and kissed him over and over, soothing him with sweet words and whispering softly, she really needed him to relax, and breathe.

He fell asleep at some point, he couldn't tell when, he just slept a lot.

* * *

The next few days, he started to get more and more responsive, it was going to be a long time for him to recover fully, but she kept treating him and William was a little calmer, getting used to how sick his Dad was, he was always babbling away and trying to talk to him. She thought it helped Mulder, she was sure he could hear them so she talked to him all the time, with William.


	39. Chapter Thirty Nine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A transcript of our live RP, to be updated every few days. This is a combined work.  
> See @Scully.Waggle and @m.f.luder on Instagram for more details. We are the writers.  
> This will be the full works which will be rated 18 and over.  
> Hope you enjoy and thank you for reading.  
> #mulderandscullyforever  
> #mulder #scully #fanfic #rp #liverp #xfiles #thexfiles #msr #shipper

Mulder was starting be more and more aware of his surroundings, and his family, for all he knew, they were there all the time, because he could always hear William talking to him, or Scully, or both. Slowly he started recovering some strength until his eyes opened, William was there, and he giggled a little which made Mulder smile sideways "Yo buddy" he croaked weakly and William giggled again.

She was clearing up the dishes after her and William ate, she was keeping Mulder’s portions every day in the fridge, in case he woke up, he needed to eat soon, she heard William giggling, she smiled a little but then she stopped washing and then turned, dried her hands, her heart was going fast, she couldn’t believe it, was Mulder waking up? She heard his weak voice then, and she hurried over and she saw William floating over Mulder’s chest, giggling, and clutching his baby feet. She had never seen William float before, but she just blinked in surprised and left it because she needed to see Mulder, plus, William was clearly incredibly smart, because he knew not to sit on his Father, or that would hurt him. “Mulder..” she breathed and took his hand, sitting down on the chair next to him.

He blinked a couple of times, because his son was right there, but he couldn't feel him on his chest, but maybe he was too drugged, he didn't know. "Hi.." He breathed in his mask when he set eyes on her "Water please" he said softly.

She nodded and gently took his mask off, very gently, “I can’t take this off for long, not until I check you over” she said softly and then helped him drink, “slowly, slowly” she warned.

He was so thirsty all of a sudden, but his throat was closed so he swallowed little by little.

She frowned with concern, even though she was really glad that he was awake, she pulled the glass away gently once he had enough, “thats it” she said softly and then smiled, relieved as she bent to kiss his lips before she put the mask back on, she gently ran her fingers through his hair, which had grown, yes, since he was gone. “I’m so glad you’re awake” she whispered

He closed his eyes when she kissed him, and hummed a little, moving his hand a little to touch hers, but he just moved his fingers, that's all he could manage.

She felt her heart ache so much, as he moved his fingers, she felt so emotional again, she reached for his hand with her free hand as she leant over him and caressed his forehead and his hair gently.

He swallowed and opened his eyes again and studied her face "You're beautiful" he breathed.

She smiled softly and bent to kiss his forehead again, and caressed his hand in hers, “Thank you” she whispered, keeping close. “How are you feeling?”

He shook his head a little "Like crap" he said softly "What happened" he asked, he didn't remember a thing.

She frowned and searched his face, looking into his hazel eyes, she gently kept caressing his hair and his forehead gently, “You got stabbed” she said quietly, “I don’t know the whole story, I was hoping you might tell me when you feel better” she said, worried.

He hummed a little and shook his head "Can't.. Don't remember" he said softly and shook his head.

She hummed and nodded a little, she bent to kiss his temple, “its ok” she said softly, “don’t worry, you’re safe now”

He closed his eyes again "Sorry" he whispered, tired already "Sorry"

She shook her head and rested her forehead against his temple “its ok” she whispered, he was breaking her heart “its ok” she whispered again. “Mulder, are you breathing ok?” She asked him gently, she needed to know, but she thought he was falling asleep.

He was only able to show her his thumb up while he nodded some, because he was falling asleep again, he was really tired.

She nodded and pulled back a little, she needed to check him over, she hated to move away, but she needed to get her stethoscope. She turned around and William was back in his cot again, he had done that all on his own, he was super gifted, but he liked giving her little mini panic attacks. He looked pleased with himself.

The fact that his father had woken up and talked to him finally, helped the little boy settle down a bit, he was a baby, but he was extremely aware of everything. Plus, he loved his father.

She checked him over, he was actually doing well, he just needed rest, his body needed to recover. She was relieved, so relieved that he had woken up properly and was able to drink. She could finally relax some. She went to go take a shower, the first one in days.

* * *

Mulder continued to recover slowly, she helped him get through it, and helped him with the pain as best as she could, she wanted to move him to the bed, where he would be more comfortable, but he was still in a lot of pain. Her and William kept him company, talking to him all the time and trying to make him smile.

He was doing well, considering he's been knocking on heavens door just a few days ago. The living room became the hospital and Scully was really working hard to help him feel better. He spent at least a week and a half on the couch, until he was able to move to bed. The pain was a lot, but she said Joe had brought enough of everything to last him for at least a couple of months. So he was hanging there, the bed was definitely more comfortable than the couch and William could lay and sit with him there.

She was glad when he finally made it to the bed with her help, it was a relief because she didn’t have to worry about William being there with him, she could put him there and he was cheer Mulder up. She could sleep next to him again too. She knew she had to tell him soon, she was just waiting for the right time. When William was in bed, asleep she put Mulder’s dinner in the oven, he had been asleep too, while her and William ate, so she was heating up some of the leftovers for him. She got him a glass of water and put it all on the tray and carried it through to the bedroom, hoping he was awake, he usually woke about this sort of time.

Mulder slept a lot, he tried to play with William but it was too much effort, the baby seemed to understand, he hated that he slept through the day and only woke properly at night, because he wanted to spend more time with his son, but it wasn't up to him, he was still recovering.

She came into the bedroom with his dinner and put it down on the dresser then she switched on the bedside light, so not to alarm him, she picked it up again and went to sit on the edge of the bed with him. “Mulder?” She asked very softly.

He was half asleep still, but he did heard her "Hm" he responded and moved his hand to rub his eyes a little.

She put the tray down on the other side of the bed as he rubbed his eyes, she touched his arm gently, her heart was aching, he was so adorable “Hi sleepy” She said softly, “how are you feeling?”

He hummed a little and opened his eyes finally "I'm thirsty" he said softly.

She nodded and smiled a little, caressing his arm gently “ok, I got some water for you” she said softly, “let me help you sit up a little” she moved to help him, he needed to sit up against the pillows.

He winced a little as she helped sit up "Honey.. Honey.. " he complained softly "Ah.. Sst okay" he hissed, calming down himself.

She felt so bad, but he really needed to, if she was going to get him to eat some, which was her goal, “I know, I know” she soothed, as she got him sat up, being as gentle as possible.

He nodded a little as he was sitting up then, he felt tired already "Can I have some juice?" He asked softly.

She pouted a little, he was adorable, such a puppy face, she hummed and got the glass of water. “Drink this first” she said softly, “and I was wondering if you would like some dinner? Huh?” She tried to persuade him.

He nodded a little and reached to drink the water "Yeh okay" he said softly.

She smiled then, glad, “good” she said softly and looked at him, all over his face, he looked tired. She waited until he finished his water and then took the glass, “I’m gonna get your juice ok? Wait until I come back and I’ll help you with the tray” she told him, and leant in to kiss his cheek, before she left to go fill the glass with some juice.

He nodded a little and felt like dozing off a little until she would come back "Mkay" he whispered.

She came back with it pretty quickly, she came back in and saw he was falling asleep again, her heart just melted. She was thinking may be she should cut his pain relief down a little bit, so he could eat, but she knew that wasn’t going to be that popular of an opinion to him, he was in a lot of pain. She came back and sighed, looking at him, she took his hand gently, “Mulder?” She asked softly.

He was dozing off already, but he tried his best to wake up when she came back "Hm" he responded and opened his eyes a little "Yeh" he said softly.

She smiled a little at him, and handed him the juice, “you wanna go to sleep?” She asked softly, a little concerned, she raised the back of her hand to his forehead. He must have been dehydrated after his fever. He felt a little warm but not too bad.

He nodded a little but he wanted some juice, he took a sip and felt the delicious taste of it, he loved it "Mm.. This is good" he commented, approvingly "Thank you"

She nodded and watched him, she just wanted him to get better. She looked down and tried to find the right words. She was still in disbelief about it all. “You still want some dinner?”

He drank half the glass and looked over at the tray, he didn't feel like eating but he knew he should try to "Yeah" he said softly.

She smiled a little again, and took the glass, put it on the side, she stood up and got the tray, and then brought it to his lap gently, “here you go..” she said and smiled.

He reached for the fork and took one bite, chewing slowly

She sat back down by his side and watched him eating, she felt much more hopeful, it had been a long time since he ate. She had made him drink some soups, but this was the first time with solid food. “How is it?”

He nodded a little "it's great" he said as he chewed some more "Thank you" he said and reached to hold her hand with his free one "You okay?" He asked her softly.

She smiled a little and felt her heart race a little faster, she had been looking after him for so long, they hadn’t really had a moment like that for a while “yeah, I’m ok, are you? How are you feeling?”

He reached for the juice again after a few bites "Tired" he said simply "It hurts really bad sometimes" he said and took a sip.

She nodded and felt bad for him, “yeah I know” she said softly, she could imagine. “Can you remember anything yet?”

He frowned a little and shook his head "Something about a fight.." He said feeling a little confused "Did I get shot?" He asked then, not sure about what had really happened.

She raised her eyebrows a little “no, stabbed in the ribs, twice..”

He hummed a little "well, really didn't see that coming" he said with a chuckle who then transformed in a wince, because that hurt like hell.

She felt a little exasperated then, that was so Mulder, and she should be mad “you got into a fight?” She asked then.

He shrugged a little, he didn't have recollection of any of that "Did Joe said so?" He asked then.

She shook her head a little and frowned, looking down, she had a feeling that it wasn’t Joe’s fault, and she had really laid it into him. “No, you did.. just now..”

He shook his head a little and reached up to touch his face, it didn't hurt there "Did I get hurt anywhere else?" He asked her then "How are my eyes?" He asked, if he had a black eye, that meant he got into a fight.

She looked back up at him, “no you just got stabbed” she said quietly, she should really talk to Joe, and get the full story. “I guess we’ll find out soon enough”

He hummed a little, everything was a blur. He took a sip and remembered about the house papers then, hoping that'd cheer her up a little "Hey, I got the house papers though" he said smiling a tiny bit "Somewhere in my jacket.. Or bag.. I can't quite remember but it's there" he reassured her.

She raised her eyebrows a little and nodded, relieved “that’s good, that’s a relief” she said softly, and took his hand again, she looked at their hands, quiet, she had to tell him.

He smiled a little and nodded as he sipped from his juice, then he leaned his head back and yawned "I can't keep my eyes open any longer" he said quietly.

She nodded and licked her lips a little nervously, she wasn’t sure that she could tell him tonight, he was tired, may be she should wait... but she had been waiting long enough.. “Mulder I’m pregnant..” she blurted out softly, unable to stop herself. That was it now.


	40. Chapter Forty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A transcript of our live RP, to be updated every few days. This is a combined work.  
> See @Scully.Waggle and @m.f.luder on Instagram for more details. We are the writers.  
> This will be the full works which will be rated 18 and over.  
> Hope you enjoy and thank you for reading.  
> #mulderandscullyforever  
> #mulder #scully #fanfic #rp #liverp #xfiles #thexfiles #msr #shipper

He frowned a little with his eyes closed, he didn't imagined that, or did he? Suddenly he felt a little lost, but he was still mostly awake, he couldn't have dreamed that. He opened his eyes to look at her, puzzled "What did you say?" He asked then, he needed to make sure he actually got that right.

She swallowed anxiously and nodded, letting out a soft breath, “I’m pregnant “

He raised his hand to scratch his stubble a little, looking all over her face, studying her expression as he tried to process what she had just said again, he looked down at her stomach then and pointed at it "You mean.. Actually pregnant, like.. There's a baby in there? Is that what you're saying Scully?" He asked then, a little more insistent because it made no sense to him, he had assumed that was impossible, because William had been a one time thing, they had been lucky that time, it was a miracle.

She nodded and couldn’t believe it either, but she was so relieved to say it out loud, she moved the tray out of the way, and moved a little closer, keeping quiet.

It's not that he didn't believe her, it was just something so hard to assimilate, and she just laid it on him like that, without a warning, or anything. He cleared his voice and drank what was left of his juice then reached to leave the glass on the night table, wincing a little as the movement caused some pain.

She breathed a little faster then, she wasn’t expecting such a reaction, it kind of upset her. She stood up and took the tray away, she was giving him some space, she needed to go to bed though, her body was absolutely drained and exhausted after the past week.

He watched her move around, he was tired but now his brain was reeling, he was tense and started to feel the pain intensifying all over his side, so he grimaced a little as he shifted slightly to get more comfortable. He had some questions, but she probably didn't have the answers.

She came back into the bedroom and saw him struggling, she frowned and went over to help him lie down, “hey, hey careful” she said softly and helped him.

He looked up at her and then down at her belly then back up her face "No, I'm okay, I got it" he said quietly "Just.. You should sit" he said then, being more aware of her state then, she shouldn't be doing anything that required effort.

She sighed a little and shook her head, “no Mulder, I’m all right” she reassured him “I’m gonna come to bed ok, lie still, I’ll be right back” she reassured him and made sure he was comfortable before going to get undressed and use the bathroom, to get ready for bed.

He wasn't sure about how he should be feeling about the whole thing. He was still processing the news. He sighed and tried to relax, he just needed time to think about the whole thing, he loved his family, he loved her, if there was anyone with whom he imagined himself having kids, it was her, so he just needed time.

She went to go brush her teeth and pee and wash, she headed back to the bedroom and slipped on her pjs, she was so, so tired, she climbed into bed then and switched off the light.

He turned to look at her when she laid down "Are you feeling okay?" He asked softly.

She was laid on her back, she turned to look at him “yeah” she said very softly. “I know its huge, I just needed to tell you, obviously “ she said softly.

He nodded a little and reached to hold her hand "Okay" he said softly.

She was so exhausted, she really was, “I’ve been dying to tell you but this totally threw me” she said then, emotional as he held her hand.

His eyes were starting to close, he wished he was feeling better but he couldn't help it "We're gonna be fine" he managed to say.

She nodded and closed her eyes too, finally getting some well needed rest that her and the baby so badly needed.

* * *

She was really glad that Mulder was improving, they talked some about the baby but not really fully yet because he was still recovering and everything was about that, he was of course being as sweet as ever, and he was looking more and more at her growing belly, she was about ten weeks now, so it was swelling a little bit.

At least he was able to move on his own to the bathroom and back to bed, he really didn't want to be giving her so much work, she was pregnant, he was still assimilating all that, but it was happening. William was okay now that he didn't sleep as much as he used to, which he was too, glad about.

She was glad that William was happier in himself and more relaxed, spending time with his Dad. She still kept bringing him food in the bedroom, William loved to be there with him. “Here, lunchtime” she chimed and William was excited, Mulder could hear her too. This was the routine nowadays.

Mulder sat up straight and got ready for lunch, he loved helping his son to eat, he was really growing so fast.

William was in the lounge, he giggled and crawled over to her in the Kitchen, she didn’t like him being under her feet though, it made her nervous, for various reasons. The kid was like a monkey, he was crazy, always crawling and going all over the place, and occasionally floating.. “Wha.. William.. stop!” She said, and he just giggled and tried to climb her leg, “come on..”

Mulder smiled and chuckled softly, amused by them, because they were funny, he wished he could be more active, but he was still recovering.

She sighed and bent to pick him up as she got Mulders plate and carried William and the plate to the bedroom “here you go” she said softly and put the plate on Mulders knee, and put William on the bed too.

Mulder smiled at her and reached to pull William closer, because he wanted to have him close while they ate "Thank you" he said softly.

She went back to the kitchen and got her lunch and Williams, although he just ate off her plate usually. She came back and sat on the bed, against the headboard with a tray and started to eat.

They ate in silence, well, William kept babbling about everything, but he was eating too, he ate quite a lot actually, and Mulder was glad about it, such a healthy baby he was.

She ate, she wasn’t feeling so hot, she was so tired, and she was feeling a little sick and achy, so she was quiet but didn’t eat it all.

Mulder noticed she wasn’t actually eating much. He frowned a little but kept quiet, he finished his lunch first, William kept eating, he really loved food now that he was able to eat more. "Hey, you okay?" He asked Scully, just in case.

She blew out some air and nodded “yeah I just... lost my appetite” she said softly and lay down, she was exhausted

He hummed a little and moved to leave the tray on the night stand, so that he could pay more attention to William "That's okay, we're g going move to the couch, so you can sleep"

She frowned a little and shook her head “no Mulder, don’t do that” she asked softly, she wanted them near her.

He frowned a little "What" he asked softly, he wasn't doing anything yet.

She shook her head some more and reached for his arm “don’t go, I want you two here

He hummed a little and nodded some "Yeah, okay, but.. Someone's got a lot of energy and I don't think you'd be able to sleep much with us here" he said with a shrug.

She smiled a little, knowing he was talking about William “he’s full of beans huh” she said softly, she loved that boy.

Mulder nodded a little "Yeah, I wish I could take him for a walk, but daddy ain't healthy enough yet" he said a little bummed out.

She smiled a little and hummed as she reached to pat his baby butt “he’s gorgeous isnt he”

Mulder nodded as he let his son play with his hand "Very much so" he said smiling a little.

She hummed and pulled William across the bed, he giggled and she cuddled him into her chest, he kept holding Mulder’s hand, but he soon resisted when she kissed him “good be a big brother” she soothed and kissed him again

He couldn't help but to look at her belly again, for the thousandth time that day actually "So.. This is all.. Normal symptoms, right?" He asked then, not sure, because he's never experienced that before with her, just one time, the night before he was taken actually.

She hummed and nodded, holding William close “mmhmm” she hummed and kissed the baby again, he just laid on his back and nuzzled her shoulder.

He nodded a little and cleared his voice "But you're okay?" He asked again.

She nodded and ran her hand up and down Williams belly and to his cheek “yeah” She said softly.

* * *

_We really appreciate all the comments guys, keep them coming it helps us a lot to keep going, hope you are all keeping safe. #mulderandscullyforever_


	41. Chapter Forty One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A transcript of our live RP, to be updated every few days. This is a combined work.  
> See @Scully.Waggle and @m.f.luder on Instagram for more details. We are the writers.  
> This will be the full works which will be rated 18 and over.  
> Hope you enjoy and thank you for reading.  
> #mulderandscullyforever  
> #mulder #scully #fanfic #rp #liverp #xfiles #thexfiles #msr #shipper

He recovered quickly, he was on his feet in no time, she was doing all she could and William started walking, it was such a joyous sight to see him like that, she was so happy, she was nearly 13 weeks pregnant and she wanted to go get checked out. But she knew that wasn’t possible, she was wondering if they should let Skinner know, so he could help, just in case.

Mulder knew the time for a first scan was coming, he didn't know what to do about it, but he was starting to think he needed Joe's help, since he had helped him recover too, by getting the oxygen and the transfusion. William and him went for long walks now he was walking, of course he carried him most of the time, because he was only a baby still.

She was glad Mulder and William were enjoying their time together, because she wanted them to be close. She wanted to go get a scan but she knew it wasn’t possible, so she just had to check herself as best she could, which is what she was doing.

Mulder left William in the bath, he had lost any fears of the kid drowning or slipping, that kid could fly, literally actually, besides, as long as he could hear the babble and the water splashing, he knew the baby was fine. He walked in the bedroom to find her checking her belly with the stethoscope, he smiled a little and went to sit on the bed and pressed his ear against her belly "What you doing?" He asked.

She smiled a little, then grew serious again and listened, “hmm?”

He looked up at her and dared to touch her belly from the first time "Is everything okay?" He asked softly, concerned.

She looked down at him, as he was at her belly, she reached to place a hand over his on her, as she listened to the heart beat and closed her eyes “mmyeah.. just checking up, you know”

He nodded a little and looked down at her belly again "I was thinking, you know.. I'm gonna ask Joe to help us find a place where we can get a scan done" he said softly.

She frowned a little and looked up at him then, opening her eyes “no, Mulder” she said softly, “I don’t want to risk it”

He shook his head "I need to know you two are gonna be alright" he said serious, looking up at her "If anyone says anything, that's gonna be the last thing they ever say"

She frowned more and felt anxious, she didn’t want to “Mulder, I’m fine..” she reasoned softly.

He sighed and moved up to her face and leaned his forehead against hers "Do you trust me?" He asked softly.

She nodded against him, that wasn’t the point “Mulder.. the syndicate..” she half whispered

He tilted his head and nodded a little "We need to make sure you two are okay" he said again "If anything happened to you, or the baby.. I just want to check"

She hummed and bit her bottom lip “do you trust me?” She asked then

He looked into her eyes then and chuckled softly "Well played" he said simply and leaned in to peck on her lips.

She couldn’t help but smile then. But she was still serious “I can do this on my own” she said softly “if something happens and I’m concerned, we go get help, but Mulder, Im a medical doctor..”

He nodded a little "I know doc, I trust you" he said quietly and moved to kiss her cheek but William started calling for him then, yelling actually "Ddaaaadddaaa!" Mulder chuckled and pulled away just a little "What?!" He asked and William responded with gibberish "Bblddlaaabbddleee daddaa!"

She smiled and chuckled, amused, as she put her stethoscope back in her ears, and heard William “oh boy” she giggled.

Mulder got off the bed then and went to the bathroom to get his son out of the tub, the water was starting to get cold, so he guessed that's why the boy called for him. "I got you, I got you puppy" he said softly as he wrapped a towel around him and carried him to the bedroom.

She melted then as she saw them coming back together, with William all bundled in a towel, “heyyy” she said softly and smiled, taking one ear out, so she could still hear the baby but pay attention to her son.

William reached for her then, because wanted the stethoscope actually "Mmaamma" he said and started babbling again as Mulder out him down on the bed "Yeah, no, you wait buddy, you gotta get dressed" Mulder said but William was already crawling to his mother.

She giggled and held her hands out to the naked baby, so adorable “ohhh whos my big boy” she teased.

William giggled and threw himself on top of his mother, just to get the stethoscope.

She let out a soft laugh of love and happiness as she hugged him, he wanted the stethoscope “woah, ok big boy be careful now, that’s your little brother or sister in there..”

William giggled and took the end of the stethoscope and placed it over his chest "Mmammaa" he said amused and Mulder chuckled "I feel a generation of doctors coming.." He joked.

She melted she really did, it was adorable “aww baby, you wanna do what Mommy does huh?” She asked softly and cupped his cheek, “oh Mulder.” She gushed, feeling flattered.

Mulder sat down and started dressing William without bothering much, the boy was entertained, so he didn't much, but for the diapers he had to wait. "Honourable profession, suits this family" he said smiling, he meant it.

She looked up at Mulder with love, “yeah” she said softly and listened to William’s heart, “you’re all good little one” she told him, and tried to help Mulder dress him then “you think he’s gonna be ok?”

Mulder looked up at her, not knowing what she meant "What you mean?" He asked then, William was the healthiest baby.

She looked at Mulder with soft eyes as William played with the stethoscope still, “he’s been our little baby for so long, how do you think he’s gonna cope?” She asked quietly.

He tilted his head a little, just thinking about it for the first time "Well.. He's still have some time" he said softly "He's gonna be fine" he reassured her.

She smiled a little and nodded, “come here” she asked and patted the bed, for him to sit with them

Mulder sat down next to them, smiling a little at her as he waited for the right time to lay William down to put on his diapers.

She let go of William then and leant in for a little kiss with Mulder, they hadn’t really kissed for while, not properly “how are you feeling?” She asked softly.

He pecked on her lips and pulled back again, he was paying more attention to William at the moment "I'm okay, my ribs are okay" he said, knowing that's what she wanted to know.

She nodded and hummed a little, “good” she said softly and listened to the baby again.

Finally Mulder managed to make William to lay down for a second so that he could put his diapers and pants on, he tried to get the socks but the boy was already climbing off the bed to go exploring around the house, he was really wild.

She smiled a little as he was already getting off the bed, he was a little monkey, he really was, it was like he had endless energy, she moved to get up then, she could only sit still for so long with a toddler.

Mulder chuckled and moved off the bed to go to the kitchen, to get some juice for him and water for William, the boy loved water.

She put her stethoscope away and walked to the Kitchen after Mulder, keeping a hand on her belly.

Mulder called William for him to come and get his sippy cup with water, which he did, eagerly actually "Waddah waddah dadda" he kept saying from the floor as he crawled to his father's feet "That's right buddy, here's your water" Mulder said and crouched to hand him the cup.

She smiled proudly, as he was getting so good at talking “how was your walk?”

Mulder sipped from his glass of juice as he leaned against the counter "Was okay, the wind is not so bad today. How was your nap?" He asked then.

She got herself a glass of water also “it was nice” she shrugged a little, she fell asleep so easy nowadays.

He nodded a little, glad she could have some rest "That's good" he said softly and took another sip from his glass as he watched William crawl to the living room, he was probably going to get his toys.

She blew out some air and chuckled “its gonna be hard work with two, as we crazy?” She joked.

He smiled a little and then turned to look at her with soft eyes "I'm sorry" he said softly "I'm gonna get condoms the next time" he said nodding a little.

She nodded and moved a little closer “may be yes we should start using them” she chuckled and took a hold of his shirt gently.

He gave a step closer and placed the glass down over the counter, leaning in to brush his nose against her just a little "I'm gonna do my job with both kids, I promise" he reassured her.

She nodded and pecked on the corner on his lips “I know, you’re a great Father” she told him sincerely

He chuckled and pulled back a little "Right" he said softly, leaning against the counter again.

She frowned a little “you are”

He looked down for a second and nodded some "Okay" he said simply and looked back up at her with soft eyes.

She reached to cup his cheek gently then, looking into his eyes “I love you”

He placed his hand on her hip and smiled a little "I love you too, Scully" he said back.

She nodded and hummed softly, going on tip toes for a kiss “I’m so glad you’re recovering well”

He bent his head a little and pecked on her lips "I had a great doctor" he said softly and circled her middle with an arm "Thank you"

She reached to hold the fabric of his shirt in her hands gently, close like that “I wasn’t sure you were gonna make it, Joe helped a lot.. I should really thank him”

He looked down at her lips and then up to her eyes again "Yeah, well, I got stabbed for a reason, the least he could do was help you to keep me alive, right?" He said, he still hasn't talked to Joe, because he had been recovering, besides, the old man had probably sailed again and wasn't even around.

She hummed and nodded, “I told him I never wanted to see him again, I was upset and angry” she said quietly and looked down

He moved his free hand to touch her hair gently, it was really long now "Well done" he said softly, not upset at all, Joe probably deserved her anger "I'm sure he got over it already" he reassured her "You don't have to worry about it, he doesn't give a damn"

She wasn’t sure it had been the right thing now as she wasn’t sure what happened, but may be Mulder was right. “Ok” she said very softly, then she looked back up at him “Mulder?”

He looked from her hair back down to her face again "Hm?" He asked in response.

She looked into his eyes and paused just for a moment “you think... we should tell Skinner? Just in case?” She asked very softly, unsure.

He frowned and shook his head a little "You wanna tell Skinner but you don't want me to get you to get a scan done?" He asked a little, confused, contacting Skinner would be hell of risky.

She hummed a little and nodded “ok, I just didn’t know, I just... I didn’t know what you thought “ she said quietly

He sighed and moved both arms around her middle "We got this, Scully, we're okay" he said softly.

She nodded again and sighed, moving closer to him “I .. I just.. I wish my Mom could know, I wish I could talk to her..” she admitted in a tight voice.

He knew that's what worried her, he knew she needed her family, her mother, and he felt sorry for not being able to help her get in touch with her, but it was the best for them all. "I know, Scully, we can't expose her though" he reasoned.

She swallowed anxiously and looked down. “I miss her Mulder” she admitted sadly.

She was breaking his heart, he couldn't bear to see her like that "I'm gonna think of something, okay?" He asked softly.

She nodded and kept quiet, she really missed her so much, it had been a long time, without any contact. “Does she even know we’re safe? I mean..” she started, upset.

He touched her head gently and sighed, he didn't know, they didn't know. "Scully.." He said softly, she kept asking him questions he couldn't answer, he didn't want her to think about those things, out of reach.

She sniffed and nodded, moving into a hug, she was feeling pretty sad, she didn’t like to think too much about her Mom, cause it upset her.

He wrapped his arms around her and held her gently, just trying to support her, because there was nothing else he could do.

She closed her eyes and hugged him gently, trying not to get too upset about it all, she was good at hiding it. She just missed her Mom and she hated thinking of her at her wits end, worried. She hoped Skinner, Doggett and Reyes had managed to calm her and reassure her somewhat, or may be the guys, they might have done something subtle, who knew.

He kissed the top of her head and eventually pulled back "Why don't you go a sit down, I'll make dinner" he said softly.

“Ok..” she whispered and pulled back and walked away to the lounge, quiet.

He watched her go with that expression on his face, feeling useless once again, not able to bring some relief to her soul.

She was glad that William came over for cuddles, he had his toy truck in his hands, he cheered her up a lot actually.

Mulder decided it'd be nice to have a light dinner, some nice salad and fish, because they had tons of that, but haven't been eating as much of it as one would think.

She could smell the fish and it smelt delicious, she smiled a little and her and William sat watching tv, just cuddling while he babbled away and ran his truck up and down her arm.

Mulder prepared the salad and left fish in the oven for a few more minutes and went to join the on the couch, hovering over them, covering them both with lots of kisses, just because he knew it'd make William giggle and he couldn't have enough of that.

She smiled and turned to kiss him as well as he kissed them, and William giggled, she was feeling better already, she really was.

He took the chance to tickle William, and he squealed of course "Ddaaaaaah daddaa!" And that made Mulder laugh softly "Okay, okay, sorry.. Peace, peace" he said as he calmed down and kissed William one last time on his forehead, then sat next to them just to relax.

She hummed softly and took Mulder’s hand, as William climbed up into his feet in her lap and kissed her, wet kisses all over her face, that made her giggle “ohhsweety..”

Mulder smiled and chuckled softly, she was right when she said the boy was copying him, he didn't see it back then, but it was more and more evident nowadays.

She was feeling a lot better, William was everything “so you’re feeling ok? Really?” She asked him softly, taking about his ribs.

Mulder nodded a little "Yeah" he said softly "It bothers me if I lay on my side, but that's all, I'm good" he reassured her.

She nodded and looked at him, as William bounced a little on her knee “good” she said, really glad he was ok. “Dinner smells nice”

He was watching William, it was distracting him a little "Hey puppy, here.. Take this" he said handing him William a couple of his toys "Come and play here puppy" he said patting on the couch, he didn't want him bouncing near her belly like that.

She frowned a little, “he’s ok” she said, not sure why he was suggesting that, but then she thought, may be he was worried about the baby.

Mulder nodded a little and smiled at his son as he obliged, still leaning against his mother but he was entertained with his toys already, sitting on the couch, so Mulder relaxed. "Yeah I know" he said softly.

She rested her head against Mulder’s shoulder “the baby is all snug and safe in there” she reassured him.


	42. Chapter Forty Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A transcript of our live RP, to be updated every few days. This is a combined work.  
> See @Scully.Waggle and @m.f.luder on Instagram for more details. We are the writers.  
> This will be the full works which will be rated 18 and over.  
> Hope you enjoy and thank you for reading.  
> #mulderandscullyforever  
> #mulder #scully #fanfic #rp #liverp #xfiles #thexfiles #msr #shipper

The weeks went by and she got bigger, she suddenly had a little bump, her breasts were bigger, she recognised the feeling again, she remembered it all well, she was sure it was a boy as everything felt the same as last time. William started to notice but not overly, he just copied Mulder as usual and touched her belly and babbled at it, her hair was long so she decided she was going to cut it, it wasn’t perfect but she cut a few inches off, just to take the straggly ends away.

He knew she didn't want to get a scan done, but when he went to the docks to catch up with Joe about what had happened to him, he told him she was pregnant, and that they were going to need to get a scan done soon, since she was showing already. Joe said he'd see what he could do about it, but then he left again and Mulder realized he was asking too much. They were okay though, the four of them were okay. They had everything they needed at the moment and he could tell with all certainty that he was very lucky and very much in love with his family, there was nothing he wouldn't do for them.

* * *

She was putting the papers away in the bureau they had there, she had found the key for it. When she pushed it into the slot a photo slid out and into the floor. She frowned a little and bent, carefully of course to pick it up, she saw that it was of Mulder and a woman, a woman with dark hair, a beautiful woman in fact, she was smiling for the camera and Mulder had a sandwich in his hand, she wondered where that was taken, he looked roughened up, his hair short, so it was obviously taken at sea when he was away, before he got hurt.

He and William made their way back home after they went to the docks and stopped at the store for some snacks because he knew they had all the essentials at home. They walked in and William immediately went looking for his mother "Mmaaamma!" He called and headed to the kitchen, after Mulder.

She put the photo down on the side as she heard William “Williaam!” She called back, teasing him and hiding behind the door.

William turned around and fell, but he didn't cry, he hurried to her voice instead, crawling this time, it was funny, it made Mulder laugh a little "Mmaaaaaa!" William called again.

She smiled, amused “William?” She teased , still hiding “Willlliaam!”

William giggled, amused as he crawled into the bedroom "Mamamamamammm" he kept saying and looked all around to find her.

She kept hiding, she smiled some more, she could tell he was there in the bedroom, she wanted to jump out at him but she didn’t want to jump on him or something “where aaaaaare youuu?”

William kept looking around, but he didn't see her, so he bounced a little on his butt as he sat down on the floor "Maaaammmaaaa!" He called louder.

He was so adorable, he made her heart ache so much, “Willlllliaaam!” She called softly, teasing. She should stop soon, she was being cruel. But she loved playing with him.

The boy pouted then, because he couldn't find her "Mamma?" He asked then, starting to feel frustrated so he called his father "Daaaaaddaaa!"

She heard it in his voice then, she couldn’t do it any longer, she jumped out from behind the door and spotted him on the floor, so damn adorable and such a little baby puppy, her little boy “BOO!”

William jumped a little, taken by surprise, but when he saw her he squealed and giggled, he had loved that "Aaaaaaaaammmamamamm!" Any other baby would've freaked out, not him, he loved playing games.

She loved to hear him, she chuckled and went to him, and sat on the bed, amused, laughing with him.

William kept laughing as he cupped her face with his little chubby hands, there was nothing more beautiful than his mother, he clearly was obsessed.

She bent a little to nuzzle his button nose, pulling him into her lap “who’s a good boy, Mommy’s here. Did I scare ya? Huh? Yeah!?” She teased and chuckled.

He giggled some more and gasped for air "Mamma" he said all red faced.

She hummed and kissed his nose and rested her forehead against his “I love you” she gushed.

William relaxed a little then, absolutely happy to be in his mother's arms.

She could eat him, he smelt so good. He was the most beautiful creature in the entire world to her. She really would die for him, without a second thought “God I love you” she breathed, “you’ll always be my little boy, you hear that?” She whispered.

William turned and made himself comfortable against her breasts, he was ready to take a nap, his father had made him walk a lot so he was tired.

She kissed him and cuddled him as she held him in her arms, like that on the bed, she closed her eyes and felt so much love, he made her feel high, and so in love, it was unbelievable.

Mulder walked into the bedroom and smiled when he saw them like that, all cuddled up. He kept quiet because he didn't want to disturb them, besides be needed the bathroom.

She fell into a light doze, she loved his warm little body against her, she fell asleep a lot these days.

He flushed the toilet and decided he'd join them on the bed for a little while.

She hummed a little when she felt Mulder get in beside her, she keep her eyes closed though, she was dozing.

He kicked his shoes off and pulled the blanket over them, he was ready to take a nap too.

* * *

She woke up a few hours later, William was still cuddled up to her, sleeping, she just felt a little weird, and she needed to use the bathroom, her bladder was killing her. She saw Mulder there and tried to move not to wake them, she got up carefully and put William in his cot, luckily she didn’t wake him, that baby could sleep through anything actually.

He dozed with them, but didn't fall into a heavy sleep, so when she moved to get up, he moved too, to give her space, but he didn't get up, he was comfortable like that, now that she had taken William to his cot.

She put a hand on her belly and headed to the bathroom, she wasn’t feeling too good, she kind of felt faint actually. She went to pee and then stood up to wash her hands, gripping it, she wasn’t feeling that good at all, she needed to eat and drink, she knew that it was normal but it still didn’t feel nice at all. She washed her hands and her face and then stumbled a little, as she moved to dry her hands, and closed her eyes, holding onto the wall.

He yawned a little and stretched a one, feeling lazy, he was hoping she would come back to bed, so that they could lay for a bit longer, since there was no rush at all to be getting up.

She hummed and raised a hand to her head, she couldn’t move “Mulder?” She asked in a tiny voice.

He turned his head to look at her by the bathroom door and frowned "Hey, you okay?" He asked her softly as he sat up and got off bed, to go to check on her.

She frowned a little and didn’t want to move, just in case, she placed a hand on his arm when he came over, “I.. I feel faint” she breathed softly.

He frowned heavily then and placed his hands on her hips, holding her just in case "What?" He asked concerned "Here, let me.. I got you" he said softly and wrapped an arm around her to take her to the bed, so that she could sit.

She nodded and sighed, looking down, “I just.. it was like this before.. its .. I’m cold” she said very quietly, it was like that with her first pregnancy too sometimes, even Mulder knew that, she had felt like that at the beginning in that motel room, when he had held her. She had fainted after that too when she realised Mulder was in danger, right in front of Byers, Frohike and Langley.

He nodded a little and led her to bed "I got you" he said softly "Sit down, and I'm gonna bring you some water" he said softly and went to the kitchen.

She sat down and sighed again, wrapping her arms around herself.

He got a glass of juice instead of water, because he thought something sweet would help her feel better, maybe it was her blood pressure, that was common in pregnant women. He sat by her side and handed her the glass "Here" he said softly, looking at her with concern.

She took the glass and drank it, she really needed it, “I need to get warm” she said and moved to lie down.

He nodded a little and pulled the blanket off the bed and wrapped it around her shoulders "I'm gonna make you a tea" he said softly.

She laid down and snuggled down in the bed under the blanket, she closed her eyes and tried to relax, her head was spinning however.

He frowned again as he put the glass down on the bedside table and laid down with her, wrapping his arms around her.

She let out a sigh as he wrapped her arms around her, and took his hand in hers and squeezed it.

He nuzzled in her hair and tried not to worry too much, he knew this was normal. He couldn't help but to think of the first time he held her like that while she was pregnant of William, they didn't know, but he held her like that once in a motel bed, and they talked about life, but none of that mattered now, they had a family now.

She squeezed his hand and felt shaky, but she was slowly warming up, she knew it was her blood pressure.

He closed his eyes and pulled her closer, nuzzling in the back of her neck "I love you" he whispered.

She hummed softly and ran her thumb over his hand gently “I know” she whispered.

He propped up on his elbow and looked down at her, still holding her gently "You need anything?" He asked softly.

She shook her head and stayed close “I just need you to hold me” she said very quietly

He kissed her cheek lovingly and nuzzled there "Okay"

She felt much better when he was holding her, she really did, she could stay there all day like that, in his arms.

He looked all over her face and touched her hair gently "I know it's early.. But.. Boy or girl?" He asked her with a soft smile.

She smiled a little and hummed, still with her eyes closed “feels the same...” she said very softly, “as William so..” she shrugged.

He smiled a little, nodding some, relieved "Good" he said softly, it's not that he didn't want a girl, he just thought he wouldn't be good enough to be the father of a girl, he didn't feel ready for that.

She frowned a little and enjoyed his caresses “you don’t want a girl?” She asked quietly.

He nodded a little "No, yeah, I mean.. I'd love the baby no matter what" he clarified "I just don't feel ready to be the father of a girl, you girls.. Are more complicated, I mean.. You know what I mean" he said softly.

She smiled a little and arched her eyebrow, still keeping her eyes closed, she found that funny “hmm..”

He bent his head and kissed her cheek again "The next one" he said softly "I'll be ready for the next one" he said nuzzling her neck.

She smiled and nodded a little "ok, but it might be a girl still, I'm just saying.."

He tilted his head a little "You're saying I better get ready then" he said just thinking about the possibility.

She nodded “yup” she said very softly

He sighed then and frowned, pondering, it was gonna be a hard job, he didn't know much about girls, not how to raise them anyways, he did know about women, but he didn't consider himself an expert, although he knew Scully pretty well. But raising a daughter wasn't like that. He just didn't know if he'd be good enough.

She was comfortable there, and felt good in his arms, really so much better. Her mind wondered to the photo again, she opened her eyes when she felt less dizzy "Mulder?" She asked very softly

He hummed in response and looked at her again, relieved when she opened her eyes, maybe she was feeling a little better.

She turned her head a little to look at him “There’s a photo, on the side, of you when you were away at sea” she said very softly “where was it taken?”

He looked down at her lips as she spoke and toyed a little with her hair between his fingers "What photo" he asked, relaxed. He didn't know what she was talking about.

She closed her eyes for a moment and as he touched her hair, it felt so nice “there’s a photo of you eating a sandwich and some lady..” she asked quietly, “it’s over there on the side”

He frowned a little and turned to check the side table, he moved a little and reached for it, he looked at it and hummed a little, as he remembered "Where did you find this?" He asked then, still looking at the photo.

She stayed laid down, “it fell out the house papers” she told him quietly.

He put back on the bedside table and looked at her "I was eating the tuna sandwich you made me" he said with a soft smile.

She smiled a little and looked up at him, she felt her heart warm “she went fishing too?” She asked, in her way, sceptical as ever.

He chuckled softly and shook his head "Not exactly, no" he said amused by the way she asked that, he kinda recognized that tone "She's a Russian dancer, we took her and her boyfriend back to Russia" he explained.

She frowned a little then, “so... wait what?” She asked, confused, she thought he was a fisherman

He shrugged a little then "What" he asked softly.

She searched his face, and was confused “Mulder, what’s going on? What does Joe do?” She asked softly.

He cleared his voice a little and felt like she caught him, but he didn't do anything wrong, so he kept calm "He transports some stuff from one place to other places" he said vaguely.

She kept searching his face, it made her nervous, that was illegal “I know he does, he gave me some meds and he got me the blood and the oxygen, but people?” She asked then, that was different.

He shrugged a little "Joe would gave an elephant a ride if you pay well enough" he said simply.

She frowned and was quiet for a moment, just thinking, it really made her nervous, “I’m just glad you’re home safe” she said finally, very softly, she really was, and they had a long time now to be together, and a family.

He smiled a little and nodded "Me too, honey" he said softly "I love it here, you know"

She hummed a little and closed her eyes again, trying not to think too much about it, it was over now “good”

He moved a little and tried to get the blanket around him as well, while he wrapped his arm around her.

She sighed softly as he cuddled up to her again, she really loved being like that with him, she felt so warm and safe. “I love you so much” she whispered.

He hummed against her neck where he hid his face "You smell so good" he said against her neck.

She smiled just a little and remained quiet.

He hummed a little and pulled back to look at her "How are you feeling now?"

She opened her eyes again “better thank you” she said softly.

He leaned in for a kiss then "Are you hungry?" He asked against her lips.

She nodded and felt her tummy rumble “yeah, I need to eat”

He nodded a little "What would you like to eat?" He asked then, kissing her cheek a few times.

She closed her eyes when he kissed her, she loved it “pizza...” she said a little woefully, as they couldn’t order pizza there, and she really missed it.

He smiled a little and nodded "Okay, but I'm gonna need your help to make that" he said softly.

She tilted her head and then smiled a little, of course she could make it, “well yeah I guess we could make one..” she said then.

He tilted his head and placed soft kisses on her neck "Of course we can" he said against her soft skin.


	43. Chpater Forthy Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A transcript of our live RP, to be updated every few days. This is a combined work.  
> See @Scully.Waggle and @m.f.luder on Instagram for more details. We are the writers.  
> This will be the full works which will be rated 18 and over.  
> Hope you enjoy and thank you for reading.  
> #mulderandscullyforever  
> #mulder #scully #fanfic #rp #liverp #xfiles #thexfiles #msr #shipper

She closed her eyes again and hummed as he kissed her, that sent a tingle down her spine.

He pulled back to look at her neck for a second, then he looked at her lips, he felt like kissing her, because they haven't kissed in a while, but he didn't want to push too far while she wasn't feeling okay.

She opened her eyes again and looked up at him, he was looking at her lips “what baby”

He looked up to her eyes then, distracted "Hm?" He asked her softly.

She reached to cup his cheek “kiss me” she whispered

He looked back down to her lips when she said that and leaned in to kiss her gently, nothing passionate or invasive, he couldn't help it, he needed to be careful with her, she was pregnant now.

She hummed and kissed him back lovingly, she had missed his kisses, they had kissed some and been very affectionate since he got better, but because he had been recovering they hadn’t really had sex yet since he got back.

He cupped her cheek with one hand as he kissed her gently, he really had missed her so much, but he still was holding back "You gonna help me with the pizza?" He asked against her lips.

She nodded and closed her eyes again “ok, but... may be later..” she said softly and went to kiss him again.

He closed his eyes and hummed against her lips, caressing her cheek with his knuckles as he kissed her back.

She reached to his sweater and slipped her hand under it to touch his warm skin.

He hummed again, but lower this time, because he was enjoying it "Scully.." He said softly against her lips.

She wrapped both arms around him as she kissed him with passion, she was suddenly wanting him so badly.

He frowned a little and squeezed her hip a little, but he couldn't stop her at the moment, he told himself they needed to make out, after so long, then they'd go to make the pizza.

She pulled him closer, and kissed him deeply, exploring his mouth.

He felt like shifting a little between her legs, but he didn't want to be on top, because of the baby, so instead he gently pulled her on top of him and kissed her deeply.

She went on top of him and pulled his sweater up and over his head, bending to kiss him again after.

He looked all over her face when she took his sweater off and kissed her back with passion, holding her firmly against him.

She hummed and moaned softly in his mouth as they kissed, she was suddenly so horny, and hot, she reached to take off her own sweater and tossed it.

He swallowed hard in anticipation and felt like he had to try and stop her before they went too far "Are you feeling okay?" He asked her softly, concerned still.

She nodded and breathed out fast “yes, I’m ok..” she said softly, “I wanna make love to you..”

That certainly worked on him because he felt in down his crotch and then all over his body. He nodded and reached for her pants.

She smiled a little and moved so she could get her pants off, and his.

When she took off her own pants, he took off his, rather quickly actually, safe to say he was excited.

She hummed and moved back over him slowly, she wanted to take it slow, after all, she felt ok but she didn’t want to risk going to hard and fast “I love you” she whispered and bent to kiss him again.

He cupped her cheeks and kissed her softly, nodding a little as they kissed "Mm.."

She kissed him deeply yet slowly, she missed him so much, she reached for him between them and stroked him gently.

He hissed and tensed as she touched him "Ah.. Sscully" he whispered and tried to pull her closer.

She hummed and stroked him some more, and bent to kiss him again, “touch me”

He moved his hands to cup her butt first, but then he made his way up her sides, to her breasts, because he knew she liked that.

She groaned a little and closed her eyes, she moved her hand to touch herself, as she sat up on him.

He licked his lips and watched her breasts as he cupped them in his hands, plus the way she was touching herself while sitting on top of him it was a show worth watching, she was too hot, too sexy.

She bit her bottom lip and groaned, getting more and more aroused, she wanted to drive herself crazy, “touch me here” she whispered and took one of his hands to between her legs, so he could do it instead.

He watched her guide his hand down between her legs and hissed a little as he felt her against his fingertips "Like this, Scully?" He asked as he teased her gently, studying her face.

She groaned and nodded, as she arched her back more so he could have more access, the hand his took off her breast she then did the same with hers, “uhhyea..”

He looked back down between her legs, only for a moment, because his eyes closed in pleasure as he heard her groan like that while his fingers gently rubbed small circles around her clit, applying slight pressure from time to time.

She whimpered and felt her body tensing, she was getting there fast “uhhhgaaad..” she gasped and shuddered, while she touched her breast and teased herself, “aaaimgonnacommee..”

He opened his eyes to look at her, she was getting there really fast, he was a little surprised actually, but the pleasure was so intense he didn't have the capacity to make a comment, so he just kept his fingers moving instead "Sscully.." He breathed.

She didn’t know how or why but she didn’t care, she didn’t have time to, she gasped and shuddered some more, tensing as she felt it building “aah Muldurr!” She whined, and then clutched onto his waist, as she started to come, she loved it.

He frowned a little and felt her coming against his hand while she shuddered. He could see it in her face, how much pleasure she was feeling, he loved to see her like that, so sexy.

She came and felt her heart flutter, her body shook all over, it felt so good, so fucking good, she groaned and then laid down on him, hiding in his neck, frowning with pleasure “ohshhit..” she breathed, she had come really fast.

His hand moved from between her legs to rest on her hips, where he squeezed gently, feeling her wetness against his skin actually. That had been quite awesome. "Yeah" He agreed with her, smiling a little, amused.

She breathed fast and groaned softly as she grinded her hips on him, she was so sensitive, “uh..” she reached down to guide him inside her, it took a little longer than before because she was so tight after that orgasm and her walls still pulsed “uhaaaaah.”

He hissed and looked between them "You don't have to.." He started but then he just tensed a little and his lips parted in pleasure as he entered her with the help of her hand "Ahh.. Fuck" he breathed and squeezed her hips tighter.

She gasped and whined softly as she gripped onto his shoulders and started to move on him, rocking her hips.

He threw his head back for a moment, trying to relax a little, because he couldn't just thrust up into her, he knew that "I missed you" he brrathed and looked up at her then "I really missed you"

She whined and rocked her hips back and forth, she was so tight, the orgasm made her walls so tight, “I mmmamissedyoutoo..” she mumbled, she was so sensitive

He let out a soft moan as she started rocking her hips a little, he reached to pull her down so that he could kiss her "I love being inside of you" he whispered.

She shivered and moaned softly as they kissed and he said that, it drove her so crazy and made her whole body set on fire “mmm..”

He sucked on her bottom lip and then tilted his head to kiss her neck passionately "God.. How can you be so tight" he groaned.

She whimpered and started to go a little faster, “aaahmmuldurr”

His breathing became ragged and he was trying not to thrust, not yet, he didn't want to rough with her, not while she was with child "Wh.. Slow down.. Sscully.. Slow down honey, I wanna enjoy this" he breathed against her cheek as he took a hold of her hair.

She frowned heavily and groaned again, she was losing her mind, she his in his neck some more “ughhhgaaad you feel so good”

He closed his eyes tight and cupped her butt "Can I go on top for a minute honey?" He asked quietly.

She nodded and sucked on his skin in his neck, “mmm.”

He gently let go of her, so that she could lay on her back "Okay" he said in a breath.

She rolled off of him and let out a breath, she was going too fast, she knew, but she was so tight and couldn’t help it.

He rolled over and hovered over her, placing soft kisses all over her belly first, then kissed her breasts some "Are you okay?" He asked her softly, just making sure.

She hummed and loved how he was doing that, she really loved it “yeah..” she whispered, she was breathing heavy though.

He reached for her legs and bent them, then pressed the soles of her feet against his chest and massaged her leg muscles a little "You sure?" He asked softly again as he pressed his erection against her entrance.

She frowned and groaned a little, she really loved how careful he was being, and she knew why he was doing that, because he was worried about the baby “uhh yeh, yes” she whispered, terribly turned on.

He nodded a little and pushed into her, just half way in actually, as he kept a hold of her legs from her knees, he wanted to keep her feet pressed against his chest like that "Sst.. Ah.."

She cried out softly and reached to grab the sheets, he felt so good “aaaaah”

He squeezed her knees a little then he pushed gently all the way in, tensing as he did because damn, she really felt so good and she was so tight. He kept reminding himself that he needed to be gentle.

She whimpered a little, because he was so deep at that angle “awwgaadMuldur..” she whined softly.

He massaged his way from her knees to her ankles and held her firmly there as he started moving, slowly in and out "Is it good?" He asked her, unable to stop his concern about her health.

She nodded and frowned with sweet torturous pleasure, “aaahyesbabyyes..”

He looked down between them and then back at her face, she was the most beautiful creature in the universe. He hissed and twitched inside of her, then moaned "Aw.. Ah.. Scully, you gonna make come" he whispered.

She tossed and bit her bottom lip, squeezing all around him, “you feel so fucking gooood..” she moaned.

He squeezed he ankles and groaned, he couldn't help it, he needed to go faster, so he did.

She lost it then, her eyes rolled back and she moaned from deep within her chest as she let go and felt him so deep inside her, she loved it so much, it made her feel like she was floating.

He started moaning then with each thrust, he felt it building, and he knew he was gonna come so hard, because he was feeling it already "Ah.. Ssst Ahh!" He moaned as he finally released into her, shuddering some as he did.

She mumbled some moans and words which she had no idea what she was saying as he carried on, and she heard his moans floating around, she was on cloud nine as she whined, high pitched, and lofty, as she came too, all over again, whimpering softly.

He kept thrusting as the orgasm ran through his body, but he stopped soon enough, because still, he was aware of her pregnancy, so he didn't let himself go too far.

She shuddered and shook all over in ecstasy as she came and was panting after, clutching the sheets, kind of out of it.

He let go of her legs and put them down, bending over to kiss her lips a little.

She frowned and hummed and tossed her head a little, she was hot, and needed water.

He gently sucked on her bottom lip, then started kissing her neck again "Wanna roll over?" He asked her in a breath, he was so damn horny, he could never have enough of her, it was unbelievable what she did to him.

She had had enough, she was done, it was catching up on her now “sorry baby” she whispered

He hummed a little against her neck and then moved to kiss her lips again, cupping her face gently "You okay?" He asked softly.

She hummed and nodded a little “I need water” she whispered

He nodded a little and pulled out of her "I've got your juice right here, or do you prefer water?" He asked her softly, the glass with juice was still on the night table.

She swallowed and closed her eyes “water please” She whispered

He nodded and moved off the bed to go to the kitchen and brought her a glass of water. "Here" he said softly as he sat back down on the bed.

She moved a little to take the glass and sipped it, she really needed that.

He touched her hair and put some locks of her hair behind her ear as he watched her face with soft eyes "Better?" He asked her softly.

She nodded and opened her eyes to look at him, she loved how caring he was being “yeah” she whispered, “I think may be, I could take a bath..”

He nodded a little then as he leaned in closer and ran his hand down her side, to her leg "I'll get that ready for you" he said softly.

She nodded and cleared her voice; she put the water down and reached to cup his cheek “Thank you, I love you”

He smiled a little and leaned in to peck on her lips "I love you too" he said softly and got off the bed, then grabbed his boxers and put them on before he headed to the bathroom to get her bath ready.

She laid there, calm and relaxed, sleepy, she reached for her juice and had some of that too, she was feeling tired and a little lightheaded but ok.

He returned to bed when her bath was ready, he reached then to pick her up "Hi, it's ready" he said softly.

She wasn’t expecting him to pick her up, but she loved it, she hummed a little and pushed her head into his chest, feeling emotional all of a sudden, because she had never had him when she was pregnant with William, not really, to look after her.

He kissed her forehead as he carried her to the bathroom. He gently eased her into the tub and smiled a little "Is it too hot?" He asked softly, it was too hot for him, but he guessed it was alright for him.

She shook her head, it was nice “No its nice, thank you”

He kissed her cheek and pulled back "I'm gonna check on William" he said softly.

She closed her eyes and relaxed in the warm water, sleepy “k”


	44. Chapter Fourty Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A transcript of our live RP, to be updated every few days. This is a combined work.  
> See @Scully.Waggle and @m.f.luder on Instagram for more details. We are the writers.  
> This will be the full works which will be rated 18 and over.  
> Hope you enjoy and thank you for reading.  
> #mulderandscullyforever  
> #mulder #scully #fanfic #rp #liverp #xfiles #thexfiles #msr #shipper

As the weeks went by they were still really happy, she thought about her Mom a lot though, they had still not been able to sort anything out, it was really hard. She was getting bigger and she was resting more as her back started to ache, as her bump got bigger. William was still curious and as adorable as ever, she couldn’t imagine space in her heart to love another baby as much as she loved her son. But she knew she would, as that was what Mothers did.

It felt like time went flying, since she told him he was pregnant up until now, she was already five months and he knew how needed to help her talk to her mother but it was really complicated. Anything they do could bring attention and they knew it wasn't safe, they just couldn't risk it, but he was thinking more and more about that, he just needed to consult with her, he was just waiting for the right time.

The weather was getting better, it was warmer and the sea and the cliffs were all beautiful, the flowers were starting to come out and she loved that time of year, they set up an area in the garden where she could sit outside and play with William, it was a really nice place to have a family. They had done well, even though a lot of it came at a cost.

William was definitely an adventurer, he was really wild, and having such a lot of space to play outside, he was always giving them a hard time, scaring the shit out of them, but the boy was simply having fun, they really didn't know where he got that from. Mulder enjoyed spring there because it wasn't terribly hot, he liked being outside without his shirt while he worked some in the garden, or just chilled with his family, checking that William wasn't going to just go flying somewhere.

* * *

She was walking around the garden, William was chasing a butterfly, he was so full of energy, it made her nervous sometimes. She sat down and drank some lemonade, resting back against the cushion and rubbed her belly, she was getting pretty big. They still hadn’t had a scan, too risky, and everything seemed ok to her.

Mulder brought her sunscreen from the bedroom and handed it to her "Here, or you gonna get sunburnt" he reminded her as he sat next to her and watched William.

She took the cream and smiled a little “I already put some on” she said.

He nodded a little "Put on a little more" he suggested as he reached to massage her feet.

She tilted her head and smiled some more, he was being so sweet, she put some on her face and her nose, and on her shoulders “can you put some on my back?”

He shifted to his knees and nodded "Sure" he said softly and reaches for the cream.

She looked down at him and looked at him lovingly, she handed him the cream “thanks” she said softly.

He put some cream on her back and gently spread it with his hands, William came over and he took the chance to put some on him too, on his face and little arms, the boy didn't like it, so he whined until his father let him go.

She frowned a little and watched William run over “he’s fair like me huh”

He nodded a little and placed a kiss on her neck when he was done "Yeah" he said softly.

She watched him run off and reached to hold Mulder’s hand loosely “he’s so full of energy and brave as hell, I don’t know where he gets it from” she teased softly.

He hummed and smiled a little "You're brave" he said softly as he rubbed her belly with a gentle hand.

She looked at him and smiled a little too “not as stupidly brave as you” she teased back.

He chuckled and looked at her "That's just stupidity, not bravery at all" he said softly and leaned in for a kiss.

She hummed and arched her eyebrow, amused, although she did think he was really brave, she closed her eyes and they kissed softly.

He cupped her cheek and kissed her some more, humming a little against her lips "I've been thinking about something, you know.." He told her finally.

She frowned a little and nuzzled his nose, “what?” She whispered

He caressed her cheekbone with his thumb as he spoke again "What if I could bring your mother here" he asked softly "For a while.. A good while" he suggested.

She opened her eyes and looked at him, her heart racing, she wasn’t expecting that at all, she felt excited yet she knew she couldn’t get that excited, it was complicated “wha... how?” She breathed.

He looked all over her face and into her eyes "I happen to work on a boat.. Remember?" He asked her softly.

She blinked and then she felt her heart sink. There was no way she could let her Mother go through such a difficult journey “no, Mulder.. its .. no that’s too much for her..”

He was a little disappointed then, because any other option was too risky "Scully.. " he started "Honey, there's no other way, I've been considering all possibilities, but I can't give ourselves away" he reasoned.

She sighed and looked down, feeling nervous about it “how would it work?” She asked quietly, “how far would she have to travel, its dangerous”

He nodded a little, it was dangerous "It wouldn't be until the next fishing season, because that's when we can sail pass the borders, I'd have to run some details with Joe, but I think we can make it. Besides.. I'm sure Maggie is acquainted with boats, right?" He asked her softly.

She nodded and thought about it, it made sense, but it was dangerous “I don’t want her risking her life.. but... if she wanted to, if she chose to..”

He nodded a little "I'll figure out how to send her message when we're there, because that'd have to be quick, a boat it's not a plane"

She nodded and looked into his eyes, she was really grateful that he was thinking about it, she moved to hug him then, wrapping her arms around his neck. “Thank you” she whispered.

He hummed a little and wrapped his arms around her "You okay?" He asked her softly.

She nodded and felt emotional, thinking about her Mom, “yeah” she whispered.

He pulled her closer and held her a little tighter, turning his head to see William eating some dirt, which made him chuckle "Hey, don't do that, William!" He called, amused.

She pulled back then and looked at William, he was looking all innocent “hes a little monkey” she said softly, amused.

Mulder chuckled and looked at her "And there's another one on the way"

She nodded “I know, jeez” she chuckled, and kissed his cheek, keeping close.

He let out a soft laugh then, she was so beautiful and adorable "Who'd have thought huh" he teased her.

She hummed and nuzzled his nose “Yeah, we are so lucky” it was amazing “two miracles “

He shook his head a little "No, I meant you, having kids, with me" he said with a soft smile.

She pulled back a little and looked at him, amused “ohhh.. yeah, you’re right” she teased

He let another soft laugh then and leaned in to kiss her lips softly "I didn't know I wanted kids until you asked me, so thank you" he said softly "I'm very lucky"

She felt her heart ache, that was so sweet “You’re my best friend, you were my only choice” she said softly and rested her forehead against his.

He hummed a little and pecked on her lips as she said that "I would've never had a family if it wasn't for you" he said softly.

She smiled a little and kissed him back gently, reaching to cup his cheek “you trying to get me into bed with your sweet talk?” She teased.

He smiled a little sideways then "So is it working?" He teased back, amused.

She pushed him gently, amused “stop”

He smiled some more and cupped her cheek again as he kissed her lips softly "I love you, Scully, I love our kids, I love our family" he whispered.

She got all teary eyed then, she was really emotional while pregnant “stop Mulder” she sad again softly, but she was loving it of course.

He frowned a little then "I can't" he said simply "I can't stop loving you" he stated "And everything you do, and the way you say my name, and how you look at me, and our son" he nodded a little "I'm so glad I wasn't stupid enough to let you go, I'm so glad I fell for you, and I keep falling.."

She sniffed and wrapped her arms around him again, so emotional, she was tearful “Mulder god.. I love you so much baby” she gasped and hugged him tightly.

He hugged her again and smiled a little "When did you know" he asked her softly then, curious.

She sniffed again and pulled back just a little, unsure, “know what?”

He looked into her eyes then "That you loved me" he said softly.

She felt her heart ache so hard, she smiled a little and looked down. “Erm... well... a long time ago”

He looked all over her face then "When?" He asked again, even more curious.

She blushed a little and looked back up into his eyes, she wasn’t sure exactly, it had been a realisation thing, she was sure she loved him before that but never admitted it to herself “it took me a while to admit it, but I think I realised I was in love with you when I had my cancer, as I just wanted to tell you, in a way, when I wrote to you all those letters. I realised I would do anything to save you, anything at all, but I loved you even before that, I just couldn’t admit it” she said softly, she had never really thought about it before, and she wasn’t so good at talking about it out loud.

His smile disappeared slowly and his face turned serious then, he couldn't help it, the mention of her cancer was still a soft spot for him. He touched her cheek gently and pecked on her lips "You're the love of my life" he told her quietly.

She nodded and sniffed, turning her cheek more into his hand then turning to kiss it, “and you’re mine too” she whispered

He rested his forehead against her temple "Who'd have thought" he teased her again then.

She smiled and nodded, closing her eyes like that with him “yeah” she whispered


	45. Chapter Forty Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A transcript of our live RP, to be updated every few days. This is a combined work.  
> See @Scully.Waggle and @m.f.luder on Instagram for more details. We are the writers.  
> This will be the full works which will be rated 18 and over.  
> Hope you enjoy and thank you for reading.  
> #mulderandscullyforever  
> #mulder #scully #fanfic #rp #liverp #xfiles #thexfiles #msr #shipper

William suddenly cried out, which made her pull back, she heard it, it sounded like he was upset, or hurt or something “William??” She gasped and looked over to the garden, he was on the grass, holding his arm, “Mama!” He cried.

Mulder was about to kiss her again, but William's cry made the hairs of his back stand in alert, he didn't think twice, he got up and went to get him and immediately checked the blood in his arm, he didn't know what happened, didn't look so bad, but he was crying "What happened puppy? What happened?" He asked and the baby also showed him his leg, which had a huge scratch up to his knee "Oh buddy, you fell?" He asked concerned and picked him up carefully "It's okay, it's okay, I'm gonna take you with mommy, she's gonna take a good look at you"

She stood up and felt her heart crack when he was crying, he was really crying, she started to walk over but Mulder was already carrying him, “oh no, what happened?” She asked all worried and concerned, her little baby.

He walked back to her and held William close to her so that she could check his arm and leg "I don't know, is it bad?" He asked then, concerned.

She looked at his cuts, on his leg, that was the worst one, he was crying a lot “oh god, its ok baby..” she soothed and kissed him, “lets go inside ok? Its gonna be ok”

Mulder nodded and tried soothing him, but there was no point, the boy was clearly in pain "Okay puppy, I got you, mommy's gonna make it better, I promise" he said trying to keep calm.

She nodded and walked inside with them, to the bathroom, she wanted to bathe him, “lets have a bath ok? Iets clean this up” she soothed him, “I’m gonna get my bag ok?” She said softly and hurried to get it, cause when she moved away from him he cried more.

Mulder nodded and took him to the bathroom, William kept crying for her, it was deafening "Jesus puppy, you really have a good pair of lungs huh" he commented as he filled the tub for him.

She came back with the bag and knelt down, carefully, as Mulder ran the water, “just warm water, just warm water baby” she soothed William and kissed him, she wanted to hold him, and he was reaching for her. “Daddy’s got you huh?” She soothed and moved closer as she water filled and she wrapped an arm around him and kissed him, and his poorly arm, she needed to check it, it looked ok, but she needed to check, “hopefully its just cuts” she told him and Mulder softly, kissing William again.

Mulder kept holding him in one arm, even though he wanted to go with his mother, he understood, but she was pregnant and he wasn't being particularly calm, so he didn't pass him over to her "Okay, okay, here, let's take your shorts off" he said and started taking his shorts and diapers off.

She tilted her head and checked the water, she tried to cheer him up, but he was clearly in a lot of shock “you think he fell far?” She asked, worried.

Mulder finally put him in the tub and shook his head some "I don't know, something must've happened, maybe he just got scared" he said checking the baby's head, just in case, but the head was okay, no signs if anything.

She relaxed a little once he was in the tub and she got the cloth and wet it with hot water, William was sat there, looking so sorry for himself, all upset, as she gently started to wash him down just with water to clean him and the wound “all right, all right sweetheart its ok, its all right now, shh..” she tried to soothe him gently.

William looked up at her, pouting and some tears were still rolling down his face, he looked really upset actually "I think he's angry because he fell, and got hurt" Mulder said softly, concerned about his son.

She nodded and cupped his cheek, cleaning him gently, he had been running around all over “yeah me too, its ok baby” she whispered, and cleaned him down lovingly, until he was clean, “hand me a towel?” She asked Mulder softly.

Mulder stood up and got her a towel, William was upset, but the loud crying had subsided "Here" he said softly "I'm gonna get him some juice and cookies" he said knowing William loved thst, hopefully it'd cheer him up.

She wrapped the towel around him and dried him off, as he was pouting so much, still tearful, she pulled him into a hug then, and kissed him all over his chubby cheeks, “good boy, shhh now”

William sniffed and pulled his arm up to show her he was hurt while he pouted still "Mamma?"

She nodded and kissed his wrist, “yes baby I know, I know, Mommy’s gonna fix it up ok? We just gotta wait for Daddy to pick you up” she said softly.

Mulder left everything ready in the living room and then went back to the bathroom to pick him up, he was a big baby boy now. "Okay, I'm here" he said and reached to pick up his son in his arms "I've got you some juice and cookies in the living room puppy"

She got up carefully and went into the living room after them with her bag, she went to go sit on the couch.

Mulder carried the boy and sat down with him, the boy reached for his sippy cup and used his powers to get it, he was thirsty "Oh, okay, help yourself then"

She frowned a little and felt more concerned “he’s gonna wear himself out, may be thats it? He’s tired and he fell...” she said softly, concerned as she got open her bag and got the cleaning wipes out.

William drank half his juice and Mulder handed him a cookie, which he took and ate, he seemed tired "He looks tired" Mulder agreed.

She reached for his leg first and gently started to clean it, she hoped it didn’t sting him, although she knew it might.

William made a face and looked at what she was doing, he whined a little "Mamma!"

She felt her heart break, it killed her “sorry baby sorry” she told him, a little upset. She didn’t want to hurt him, she did it as fast as she could.

William sniffed and pouted again, looking at what his mother was doing "It's okay puppy, mommy's a doctor, she's gonna make it better" he said softly.

She looked up into his eyes and threw the wipe, then got another for his arm, to clean that, “its ok baby” she whispered and kissed his forehead, as she cleaned it and then kissed him again.

William sniffed and sipped from his sippy cup again, relaxing more against his father's chest "You fell puppy, that's it, you didn't know you could get hurt, but now you do and it's not gonna be the first time it happens, but we got you, it's okay" he said soothingly to his son.

She finished cleaning it then she needed to check him over, just in case, so she gently stretched his sore arm and checked as best as she could to see if there were any breaks. It kind of stressed her out as she would never know for sure, as she had no x-ray or anything. She watched him as she gently bent and moved his arm, he just kept quiet, so that reassured her it wasn’t broken or fractured. She kissed his arm and then started to check his leg gently, moving it the same way, “looks like its just cuts huh?” She said softly, relieved, and checked his head gently, trying to check all she could, she was worried of course, “is that all the hurts baby?”

Mulder looked at William and the baby just yawned then, his arm was getting a little swollen, so it might bother him "Can you give him something? I don't think he'd be able to rest if it hurts" he said softly.

She nodded and got out some children’s pain relief, she had some just in case, she got out a syringe and gave him some medicine in his mouth, it was the first time he had had any. She could tell by his face he wasn’t that keen on the taste, not compared to cookies. “Come on baby drink it down” she tried to persuade him gently by handing him his juice back.

Mulder smiled a little, because clearly, William didn't like the medicine that much, but the juice helped "Blaauggh" the boy gagged after he swallowed and Mulder chuckled "That's a good boy"

She softened then and smiled a little too, he was so cute. She started to put the dressing on his leg then, and handed Mulder a plaster for his arm, “here” she said softly, she could do the leg and him the arm with William, it would probably help for him to see how it all worked. “Who’s a good big boy then”

Mulder put the plaster on his son's arm and William was very curious about it all, he was loving the attention actually, but he was too tired to be excited, besides, he was a little sore "Someone is about to take a nap" Mulder observed.

She wanted to get him in her arms before he did that, she was desperate to hold him “I wanna lie down with him” she said softly and reached for him.

Mulder nodded a little as he finished with the plaster "Okay, wanna go to bed?"

She nodded and wanted to hold him, she just wanted to hold him so badly, seeing as she been causing him pain and she wasn’t able to carry him or anything, “yeah”

Mulder stood up then with William in his arms, still wrapped around a towel "I gotta put his diaper on" he said softly.

She nodded and stood up, following them, she took off her shoes and got on the bed.

Mulder laid the baby down on the bed and showed him the diaper, William knew already he needed to stay put for a second, until he got that thing on, then he would be left alone.

She laid down against the pillows and waited for him to get his diaper on, then she could cuddle him. She was a little freaked out about it actually, he had a lucky escape.

Mulder moved the baby close to her when he was done and smiled a little, because they immediately cuddled up to each other.

She cuddled him in her arms, as he came over, she melted and held him, like she used to when he was tiny, and closed her eyes, she was so relieved he was ok, so relieved. She gently ran her hand over his back, and pulled the covers over him, keeping him warm, kissing his forehead gently. She frowned a little with the love and emotion she felt, it was so strong, she really hoped he didn’t hold anything against her. She knew he was too young to really understand. “Good boy” she whispered, holding him lovingly. “Its ok, you’re ok”

Mulder sat on the bed, looking at them, he actually frowned a little, their bond was so strong it made him feel a little out of place, like a strange actually, so he decided to give them some space and got up, to go and get a drink.

She noticed Mulder going, she frowned a little but then focused back on William, she felt his little body falling asleep against her, she really loved him so much.

He took a beer put of the fridge and opened it, took a sip and looked outside through the open window, he decided he was going to take a walk to the docks, see if Joe was back. So he returned to the bedroom to get his sneakers and a shirt.

She closed her eyes again but then when she heard Mulder she opened them to look at him “where you going?” She asked very softly.

He threw the shirt over his shoulder as he grabbed his sneakers "I'm gonna go to the docks while you guys take a nap" he said softly and took another sip from his beer.

She tilted her head a little and reached for his hand “hey”

He had the bottle in one hand, and the shoes in the other, so he moved near the bed instead "You need anything?" He asked softly.

She put her hand down and shook her head, “I love you, you ok?” She asked softly, they had had quite a scare.

He nodded a little "Yeah I'm okay, you?" He asked softly.

She nodded and wrapped her arms around William again, “yeah, I just.. it scared me” she said softly.

He hummed a little and looked at the boy asleep in her arms "He's okay" he reassured her "Just a scratch" he said with a little smile.

She smiled a little and let out a nervous sigh “luckily” she whispered, “don’t be too long ok?” She asked and her eyes started to close.

He nodded a little and then slowly made his way out of the bedroom and headed outside.

She hummed a little and started to doze off.

When he got to the docks, Joe's ship wasn't there, he didn't really mind, he went there just to take a walk and have his beer, alone, but after maybe half an hour he saw Joe's boat in the distance and smiled a little, they weren't friends, but they've been through some stuff since they met.


	46. Chapter Forty Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A transcript of our live RP, to be updated every few days. This is a combined work.  
> See @Scully.Waggle and @m.f.luder on Instagram for more details. We are the writers.  
> This will be the full works which will be rated 18 and over.  
> Hope you enjoy and thank you for reading.  
> #mulderandscullyforever  
> #mulder #scully #fanfic #rp #liverp #xfiles #thexfiles #msr #shipper

She slept for a few hours. William woke her, he was moving in her arms, being all cute, and snuggling into her neck, he was whining softly, she turned and looked at him and hugged him, checking him over, remembering. She was pretty sure Mulder was no where around, he clearly went longer than she expected.

He wasn't expecting to stay in the ship for so long, but joe brought this liquor from South America, something he's never had, and it was really, really good, it didn't even tasted like alcohol, but that it was strong. Without noticing he got really drunk, Joe was used to it, so he just laughed and helped Mulder go home, but Mulder clumsily managed to get rid of him before they got to the door, he didn't want Scully to be upset, it was almost dinner time by the time he opened the door and tried to step inside quietly.

* * *

She was in the living room, she bad made an easy pasta dish, William was still in her arms actually, she hadn’t carried him much but he wanted to sit with her all the time, he was being really cuddly, after what happened to him. She frowned as she heard the door, it kind of banged, and there was a sound of scuttling feet. “Mulder?”

He made a face then, because the wind made the door close too loud as it escaped his fingers "Yeah" he said, trying to sound as sober as possible.

She had William in her arms, she stood up then, holding him, and turned around “you ..Ok?”

He waved at them, and smiled, he was a little unstable on his feet, that's why he leaned on the kitchen door frame "Mhmm yeah" he said nodding some.

She knew then, immediately, she was kind of shocked “are you drunk?!”

He frowned a little and shook his head, but that didn't felt good so he stopped "Naw, I.. I don't, usually, ever drink" he reasoned.

She sighed heavily and looked at him in that way, with disappointment and annoyance, she really couldn’t deal with that right now, “right” she said and headed to the Kitchen, to eat.

He swallowed hard and looked at his son in her arms, he realized then she shouldn't be carrying him, so he followed her as best as he could "Hey" he said softly "Let me hold him, you you you.. shouldn't be.." He said.

She shook her head and served her dinner, and Williams, “I’m fine Mulder, you’re drunk, go to bed” she said, disappointed.

He shook his head a little and reached for William, who pouted because he wanted to stay with her "Come here pup, let's have dddinner" he said calmly.

She frowned more and hated that, because William wanted to stay with her and who could blame him, Mulder was drunk “Mulder stop” she warned.

He frowned heavily and looked upnat her "What" he asked "Sscully, why you talking to mme like that" he asked leaning against the counter "I juust wanna have dinner, what's wrong”

She backed away “go to bed” she told him, she was serious “I’ll bring you some coffee and dinner”

He sighed a little "Bbuut.." He said softly and rubbed his forehead a little.

She cleared her voice “Mulder just .. I’m not going go say it again, ok?”

He frowned a little and looked at them both, he didn't like the way she was being, at all "So what, I've had a couple of shhhots of.. Whatevah the hell that was, big deal, I never drink, honnney.." He reasoned and then clicked his tongue and headed to the bedroom, he needed the bathroom.

She sighed and closed her eyes, she didn’t like it, if it was just her, it would be ok, it would be funny even, but she had a baby in her arms and she was pregnant, so no, it wasn’t funny. She sat down with the food, put William in his chair and started to eat.

He went to the bathroom and had a shower, and when he got out, he was still a little drunk, but not as much as before. He even shaved, and did it okay, so no, he wasn't as drunk as before, he didn't feel good at all though.

She finished the dinner and then took William to get him changed into his sleep suit and put him to bed, she got Mulder’s food then and a water and a coffee and brought it into the bedroom.

He walked out to the bedroom and out on some clean boxers, then just sat in bed, quiet, he still felt out of place.

She stopped when she saw him, and put the tray down on the side “your dinner is here” she said and walked to the bathroom to brush her teeth. She was tired.

He looked up at her with soft eyes "Thanks" he said softly, it smelled good, but he didn't reach for it.

She headed in there and went to pee and then brushed her teeth and then came back out and got into her night dress.

He kept his eyes on her, he felt bad, but he hadn't mean to get drunk. He got up and walked towards her, placing a hand on her back "Hey" he said quietly.

She sighed and took off her earrings, she had had a stressful day “hm..”

He stepped closer and looked all over her face "I know you're mad at me" he said softly "But I didn't mean to get drunk, it was a strong liquor, and I.. You know I never drink" he explained calmly.

She looked at him, she was still disappointed, but she nodded a little “you gonna eat?”

He shrugged a little and moved both hands to her hips "You forgive me?" He asked softly, pouting a little, as he showed her his puppy eyes.

She tilted her head and let out a soft sigh of defeat, she couldn’t stay mad at him “yes, I just really need to sleep, and you really shouldn’t have tried to take William off me in that state” she warned.

He frowned a little then, there it was, that feeling again "You don't trust me with him" he realized.

She frowned heavily and was in shock then, she had to do a double take, that was absolutely absurd “wha.. what??”

He didn't flinch, he just nodded again "I know you two have a special bond, I get it, but I won't hurt him, not even while being drunk, he's my son too, Scully"

She shook her head and felt really quite hurt then “I know you won’t hurt him, I know he’s your son Mulder” she almost snapped “that’s not the point “

He gave a step back then and looked at her wit a blank expression "What's the point then" he asked.

She was really quite upset now, that he thought that, “I didn’t want him to be near you when you were like that”

He hummed a little then "I'm not dangerous for him, and it's not like I'm an alcoholic. I just wanted to have dinner with my family" he explained simply.

She nodded and really didn’t want to fight “Mulder you were very drunk, ok? That’s the end of it, it’s over, I trust you with William, and I am quite frankly shocked that you think I think that of you, that I don’t trust you with him”

He sighed and raised his hands, in surrender, he didn't want to argue with her, he wasn't in the right state of mind. He turned then to take his plate back to the kitchen, he was going to eat there "Thanks for dinner" he said softly.

She nodded and got into bed, feeling pretty shitty, and laid down, switched off the light. She couldn’t believe he thought that way.

He sat in the kitchen and ate in silence. He didn't feel good at all.

She tried to sleep. But she wasn’t feeling too happy, it upset her, the whole situation, and how Mulder felt about it.

He finished his dinner, but before he turned off the lights, he washed his plate. He noticed she was still awake when he walked in the bedroom.

She turned over in bed and tried to sleep, but she just couldn’t, she was feeling pretty worked up.

He got in bed and looked up the ceiling, he sighed and closed his eyes, just to try and rest, even though he could feel her thinking.

She moved to look at him in the darkness “I can’t believe you think that” she said quietly

He took a deep breath and sighed, just keeping quiet for a second before he spoke "That's the way you act" he said softly.

She sat up a little and looked at him “when, when have I ever done that?”

He opened his eyes and turned to look at her "All the time, Scully" he said softly "I don't wanna argue, okay?"

She nodded and swallowed anxiously she frowned heavily though “all the time? Mulder wha.. I ..”

He rolled on his side and looked all over her face "You tense every time I take him from your arms, you tense in the night when I tell you that I'd change his diapers, you protect him from everyone, even from me. I get that.. He's yours" he said softly

She shook her head, not believing him, it upset her, she had no idea she did that, she hated the fact “no, no I don’t do that” she said, getting upset.

He looked into her eyes and kept quiet for a moment "I don't wanna argue" he said softly.

She blinked a few times and rolled over then, upset, she was really upset, she hated it. She wasn’t like that, “fine”

He frowned a little then "Scully" he said softly "Don't.."

She was close to tears then, she blinked a few more times and hid “I’m tired”

He propped up on his elbow and looked at her "Scully.." He said quietly.

She was upset, she didn’t want to keep talking, “you said you didn’t want to argue..” she said quietly.

He reached to touch her arm then "And I don't.. Do you want to argue? Because we can talk, and we're definitely not going to sleep with you like this" he said quietly.

She nodded and looked up into his eyes “I think we need to talk, I don’t want to argue either” she said softly

He nodded a little "That's better" he said softly, moving back a little so that she'd be able to turn around again.

She laid back down and sighed a little, trying not to think so much.

He looked at her and reached to touch her hand gently.

She took his hand and didn’t know where to start, because every time she said something he kept saying that he didn’t want to argue.

He kept quiet and laid his head near her shoulder and just waited for her to be ready.

She sighed and closed her eyes “Mulder I don’t tense, and I don’t not trust you with our son..”

He had said his piece and he knew she had been listening, he didn't need to repeat himself, so he just nodded a little "Okay" he said softly.

She sighed again and frowned a little “I really don’t want you to think that, ok? I was just upset today, you got drunk and I was here alone, pregnant and with a baby, and I just wasn’t expecting it, I shouldn’t have to apologise..”

He frowned a little then and propped up on his elbow "Who's said anything about you having to apologize?" He asked then "I got drunk, I came home late, I screwed up, I am sorry" he stated, remarking the 'I' every time.

She nodded and looked up at him, “you’re making me feel bad for not giving William over..” she explained.

He sighed and looked all over her "You made me feel like I'm not worth of you trusting me with him. I know I was drunk that's bad, I get it, but I would never do anything to harm him, he won't remember this, Scully, I never, ever drink" he reasoned.

She nodded and felt her heart ache, “ok, lets just forget it”

He brought her hand up to his lips and kissed it softly "Are you sure, are we good?" He asked quietly.

She nodded and closed her eyes, “were you with Joe?”

He nodded a little "Yeah" he said softly and placed sof kisses on the inside side of her wrist.

She hummed a little, “its not like you” she said softly, “what’s going on?”

He looked up at her face then and rested his cheek against her palm "What you mean" he asked softly.

She looked at him, searching his face “why did you go there? Where’s this all come from?”

He frowned a little "Why I went to the docks?" He asked a little confused "I know the guy, I thought it'd be nice to give you and William some space, for you two to have some rest. I wasn't counting on the fact Joe would share some liquor with me" he explained simply "I swear, it didn't taste like alcohol at all, Scully" he said serious, he didn't want her to think he went there to get drunk, because he didn't.

She hummed and nodded, she still thought there was more to it than that, because he had never expressed all this before, and he had never acted in that way before, giving them space “ok”

He turned to kiss her hand again "I'm sorry" he apologized "I do" he said serious.

She nodded a little. She was going to leave it, it clearly was not important enough for her to ponder on. “Ok, good night” she said softly.

He looked at her with soft eyes and moved to lay back down "Night" he said softly.

She settled and tried to go to sleep, relaxing slowly.

He turned to face her and watched her for a few seconds, he really loved that woman, he hoped they were really okay.

She fell asleep slowly, she couldn’t fight it, she was so pregnant that the baby made her fall asleep all the time.


	47. Chapter Forty Seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A transcript of our live RP, to be updated every few days. This is a combined work.  
> See @Scully.Waggle and @m.f.luder on Instagram for more details. We are the writers.  
> This will be the full works which will be rated 18 and over.  
> Hope you enjoy and thank you for reading.  
> #mulderandscullyforever  
> #mulder #scully #fanfic #rp #liverp #xfiles #thexfiles #msr #shipper

She slept well and woke up with Mulder’s arm around the underside of her belly, it was usually her that was wrapping her body and all that around him as she slept, her bump restricted her though somewhat.

He didn't sleep so well, he wanted to be close to her but she kept her distance. He didn't know in his sleep he had reached for her.

She placed her hands over his arm and watched him, her heart soaring with love a little, not forgetting last now however. She wondered if his head hurt.

He felt her moving and frowned in his sleep, but didn't wake, but he wasn't comfortable either, he was used to her being closer, not so far apart.

She hummed a little and moved to get up, she needed to pee, her bladder was burning.

He frowned some more and opened his eyes just a little, she was getting out of bed, he wasn't conscious enough to say something though.

She went to go pee and then came back to bed to get some more shut eye until William woke her up later.

He immediately wrapped his arm around when she returned to bed, he was aware she might not want him close, but he did it anyways.

She placed her hand over his on her again and slowly went back to sleep.

He nuzzled on her neck and woke slowly but kept quiet, just enjoying being close to her.

* * *

She woke a little later, she heard William and she moved over in the bed to get up, feeling still quite sleepy. “Hmm..”

He woke a few minutes before her, he had already changed William and was having breakfast with him in the kitchen, a nice breakfast because both woke up really hungry apparently.

She got up and headed to the bathroom again, she was so sleepy, finding it hard to wake up. She got changed and headed to the kitchen.

Mulder smiled at her when she walked into the kitchen, she looked sleepy still. "Morning" he said with a smike and William smiled at her too "Mamma"

She smiled at them and saw Mulder had made breakfast, “Hi, morning, morning baby“ she said softly and kissed William’s head as she walked past him to make a tea “hows Daddy’s head?” She teased, sarcastic, she wasn’t going to let it go just yet.

Mulder was glad she was in the mood to tease him, he deserved it, but he was fine, his head was fine "I had a coffee already, daddy's head is just fine, thanks for asking" he said with a smile.

She smiled and nodded, giving him that cheeky teasing look “uh huh”

He stood up and moved to wrap his arms around her, smiling still "How are you this morning?" He asked her softly.

She smiled just a little “I’m ok” she said quietly and made her tea, turning to look at William “is William ok?”

He tilted his head and nuzzled in her neck, William looked at her with a mouthful of hotcake he was enjoying very much, the boy was just fine.

She watched him and relaxed some, she was glad he was ok.

Mulder pulled back a little and kissed her cheek, squeezing her hips a little "You slept okay?" He asked her softly.

She nodded and turned back to face Mulder as he kissed her, she nodded again “yeah, I did, the baby makes me”

He nodded a little, was understandable "I see.." He said softly and reached to touch her belly "How's this baby doing, hm?"

She hummed a little and sipped on her tea “ok, I think..”

He looked up at her and tilted his head some "You're still mad at me?”

She shook her head and looked down “no, not really..”

He kept his eyes on her face and cupped her cheek gently "What is it then" he asked softly, she was looking down, and her use of words didn't sound convincing.

She shook her head and sipped some more tea “nothing” she said softly and moved closer

He kissed her cheek again and pulled her closer "You sure?" He asked quietly, nuzzling against her hair.

She nodded “yeah”

* * *

She got bigger and bigger, she was getting more and more tired and a little edgy, because she wasn’t very comfortable. William was always talking to her bump with Mulder, copying him all the time and kissing her, like Mulder, it was cute and she was trying but she was so uncomfortable all the time, she just wanted the baby there, she was trying to tell Mulder what to expect as they were going to be having the baby at home.

To see her blossom like that what such a blessing, he really felt blessed, and he was so in love. He had been trying not to bother her too much, trying to make her feel comfortable and relaxed, but she kept saying she wanted the baby there already, because she was so big. William was learning there was a baby inside her belly, he was nearly one year and a half after all.

She was sleeping, getting a nap, she felt the baby kicking and it woke her up, kicking her in the ribs like that, it made her wake up and grimaced a little, she was of course glad to feel the movement but didn’t like it when it was so uncomfortable like that. It was so hot too, the sun was really hot at the moment, they had a nice sea breeze with the windows open though.

He and William had gone for a dip at the sea, to let her sleep, he knew how much she needed her rest and William was so full of energy all the time, and he really could only handle one Scully at a time. By the time they came back, William was exhausted, he always had some to eat before napping.

She was walking around, trying to get more comfortable, stretch her legs, the baby was having a great time in there. She heard the door and sighed a little, sitting down on the edge of the bed.

William went running into the kitchen to get his juice out, and Mulder hurried to the bathroom, he needed to pee. He saw her then as he walked past the bedroom "Hey, you okay?" He asked her softly.

She gave him a little tight smile and nodded, though she was in some discomfort.

He frowned a little as he walked in the bathroom and stopped at the toilet, he really needed to pee. "You sure?" He asked her after he flushed the water and washed his hands.

She nodded and shifted again to walk around, one hand on her back.

He sighed, he could tell she was sick of it, he didn't blame her, she was huge. "What can I do?" He asked her, keeping his distance.

She made a face of pain and walked around some more, she didn’t know, she was getting sick of it “nothing, just.. would you mind making dinner?”

He shook his head a little then "Not at all" he said simply and headed to the kitchen, he also needed to check that William wouldn't make a mess.

She laid back down again and tried to get some more rest because she was aching all over.

In the kitchen, he gave William half a sandwich so that he could eat something, he was getting a little cranky and Mulder knew it was because he was hungry. Then he started making dinner.

She managed to doze off somehow, may be her body just gave in, but finally the baby stopped moving and gave her some rest.

William was driving him crazy, he had grown closer to his father the last couple of weeks, because his mother didn't seem to be on the mood for playing like they used to, besides she was always edgy, and tired.

She was sleeping by the time dinner was made, she was so tired she didn’t get up.

He managed to make William to stay on his chair for dinner, once he tasted the chicken, he just ate eagerly. He took that moment to go and try to wake her gently, even though he wasn't sure if he should be bothering her, she clearly was tired.

She hummed a little and frowned, as she felt him, and heard him, “mm..” she slowly woke, placing her hand sleepily over his.

He touched her cheek with his knuckles and smiled a little, he was so in love "Dinner's ready honey" he said very softly.

She nodded and hummed a little, not fully focusing on what he said actually “mmmuldur can you rubbmyback?”

He nodded a little then "Sure honey, you don't wanna eat?" He asked her softly.

She frowned a little and opened her eyes to look at him slowly “dinners ready?”

He nodded a little "Yeah" he said softly.

She hummed and slowly moved to get up, though felt pretty dizzy “k.. erm.. k”

He reached to help her up then "I got you.." He said softly.

She moved to get up with him to go have some dinner.

He helped her gently and led her to the kitchen, where William was half eating, half falling asleep, but he reached for her when he saw his mother.

She smiled a little when she saw William, he looked so sleepy, she went to sit down and reached for him too, taking his little hand. “Hey baby”

William smiled at her, tiredly "Mama ma" he said and offered her some of his chicken.

She melted then and took some chicken, “thank you sweety” she said softly and ate it, waking up a little. She missed him, she hadn’t really bathed him or anything for a while.

William smiled some more and kept offering him more of his food, even though Mulder had served her a plate.

She shook her head and smiled softly and lovingly at him “I got my own now baby” she told him gently and ate her own, “but thank you”

William ate what he had on his hand. Mulder smiled a little as he started eating.

She watched William being all cute and her heart just melted, he made her melt so much “you’re such a good boy” she whispered and gave him a loving smile.

William nodded, his parents kept telling him that "Mma goo boii" he said all cute.

She melted so much then, and gasped “ohhh you clever boy!” She exclaimed softly, so proud

William giggled then, he loves it when his mother was all about him.

She smiled some more and ate, more and more, realising how hungry she was “did you hear that?” She asked Mulder, it was adorable because he was starting to string sentences together.

Mulder nodded and smiled at them both "Yeah, he's been saying a couple of things lately" he said softly, a little tired too.

She nodded and ate more, “yeah? What else did he say?”

He nodded as he took another bite "Uhm, well.. He says Joe and uh.. Baby, and boat, and sea" he listed.

She smiled warmly and almost welled up, so proud yet so sad “And I missed all that?”

Mulder looked at her with sad eyes "No, honey, you just don't remember, because. Well, you were asleep" he said with a soft smile.

That was exactly what she meant, she sighed and put down her fork, she really had missed a lot cause she was always sleeping “say some for me William, for Mommy, you seen Joe? Huh? Joe?”

William waved his fork in the air and nodded a little "Dadda bldeeh brrr nnn Jooe" William explained and pointed outside the window, to the sea.

She smiled warmly and nodded, emotional “yeah baby, Daddy went on a boat with Joe huh” she said softly, “oh you’re such a good boy” she said again, so proud.

William wagged his butt on his chair and giggled "Mma goo boii" he said again and pointed at her belly "Mma too boii dbaaby" he said pointing at her belly, which made Mulder smile.

She raised her eyebrows and looked down at her belly, god he was perfect, and she giggled a little, and then reached for Mulder’s hand across the table, cause William was making her so emotional and proud, “oh sweetheart..” she gushed, looking at her son with such adoration.

Mulder reached to hold her hand as William giggled, because his mother sounded funny saying that.

She giggled some more with him, so in love “oh my god he’s growing up so fast Mulder”

He nodded a little and winked at William "I know, he's growing to be such a good boy" he said softly and William giggled because again, they calling them good boy felt good.

She laughed and laced her fingers with Mulders “he liked that huh” she said, amused.

Mulder chuckled softly and nodded some "He really does" he said softly.

She was so in love with her son, and she knew Mulder felt the same, they had done so well with him, she was really proud. She just hoped he adjusted to the baby ok.

Mulder finished eating, and helped William finish too, but he was getting sleepy already, so he got up to take him to bed.

“You going to bed?” She asked softly, looking up at him taking William in his arms.

He nodded as William laid against his shoulder "Yeah, this puppy is tired" he said softly.

She nodded and reached to touch William’s back gently “night night”

William waved his little hand at her, pouting a little as Mulder took him to bed "Nah nah mamma"

She melted and blew him a kiss “sleep well” she said softly.

Mulder took William to the bathroom, to wash his hands, face and teeth, then he changed his clothes and put him to bed, the poor thing was exhausted and before too long, he was already out like a light.


	48. Chapter Forty Eight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A transcript of our live RP, to be updated every few days. This is a combined work.  
> See @Scully.Waggle and @m.f.luder on Instagram for more details. We are the writers.  
> This will be the full works which will be rated 18 and over.  
> Hope you enjoy and thank you for reading.  
> #mulderandscullyforever  
> #mulder #scully #fanfic #rp #liverp #xfiles #thexfiles #msr #shipper

She finished her dinner then got up to put the plates away, and filled the sink to wash up.

Mulder returned to the kitchen and frowned when he saw what she was about to do. He shook his head disapprovingly and went over to stop her gently "What are you doing?" He asked her softly "I've got this.."

She sighed and moved away a little, she just felt so useless all the time “its just dishes..”

He nodded a little and gently took over "Why don't you go and make yourself comfortable so I can rub your back when I'm done here" he suggested.

She nodded and shrugged a little, and then moved away to go lie down on the bed.

It didn't take him long to do the dishes, he was tired too. He turned off the lights and joined her in the bedroom, but before getting in bed he went to brush his teeth.

She was laid on her side, she lived in her night dress pretty much now all the time, she was wearing that and her kimono, because it kept her cool.

Mulder walked out of the bathroom and took his clothes off before climbing in bed "Okay" he said softly and reached for the oil on the night stand.

She hummed a little and kept her eyes closed, the baby was asleep she was pretty sure, so she was getting some peace.

He looked all over her, she was wearing too many clothes for him to be able to rub her back "You still want me to..?" He asked her softly.

She nodded and hummed a little, reaching to pull off her kimono off her shoulders, “yeah.. sorry”

He reached to help her then, once her kimono was off, he reached down the hem of her nightgown "This gotta go too" he said all business.

She smiled just a little, “you just wanna see me naked” she teased, and moved to take it off.

He smiled a little then and chuckled softly "That's old news" he said and poured some oil in his hand, getting ready to gave her a nice back rub.

She stayed on her side and laid down properly against the pillows so she was comfortable, “you got the oils and all that huh?” She teased and closed her eyes.

He smiled some more and gently ran his firm hands up and down her sides "I'm a professional" he teased her back.

She chuckled a little and moved one hand under her pillow, and relaxed as he started.

He focused on relaxing her spine, taking care of each spot there, applying some more oil when needed, but he was being thorough, he knew she'd probably fall asleep like that, it's happened before. Which meant he did a great job at helping her relax.

She hummed a little, enjoying it, he was really good at it actually “mmfeelsnice”’she whispered

He hummed a little too "Yeah? I'm glad " he said softly, focused.

She nodded and let out a soft sigh “feels really nice aaah..” she kind of moaned as he got a knot in her back.

He frowned a little and gently focused on that spot, until he got rid if the knot, then he kept going, up to her shoulders and the back of her neck as well "Better?" He asked her softly.

She relaxed again and groaned a little, frowning with the sensation all over her back “yes thank you” she whispered

He smiled a little and made sure all the muscles in her back were relaxed. "Okay.. I think you're good.." He said softly, as he finished.

She was really relaxed, she hummed and nodded, she didn’t move, she was so comfy.

He left the oil back on the nightstand and got off the bed to get a towel he could use to wipe his hands.

She opened one eye as he got off the bed “you coming to bed?”

He smiled a little as she asked that "Why" he asked back, teasing her.

She smiled a little more and closed her eyes again “you know why” she teased back, arching her eyebrow

He immediately looked up at her then "Do I?" He asked trying not to get too excited, although he was more than ready for it, if that was the case.

She chuckled and nodded, playfully “yeah” she said softly.

He smiled a little then and climbed back on the bed and hovered over her "You not gonna fall asleep on me like the last couple of times?" He asked her softly.

She smiled up at him and shook her head, “I’ll try not to” she said softly.

He bent his head and pecked on her lips softly "I'm very glad you offered.." He confessed as he went for another kiss.

She hummed and reached to cup his cheek gently “you wanna do it .. spooning?” She asked softly and bat her eyelids, she couldn’t help it, she was a shy when she spoke up like that, even with him.

He smiled and moved to take her panties off before assuming the position behind her, he was so horny, he had been for the past months actually, but he was also holding back most of the times, because she was always so tired and it all looked so uncomfortable for her.

She relaxed and propped herself up by her elbow, on her side.

He reached to take off his boxers and then gently placed a hand on her thigh, gently guiding her leg to bent slightly as he found his way to her entrance, he decided to just go for it before she got too tired for it.

She hummed from deep within as she felt him, she moved her leg some more for him, and reached for his hand.

He hissed a little when he pushed into her "Ah.. Okay.." He whispered and slowly started moving into her "Please don't fall asleep" he said softly.

She laced their fingers and squeezed his hand as she felt him inside her, she bit her bottom lip and gasped a little.

He pressed his face against her neck and hair, and groaned there as he sped up a little "I missed you so much" he whispered.

She frowned and whined softly as he sped up, “Aah”

He hissed again and held her tighter as he thrusted harder "I'm so horny all the time.. Sscully" he breathed and kissed her cheek.

She frowned some more and moaned softly, she cried out softly as he thrusted harder though, “ah.. gad baby..” she gasped, “gentler..” she requested, a little desperate.

He groaned against her neck and squeezed his eyes shut as he started slowing down a little "Sorry.. Sorry honey.." He breathed and forced himself to go gentler "I'm so hard for you.. You turn me on so much, Scully"

She nodded and groaned a little, she knew, she could feel it, “aah..” she breathed and raised his hand to her breast, “I love you..”

His breathing was heavy and he was trying to get himself back under control, he was too horny though. "I can't help it honey.. You drive me crazy" he breathed and propped up on his elbow to be able to kiss her softly.

She turned her head to kiss him back, and squeezed his hand under his, which in turn squeezed her breast gently “mmm..”

He kissed her deeply and started thrusting a little faster, then slowed down again "Mm.. Can I go on top?" He asked quietly.

She pouted a little and sucked on his bottom lip “I like it like this” she whispered, it felt so nice like that, she was comfy.

He groaned a little and nodded some, hiding his face in her neck, and leaving her breast to slip his fingers between her legs, teasing her gently, he wanted her to come.

She gasped and opened her eyes for a moment, as he did that, it drove her crazy “aaah.. aahmuldur..” she mumbled.

He slipped his hand in her hair and moved more passionately but still gently, boy was he aroused "You gonna come?" He asked her softly.

She shivered with pleasure as he touched her, moaning a little “aaahbaby” she whined, she loved it.

He tilted his head to kiss her neck and started thrusting faster again, he couldn't help it, plus he was so close already "Uhh.. Ughh"

She whined louder and felt it building then, she was on fire “yesyes..!” She gasped and shuddered, and then tensed, as she felt it take over her, cresting.

He sucked hard on her neck then and felt his orgasm taking over him when her walls started clenching around him.

She came slowly, she fought it a little, she didn’t know why, may be she didn’t feel like she was on top form, but then when she let go after Mulder she came long and slow, it was heavenly.

* * *

He gasped and moaned as he shuddered some while still inside of her.

She moaned and cried out softly as the spasms calmed down a little, the pleasure pulsing all through her body.

He pulled back a little and looked down at her, checking she wasn't asleep, but also because he needed to breathe "You okay?" He asked her softly.

She hummed and nodded, still feeling the aftershocks “mmhmm”

He hissed a little and kissed her cheek as he gently pushed a little further, the move elicited a moan from him, it felt so good "Ah.." He whispered.

She made a face and threw her head back, he drove her crazy, she was so sensitive “aaawwohhmygaad..” she whined desperately. “Ok ok, aah go on top”

He smiled a little, feeling so much pleasure, he didn't even want to pull out now. He kissed her cheek again and gently moved to hover over her, straddling one of her legs as the other one she had bent still. He was on top of her, while she was still on her side "God.. You're so hot" he groaned.

She whined softly as he moved and straddled her leg, it made her moan, she gripped the sheets with her hand, “aah..” she gasped and frowned heavily, and hissed, “aahimm huge” she half moaned then, in response to him, he was being very sweet.

He looked up at her with soft eyes as he pressed his hands on the bed on each of her sides "What baby" he asked quietly as he kept moving gently in and out of her.

She frowned some more and nodded her head a little, arching her eyebrow, she glanced down but only saw her huge belly, so she closed her eyes again “I’m huge” she repeated, she felt huge, she wasn’t so sure she was hot and beautiful like he kept saying, she felt self conscious at times.

He smiled a little and nodded some "You're so hot, honey.. So perfect" he breathed as he bent to kiss her lips softly "You make me so hard, I want you so bad.. All the time" he admitted "Ask my hand.." He joked.

She smiled just a little on the corner of her lips and hummed, “really?” She asked very softly.

He nodded against her lips and sped up a little, keeping quiet as he gathered his thoughts again, he could only focus on one thing at a time "I'm not proud of it.. I just can't help it" he said a little out of breath "I either get off before bed, or I'd be bothering you in the middle of the night, and I.. I know you're so tired honey.." He confessed as he slowed down again.

She felt bad then, and also it was the sweetest thing ever, and also hot, she moaned softly, and whined a little, “awww mulduuur..”

He pulled out then as he kissed her lips very softly and massaged up her side firmly "I'm sorry" he breathed.

She frowned then, as he pulled out. She had no idea why he pulled out “wha.. why? What’s wrong?” She asked softly, out of breath.

He straightened his back then and shook his head "Nothing's wrong honey, I just want you to lay on you back please" he said softly.

She relaxed a little then, and moved to lay on her back, “why’d you say sorry?”

He frowned a little then as he gave her some space, then settled between her legs and bent over to kiss her "What do you mean why?" He asked softly.

She didn’t know why he said it “because you pulled out? Or what..” she smiled a little.

He shook his head a little and pecked on her lips "No.." He said softly "For cheating on you with my hand.." He said softly as he gently pushed back into her.

She let out a soft “uhmm..” as he entered her again, she shook her head and looked up into his eyes “its ok..” she whispered

He had his arms extended to support himself, trying not to lay too much of his weight on her belly, she was huge "You know I prefer this over anything" he said low, because he was loving it.

She really wasn’t bothered at all, not at all “I don’t.. its fine Mulder, its ok, I.. understand..” she breathed softly and reached to touch his arms gently.

He nodded a little and pecked on her lips "You're out of my league, Scully" he reminded her as he picked up the pace to a steady rhythm.

She moaned softly and gave in then, digging her nails into his arms as her walls tightened.

Mulder let out a moan after her and started going faster "Ah.. Sscullee you're so tight" he whispered.

She let her body do the work and felt her walls tightening and releasing with pleasure, as she tossed her head on the pillow and cried out softly, he felt so good.

He nodded a little as he felt she was letting go finally, because she had resisted the first one, he didn't know why though. He bent his head and kissed her breasts, gently sucking on her nipples as he kept thrusting.

She felt her body tensing, and swallowed, as she felt hot, she gripped the sheets again and felt her stomach tighten “aaahimgonna..”

He gripped on the sheets by her sides and started thrusting slightly harder into her "Uh.." He moaned against her breasts, he was about to let go too.

She felt it take over her, his attention to her nipples took her over the edge as always, it made her lose her mind, she moaned and moaned as she came hard, shaking under him.

He hid his face in her neck as her walls tightened around him and remained like that as she came, taking him with her, because how could he resist. His moans muffled by the skin of her neck, his body tense and covered in perspiration.

She slowly calmed down, she was so satisfied yet so tired now, she still had pleasure running through her body, the aftershocks.

He placed soft kisses over her neck and smiled at her as he pulled back "I love you"

She nodded and hummed a little “I love you too” she whispered

He smiled a little and pulled out of her then rolled to his side of the bed and kissed her cheek as he pulled the covers over her.

She was falling asleep already, she was so tired.


	49. Chapter Forty Nine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A transcript of our live RP, to be updated every few days. This is a combined work.  
> See @Scully.Waggle and @m.f.luder on Instagram for more details. We are the writers.  
> This will be the full works which will be rated 18 and over.  
> Hope you enjoy and thank you for reading.  
> #mulderandscullyforever  
> #mulder #scully #fanfic #rp #liverp #xfiles #thexfiles #msr #shipper

It was getting close to the day she would be likely to be giving birth, her due date was a week away so things were a little tense at times, she could tell Mulder was anxious about a home birth, she was amazingly calm, seeing as she had been in a much worse position the first time around, so giving birth in her own bed or own bath tub sounded lovely compared to an old derelict house.

He was anxious, to say the least, the due date was coming and he had been working on the house again, to provide her with the most comfortable place ever, where she could feel safe and the babies too, because they were to have a new born soon.

She was trying not to think about the risks, mainly the risks of exposure, babies were loud, and she was still worried about the syndicate after what they said to Mulder, but she couldn’t dwell on that, they were as safe as they could ever be, in the middle of no where, Mulder had stocked up on supplies in the town so once the baby was born they wouldn’t need to go shopping.

William seemed to be sensing something was about to happen soon, so he decided to stay by her side all the time. He rarely left her actually, same as Mulder.

She was in bed, because she started to feel so tired she could hardly do anything, she knew she couldn’t take any risks seeing as she had to protect herself, with her own knowledge, so she put herself on bed rest and monitored the baby with her stethoscope, William liked to join in, he was with her in bed, she was reading him a story, one of his books, and also he was trying to play as well with the stethoscope.

Mulder joined them in bed after preparing dinner, he liked to be with them like that, knowing everything was going to change soon, for all of them. And for William especially, since he was going to stop being their only baby, to become a big brother soon.

She kissed William’s head and turned the page of his book and smiled softly at Mulder as he came over to the bed, and they all cuddled up together like that.

He kissed her cheek as he ruffled William's hair a little "What are you guys up to?"

She showed William the book and he touched all over it “we’re doing storytime” she said softly, she spoke very softly now, because she was always sleepy.

Mulder hummed a little and watched her with soft eyes "I'm gonna bring you guys some dinner, okay?"

She nodded and turned to nuzzle Mulder’s cheek, “ok” she said quietly.

He pecked on her lips and then moved off the bed, to bring dinner over to the bedroom.

She listened to the baby and also let William as she carried on reading to him, holding him close to her.

Mulder brought a tray with the bowls of soup, and veggies for William "Alright, puppy, sit straight please" he said to William who yawned and rubbed his eyes.

She cleared her voice and let go of William so he could eat, “you tired?” She asked William and kissed his head.

William nodded put he still reached for his bowl of veggies, which Mulder handed to him "Easy buddy, sit straight, let mommy have her soup"

She hummed a little and got her spoon to eat her soup, it was nice “thanks” she said softly.

He smiled at them and bent to kiss her belly "I hope the baby likes it too" he said softly and William watched "Goo boii nah nah baby" he said all cute.

She melted every time William spoke to the baby, she smiled warmly and handed the stethoscope to Mulder from around her neck “you wanna?”

Mulder nodded with a soft smile as he took the stethoscope and checked on the baby, he hummed a little as he listened carefully.

She ate her dinner and could barely keep her eyes open.

Mulder looked up at her and then kissed her belly "Sounds good" he said softly "Okay William, let mommy sleep" he said softly.

She hummed and moved to kiss William good night.

Mulder took her bowl and put it aside, William kissed her back and pouted a little "Nah nah baby ma mamma" he said all cute and moved to give her space, holding his bowl with veggies still.

She melted and smiled softly, falling asleep already sitting up, “night baby.. I love you” she whispered.

Mulder helped her get comfortable and then moved to pick up his son, so that they'd go and finish dinner in the kitchen.

She was out of it, she just got taken by surprise all the time.

* * *

She slept into the night, she needed the rest, when she was awoken by a pain in her belly, and her back, she ignored it for a while, and went back to sleep, but was woken again but a much fiercer pain, she knew immediately what it was, she remembered it instantly, she breathed in and out, trying to remain calm, she didn’t want to freak Mulder out, she knew it was early and she could breathe through it, so she did that for a while, until it became too much, that’s when she gently woke him. “Mulder..”

Mulder put William to bed and they both went out like a light, because they had been working a lot in the house, also, the boy had been keeping his Mother company and that drained him emotionally apparently, because he slept like a rock. He felt her hand on his arm as she woke him and his eyes opened slowly "Hm?" He asked, not moving more than his head to look at her in the darkness.

She let out a long breath “Mulder I’m in labor” she said very calmly, and softly.

His eyes shut open then, and he sat straight up immediately "Okay, okay" he said trying to keep calm and then got off the bed to make sure he had everything he needed in the bathroom, because they had decided the tub was the best place for her to give birth to this baby.

She smiled just a little, cause he was suddenly so awake, she was ok though, the pain was bad but she was ok. She was breathing, she knew how to deal with it, and she knew she wasn’t going to get any drugs.

He came back to her, checked William on his way, the boy was asleep. He placed a hand on her shoulder as he sat by her side "Do you wanna walk a little? Some water?" He asked her softly, he knew walking was the best exercise.

She nodded a little to both things, and moved to stand, breathing in and out.

He nodded and helped her off the bed "Let's walk to the kitchen then" he suggested quietly.

She was quite calm because it was early in the labor, she was ok for now, she was coping well, she was feeling pretty excited and emotional all of a sudden as she held onto him, as soon as she stood her water broke “oh..”

He felt it on his feet actually, and he didn't even ask, he knew what had happened "Okay, can you stand here for a minute?" He asked her softly, he needed to clean that up, he didn't want her slipping.

She hummed and nodded, looking down to see the water all over, she moved to touch the wall for some support.

Mulder came back quickly and wiped the floor, and used a towel to clean her legs and his own feet, then he circled her waist and helped her walk to the kitchen.

She closed her eyes for a moment and held onto him, breathing through it “You missed it last time” she said quietly, feeling emotional having him there with her, she was so happy, really so happy he was there.

He looked at her then and felt a little sad "Yeah" he said quietly "Sorry about that"

She looked at him and got closer “its ok, its not time to dwell ah..oh.. on it”’she said between a small contraction.

He hummed a little and filled a glass of water for her "I found you though" he reminded her, smiling a little.

She nodded and looked into his eyes, “yeah” she said softly, “erm, can I have the water?”

He handed her the glass to her "it's for you" he said softly.

She nodded and then drank from the glass, and swallowed it down “thank you”

He nodded a little and looked at her belly then "You let me know when you want me to fill the tub" he said softly.

She nodded and held onto him tightly after she drank the water “I’m ok at the moment” she said quietly, and moved closer still, putting the glass down, sort of into a hug.

He kissed her forehead and then her cheek "Okay" he said softly and rubbed down her back gently.

She nodded and hummed a little, frowning with another contraction, she dug her nails into his chest and winced a little.

He frowned a little and looked down at her, he knew he needed to keep calm, he needed to be her partner now, she needed his support.

She breathed through it, she gasped a little and started to feel more and more pain with each one, she hid in his chest and started to walk, she needed to walk around.

He moved around the kitchen and the living room with her, he supported her as best as he could, helping her to keep walking.

She walked around with him for may be an hour or so, having contractions at the same time, they were getting worse and she was getting hot and bothered, they were getting really painful now and her breathing was changing to groans and whines of pain, her nails had made marks on Mulder’s arms and chest already.

He didn't mind the way she clutched to him, his chest and arms would be bruised later but he was alright, considering the amount of pain she was in, he just wanted to make her feel better, but he knew the only thing that would brought them all some relief, would be giving birth to that child already. William said it was a boy, and so he thought too.

She wanted to move back to the bed, her legs were getting tired.

He looked down at her and frowned a little "You want some more water?" He asked her softly, she was sweating so much.

She moved towards the bed again, she was hot, “yeah” she whispered and whined as she moved to sit down, “aaah..”

He nodded a little and then cringed a little, because she really looked in so much pain, he hated to see her like that "You're doing great honey, it's gonna be over soon" he said softly.

She shook her head and closed her eyes “I dunno..” she groaned and hid her face in his neck, leaning over.

He frowned some more and shook his head "Hey, I got you, we're together this time, we're a team, Scully" he reminded her.

She nodded and pulled back a little, looking up at him and into his eyes, she felt it in her heart, she knew what he meant, it was different “I know..” she breathed out, and frowned heavily and tensed as the contraction came over her, “ohhhmulder..” she whined in pain and clutched him.

He winced a little because of the way her nails dug into his skin "You can do this, you've done it before, in worse circumstances" he reminded her.

She nodded and whined softly as she moved to lie down on the bed, she had to, she couldn’t stay on her feet. She lay down on her side and held her belly, groaning with pain, she was in a lot of pain. “Water..” she managed.

He nodded a little and went to get her some water, he didn't take long. "Here" he said softly and helped her drink from the glass.

She drank it and was starting to lose it, she was losing her resolve, she handed it back and grabbed the sheets “ughhhh.. Mulder..” she gasped, frowning.

He didn't know what else to do, he looked down at her belly and dared to reach for her gown and raised the hem a little "Let me see.." He said quietly, he wasn't a doctor, but he guessed he could tell if she was ready to go to the tub or not.

She cried out in so much pain as she spread her legs, she was in agony. She didn’t mind him looking at all, he was her partner, her soulmate.

He hummed a little and tilted his head as he examined her "Honey.. I'm gonna go fill the tub" he said softly and turned to check on William, who didn't seem to be bothered yet by his Mother’s cries.

She frowned and raised a hand to her forehead “can you see it?” She asked, agitated.

He shook his head a little "Not really, but you're dilated enough, I think" he said on his way to the bathroom.

She groaned and closed her legs again and turned against the pillows, grabbing it, and hugging it tightly, she groaned in agony and closed her eyes tightly, she was losing it “Mulderrrr I’m so hot..” she complained, wiping her forehead.

Mulder left the tub to fill and went back to her "Hey, honey.. Okay, okay.. I'm gonna take you to the bathroom now" he said softly.

She shook her head and raised her hand up to him “No, nooo I’m too hot..” she whined, upset.

He frowned then "Wh.. What do you want me to do then" he asked her softly, he wasn't sure of what she needed.

She sniffed and felt another one coming, she was so hot and bothered, “I need you” she whined and reached for his hand.

He sat by her side and held her hand "I am right here honey" he said softly "I'm here" he reassured her.

She turned onto her back and looked up into his eyes, and pulled him closer, “it hurts” she complained quietly, into his ear.

He sighed and felt his heart ache for her, he didn't know what else to do, to help her "Let me take you to the bathroom" he said again.

She groaned and nodded, she guessed may be that would help, they were running out of options.


	50. Chapter Fifty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A transcript of our live RP, to be updated every few days. This is a combined work.  
> See @Scully.Waggle and @m.f.luder on Instagram for more details. We are the writers.  
> This will be the full works which will be rated 18 and over.  
> Hope you enjoy and thank you for reading.  
> #mulderandscullyforever  
> #mulder #scully #fanfic #rp #liverp #xfiles #thexfiles #msr #shipper

He gently picked her up, with more effort than usual because she was heavy now, but he managed to take her to the bathroom "Okay, I got you" he said softly as he eased her down in the tub.

She let out an “aaah” as her body hit the water, it was nice actually, it was ok. She clutched the sides and laid back, she was getting tired, it was may be four hours into labor now, as she had started calmly in bed.

He sat down by her side and touched her forehead, looking at her with concerned eyes, he felt the moment of truth was getting closer, and he had it all ready in the bathroom, towels, and blankets, and everything she might need, or the baby.

She closed her eyes and breathed and groaned through some more contractions, they were getting closer together, more and more intense, she grabbed Mulder’s hand and was squeezing the life out of it.

He let her have his hand as he reached to check down between her legs once again, the water didn't let him see well enough, so he dared to slip his hand under the water and tried to feel anything with his fingers, he frowned and looked up at her face "Okay, let's take this off" he said moving to take her wet gown off "You keep breathing honey" he reminded her.

She didn’t know what Mulder was feeling, because she honestly was in so much pain it was making her a little delirious, and she felt like she was moving into the transition stage, because she was unable to talk now the contractions were so intense.

He managed to take her gown off even though she was clutching onto the tub edges, he had started to guide her breathing as he stood only to be able to slip one foot into the tub, he needed to position himself that way, to be able to help her properly "Scully, honey.. You're gonna have to push with your next contraction, okay? Push through it, keep breathing, I got you" he said looking into her eyes.

She was breathing faster than before, getting a bit more anxious, she started to wail out then in agony, because it was so intense, she couldn’t help it, she could feel the baby coming “oooooh!” She pushed then, and cried out, gritting her teeth, “ugghh!”

Mulder nodded, keeping his hand between her legs, feeling the pressure as she pushed "There you go, yes, breathe, breathe now honey" he instructed her, it was important he reminded her of that, he could tell she was under too much pain, and pressure "You're doing great, you're doing great Scully" he said, trying to remain as calm as possible, but he's never felt so much of everything before, it was a life changing moment he was living.

She whined and moved to grab his shoulders, she wanted gravity to help her, “aaaaghhh..Iwannna..” she groaned in pain. She couldn’t talk, she hope Mulder could tell what she wanted, move more upright, she couldn’t do it alone.

He looked all over her face, he wasn't sure of what she wanted to do, but he reached to circle her body with his arm, in half an embrace actually because his one hand kept down between her legs "Wh.. You wanna sit up?" He asked her, supporting her firmly with his arm "Keep breathing, Scully, keep breathing" he reminded her once again.

She nodded and held onto him, so she was sitting up some, she gasped and leant forward more, so she was on her knees. She cried out in pain as she pushed again, it was almost a roar, from deep within, it was primal.

He frowned heavily as she went on her knees, he wasn't sure that was the best position, he didn't want her to get hurt "Oh, honey.." He said and kept looking at her face as he felt part of the baby's head pushing against his hand for a second "Breathe, breathe, Scully!" He encouraged her "You've got this, you can do it.."

She cried out in pain as she felt the baby crowning. She remembered that pain, tears were streaming down her face, she knew that position was much better for her, for the baby to come down, she breathed and breathed, making sounds of pain, her hands squeezed Mulder’s shoulders more for support as she leant over like that, her body was shaking, it was pure adrenaline now she had left.

He looked down but the water didn't let him see clearly, he felt it though "Come on, Scully, it's gonna be over soon, I just need you to push again, come on honey" he encouraged her.

She whimpered and moved closer, hiding her face in his neck, as she was losing it. She cried out one last time, with one last push, a wail of great importance, there was no way William wasn’t going to hear that, she felt the baby coming out then, may be all the way, she was small so her knees went out at the sides more for more space in the tub.

He held her tighter, she was screaming in his neck, it killed him, it really did, because he felt the baby coming out, he felt a little faint then but he didn't hesitate or faltered, he was too busy. Luckily his hand was big enough and skilful enough, so he had the baby, he felt it all over his forearm and hand, while with his other arm, he was still supporting her weight "Scully! Scully.. Oh, Scully.." He breathed, so many emotions running through his body, and he had been looking at the wall all this time, he hadn't even seen her face or the baby yet, she was clutching onto him.

She cried and felt one more contraction as the baby was released from her totally, she whimpered and was shaking so much, she was desperate to know, finally she found her voice, high pitched and emotional, tearful “my baby..! Is it?” She asked him.

He nodded then as felt the baby's weight fully on his hand and forearm, he had to kneel too, just the one leg in the tub though and managed to gently help her sit back, while pulling his arm out from between her legs, holding the baby as best and safely as he could "I got you, I got you both.. I got you" he breathed, reassuring her.

She was exhausted so Mulder’s moves just were easy to take, she gasped and breathed in and out heavily, her eyes were closed at first, she was so tired, but then she heard the beautiful, beautiful sound of her baby’s whimper, and she opened her eyes again, and saw him, a baby boy, a huge baby boy in fact, he was much bigger than she had expected “oh my god!” She gushed and cried, tears streaming down her face, “oh my god Mulder!”

* * *

Mulder had gently placed her back against the tub and bit his bottom lip as he saw his son for the first time, tears clouding his eyes as he brought him over to her chest, he was whimpering already, not crying, he didn't seem that much bothered actually. He felt faint again, a little dizzy actually, but he was just emotional.

She felt the tears flowing down her cheeks, she couldn’t believe such a beautiful sight in front of her “oh..” she gushed and reached for him, she needed to hold him, “Mulder.. he looks just like you “ she said with emotion and a warm smile, serene, even though she was so tired, she felt so much joy, and she had done it, without any pain relief again, she had done it, she was so relieved. She knew she still had to deliver the placenta and cut the cord, they had to move fast as there was no medical help, but she was relieved.

He swallowed hard, he had no words, he sniffed and leaned in to kiss her forehead, and tried to gather himself as quick as possible, and reached behind him, for the scissors and looked at her once again as he prepared himself to cut the cord. It was all so shockingly beautiful and emotional, he really couldn't utter a word, nor sound.

She held the baby and the tears kept falling from her eyes, such overwhelming happy tears. She studied his beautiful chubby face, he was so big, she guessed may be nine pounds, bigger than she expected. She sniffed and held him, admiring all of him. “Mulder..” she whispered

He cut the cord and then tried to check between her legs again, he knew she was exhausted, and even more, but he needed to know what else he had to do "Yeah" he said looking up at her with big eyes, the baby seemed fine.

She swallowed and nodded a little “take him, I need to get in bed, Mulder.. theres a doctor, I.. I think I might need him, I- I can’t do this part on my own” she said quietly, and handed him back, a little anxious.

Mulder reached to hold the baby and wrapped him in a towel, as best as he could since his attention was all on her "Wh.. Scully talk to me, what's next, I.. I have to do it, I won't be able to get the doctor right now" he said feeling a little desperate.

She was worried because she felt like she had probably torn, because he was big, “ok, I need to get in the bed” she whispered and started to feel really weak and a little delirious.

He nodded a little and went to leave the baby with William, who was awake, he looked a little unsure, not quite scared though. "Hi buddy, did we wake you? I'm sorry puppy, look who's here, your brother, now I want you to be good to him and watch him for a second, I'm gonna go get mommy" he said and returned to the bathroom in a hurry.

She was losing the ability to stay awake, her body was absolutely exhausted, she needed to deliver the placenta, in hospitals it was easy because it was induced, but she had to wait for her body to do it itself, and fast or it could get dangerous.

He grabbed another towel and then picked her up "I got you, Scully, I got you" he said softly and took her to bed "You hear me?" He asked her, because she didn't seem like she was.

She hummed and nodded, feeling really weak, she reached to touch his face gently, and was still shaking, she was cold.

He eased her down on the bed, William's eyes were big with concern, he felt for his son, but he needed to take care of her "It's okay buddy, mommy's fine" he said softly and grabbed a few more towels to dry her body properly "I got you, Scully, I got you" he whispered.

She felt him rubbing her body and she warmed up a little, “put the towels under me” she whispered, she had told him exactly what to expect, she just hadn’t expected the baby to be so big, “you remember what’s next?” She asked in a whisper.

He nodded a little and did what she told him, she was so pale "I got you, I'm here" he said softly.

She was still cold, and naked of course, “blanket.. Mulder..” she whispered softly and opened her eyes to look at him, “the baby”

Mulder pulled the blankets over her and rubbed her body gently "He's fine, William's taking care of him" he said softly and turned his head to check the boys, William was still looking at them "I promise you she's fine" he reassured his son.

She nodded and looked up at Mulder “bring him over” she asked softly

Mulder nodded a little and went to get the new born, but William immediately climbed up his arm and he had no choice but to take him too.

She spread her legs weakly so it could pass, she knew she had to tie the umbilical cord and care for her baby, she had to do it all. Mulder was helping of course, he was being amazing. It was really tough when she was so exhausted, but she was so glad that they managed to deliver the baby safely, without any outside help, it was a huge achievement. She had to stay as focused as she could now, it was really one of the hardest moments of her life.


	51. Chapter Fifty One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A transcript of our live RP, to be updated every few days. This is a combined work.  
> See @Scully.Waggle and @m.f.luder on Instagram for more details. We are the writers.  
> This will be the full works which will be rated 18 and over.  
> Hope you enjoy and thank you for reading.  
> #mulderandscullyforever  
> #mulder #scully #fanfic #rp #liverp #xfiles #thexfiles #msr #shipper

William was worried, because she didn't look good to him, but he was kinda wrapping his mind around the fact that the baby once inside her womb, was now out and with them, clearly. "Ma mamma?" He asked her softly, as he looked all over her face while Mulder let her hold the new born.

She felt her heart ache so much, she knew that she must look scary to William, she held placed the baby over her bare chest, under the blanket, and felt more tears roll down her cheek, as she looked up at William, his face, he was so grown up, such a good boy, “yes.. yes baby..” she whispered, “yes I’m ok, I’m just... very tired..” she told him weakly, and the baby moved a little under the blanket against her, settling there, her heart sung, it was such a moment. “Oh thank god” she whispered and closed her eyes, just glad the baby was safe.

Mulder smiled tiredly at them and touched her forehead "I'm gonna get you some water" he said softly "And I'm gonna be right back to change your diapers" he told William.

She hummed and nodded, she reached to move her arms to touch the umbilical cord, Mulder had done a good job with that, she just needed to tie it closer, she could tell him how to do that, she was too weak to do it. She felt the small contractions in her belly as the placenta was starting to come out, she let out a whine and closed her eyes, holding the baby close, she felt it come out then between her legs “aahMulder..” she called softly.

He hurried from back to the bedroom, with the glass of water and a cereal bowl for William, he looked at her with concern and left it all on the nightstand "What, what is it honey" he asked with worry.

She whined again and felt it between her legs, “Mulder its out” she said softly, she knew there would be a lot of blood and of course it would be gory, not something she wanted William to see “take William..” she whispered.

Mulder Mulder nodded and picked William up to take him to the living room with his bowl of cereals "Okay buddy, you wait here, okay?" He said calmly and then hurried back to bedroom, to take care of her.

She hated telling him to take William again, but she had to, there was no way she was gonna let him see all that, “oh Mulder he must be so scared..” she said quietly, a little upset, “bring him back to me after ok? And I need you to string the cord” she said, finding some strength.

Mulder nodded, keeping quiet because he was only trying his best, and he had to admit he was a little overwhelmed too. So he first pulled the covers off of her and started taking the towels covered in blood, he knew it was normal, but he still asked "Are you gonna be fine? I brought your water" he said softly while he cleaned her gently with a wet towel.

She held the baby closed and swallowed anxiously, she nodded “I don’t know Mulder..” she whispered, “I think I might have torn..” she warned softly, and reached one hand to touch his arm, taking a deep breath to try and relax, “the worst is over now though, are you all right?”

He didn't know what to do about it, he couldn't leave her to go to get the doctor "Wh.. Torn? What do I do then? I'm.." He stammered.

She nodded and squeezed his arm gently “its ok” she reassured him softly, “its gonna be ok” she was being strong of course, she was nervous about it, mostly it could heal on its own, it was only if it was really bad that it needed stitches.

He swallowed hard and sighed as he held the towels in a ball against his chest "I.. I'm.. I'm gonna get you a doctor soon, okay? I just.. William is, you know.." He said pointing to the living room.

She nodded and tried to stay awake mostly, as she felt some movement under the blanket, “Mulder get me a mirror, ok?” She asked softly.

He nodded a little and went to leave the towels in the bathroom, and got her the mirror she needed "Here" he said softly and took the baby, to check the umbilical cord.

She let out a long breath and fought to sit up some, it was so hard, so, so hard, and her body was still contracting, her womb was going back to place, it was the hardest moment of her life, even after William she had had help. She frowned heavily and winced and grunted with the effort of leaning over and spreading her legs to check herself with the mirror, it took her a few goes, of course it was bad, but she thought that she could heal on her own, she didn’t necessarily need stitches, there was blood all over and it was bad, but it was not awful. “Uh..” she gasped and laid back down, against the bed, exhausted. She was totally exhausted, she needed rest so desperately. And more towels under her, because she was going to be bleeding for some time.

He was a little scared then, when he kinda saw what she saw too. He needed to get her a doctor, he wasn't going to be letting her suffer like that. "Okay" he said, determined as he got some more towels and handed her the baby back to her, to be able to put the towels under her "Scully, I'm gonna go and you a doctor. I'm gonna take William with me" he said as he went to get dressed quickly.

She closed her eyes tightly and frowned a little while she instinctively scooped the baby’s head up to her naked breast, so he could suckle, it wasn’t actually something she realised she was doing, it was all instinct. She let out a long gasp and opened her eyes again, hearing Mulder vaguely, “wha.. Mul..” she breathed, about to pass out any second, as the baby moved his head and then his lips latched onto her, as if magic, it all happened so naturally.

His heart ached for them, he leaned over to kiss her forehead as he was ready to leave "I'll be as quick as possible" he said softly and grabbed some of William clothes to get him dressed and ready.

Her eyes closed again as he kissed her, she couldn’t open her eyes then, not at all, she was done. But she had enough instinct left in her to cradle her baby as he fed.

He dressed William and headed out, to find Joe, because he knew better, he had more contacts, he could help him. But when they got to the docks, Joe wasn't there, and Mulder found himself wondering what was the right thing to do. And all he could do was to go and ask at the local store where he could find a doctor, but their indications weren't so clear. So he went back to the docks, in hopes that Joe would get there just on time, but as a couple of minutes passed, and Joe didn't show up, he had to ask some other sailors around where he could find the doctor that was Joe's friend. Which actually worked. They gave him a name, and an address.

She was fast asleep, deeply in a state of sleep, her body was absolutely exhausted, the baby fed and fell asleep with her, cuddled against her naked chest and under the blanket.

Mulder made it to the address he was given after half an hour of a ride in a taxi. When he walked into the doctor's office, he had no idea who Mulder was, and his English wasn't good at all. So it took Mulder a few tries, to finally succeed in explaining to the doctor what he needed. Mulder knew and understood some Turkish but not enough as to produce a coherent sentence. After the doctor got his bag and medicines, they all climbed into the doctor's car and headed back to the cliffs.


	52. Chapter Fifty Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A transcript of our live RP, to be updated every few days. This is a combined work.  
> See @Scully.Waggle and @m.f.luder on Instagram for more details. We are the writers.  
> This will be the full works which will be rated 18 and over.  
> Hope you enjoy and thank you for reading.  
> #mulderandscullyforever  
> #mulder #scully #fanfic #rp #liverp #xfiles #thexfiles #msr #shipper

She didn’t hear the door, she was basically passed out, the baby still asleep safe in her arms though. She was losing a lot of blood, and her body needed fuel.

Mulder pointed at the bedroom door and then left William on the couch "Wait here buddy, okay? Be good" he said softly and headed to the bedroom, to check on her, as the doctor was getting ready to examine her.

The doctor checked her over, at first he was a little shocked and confused, because she was not sure why she was having a home birth, and why it was all so amateur; but he did his job and talked to Mulder in awful English, mostly actions and repeated words, he gave her some shots of fluids, he didn’t have any IV with him, being just a local doctor so he gave Mulder some shots to give her later after he left, and some antibiotics. She didn’t have to have stitches so he left her to heal on her own but he told Mulder she had to wear pads and had to sleep on towels. They were going to have to keep on too of it, he was going to have to bathe her with salt water to help her heal over time. Finally he checked the baby and finished off his cord so it was neat, he was impressed, the baby was a big healthy boy and appeared calm.

He had been so anxious, he was really tired, exhausted, so it took him a few minutes to process and understand what the doctor had been explaining to him. He nodded and thanked the man, he of course gave him some money too, because it was only fair. After the doctor left, he sighed and then checked on her one more time then took William to the kitchen, for late a lunch, he needed to eat something too, or he was going to pass out.

* * *

She slept for about four or five hours, until her baby started to cry and whine next to her. She felt a little delirious at first, like she had no idea where she was, she felt weird, and a little messy, she struggled to focus, but she could definitely see her baby “oh.. shh, shh baby” she whispered and reached out to touch his cheek gently, as he laid in the crib by the bed, which Mulder had clearly set up while she slept.

Mulder walked out of the bathroom to check on her as he brushed his teeth, it was a little past dinner time, but he was exhausted and had made sure William had some nice dinner a little earlier than usual, for obvious reasons. He smiled tiredly as he watched them and remembered he had to give her some shots the doctor had recommended.

She looked at her beautiful baby and felt her heart swell with so much love and adoration, she loved him so much, it was so strong, just as strong as William. She moved her head then as she thought about William, she remembered he had been nervous, so she felt a little worried about him, she saw Mulder then, and relaxed a little “hi” she said in a croaky voice.

Mulder smiled some more and showed her his toothbrush then went to rinse quickly before he went to check on her "Hi, how are you feeling?" He asked her softly.

She hummed a little and reached for his hand, “I feel like I need a bath” she told him softly, “how are you?”

He took her hand and nodded a little "I'll get that ready" he said quietly and let go of her hand to get the salt to prepare her bath.

She nodded and took the baby out, it was easy because he was so close, she moved the blanket so he could suckle on her, and shushed him gently, as he calmed down quickly as soon as he got his milk.

Mulder filled the tub with warm water and salt, then returned to the bedroom for her "Shall I take you both for a bath?" He asked softly, smiling a little.

She looked up at him, and smiled a little weakly “yeh ok” she said softly.

He nodded and bent over to slip his hands under her body, and gently picked her up, being careful because he had to make sure she and the baby were okay.

She hugged the baby to her, and closed her eyes, “you ok?” She asked him, she still didn’t get an answer.

He nodded as he moved to the bathroom carrying them "Yeah" he whispered and gently eased them down in the tub.

She let out a soft sound as she hit the water, it felt nice and warm, she hummed and gently washed the baby a little, “you must be really tired”

He shook his head a little, his eyes focused on the baby in her arms "I'm okay" he said softly "He's so perfect" he observed.

She smiled weakly and nodded “I know right” she whispered, “what did the doctor say?” She asked then, looking back up at him, seeing as she had been asleep all the time.

He looked back up to her face with soft, tired eyes "He said you're both okay, you didn't need stitches, just.. This, and I'm gonna give you some shots after, he said you're gonna recover well of you take it easy" he explained calmly.

She nodded and tightened her grip around the baby then, “you think.. you think everything is.. safe?” She asked quietly, because that was a risk that they had had to take at the time.

He frowned heavily then, he had tried not to dwell on that for obvious reasons. He nodded a little though "Yeah, I think we're good" he said softly.

She nodded and tilted her head a little, and reached to take his hand, squeezing it, “you were amazing”

He looked all over her face with admiration "You were amazing, Scully, you were" he remarked, he really believed so.

She let out a soft laugh, tired, and lethargic in the water, “I tried my best, it was hard, he’s big huh” she said and smiled a little, looking down at their gorgeous chubby boy.

Mulder smiled a little more and nodded "I think he's bigger than William was" he said softly.

She nodded and laughed softly again “he is definitely bigger”

He gently washed the baby and watched him with adoration, it was such a beautiful baby boy.

* * *

_Hey Shippers! Please comment/review! Hope you are all still enjoying it x_


	53. Chapter Fifty Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A transcript of our live RP, to be updated every few days. This is a combined work.  
> See @Scully.Waggle and @m.f.luder on Instagram for more details. We are the writers.  
> This will be the full works which will be rated 18 and over.  
> Hope you enjoy and thank you for reading.  
> #mulderandscullyforever  
> #mulder #scully #fanfic #rp #liverp #xfiles #thexfiles #msr #shipper

She enjoyed the time there in the bath with him, she was feeling much better already, she wanted to wash her hair though, “I’m hungry” she said then, feeling her stomach rumble, for the first time.

He smiled a little "What would you like to have?" He asked her quietly.

She looked up at him and searched his face “pasta?”

Mulder nodded a little, he could make her some pasta "Sure" he said softly.

She nodded a little and closed her eyes as she relaxed in the bathwater, “where’s William?” She asked then, turning her head to look at him and opening her eyes.

He stood up to go to the kitchen, to prepare her pasta "He's sleeping" he said softly.

She hummed a little and felt her heart ache for her little boy “is he ok?”

He nodded some "Yeah, he's.. Still processing the whole thing, but he's gonna be fine" he reassured her.

She nodded a little and looked down at the baby “can you help us get out?” She asked quietly, she was going to fall asleep in there if she wasn’t careful.

He picked up a towel for the baby first "Okay, let me get this boy first" he said smiling a little as he took his son in his arms and wrapped the towel around him "I’ll be right back, don't move"

She smiled a little at him and let him go, there was hardly any chance she could move anyway, her body still ached all over, although the bath was helping a lot.

Mulder placed the baby safely on the bed and returned to get her out of the tub. He grabbed a towel and bent to pick her up in his arms "Okay, I got you" he said softly.

She let him pick her up and smiled a little warmly at him, she was feeling sleepy again, “Thanks” she whispered

He couldn't properly wrap the towel around her but he did as best as he could. Once in bed he was able to dry her properly and put some more towels under her.

She watched him the whole time, he was being very sweet, she reached to touch his arm gently “Mulder..” she whispered

He looked up at her then, as he was pulling the covers over her "Yeah" he said softly, he was thinking one of his buttoned up shirts would be more comfortable for her to sleep in.

She met his eyes “I love you” she told him very softly, she meant it, she didn’t think he had taken a break or sat back for a moment since she went into labor.

He smiled a little, tired, but he nodded and leaned in to kiss her forehead "I love you too" he whispered and pulled back to go get her one of his shirts.

She turned her head to see the baby back in his cot bed, she smiled warmly and reached to caress his chubby cheek with her forefinger.

He brought back one of his shirts and gently helped her to put it on "I'm gonna get your pasta ready, okay?" He asked her softly.

She nodded and reached to touch Mulder’s hand then “ok” she whispered, “if William wakes up can you bring him here?” She asked him, because she was still worried that she hadn’t really reassured her son properly yet.

He nodded a little "Yeah, okay" he said softly "I'll be right back" he said and left to go to the kitchen.

She watched him go with heavy eyes and felt comfy in his shirt, as she could hardly keep her eyes open again, she was relaxed and felt much better after her bath, much more fresh.

His eyes were so heavy, he really was so tired. But he decided to have another cup of coffee as he prepared her pasta. They needed a microwave, it was going to be easier for everyone.

She almost fell asleep again, as the baby went back to sleep, in his little cot, all snug and warm there.

Mulder walked back into the bedroom, after maybe fifteen minutes, holding a bowl with noodles for her and a glass of water that he placed on the bedside table "Here, watch it because it's hot" he said softly as he handed her the bowl.

She took the bowl and hummed as she moved to sit up in the bed.

He sat by the bedside and relaxed slightly, he needed some sleep.

She started to eat, slowly, then faster when she realised how hungry she was, starving actually.

He took off his shirt and threw it to the corner, then kicked off his shoes and decided he was going to lay down for a bit.

She ate pretty fast, she had to force herself to slow down or she was gonna be sick, she drank some water and turned to look at him, she smiled a little “you must be exhausted “

He just hummed a little, his eyes closed already "You wake me if you need me" he said quietly.

She nodded and put the bowl down, and then moved carefully down in the bed and turned to look at him against the pillows, and placed her hand on his chest gently, cuddling up to him as best as she could.

* * *

The next few days went by and she improved greatly, although she was still sore, but Mulder was helping her a lot, it was nearly a week already, such a crazy whirlwind of sleeping, feeding, bathing, changing, sleeping feeding, eating, changing, diapers all over, it was a blur but she was happy, because both of her babies were safe.

It was true he really wasn't used to such a routine, but he didn't have much of an option. Besides, he didn't even had time to sit and think, he just did what it needed to be done. The boys were doing great, and she was slowly getting better, he wasn't really sleeping well, but so were the consequences of such demanding job, because it was a 24/7 job. It was all worth it though, he didn't even question that.

She was up and about soon enough, and William was overjoyed to see her out of bed and in her normal clothes again, not just pjs, looking like his normal Mommy. She had to stop him climbing up her though, because she was so tired still and a little fragile, “hey no, no stop sweety, come on now” she told him gently, trying not to upset him, it pulled her heartstrings as he tried to climb her leg for a cuddle, a rare occasion that she was not holding his baby brother.

William pouted and tilted his head, he had missed playing with her and all that, he didn't understand why she couldn't pick him up anymore "Mamma?" He asked confused.

She sighed and bent down to him, reaching to pull him into a cuddle, “Mommy’s still healing baby” she told him softly, “plus you’re a big boy now”

William looked at her with his big puppy eyed and sniffed "Nono baby" he reasoned, if she could hold the baby, she could hold him, his father did both at the same time, he didn't understand.

She frowned and felt so bad “Daddy’s a lot stronger than me right now” she told him softly and cupped his cheek, he was killing her “let’s sit on the couch” she offered

William sniffed and let himself sat down on the floor, slightly upset, but mostly confused.

She really felt like she was gonna cry then, he was killing her. “Come on sweety, let’s sit on the couch together” she offered again and wrapped her arm around him, trying to get him to stand up.

He shook his head and turned to crawl under the table, hiding there, just watching her feet from under the table.

She was upset then, and tired, so that really upset her, she didn’t know how to fix it, “Mulder?” She called, a little lost.

Mulder was in the bathroom, cleaning the place, because it was the one room in the house they were using the most lately, besides the bedroom. He heard her and frowned a little, because of her tone. He took off the gloves and walked out, trying not to make any noise because the baby was taking a nap. "What is it" he asked as he walked in the kitchen "Where's William?" He asked immediately, he thought the boy was with her.

She sighed and was suitably upset, a pout on her lips, just like William’s, her eyes watery, they were both as bad as each other “he’s.. under the table, he’s upset, because I can’t pick him up like I used to..”

He frowned some more then, a little confused as he saw her expression, but then he just sighed and walked over to her, placing a gentle hand on her arm "I'll take him for a walk, why don't you lay down, you shouldn't be on your feet for too long" he reminded her.

She frowned a little and shifted on her feet, she wanted to be with her son, “but..” she started, stubborn.

He sighed again and looked all over her face "I'm sure he'll feel better once we come back, he just wants to play" he reassured her "You need to rest"

She felt pretty shitty about the situation but she nodded “k” she said quietly, looking at William hiding one last time then took her tea to the bedroom.

Mulder leaned against the counter and got ready to handle the situation, which probably wasn't going to be easy, but his son needed some comfort and he was going to try to do his best.

She checked on the baby then got her book to read, she was trying to shake off that horrible feeling, she didn’t know how to explain it to him, he was only twenty months old.


	54. Chapter Fifty Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A transcript of our live RP, to be updated every few days. This is a combined work.  
> See @Scully.Waggle and @m.f.luder on Instagram for more details. We are the writers.  
> This will be the full works which will be rated 18 and over.  
> Hope you enjoy and thank you for reading.  
> #mulderandscullyforever  
> #mulder #scully #fanfic #rp #liverp #xfiles #thexfiles #msr #shipper

It took him like half an hour to make his son get out from under the table, and finally they headed outside to go for a walk and play some ball, the boy enjoyed the sea, so he took him for a dip, to wear him out, so he'd be more relaxed when they head back home.

She read her book sat up in bed and drank her tea until she fell asleep and took a nice nap.

A couple of hours later they returned home, Mulder was eating his seeds, and William drank from his sippy cup, hydrating himself as they walked in. They both were exhausted, hungry too, so Mulder went to the kitchen to make some sandwiches and William laid on the carpet in the living room, with his toys.

* * *

The baby woke once and she fed him and the put him back into his cot and she fell asleep again. When they got back she heard them and the door, she woke slowly and looked at the baby, he was still sleeping. She stood up and placed her hand gently on his chest and smiled a little as she felt his breathing. He was so beautiful, he really was going to be a lot bigger than William, she could tell already, she guessed he was going to look so much more like Mulder. She sighed, and smiled a little again, another boy with puppy eyes to kill her over and over again. She walked out then to see if William was feeling any better, she hated leaving it like that, she wanted him to be ok with her, she couldn’t bear it otherwise.

Mulder took the sandwiches to the living room along with some juice for them both and sat on the carpet with his son, leaning their back against the couch.

She stopped worrying as soon as she saw them then, they were perfect, and William seemed happy, she smiled to herself softly and let out a breath, she loved Mulder and William so damn much, they really got her every time. She walked towards them and sat on the armchair across from them.

Both looked up at her, but only Mulder smiled a little, William busied himself with his sandwich, leaning slightly more against his father's side. "Did we wake you?" He asked her.

There it was again, William was killing her again. She swallowed anxiously as she felt the pain in her heart “yeah but, it’s ok” she said softly, and smiled a little at her son, hopeful.

Mulder looked at William and then back at her, he didn't think rushing the boy was going to help at all. "Give him some time" he recommended softly, it was a lot for such a little boy, he needed to get used to all the changes in their lives, it was a process. "Here" he said offering her a sandwich from the plate.

She nodded and took a sandwich, and started to nibble on it. She hated the silence from him, but she guessed Mulder was right.

William picked his car toys and started running them over his father's leg, laying back down on the carpet when he finished his sandwich. "Shouldn't we have a name already?" Mulder asked then, frowning a little "I mean.. He needs a name, right"

She smiled a little then, feeling better as Mulder changed the subject, she nodded “yeh, I know. Have you got any in mind?”

He shrugged a little and sipped from his glass of juice "Melvin?" He asked kinda joking.

She smiled and laughed then because that was obviously something that he would say she thought it was amusing so she played along and said okay

She smiled and looked at him, amused, she thought that was something he would say. She chuckled and played along “sure”

He chuckled softly and smiled then, looking at her still, he moved then from against the couch and moved on his knees towards her "Do you have any names in mind?"

She smiled a little at him as he came over and tilted her head, she reached for him, they had been so busy since the baby, they hadn’t really had time to talk much “Ermm.. Toby?”

He gently wrapped his arms around her middle and shook his head as he nuzzled in her cheek "That's a dog's name" he said softly.

She giggled a little and turned her face into him, relaxing and feeling much better, he was certainly cheering her up “its not..”

He nodded then against her cheek "It is, all dogs are called Toby" he said softly and kissed her cheek a few times, which made William look up, his father was being like he always was with his mother, even though life didn't feel the same for him as a little boy who had just had a brother.

She hummed and kissed him too, she had missed him, their kisses, “Steve? Fredrik? Freddie?” She asked, throwing out names against his cheek.

He hummed a little and rubbed her back "I do like Melvin" he said softly, smiling a little.

She chuckled and closed her eyes, comfy there, enjoying the closeness, they had achieved a lot, the two of them, having a baby at home, they were a team, now more than ever, she felt high off it, like they could accomplish anything “I don’t “ she teased softly, “I was joking”

He tilted his head a little, still smiling "You could pick the middle name" he said softly.

She shushed him and wrapped her arms around his waist “Paul? Peter? Joshua?”

He hummed a little, trying to think about those names combined "Melvin Joshua Mulder" he tried and shook his head "something with J could work, but in don't think that's it" he said.

She pulled back and looked at him with that look, laughing softly “Mulder!”

He looked at her with amusement "What" he asked softly "I think we need to combine them well, otherwise it's gonna sound ridiculous, like my name" he reasoned.

She made a sound like she was in pain, a groan, it was just frustration “aww come onnnn..”

He sighed softly and touched her hair gently with his finger tips "What about Rhodes?" He asked softly "Hayden? Jayden? I feel like something with Jay, but I'm not sure" he said softly.

She chuckled a little “for the first name? Or..”

He shrugged "Whatever feels right, what you think?" He asked softly.

She looked at him with disbelief, amused “Melvin can be his second name”

He smiled a little again then "Deal" he said, grateful "I'd go with whatever you choose for his first name"

She raised her eyebrows a little, she felt like she had the upper hand now, but she remained cool about it “I like Joshua, Josh, Joshy, for short, or Joe, short for Joseph, or.. erm Joey..”

He nodded to all of them and leaned in to nuzzle in her neck "Pick one honey" he said softly, he had his name already.

She sighed and bit her bottom lip, it was a big decision “Joseph?”

He nodded a little again and placed a kiss on her neck "Okay" he said simply.

She let out a breath of relief really, because they had chosen “you sure you like it?”

He nodded a little and shrugged some "Yeah" he said softly "You?" He asked softly.

She nodded and smiled some as she pulled back to look into his eyes “yeah”

He smiled a little and leaned in to kiss her lips softly "Good" he said softly.

She kissed him back softly, and cupped his cheek, “I love you” she whispered

He cupped her cheek gently as he kept kissing her, just a soft kiss, after so long of not even touching her at all.

She hummed in the kiss and kissed him back again, enjoying it a lot “mm..”

He pulled back after a few seconds and smiled a little against her cheek.

She opened her eyes and caressed his hair a little before pulling back and kissing his nose and looking at him with love “you look tired again” she said softly.

He hummed a little then "I'm sorry, I had to rake our first born for a dip, he had a lot of energy to get rid of" he explained.

She nodded and caressed down to his cheek again “don’t be sorry baby, you need to take care of yourself too “ she said very gently and lovingly to him, they were both tired

He nodded a little "After I take care of you, my family" he said softly.

She nodded and smiled a little, she knew there was no chance to tell him otherwise “we’re good”

He leaned in for another kiss then "I'm gonna make sure you stay that way" he reassured her.

She nodded and kissed him briefly, “how was the water?”

He looked down at her lips and leaned in for another kiss "I missed you" he said softly against her lips, forgetting her question.

She smiled against his lips and pulled him closer, “mm, was it cold?”

He shook his head a little "Was good" he said softly, nuzzling against her nose.

She nodded and pulled back again and glanced over at William, then back at Mulder, she looked down then, unsure about what her son was thinking and she hated it.

William looked down when he noticed his mother caught him staring. Mulder frowned a little when he saw her face "What" he asked her softly.

She shook her head and took his hand, squeezing it a little, she knew he knew, she didn’t want to say it in front of William.

He looked all over her face and then he turned to look at his son, who yawned and rubbed his eyes a little as he laid on the carpet. Mulder sighed and looked back at her "It's gonna be okay soon, we need to be patient" he said softly.

She nodded and smiled a small smile, and then looked down again, she really hated it. That’s when she heard the baby, he was whining a little, not crying yet.

William sat back up when he heard the baby and looked at his parents and pointed to the bedroom "Babbyyy babbbyy" he announced, a little concerned.

She nodded again and moved to stand up, but Mulder was blocking her.

William stood up and hurried to the bedroom, that's when Mulder got up and let her move off the armchair.

She followed William and into the bedroom, and then bent to pick up little Joseph, who was crying some “hey shh shh” she soothed him and carried him back to the living room.

William followed her back to the living room, curious about this new person in their lives.

She sat down on the couch and gently guided him to her breast to feed, then pulled the blanket over her a little so William didn’t have to see the whole thing. He latched on a little slower than usual but then he suckled happily and relaxed, she reached to take his little tiny hand in her fingers and sat back.

William watched them closely, then little hand, the little fingers, everything was so new. "Baby" he said, looking at his brother, he just saw part of his face.

She nodded and looked up at William, smiling a little, “yes, your baby brother” she said softly. She really hoped he got used to it soon. 


	55. Chapter Fifty Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A transcript of our live RP, to be updated every few days. This is a combined work.  
> See @Scully.Waggle and @m.f.luder on Instagram for more details. We are the writers.  
> This will be the full works which will be rated 18 and over.  
> Hope you enjoy and thank you for reading.  
> #mulderandscullyforever  
> #mulder #scully #fanfic #rp #liverp #xfiles #thexfiles #msr #shipper

A few more weeks passed and it was all still a blur, a family of four was hard work, such hard work, and with two babies, because William was still only tiny really. He had to grow up a little more and quite fast, he was getting more and more used to his brother, Scully was still worried though as he was still being a little distant with her, it hurt a lot, she was trying, Mulder kept telling her not to worry, but it was clearly upsetting her. Apart from that, they were ok. She was a lot better although still tired all the time as Joseph ate all the time, he was always hungry.

They were doing their best, of course it was really hard work, and he felt bad for not being able to do more than change diapers, cook and clean, because the baby was really so depending on her, obviously. But then again, he was doing his best, and also William was starting to get really demanding, almost got an attitude but there was no way Mulder would let that pass, so, was William's first time out. He was growing and it was hard for him, but Mulder would never let his kids be those kinda kids, and William had no other choice but to be the good kinda kid. It's was hard work for everyone, but he thought aside from no proper sleeping time, they were doing good.

* * *

She was feeding Joseph in the bedroom when she heard William’s voice raise from the living room and then also Mulder’s, she felt it, she knew that that was enough for Mulder, they had seen it coming, so she knew he was having a time out. It was hard, for all of them, but he really needed to learn. She sighed and carried Joseph to the Kitchen, and smiled a little when he made a cute little gargling sound. She got the comforter and wiped his lips and then bounced him a little, smiling down at his cute face.

He sent William to sit in the backyard, it was nice outside so the boy would be okay. He told him not to come unless he had left all that attitude outside. Mulder knew he was barely a 22 month old baby, but he needed to learn, one way or another. Mulder just leaned against the counter after that, he had a headache.

She tilted her head and walked over to Mulder, and placed a hand on his back “hey, you ok?” She asked softly and rubbed his back a little, she knew it was hard.

He cleared his voice and looked up at her, nodding a little, it didn't make him feel particularly good to put his son on time out. "Yeah, I just.. He's on time out, and so am I" he said softly, because that's how it felt.

She felt so sorry for him, she moved closer and moved to hand Joseph over, because he was reaching for his Dad “hey its ok, he has to learn, have a cuddle from this guy” she said and smiled a little.

He smiled a little and reached to take his baby boy in his arms "Thank you" he said softly and looked all over his son's face "Hi buddy, you had your milk already, hm? Yeah.. I can tell, because you're happy now" he joked.

She hummed and moved to wrap her arm around him loosely and looked down at Joseph as he was in Mulder’s arms, “he really looks like you” she chuckled, shaking her head, it was uncanny

Mulder chuckled softly and shook his head a little "You really think so?" He asked her softly.

She let out another laugh, cause he didn’t see it “you just wait” she said and nodded “I can’t believe you can’t see it”

He shrugged a little and tilted his head, observing the baby "He's just bigger than expected, it doesn't mean he's gonna be like me" he reasoned and kissed the baby's forehead.

She chuckled, amused “he looks just like you” she said again, it was so clear to her, she moved away then and started to make the dinner, she of course was thinking about William too and naturally was worried but he really had to learn “what did he say?”

Mulder sighed and turned to hand the baby back to her, he was supposed to be making dinner "Here, you have him, I'm gonna make dinner" he said softly.

She frowned a little “no, no its ok, I haven’t cooked for a while, he’s happy with you” she reasoned.

He nodded a little and moved to sit down on a chair there by the table "Okay" he said softly.

She nodded and turned to look at them, as she moved to get the ingredients out of the fridge, “so, what did he say?” She asked softly again.

He sighed again, he didn't want to talk about it, he just shrugged and hesitated a little before he answered "He's just.. He's just starting to have an attitude" he said simply.

She nodded and started to chop the mushrooms and the onions, “Yeah, I know.. I.. I wish he would talk to me..” she admitted quietly.

He hummed a little then "You could try and talk to him before bed tonight, I really don't think he'd want to talk to me after this either"

She smiled a little sad smile, “I just .. I feel like may be he thinks I’ve neglected him or something..” she said sadly, it hurt a lot, she couldn’t help but think that.

He closed his eyes and held the baby to his chest "We both know that's not true, even if he feels that way, it's not what's happening" he reminded him.

She nodded and carried on making the dinner, she was going to make a baked fish and rice dish.

Mulder looked at her for a moment, quiet, just observing her, that's when William came back inside, pouting, looking down, quiet too.

She put it all in the dish and added the veggies and the flavourings, and then she turned and saw William, she swallowed a little anxiously and put it in the oven and got herself a glass of water.

William walked towards his father, a little hesitant and looking down still "zzorrey dadda" he said softly, it broke Mulder's heart, it really did, but he couldn't falter now, so Mulder looked at him, serious still and nodded "I know. Let's go wash your hands and get you ready for dinner. We'll talk about it later" he said and stood up, trying not to give in, even though he just wanted to hug him.

She sipped from her water then she saw that and her heart just broke, he was so adorable, and he was being a good boy, she just wanted to hug him too, so much.

Mulder took the baby with them to the bathroom, he just needed one hand to help William.

She finished up making the dinner and set the table, it felt good to cook for change and not just be breastfeeding, it smelt really good.

Mulder let William keep an eye on Melvin while he peed, then he flushed the toilet and went back to the bedroom, to get the baby and William, since it was dinner time.

She served it up put William’s sippy cup on the table and sat down, as her family came back in, she smiled at them, hoping all was ok. “Dinner”

They walked into the kitchen and William climbed on his chair, on his own, while Mulder started setting the table with Melvin still in his arm.

She smiled a little just a little at William and picked up her knife and fork to start to eat.

William started to eat, keeping quiet all the time, he was feeling really tired, being angry had taken a lot of energy.

They had dinner almost in silence, she could tell he was tired, she decided then she was going to spent some time with him, try to talk to him, “come on William, you need to go to bed” she said softly and stood up.

William yawned and looked up at her, he reached up for her to help him of the chair, he was really tired.

She couldn’t help but to give in and reached to help him of course, so he could get down.

William got off the chair with her help and headed to bed, he was really tired.

She smiled a little at Mulder and she knew that he knew what she was saying, that she was going to talk to him and put him to bed, as she left to go to William’s bedroom, “brush your teeth” she told him gently, yet in her Motherly voice.

Mulder gave her that look, that brief move of his eyes that told her he got it, then he got up to serve himself another plate of rice, because damn was she a good cook.

She helped William up onto his stool to reach to brush his teeth and then she watched over him as he went to the bathroom, he was potty trained now, and then she got his pjs out on the bed.

William brushed his teeth, then went to get in bed, but he knew he needed to let her change him into his pjs, because that was the routine, so he stood by her and raised his little arms as he yawned again.

She bent down to take off his blue shirt and his shorts and sneakers, and she moved to kiss his cheek, because he was adorable, of course. She then slipped on his night diapers, as he still had some accidents, but he was doing well, really well all things considered, and then helped him into his pjs with little stars and aliens on, they all loved those pjs, for obvious reasons. She smiled a little at him as she buttoned up the top, “you ok sweety?” She asked very softly.

He shrugged a little and looked up at her as he sat in bed "Dadda madda me" he said, pouting a little, looking at her with puppy eyes.

She felt her heart ache so, so hard, he was adorable, she moved so he could get into bed, pulling the covers back, she sighed a little and reached to switch on his bedside light. “He’s not mad” she said softly, “Daddy loves you very, very much” she reassured him and motioned for him to get in so she could tuck him in.

He crawled under the covers and laid on his side, placing his hands under his cheek "Dadda madda me mamma" he repeated "me goo boii no?"

She frowned a little and moved closer, wrapping one arm around his body under the covers, and bending over to kiss his forehead gently “yes you are a good boy, you’ve been such a good boy since Joey was born, I know it’s been hard for you” she said very softly.

William frowned a little and then looked away "Nah nah mamma" he said softly then, he was tired, he didn't know what she meant exactly.

She sighed and tried to find the words, she really had to try, she kept close to him and looked all over his face “sweetheart...” she whispered and felt so emotional all of a sudden, “I love you, just as much as I ever did, you’re still my little boy, you’ll always be my little boy, just because your brother is now the little baby, you’ll always be my baby too, I love you so much... I really love you so much William” she gushed, and reached to touch and brush his hair gently, “and Daddy does too, we just get tired, its hard work looking after Joey, you know? I’m sorry if you have been feeling... sad or lonely.. if you’ve been confused at all..” she trailed off then, she knew she had said too much, for him to take in, but she needed to say it, it was healing for her too, she was hurting too, she hated how he was being distant with her.

William sniffed, he didn't get half of what she was saying, but he recognized the words he's been hearing since he was in her womb, he knew those words very well, so he nodded a little " Me lovv mamma nn ma dadda" he said softly "Da goo baby boii Melliviney" he said then, he couldn't yet say it right, Melvin was a complicated name for him to say aloud, but his dad made sure he tried, so that's how good as he could say it.

She smiled a little but also sighed, Melvin was clearly rubbing off, him and Mulder were both calling him Melvin now, she didn’t know what to do, cause she called him Joey. “Yes” she said softly, “Joey’s a good boy, and so are you, Daddy’s not mad now cause you said sorry” she said softly and moved to hug him, “come here..”

William nodded a little and moved a little towards her, closing his eyes when she hugged him, he did need comfort.

She hugged him tightly and kissed his cheek as she let out a breath of relief, because they hadn’t hugged for a long time “I love you, I love you” she whispered, showering him with love, “you’ll always be my little boy, I’m here for you, whenever you need me”

William relaxed and that helped him to fall asleep quicker. He had certainly been through a lot recently and it was about time for him to relax a little.

She knew he was only so small, just a baby really, who had had to grow up fast since his brother had been born. She wished he could express himself better but she just hoped he got what she was saying, that she was there for him. She laid him down in the bed when she felt him falling asleep and laid with him, hugging him still, she didn’t want to leave him.

Mulder cleared the table, then took the baby boy to the bedroom, to get his diaper changed, he's been doing a lot of that recently, he was used to it already.

She almost fell asleep with him in his arms, she was so comfortable and she had missed him a lot, she loved him and had been worried about him.

Mulder made sure the baby was ready for bed and then laid with the baby boy on his chest, just enjoying some time with him, just the two of them, which was rare, because of course, he was only little and preferred his mother all the time.

She ended falling asleep in Williams bed with him, she hadn’t been planning to at all.

Mulder fell asleep with the baby on his chest, it was easy because he was tired, and the baby hadn't complained at all, surely he was going to whenever he wanted his mother again, which was probably going to happen sooner than later.

She slept well, she just needed that time with her son. They had such a strong connection and it had kind of been lost so it was important they had that time.


	56. Chapter Fifty Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A transcript of our live RP, to be updated every few days. This is a combined work.  
> See @Scully.Waggle and @m.f.luder on Instagram for more details. We are the writers.  
> This will be the full works which will be rated 18 and over.  
> Hope you enjoy and thank you for reading.  
> #mulderandscullyforever  
> #mulder #scully #fanfic #rp #liverp #xfiles #thexfiles #msr #shipper

She was really glad that her and William seemed to be ok again, they were close again and everything seemed ok since that night, Joseph Melvin was a big boy, growing so fast, and still feeding all the time, she began expressing because there was no way she could keep going like that, so Mulder could get up for feeds too. They were sleeping better cause of that as they got to take it in turns, soon he was nearly three months old, it had gone really fast. She woke up that morning, the sound of the rain outside, she turned over to look at Mulder, she smiled a little, he had grown a little stubble, things seemed to be calming down a little now, having two was totally different to having one, it was a lot harder work.

Even though things were calming down it seemed, it was still hard work, he just thought they had gotten used to it already, so that also helped. They were definitely sleeping better though. He heard Melvin complain mixed with the sound of the rain outside, he frowned a little but didn't open his eyes "Who's turn is it" he asked quietly, half asleep.

She hummed and moved closer, she wanted to kiss him, “yours” she said softly and kissed his lips gently, the baby was fussing but not so much.

He hummed and lazily forced himself off the bed "Okay" he said with a sigh and moved over to get the baby.

She shook her head and pushed him back down, gently, to kiss him deeper, “shh..”

He frowned a little then, he didn't get it, he was half asleep, thinking about feeding their baby, but her tongue was pushing past his lips and he, wouldn't help but to hum softly in response.

She moved a hand down his chest and to his boxers, smiling a little as she kissed him, then finally pulled back “don’t be long ok?” She said low and soft.

He hummed lower then, she was teasing him, and he was definitely waking up pretty fast at the feeling of her hand against his skin "I'm right here" he said softly turning a little on his side to kiss her again, he wanted to stay.

She chuckled and kissed him back, as their sons cries got a little louder, “Joeys hungry..” she mumbled softly against his lips but moved onto her back.

He wanted to kiss her again, properly, but he just couldn't ignore his son's cries, so he groaned a little and pulled back, hurrying to get the baby "I'm gonna be right back" he said then.

She nodded and let go of him, as he went, she smiled a little, amused as she saw a tent in his boxers and propped herself up against her elbow.

He picked up his son and kissed his forehead, then took him to the kitchen to get his bottle "Sh, sh.. I'm here, daddy's here, I know, I know.." He whispered soothingly. 

She laid back down and thought about how Mulder had been so patient, she felt ok now, she felt ready, she just hoped everything was ok down there, cause she wanted it too.

He had to use a jar with boiled water to warm up the bottle because they still didn't have a microwave. He focused on the baby even though his thoughts kept taking him back to bed, with her.

She relaxed back and took off her pjs and put on something a little nicer, just because, she needed the confidence more than anything.

Mulder paced with Melvin in his arms as he had his bottle, it always took a little over ten minutes to get him back to sleep. So after that, he took him back to his cot and hoped he was really asleep, because sometimes he just kept waking and waking back up.

She put a sexy black night gown on, she smiled a little, cause she never did that with Mulder, she just wanted to, and needed the confidence.

He went to the bathroom to pee and brushed his teeth, he was thinking maybe she'd appreciate some early breakfast, just the two of them, for a change. He returned to the bedroom with that idea in mind, if she was still up.

She smiled again when she saw him, and pulled the covers back, “come here baby” she half purred, showing some leg.

He raised his eyebrows a little and chuckled softly "Oh.. Did you change your pajamas?" He asked her as he crawled back in bed.

She nodded and smiled some more, “yeah..” she said softly, and reached for his cheek, he hadn’t seen her sexy lingerie yet.

He hummed a little wondering why, because it wasn't necessary, but he didn't say anything "I was thinking maybe we could have early breakfast today, just you and me.." He suggested, smiling a little "I could chop some fruits for you.." He offered, knowing she liked that.

She smiled a little more and pulled him closer to kiss him, “mm..”

He closed his eyes and kissed her back, very gently "Is that a yes?" He asked her quietly.

She nodded and hummed some more, taking his hand and moving it to her hip, which was black lace.

The moment she pulled his hand to her hip, he thought breakfast could wait, but he needed to wait for her to confirm, because it wasn't up to him, he knew that very well. He squeezed her hip a little and looked down when he felt the lace, he hummed then.

She felt a fire in her, her body, “you like that?” She whispered

He nodded a little as he looked up at her "I do" he said softly, running his hand a little up and then back down her side, near her thigh "A lot actually" he confessed.

She hummed and bent to suck on his bottom lip, she was so turned on “good” she said and moved to straddle him, revealing herself, she looked and felt so hot, “I need this” she whispered

He was a little shocked to see her like that, after quite some time actually. His eyes moved all over her body and he felt it all over his body, the electricity "Wh.. ere you had this, why am I just seeing you wearing this" he asked quietly, clearly enjoying the sight.

She felt such an excitement in her, because he was like that, it turned her on, she loved that shit, she squeezed his chest and grinded a little “I had it in my closet..” she said softly and sensual, innocent. The truth was she bought it years ago.

He tensed a little when she grinded on him, both his hands moved to touch the lace again, squeezing her hips a little, he licked his lips then as his eyes focused on her breasts.

She was glad he liked it “you like it?”

He was so incredibly hard, he could barely think. He nodded a little as his eyes travelled back down her body and he propped up on his elbow before he sat up, holding her to him by wrapping one arm around her middle "You're blowing my mind, Scully.." He whispered.

That was what she wanted, “ugghh.. yes baby” she gasped and grinded harder, throwing her head back, “tell me, tell me.. “

He let out a heavy breath and wrapped both arms around her, his hands flat on her back as he leaned in and gently brushed his lips all over her neck "I'd like to show you instead" he whispered "I've been waiting, I've been waiting for you, Scully.. I want you" he said finally, he thought she knew.

She groaned from deep within, “show me baby, show me”

He bit on his bottom lip as she granted him permission, and the way she had said it also, so damn hot. He pulled back just a little to look into her eyes and pecked softly on her lips as his hands cupped her cheeks "Fuck, you're hot" he breathed.

She breathed out and grinded some more, “uh.. showme”

He ran both hands down, over her breasts, where he gently flicked his thumbs over her nipples and hummed and licked his lips before he bent his head and licked them over her lingerie "Mm.. "

She groaned some more and grabbed his head to her breasts, tight “baaaby, ughhh baby ravish me”

He twitched against her then and hummed as he sucked a little over both her nipples, leaving the lace wet. "Shh.. Scully.. We have sleeping kids" he reminded her and kissed up to her neck.

She whimpered a little, she needed him with urgency “do me..”

He felt control slipping away when she said that "Why you gotta talk to me like that, Sscully, honey.." He breathed and cupped her breast again "Lay down.."

She groaned and squeezed his chest and his shoulders with her hands, as she rolled to lay down “ummmuldur..”

He smiled a little and hovered over her, his face buried in her neck as he kissed her with raw passion, he was probably going to leave a few marks there, but he didn't think she'd care. He groaned and pressed hard against her core.

She groaned loudly and reached to cup his butt, spreading her legs “aaahmuldurrr..”

He groaned against her neck and thrusted once against her, then he pulled back and kissed back to her breasts, that thin gown was all wet over there anyways.

She groaned and humped up towards him “ughhmuldur..”

He hissed a little and moved down her body, until his head settled between her legs where he used his hands to keep her legs spread as he licked up over her panties, such a delicate garment. Such a delicate area of her body as well. He was so damn aroused.

She groaned low and her body tensed then relaxed at the feel of his tongue, “uhhhgaadyes..” she groaned softly.

He hummed against her panties and kept licking until it was soaked, then he started to suck gently through the thin fabric, teasing her clit.

She gasped and thrusted her hips up towards him, he was teasing her so badly already.

He hummed against her and with the help of his fingers, he managed to partially remove her panties out of the way "Yeah.." He breathed before he finally went for her clit once again, nothing in between this time.

She gasped and whimpered a little as she reached for the covers and held them tight, as her head tossed, closing her eyes and trying to be quiet against the pillow.

He had missed her so much, so very much, her taste, and her sounds, boy he felt like exploding already. His tongue had started gently teasing her clit and its surroundings, but the more he did that, the more desperate he got and couldn't help but to suck slightly harder whenever he got back to her clit, his breathing going faster every time.

She spread her legs more for him as she felt him and the teasing got more and more, it had been such a long time since they had sex, they had been so busy, basically three months, she really needed it, she was ready, “uhh..” she groaned softly and hid her face in the pillow again, as her body trembled.

He tilted his head just a little and finally was able to push his tongue into her, which made his erection go painfully hard, and he actually moaned when he felt it, but he was too busy to stop, he wanted her to come.

She gasped and whimpered some more, whining softly, she was trying so hard not to wake the babies, “aaah! Muldurr..” she moaned and her legs shuddered, she felt it building already.

He frowned and kept thrusting a little with his tongue before he lapped back up at her, to her clit, focusing back on it properly this time "Mm..." He hummed as he could kinda taste more of her then, the one hand still holding her leg, squeezed a little harder.

She tensed then as he reached her clit again, she was going to come. She tugged on the sheets and arched her back, gasping with pleasure as it built and built “ahhh ahhh..”

His tongue pressed hard on her clit as he felt her about to explode, groaning a little with pleasure he had to let go of her leg to place that hand on her hip, to stop her from moving off his face.

She exploded with the orgasm as he moved his hand, and held her tight like that, she was coming so hard and crashing with hard and fast waves, she cried out but then tried to be quiet again by muffling her moans into the pillow.

He loved it, he was crazy about it, the whole thing was such a perfect act, she tasted like heaven, and did things to his brain he's never experienced with anyone before, not to that level anyways. He groaned again as he tasted more of her, forcing himself to let go right then yet, because he could have, after so long of no sex at all, that was some moment right then.


	57. Chapter Fifty Seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A transcript of our live RP, to be updated every few days. This is a combined work.  
> See @Scully.Waggle and @m.f.luder on Instagram for more details. We are the writers.  
> This will be the full works which will be rated 18 and over.  
> Hope you enjoy and thank you for reading.  
> #mulderandscullyforever  
> #mulder #scully #fanfic #rp #liverp #xfiles #thexfiles #msr #shipper  
> (please note this fic contains adult content)

She whined and breathed heavily, and finally looked down at him, and touched his hand on her hip, “baby..” she gasped.

He kissed her clit gently, she was shuddering against him and he loved that, so much, she was like a drug. He hummed in response as he kissed her clit properly one last time before looking up at her with dark eyes.

She bit her bottom lip as the aftershocks kept coming as he kissed her, she finally met his eyes, “I love you” she whispered, gasping still

He bent his head to kiss her inner thigh and nodded a little before he pulled himself back up and nuzzled against her neck, kissing her gently "I love you too" he breathed and he placed soft kisses on her shoulder.

She frowned a little with emotion as he was being so sweet, considering she was wearing that, and she knew he must be so horny. She reached for him and ran her hands up and down his arms and his shoulders, “I missed you” she whispered against his cheek.

He sucked gently on her collar bone and ran his tongue up her neck to the back of her ear, letting out a heavy breath there, he was really on fire, but he knew he needed to hold back "I really missed you too, honey, so much.. You have no idea" he said low against her neck.

She hummed and frowned a little again with frustration and love, he was making her feel so good, she felt it so hard, as she moved her hands to his boxers, “I can’t wait to feel you inside me again” she admitted quietly.

He tensed a little and twitched hard, frowning heavily at the feeling "I'm sorry" he whispered and kissed her neck some more, then he kissed her jaw on the way to her lips.

She didn’t know why he was saying sorry, she kissed him and slipped her hands into his boxers and to his butt, “I need you” she almost begged, so ready and aroused.

He brushed his lips against hers and looked all over her face "I didn't get the condoms" he said then, he knew she should have, he just hadn't been out of the house much, he hadn't even been thinking about it much at all.

She opened her eyes then and realised, she looked up at his face, she was too aroused to care, “oh.. I.. I don’t care..” she admitted, and smiled a little, she really didn’t care, she needed him.

He frowned a little then, taken aback "Wh.. What you mean you don't care" he asked a little confused, he was too aroused to think right, there was no blood left in his brain.

She sighed and licked her lips. “I need you” she told him again, “I just need you right now” she meant it.

He looked down at her lips and pecked on them as he reached to touch her leg "I can't get you pregnant again so soon" he reasoned, he was saying it more to remind himself of it, not her so much.

She nodded and breathed fast “then pull out” she said, she knew it wasn’t fool proof but she had no other options.

He pulled back then, straightening his back and reached to pull her panties down "You keep talking to me like that, Scully" he said softly, smiling sideways.

She nodded and smiled a little too, a little naughty smile actually, she was so ready, and she felt sexy as hell after so long, she needed him “I told you already..”

He chuckled softly as he got her panties off the way and hovered back over her "you drive me fucking crazy" he whispered.

She smiled a little at him again and reached down between them, into his boxers, “take them off..”

He bent his head to kiss her lips and nodded "Gimme a hand" he said softly.

She groaned and moved her hands to slip his boxers down off his butt.

He kissed her jaw and down her neck again, he just loved that thing she was wearing. He reached down to help her get rid of his boxers and then stroked himself a little as he kissed over her breasts once again.

She wished her breasts were less sensitive, but she couldn’t have everything, she placed her hands back on his strong forearms and looked down at him.

He looked back up to her as he gently guided himself to her entrance, she was wet still, which was good. "You good?" He asked softly.

She nodded and cupped his cheek, she liked how he was checking because it was the first time since the baby. “Mmhmm”

He pecked on her lips and gently pushed into her, keeping his eyes on her face, he needed to be gentle after everything she had been through.

She closed her eyes and forced herself not to think too much about it, she hummed deeply as she felt him, after so long, and frowned a little.

He stopped half way into her and reached to touch her face "What is it" he asked quietly.

She felt her heart ache so much, as he was being so sweet, she opened her eyes again and met his, he looked concerned, he was so sweet, she loved it, “nothing Mulder” she said very softly, “I’m ok” she reassured him.

He studied her expressions, he still wasn't sure, so he gently pulled back out "We don't have to, you know.. I can wait.." He reassured her, he would hate to cause her pain or discomfort, no matter how horny he was.

She frowned a little and tilted her head against the pillow, she shook her head, “no, no I want to” she assured him and reached for him to come closer again, “I’m ok..”

He frowned and twitched against her "Scully.." He whispered and brushed his lips against hers as he slowly pushed back in.

She hummed again, as he went back inside her, she didn’t know what she felt like to him, may be different, she didn’t know. She reached to cup his cheek and nodded a little, closing her eyes again, as she felt him.

He pecked on her lips and started moving a little, he bit on his bottom lip because damn she felt good, he knew she was still getting used to him again, after so long, but to him it was like being back in heaven, he was enjoying it already.

She opened her eyes again and met his, as she felt him moving in and out, she relaxed and kissed him softly, “mm..”

He touched her hair with the one hand resting above her head, and kept the gentle pace, he was barely moving actually, just enough for him to feel something more but also for her not to feel so much discomfort.

She looked up at him and felt her body relaxing more and more, as she felt him, “ahhdo I feel different?” She asked softly.

He looked down to her lips as she spoke and shook his head a little "Sso good" he breathed "You feel so good" he assured her and moved his other arm to cup one of her breasts over her gown, they were so full again, because she was breastfeeding of course, but it was such a turn on for him.

She groaned a little as he said that and cupped her breast, it turned her on so much “aaah good” she breathed and closed her eyes again.

He bent his head and licked over her nipple then flicked his thumb over it before he let it go, to reach down to her leg. He pulled it up against his side, changing the angle a little "Ah.."

She whimpered a little then as he moved her leg, because that made him deeper, she gasped and licked her lips, feeling him, “ohhh..”

He took a hold of her hair as he thrusted with slight more intention and pecked gently on her lips, over and over "You need to start wearing this more often.." He whispered.

She felt so aroused and on fire then when he said that, and she felt his harder thrusts, as her body squeezed around him for the first time “oh fu.. yes..”

He nodded a little because her body was responding "Were you saving it for this special occasion? Damn I wish you were wearing this.. When you got pregnant again" he said with a smile against her lips "Because it makes me wanna get you pregnant again honey.." He confessed as he slowed down again, he needed to be gentle, he reminded himself.

She loved the way he was talking, it really turned her on, she moaned and reached to his waist and guided him in a little harder, “stop you’re driving me crazy..” she whispered.

He sucked on her bottom lip as she made him thrust harder again, he hummed a little and looked all over her face "Don't worry, I'm not gonna knock you out again so soon" he teased her "You're already my baby mama" he stated, a little possessive actually, but he couldn't help it.

She smiled a little and wrapped her arms around him, she loved that, to hear the tone of his voice possessive too turned her on even more “oh yes baby, I am..” she gasped. She loved to hear his words so much.

He let go of her hair to reach for her other leg and pulled it up to his side as well, locking them under his arms as he held her from her waist "Yes you are" he breathed "You're mine, just mine.." He stated as he thrusted harder "God.. I'm mad about you.." He admitted.

She moaned and whined then as he moved and got both her legs, as he took over her like she had wanted, she felt so sexy and she squeezed around him again, getting used to him again. He felt slightly different actually, but that was because of her of course, it still felt good though.

He hissed and felt so close, he couldn't hold back any longer actually, it'd be too much. He thrusted harder into her and squeezed her hips firmly when he felt he was about to come, he hissed again and quickly pulled out, releasing his load all over her beautiful gown "Ah.. Ssst.. Ahh.."

She was enjoying it too much to notice at first what happened, it was only when she opened her eyes she saw what he had done, she blushed a little, a little in surprised, but she guessed it was a heat of the moment thing. She hummed and licked her lips, she just looked at him, rosy cheeked after the sex, not sure what to say, they hadn’t really done that before. 

His hands had a firm hold of her legs still, he hissed one more time and reached to wipe the tip of his cock with his fingers before he pushed back into her, bending over to kiss her deeply. He was going to apologize for the gown later, as soon as he could talk again, because at the moment he was too busy, blinded by arousal.

She really wasn’t expecting him to carry on either, but she was totally aroused by it all, she was enjoying it a lot, and his kisses stopped her from talking, she could only moan in his mouth. She reached to tighten her grip around him again and felt her mind start to unfurl, she wanted to let go, she really wanted to get lost in him.

He groaned in their kiss, which was full of passion and desire, it matched his thrusts, firm, yet gentle. He was needy, she was everything he wanted and he wasn't satisfied yet, he hoped she understood.

She whimpered a little had to pull away from his lips to breathe for a moment, he was really amazing, “uhhhaaahgaad..” she groaned, she was feeling more and more intense and her brow furrowed heavily.

He hissed when she pulled away then he moaned, because he still wanted her, without thinking he covered her mouth again, kissing her deeply as he kept thrusting, he loved to feel her pulsing around him inside of her.

She shuddered and squeezed tightly on and off, her body was taking over and she was moaning softly again in his mouth, digging her nails into the skin of his upper arms.

He sucked on her tongue and lips, but then he felt the need to adjust their position so he slowed down a bit and pulled back "Ah.. Wide open honey, you know what I like" he breathed, pushing her legs backwards a little and locked them with his arms, changing the angle completely "Uhh.."

Her eyes rolled back then because that drove her wild, she lost it then, she felt it building, panting, “uhhmuldurr..” she groaned deeply and felt her stomach muscles tightening, she had almost got her figure back already, she was always very gifted in her physique. Small but perfectly formed. “ _Ohhbabeeey_ ”

He nodded and started moving gently in and out, he was going really deep however "You wanna come for me Scully?" He asked quietly.

She was trying, she was, she tried not to think about it as it felt a little different than normal, she gripped him and whined over and over as her body started to shake.

He hissed and groaned low against her lips "Ffuck bbabby" he moaned and thrusted slightly harder.

She lost it and cried out as she started to come so hard, she was so in love with him, it took over her so much, she was clutching to him as she shuddered with ecstasy.

He frowned and slowed down because he knew he couldn't come inside of her, he was holding back, he didn't want to pull out yet because it felt so good when she came around him like that.

She shivered and gasped as she was still coming, she opened up her eyes to look at him, as she pulsed from the aftershocks, “Mulder..” she breathed, she just had to say his name.

He hissed and let out a breath of pleasure because it was such a delicious feeling "Ah.." He moaned and pulled out then letting go of her legs to be able to stroke himself a little "I'm.. Gonna come"

She nodded and gasped as she sat up some, and reached for him, “let me” she whispered and went on her knees.

He threw his head back when she took him in her hand and hissed as he thrusted a little in her hand.

She wrapped an arm around him and moaned softly as she started to stroke him hard and fast with her other hand, teasing his tip.

He squeezed her knees by his sides as he came hard again, he even let out a little whine of pure pleasure "Uhh.. Aghh" he groaned after he released once again, shuddering a little.

She caught it in her hand and the she hugged him, pulling them back down onto the bed.

* * *

He bent over her and buried his face in her neck, breathing fast still, moaning a little from time to time as his hands still roamed all over her legs, squeezing and massaging.

She moaned softly and hugged him close, kissing all over his face and his neck and his jaw.

He took a few minutes until his breathing went back to normal then he pulled back to kiss her lips very softly "Sorry to have ruined your beautiful gown" he whispered.

She hummed and smiled a little, “that’s ok” she said softly “it’ll wash, I wasn’t expecting it though..” she added

He looked into her eyes then, smiling a little "You asked me to pull out, honey" he reminded her, but it amused him.

She nodded “you’re a very dirty boy..” she teased

He chuckled softly and pecked on her lips "I love this gown, why you never wore it before" he asked again, looking down at her body.

She shrugged a little “I don’t know, I never got round to wearing it for you... and.. well its not the comfiest thing to sleep in”

He hummed a little and placed a few kisses between her breasts "Don't worry, whenever you have this on, you can be certain there won't be much sleep involved at all" he said smiling a little.

She smiled some more, “ok” she said softly and nuzzled his cheek, hugging him, wrapping her legs around him. “Mulder?”

He hummed in response as he nuzzled against her cheek "Hm?"

She was quiet for a moment “it feels different” she said softly.

He looked up to her eyes and frowned slightly "How so" he asked her softly, because she was telling him, not asking him.

She shrugged a little, “like.. some things have.. moved..” she said unsure, she was a doctor so she knew it was possible. “But its still good”

He tilted his head a little, he was a little worried then "Wh.. Then we should get that checked, don't you think?" He asked her softly.

She shook her head and reached to cup his cheek “no I think it’s just natural..” she reassured him.

He touched her cheek with his knuckles and pecked on her lips once again "Did it happened the same after William?" He asked then.

She shook her head, “I.. I don’t think so” she said very softly, because Mulder had left pretty much straight after that, they hadn’t had sex, because he had left as soon as he was born really.

He was concerned then "Maybe you need more time then, I mean.. We should have waited, don't you think?" He asked then.

She shook her head again and caressed his cheek, he was being really sweet “no Mulder its ok” she told him softly.

He couldn't help but to worry, he couldn't explain the way fear took over him when he thought anything bad could happen to her. "I just want you to be okay" he said simply.

She nodded and moved her hand down to his chest over his heart, “I know” she whispered, “if it gets painful or anything we can go check it out ok?”

He nodded a little then and bent to kiss her softly, slipping his hands under her gown to touch her skin.

She relaxed again when he kissed her, and she relaxed under his touch, she loved it when he touched her like that with so much love.

He pulled back to kiss her breasts, and reached to turn on the lamp on the night table, it was too early in the morning and it had been raining all night, there was no sun yet. He groaned a little when he saw that gown properly, boy she was hot.

He was biting on his bottom lip at the sight of her breasts "Wanna have a shower?" He asked her softly.

She nodded and hummed a little, agreeing.

He nodded and pecked on her lips as he wrapped an arm around her middle, to take her with him as he moved off the bed.


	58. Chapter Fifty Eight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A transcript of our live RP, to be updated every few days. This is a combined work.  
> See @Scully.Waggle and @m.f.luder on Instagram for more details. We are the writers.  
> This will be the full works which will be rated 18 and over.  
> Hope you enjoy and thank you for reading.  
> #mulderandscullyforever  
> #mulder #scully #fanfic #rp #liverp #xfiles #thexfiles #msr #shipper

Things started to settle down after a few more weeks and they were really happy, they were a family unit, she decided to just call the baby Melvin in the end because everyone else was, she was starting to warm up to the name, she still called him Joey sometimes, but also Melvin. It kind of suited the little guy actually, he was very smiley and always hungry, starving, he just kept growing and growing, and he started to grow some dark hair, which was adorable.

* * *

**_Twelve months later_ **

The first year of Joey Melvin’s life things actually appeared to be normal. They were happy, a real happy family. Of course Scully missed her Mother terribly, they hadn’t been able to figure that out yet. Mulder went to sea again and she was left alone with the kids, William was more and more mature every day, even though he was two and a half he had a mature head on his shoulders and he helped his Mom as much as he could while his Dad was away. They were missing him so much, of course Scully worried a lot. She took the boys to town to stock up on food again like she did every so often, they were gaining more and more attention each time which made her nervous, but they had to eat. Some of the shop keepers fussed over Melvin and William. They recognised her because she was the beautiful white red head, so she of course stood out. Apart from her concerns, they did still feel safe there. She carried the shopping bags inside the house, with Melvin out of her arms he was running around crawling and walking up and down, happy to be free of the carrier, now they were home.

It was amazing how they had become a proper family now, as the time went by, they looked pretty much married, and everyone thought so. Their boys were awesome, William had become such a good big brother, always watching after his brother, who was a little monkey, they both were actually. Melvin loved running around, his little Rocket. He couldn't wait to get back home already, he missed them so much. He had gotten them all bikes in Avignon, he knew William was going to flip out. When they took care of the boat by the docks, he asked Joe to give him a ride home, since he had gotten an old dirt truck a couple of months ago.

She knew Mulder would be coming home some time soon, she was not sure what day or anything, and she didn’t have much time to think either. She ran around after Melvin, trying to get him to stop and come and eat his dinner, he wouldn’t stop though. “Joseph Melvin Mulder will you stop!” She ordered, running after him and into the garden.

William giggled as he watched her mother ran after his little brother, since his father had gone to work his baby brother started to behave really wild, it amused him to no ends. "Aaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhh" Melvin squealed out in the garden, loving playing with his mother like that.

She couldn’t help but laugh, because it was funny the way he squealed, “Get back here now!” She said and then pounced, grabbing his little body and tackling him to the grass.

William was dying of laughter then, trying not to mess his dinner up though, while Melvin outside was trying to get off her grip, squealing still, wagging his legs and arms. They were too entertained to notice his father had walked inside the house, nobody had come to receive him, and he would've been bummed out if it wasn't because they seemed to be having a real party there.

They rolled around, she went to bite him, teasing and nuzzled him like a dog, growling, “Ive got youuuu you naughty boy..”

Mulder took his jacket off, hung it and then walked into the kitchen, he couldn't help but to chuckle at the sight of Scully and Melving out in the garden, and also William's laugh was so contagious, his puppy boy was in tears from so much laughing. He was happy again, glad to be back home.

She giggled and then got up, onto her feet and put the baby over her shoulders, and turned back towards the house and the back door, holding Melvin securely by his ankles, as he giggled and squealed as he grabbed her hair, and it was then that she saw Mulder standing there in the kitchen door behind an unknowing William in stitches. Her smile dropped and she gasped. Stopping in her tracks at the sight of him, she had missed him so much.. “Mulder..” she gasped.

William was still laughing, so much, even after she had said his father's name, and turned around to see him standing there, he laughed again and threw himself into his arms by jumping off his chair. Mulder caught him of course, he always did, it was a mystery how, but he always caught both him and his brother "Oww hii!" He said amused, laughing softly as he hugged his son and went over to hug her and Melvin.

She felt all emotional, because he was there, and she moved to hug him too, and brought Melvin down into her arms to have a big hug all together, she even welled up, she missed him and worried about him too much. “Mulder..” she breathed and closed her eyes in his embrace, it was so good to see him.

He chuckled softly and wrapped his free arm firmly around her middle, burying his face in her neck and placing a kiss there, then he pulled back and kissed Melvin's cheek "Hi little rocket boy" he said so happy to be home.

She pulled back and opened her eyes to look up at him, she was all emotional but so happy, “Daddy’s home..” she said to them all and smiled warmly, keeping really close, “we missed you, you ok?” She asked, remembering when William was just a little baby like Melvin first time around and the way he had gagged at the fish smell, so adorable. He didn’t smell much better this time either.

He nodded a little and leaned in for a kiss, he knew she didn't like the beard, so he wasn't going to push more than for a peck "Yeah, I'm okay" he said smiling a little "I actually got something for you guys" he said smiling even more and nodded for her to follow him to the door.

She frowned a little and wiped a tear which had fallen from her eye, she hadn’t realised how much she had missed him clearly, she sniffed and nodded and followed him with Melvin in her arms still and William held his Fathers hand.

He led them all to the door and opened up, revealing the bikes outside, waiting for them. Of course William was the first to run outside, he already knew the red one was his, he giggled and looked at his parents with so much happiness in his face, Mulder's heart swell with love.

She was really happy to see him, and then when she saw the bikes, she was really happy, she used to like bike riding when she was a kid, she could definitely enjoy that with the boys, she smiled and saw hers, a green and purple one “hey they’re great!”

Mulder chuckled and reached for Melvin, to show him his yellow bike "You like them?" He asked her.

She let him take Melvin, he was only tiny so he wasn’t going to get on that yet but he would be in a few months “yeah it’s a great idea thank you” she said softly, it was quite a walk to town, so she would love to go on the bikes with them.

He smiled as he held Melvin on the seat of his bike, he didn't quite reach the pedals, but he was going to grow soon enough "It's okay baby rocket, you gonna grow and be able to ride soon, daddy's gonna carry you for now" he reassured his son.

She smiled warmly and walked over to hers, and sat on it, she needed to adjust it, it was too high for her “woah..”

Mulder smiled widely at her and left Melvin down on the floor to explore his bike so he could help Scully adjust her bike "Here, let me.." He said and adjusted the seat down for her "Try it now" he said, William couldn't stop staring, smiling too.

She smiled and sat on it then, it was perfect her toes could touch the ground, “yeah that’s better, is yours good William?” She asked him brightly, cause he looked so happy.

William nodded and tried it on properly, pedalling a little, he still didn't know how to balancing but that wasn't stopping him "Yeh!" He said happily and Mulder chuckled "Look at you puppy! Yeah, there you go, just like that, don't look back!" Mulder said as his son took off.

She almost had a heart attack then, she gasped and was stunned and shocked. She stammered as she didn’t think William was going to do that “wha-wait.. William..! Be careful!” She called and started after him.

Mulder chuckled as William headed around the house giggling as he kept pedalling, Mulder stood outside in the open then to have a better look at them "Watch the turn, watch the turn!" He called and laughed softly as the kid hurried up a little, not to lose balance, he was really smart, Mulder was so proud "Don't look back!"

She followed him, they said you never forgot to ride a bike, that was true, she followed him, making sure he didn’t fall. She wanted to be there if he did. She was like that, always, Mulder was more relaxed but she was always worried about the kids.

Mulder laughed softly and went to pick up Melvin again, but the kid didn't want to be picked up, he wanted to ride his bike, and since he couldn't, he started pushing the bike standing by its side and took off after his brother "Willllllaaaammm" he called and William giggled.

She looked back and saw Melvin, and heard him, jeez these boys were always giving her heart attacks. “No so fast William!” She called%

He bet they were going to go straight to bed after that, such wild little family they had "Meeeeelviiiin hurry you sloow!" William called after his brother, loving to be chased.

She turned the other corner around the house, and then the bike just skidded out of no where, she was trying to keep her eye on William. And she hadn’t done it for years, and she just went over, crashing down onto the stone gravel around their house “ah! Shhhhdammit!” She exclaimed as she came down, it hurt like a bitch.

William and Melvin passed once again in front of him, but there was no Scully, so he frowned, then he heard William "Daaad! Ma mamma fell!" And he ran around the house to find her on the ground, the kids around her on their bikes "What happened?" He asked and hurried over to her, concern all over their faces.

She groaned and moved to push herself up from the ground, she was sore, pretty sure it was just grazes and bruises, but her arm hurt a lot cause that was where she came down. “I skidded and fell down..” she said all irritated.

He reached for her and gently helped her up, keeping his arms around her "Where you got hurt?" He asked softly, checking all over her, the kids were worried too, of course.

She sighed and looked at her elbow, “my elbow” she said quietly, “I’m ok, let’s go inside?” She asked him then, she wanted to go look inside.

He nodded a little, the kids followed because they were worried about their mom.


	59. Chapter Fifty Nine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A transcript of our live RP, to be updated every few days. This is a combined work.  
> See @Scully.Waggle and @m.f.luder on Instagram for more details. We are the writers.  
> This will be the full works which will be rated 18 and over.  
> Hope you enjoy and thank you for reading.  
> #mulderandscullyforever  
> #mulder #scully #fanfic #rp #liverp #xfiles #thexfiles #msr #shipper

She stayed close to Mulder and smiled a little “you gonna take a shower?” She asked him, as they walked inside.

Mulder nodded and kissed her head "And I'm gonna shave" he told her, he knew already.

She nodded and she reached for Melvin’s little hand, “I’m ok baby” she told him softly, even though it hurt, she just needed to look at it, “Daddy’s gonna take a shower, William how about you and Melvin play in the living room for a little bit then we will have dinner together after”

William nodded a little but kept looking at her arm "wanna see ya boo-boo " he said softly.

She nodded and smiled a little, “in a minute darling” she told him, “go play for now”

William sighed and grabbed his brother by his shirt and pulled him towards the living-room, that's how they treated each other, boys.

She walked with Mulder to their bedroom and their bathroom.

He closed the door behind them and wrapped his arms around her middle, nuzzling in her neck "You sure you're okay?"

She hummed a little and moved into his chest, “yeah, you take a shower, I’m gonna wash it” because she was bleeding.

He nodded a little and kissed her head again before he pulled back to start undressing.

She watched him and then moved to the sink, she took off her t shirt cause it had ripped, and filled the sink with water.

He stepped in the shower and started to wash his body, he always too a few minutes whenever he came back from work because he wasn't able to have proper showers in the boat, so he enjoyed the warm water and the nice smell of shampoo.

She cleaned it down and all her grazes, she turned, she even had some on her back which she couldn’t reach, she sighed heavily, luckily she had been wearing jeans. She got out some antiseptic and cleaned it down, her elbow was really bruised but she could still move it fine, so she wasn’t overly worried, it just hurt some.

He sighed after he was done and stood under the spray for a few seconds then he turned it off and reached for a towel before he walked out. "Maybe the bikes weren't such a good idea" he commented as he saw her elbow.

She shook her head and tutted as she patted it down with the dressing “no, no it’s ok, it was just an accident” she said softly.

He hummed a little and wrapped his towel around his hips, standing closer then gently using some antiseptic to clean the grazes on her back.

She closed her eyes when he did that, because it stung a little, she turned her head back a little as he was behind her “It’s good to have you back” she told him softly as she looked back up at him in the mirror.

He was being as gentle as possible, his free hand rested on her hip and he hummed again when she said that "I missed you too" he reassured her "More than you imagine"

She opened another dressing and started to wrap it around her elbow, just having him there, so close to her and so intimate again was so comforting to her. She felt lonely a lot while he was away.

He threw away the antiseptic and wrapped both arms around her, gently holding her close to him after longer than a month "I love you, Scully"

She rested her head against his pec and relaxed into his arms, she let out a breath, his damp warm skin against her.

He reached to unhook her bra and bent his head to nuzzle in her neck again, he had missed her smell so much, she smelled like home.

She smiled a little then, because she should have expected it “we need dinner first” she said softly.

He nodded a little and reached to unbutton her jeans "You need to get clean clothes on first" he corrected her.

She chuckled then, and pulled back to look at him; but brushed her elbow against his chest, by accident, which made her hiss in pain “ach..”

He looked down and reach for her hand, just to hold her arm away from any more harm "And you need to take a painkiller" he stated.

She nodded and looked up at him with a small smile “yeah “

He gave a step aside and turned to open the door for her to walk out first, he didn't want her to hurt that arm again.

She walked out into the bedroom and moved to go get a new shirt to put on, and change her jeans as they were muddy now, Mulder was right.

He walked out after her and smiled at their bed, he actually laid down then, because he had missed the comfort.

She smiled a little at him, seeing him doing that, she moved to go get changed, “nice?”

He smiled some more and nodded "Very nice" he said and opened his eyes to look at her while she changed her clothes. He hummed in approval then, she had such a great body.

She felt his eyes on her and smiled a little more, amused “I meant the bed” she chuckled, and put on her clothes, but couldn’t help but climb on the bed with him.

He frowned slightly and then realized what she meant, he chuckled softly "Oh, yeah, the bed's good too" he said amused.

She smiled and moved carefully to cuddle up to him, not hurting her arm “you ok?”

He turned his head to kiss her head and nodded a little "Yeah" he said softly.

She kissed him back and cupped his cheek with her good arm, she felt pretty bruised all over “I can’t believe I fell, I thought I had it..”

He frowned a little and looked all over her face with concern "You need to settle down a little, if they fall, they gonna get up, you don't have to follow them everywhere honey" he reasoned, he kept telling her, as gently and nicely as he could.

She sighed and nodded, looking down, she wasn’t sure about that, “I’ve been on my own..” she reasoned softly.

He nodded a little, she got that wrong "That's not what I meant" he said softly, besides she was like that all the time, even when he was there, he just managed to hold her back most times when he was around, but she was always on the verge of cardiac arrest.

She sighed and shook her head, pulling back to look at him some more “I can’t help it” she said softly and ran her hands down his side.

He hummed a little and closed his eyes because her hand on his skin felt really good "You're a great mother, Scully" he told her softly.

She melted a little and felt all emotional again, he was back, she had missed him so much, she had felt so lonely, she wrapped her leg around him and sniffed, a tear rolling down her cheek, as she nuzzled his nose “thanks..” She whispered

He frowned heavily and reached to cup her cheek, was she crying? "wh.. Why are you crying honey?"

She nodded and sniffed, blushing “I just... I missed you” she said quietly, she was so tired, looking after two babies as basically a single Mom was hard, especially missing him. But she would never admit that.

She was breaking his heart, to see her vulnerable like that, knowing she needed him at home, because he knew how hard it was looking after their two boys, they were really hard work. "I can quit now if you want me to" he said softly, he could find some other job. Of course, bringing stuff from another country won't be as easy as it is now, since he had gotten her all kind if useful stuff, like a dishwasher, and a microwave, and stuff for the kids. But he'd be home, with a normal job from 9 to 5.

She shook her head and hid in his neck “no, I’d rather have you here more often than not

He touched her cheek with his knuckles and nodded a little "I hate to leave you, it's hard for me too, being out there, water everywhere I look, when all I want to see is you and our kids, I hate leaving you, it hurts" he reassured her, because he didn't want her to think he was having fun while she was doing all the hard jib at home raising their children.

She sniffed again and hid in his neck, she knew that he was feeling bad and there was no need, it was all her “sorry..”

He shook his head a little "I'm sorry" he said too, he didn't mean to make her feel bad, he just wanted her to think of them as a team.

She stayed there and breathed him in, his scent “I love you”

He turned his head to look at her "I missed you" he whispered "So much" he added.

She nodded against his skin, calming down because he was there. His beard was scratchy but she didn’t care.

He rolled on his side a little and slipped his hand under her shirt, touching her soft skin as he looked all over her face "I thought of you all the time, I always do when I'm out there" he said softly.

She hummed and sniffed a little “I always thought about you too”

He leaned in and pecked on her lips "You did?" He asked with a soft smile on his lips.

She nodded and nuzzled his nose “mhmm”

He ran his hand up and down her side slowly "If you think I'm gonna give you tonight off just because you fell off your bike.. You're wrong" he teased her.

She smiled just a little, enjoying his touch, “ok”

He tilted his head and placed some soft kisses on her neck, humming a little "I'll shave before that, I promise" he said softly.

She hummed and moved her hands to his chest, “thanks” she whispered.

He squeezed her hip gently and let out a low him before he pulled back "I better get dressed before this goes too far" he said, moving off the bed.

She smiled a little and watched him go, she had liked that, she pouted a little but she understood.

The moment after he had put on his boxers and Sweat pants on, the boys walked in the bedroom, running again, they were hungry, but they were also entertaining themselves by playing hide and seek, Melvin found William and now he was currently chasing him "Daaaadda dleebladhh Willaaammm!" Melvin yelled and Mulder just laughed softly.

She smiled and moved to sit up on the bed, holding her arm carefully “all right, all right”

William jumped up for his father to pick him up, which he did actually but Melvin reached to do the same and Mulder had one boy on each arm then. They giggled and William wanted his father to pick him up higher "Uup daddy uup!" He giggled and Mulder chuckled shaking his head "You're out of your mind!" He said amused, but raised his arms, flexing them and the boys hung like monkeys from his biceps, they loved it, Melvin squealed "Loook mommy! Ma daddy a treee!" William giggled, holding tight with both arms.

She raised her eyebrows, she was impressed and amused, “oh, well..” she arched her eyebrow, kind of aroused, he was really buff “like popeye” she joked.

Mulder laughed and that made him start losing strength because the boys also laughed at what she said "Yeeh!" They cheered as his father put them down and kneeled on the floor, pulling them both closer "I'm out of spinach already" he said amused and the boys giggled.

She felt her heart swell with so much love, seeing Mulder back and so happy with his boys, she smiled and stood up to go to them, it was so nice.

Mulder smiled at her when he saw her coming over "Watch that arm" he said nodding to her arm as he pulled the boys closer.

She smiled and nodded, moving to ruffle Melvin’s hair, giving them their moment, “I’ll get dinner ready” she said softly and headed to the kitchen.

Mulder nodded a little and let the boys tackle him down onto the floor, he pretended to be hurt and suffering, but of course, the boys knew better.

She chuckled and went to serve Mulder’s dinner, as Williams was half eaten she heated that up, and served herself some more and Melvin, so they could sit down as a family.


	60. Chapter Sixty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A transcript of our live RP, to be updated every few days. This is a combined work.  
> See @Scully.Waggle and @m.f.luder on Instagram for more details. We are the writers.  
> This will be the full works which will be rated 18 and over.  
> Hope you enjoy and thank you for reading.  
> #mulderandscullyforever  
> #mulder #scully #fanfic #rp #liverp #xfiles #thexfiles #msr #shipper

He had missed them so much, their laughs, so full of joy and happiness. He tickled them both, and Melvin announced he had to pee after laughing so much, same with William, so he let the boys go to the bathroom, even though Melvin was still wearing diapers full time. He waited for them to come out and headed to the kitchen with them, he was starving.

She heard them giggling away and she smiled as she sat down at the table. “Dinner!”

Mulder walked in after the kids, and helped Melvin get on his chair "Smells really good" he said as he took a seat after.

She hummed and picked up her fork “you must be starving”

He nodded as he started eating right away "Mm.. So good" he said as he tasted her meal, he loved her cooking, the boys found that funny because of course, they didn't know what it was like to be away from home.

She smiled at him over the table as they ate, it was just so nice to have him back. She helped Melvin with his food as well.

He finished rather quickly, but he wasn't over, he got up to serve himself some more, but that was normal, he had quite a voracious appetite.

Melvin watched him stand up and pointed at him as Scully brought the baby spoon to his mouth with the food on “Dadda!” He told everyone, and Scully smiled widely and nodded “that’s right baby”

Mulder smiled at his son and kissed his head before he sat back down again "Hi rocket baby, eat your dinner, come on" he encouraged the baby boy.

He was bouncing in his seat, cause he loved his Daddy, Scully brought the spoon again, “aaaah” she said to get him to open wide.

Mulder took another bite and winked at the baby boy, he was definitely hundred times more energetic than William had been at his age. They were an explosive combination anyways, the two of them.

She fed him as much as he wanted, which was a lot until he was practically on the table and reaching for Mulder, desperately. She just chuckled and let him out his chair because she knew how much he had missed him.

Mulder wasn't all done yet, but he took the boy in his arms or he was going to make a mess soon. "Hey, alright, alright, I'm here, daddy's here" he said as the boy wrapped his arms around his neck and rested there, with his little head on his father's shoulder.

She felt her heart melt so much, because she knew the boys missed their Father just as much as she did when he was away.

Mulder rubbed the boys back with one hand as he finished eating with the other, then he leaned back against his chair, relaxing, so full. He looked at William and smiled at him, reaching for him with his free arm, inviting him over.

She looked at them with soft eyes, relaxed, “how’s Joe?” She asked then.

He made sure both kids were alright on each of his legs and kissed their heads as he held them close "Same as always, he says hi" he told her with a soft smile.

She smiled a little, “where did you get the bikes?”

He leaned his cheek against William's head but was still looking at her "France" he said simply.

She nodded and was interested “you get to see many places? Or just fish” she joked, but really she was kind of jealous. She had never been to any of Europe. This was the furthest she had ever been.

He shook his head "I never leave the boat honey" he said looking at her with soft eyes "I'm lucky if I see the shore"

She nodded and leant forward a little, looking at William who was struggling to keep his eyes open “right” she said very softly.

Mulder looked down at the kids, he couldn't see Melvin's face but he had a feeling that kid was already out and by the look in William's face, he was soon to follow. "I'm gonna take these two to bed" he said quietly.

She nodded and looked at her sons lovingly, and stood up to go and put the plates in the dishwasher “night babies” she whispered

William waved his hand a little at her, since he was the only one awake still. Mulder took them both to bed and made sure to change Melvin's diaper before he tucked him in, he was really out, and William followed soon enough too.

She put the dishwasher on and tidied up, the boys left a lot of mess and toys around, she was tired, she was always tired, it was hard work.

Mulder tucked them both in and kissed them goodnight before he turned off the light and went back to the kitchen, found her cleaning up the mess, so he joined in, team work was more efficient.

She saw him and smiled a little, thankful he was helping “they asleep?” She asked softly.

He nodded "Hmhmm" he hummed and kept focused at the task at hand.

She put all that she had in her arms in the toy box and the switched off the light “bedtime?

He nodded a little, reaching to place his hand on her back "You should take a painkiller" he said softly.

She hummed a little and nodded as she went to get a glass of water to take to bed “ok”

He waited for her at the kitchen door then went to their bedroom with her.

She walked with him and to the bathroom to get her pain killers out if her bag, she took one and drank it down, then went to brush her teeth.

He took his shirt off and then went into the bathroom to brush his teeth as well, feeling quite tired.

She got ready for bed and into her night gown, the weather was quite mild for the time of year.

He peed as he brushed his teeth, then he flushed and went to rinse and washed his hands before he turned off all the lights and took off his pants to finally get in bed.

She got under the covers and laid on her good side so she didn’t hurt her arm.

He was feeling a little hot, so he didn't pull the covers over him as he laid down. He let out a sigh of relaxation after he closed his eyes, such a comfortable bed they had, he loved his home.

She closed her eyes and moved closer to cuddle up to him.

He hummed softly, in approval, but was dozing off already.

She settled against his warm skin, his familiar scent, she was so glad he was home.

He fell asleep rather quickly, he was tired and being home, with her all cuddled up to him, relaxed him and soothed him.

* * *

They had a really nice week together as a family, it was really perfect, they made the most of it and didn’t hold back or take anything for granted. When he left again she was of course upset and so were the boys but they kept going, and William loved his bike so much, he was always on it in the garden, Scully caught him floating off the ground on it and she warned him only to do it in the safety and privacy of the garden, no where else, she was nervous about it but he liked to use his abilities and who could blame him.

They made the most of that week he was back, rode their bikes, played games, cuddled up for bedtime too, he made sure he kissed Scully as many times as possible, but it was always the same, the time just flew, and once again, he was on board, ready to sail again. They were good though, as a family, as a team, they were alright.


	61. Chapter Sixty One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A transcript of our live RP, to be updated every few days. This is a combined work.  
> See @Scully.Waggle and @m.f.luder on Instagram for more details. We are the writers.  
> This will be the full works which will be rated 18 and over.  
> Hope you enjoy and thank you for reading.  
> #mulderandscullyforever  
> #mulder #scully #fanfic #rp #liverp #xfiles #thexfiles #msr #shipper

A few weeks after Mulder was away they headed back into town, to go shopping for groceries. William took his bike and Scully carried Melvin most of the way, when they got to the market everything was ok, they did get the usual attention but not overly. She got out there as fast as she could and grabbed Melvin’s hand as she went to cross the road.

As they were crossing the road, unknown to them, another car got stuck behind a bus, it then swerved out from behind it and then careened towards her and Melvin. Melvin heard it and gasped, and he saw it, he cried out and let go of her hand, running fast, like his Daddy told him when in danger, run like a rocket. She cried out and felt her heart go to her throat as she lost him, it was almost in slow motion as she screamed his name and started after him, but it was too late. The car smashed into her and sent her flying.

* * *

William was on his bike, already on the other side of the street, everything happened so fast. One second everything was okay, the next his brother was running towards him and his mother got hit by a car. He was shocked and he felt as if his heart had dropped to his belly. He blinked felt his body tense as he reached out for his mother, trying to pull him towards him, like he had been doing with his bike, bring it over with his mind. But a person wasn't an object, and she was so heavy, and the force with which she was being moved in the air. He was just a kid, so the effort made his ears bleed, but he didn't stop, he prevented her from hitting the ground, suspending her in the air for as long as he could while Melvin cried her name, holding onto his brother's shirt as William slowly put her down, of course, people were staring.

* * *

She lost consciousness momentarily as the car hit her, such a shocking searing pain down her side, but then she felt the air whisk around and through her hair and she gently touched down on the ground, she groaned a little and opened her eyes weakly, looking up, the sun was bright, and suddenly she saw faces all around her, unfamiliar, strangers, yet they looked shocked and terrified, talking in Turkish, she recognised the word for Doctor and Ambulance, but she was worried then, as her children were no where to be seen. She cried out in pain and moved to get up, gasping and grinacing with the effort “Wi- Will- Willliaaaaam!!? Melviiin??” She cried out, desperate.

William dropped his bike and run towards her through the crowd, Melvin never let go of his brother's shirt, so the got there by her side, looking at her with concern all over their faces "Mommy! Mommy!"

She was blinded by some tears of shock and pain, also relief when she saw them, she reached for them, and staggered up onto her feet, pulling them to her. She was in a lot of pain, but what could she do. People were all around, she had to get out of there. “Come-come on, my boys, oh my babies.. come on! We have to go!” She grimaced and staggered, one of her legs was not working so good but she was strong, and determined as hell, so she started to push on through the crowd. “Please move!!!! GET OUT OF MY WAY!” She yelled as they pushed through.

William reached to hold her hand, feeling a little dizzy, because of such huge effort, but he was mostly scared, just like his brother, who was holding tight onto his arm then, moving as fast as he could, because he was good at it, moving fast was his thing.

She winced and staggered through as fast as she could, they needed to get the hell out of there, something was very wrong, she had a feeling that William had used his powers, she grabbed him tight and they ran, to the back streets, she could hear the voices and people behind them. She was scared too, it was just all gone to hell, she could tell, they really needed to get home, as fast as possible.

William looked up at her, worried because a car had hit her! It was driving him crazy to think she was hurt "Mommy you kay?" He asked as they kept moving.

She nodded and wasn’t actually sure but at least she was still able to move, “don’t worry about me William, its ok sweetheart, we gotta get home, we need to get home right now!” She told him, a little desperate.

He nodded, overwhelmed, but he was still trying to help, looking around for a way back home, he knew that area very well, they went there all the time, so he hurried to the corner, so that they could take the other way back home.

She let him guide her because she was feeling pretty dizzy and weak, the pain was searing, but the people, there were people everywhere, and then the sirens, she was desperate. As soon as they turned the corner and ran some more they were in a quieter area, and it was such a relief, it wasn’t much further now, she just had to keep going, although her leg was on fire.

William was then guiding both his mother and baby brother back home, he really knew very well that area. Melvin started crying quietly, just because he was scared and confused, but he wasn't making any noises, he just followed his brother.

She felt her heart ache so hard when she felt Melvin crying, she grabbed him closer to her chest and tried to carry him as much as possible, things were really bad, would get worse now she knew. She was thinking about her exit plan, she might have to use it, god forbid. It broke her heart to hear him crying, she held back the tears also. “Its ok..shh”

Melvin looked up at her and swallowed his tears, trying to be brave, like his brother, but he just didn't know how to, he was trying though.

She looked down at him and felt her heart breaking, she bent to kiss his forehead and smiled a brave smile as they finally got home and she slammed and locked the door, and closed all the curtains and blinds “William, I need you to pack a bag sweetheart, I’ll be right there..” she said softly and grabbed Melvin, taking him to the bedroom with her, and to their bathroom. Her hands were shaking, she needed a really strong pain killer.

William ran to the bedroom and grabbed a bag from the wardrobe and started throwing random clothes inside. He just didn't know about essentials.

She grabbed her doctors bag and got the jab, Melvin was with her and was really scared, she just needed to calm down, she was scaring the kids, she knew. “Ok.” She breathed, and jabbed the syringe into her leg, giving herself the direct dose. She gritted her teeth and disposed of that safely then got her doctors bag, and took Melvin to the bedroom, and to the bed. Wrapping her arms around him, she really just needed to sit down and gather herself for a moment, “ok, ok, shh, shh baby its ok” she soothed, though her voice was shaking. “William?” She called him in.

William was throwing in the bag everything he could find, but when his mother called for him he hurried to the bathroom, worried "Yeh mommy?" He asked, shaking a little, the blood from his ears had ran down to his neck, but it had dried already.

She saw him, and then the blood. She was freaked out then. “Oh my god, come here baby” she reached for him to come over, she needed to check him “you’re.. your bleeding” she gasped, so worried.

William immediately looked down at himself, his hands especially, but he was okay, he didn't see blood "Mma kay mamma ma kay" he reassured her, he was worried about her.

She shook her head and looked all over him, close to tears because she had no idea why his ears had bled, she cupped his cheeks and pulled him closer, checking him over, Melvin was still clutching to her “sweetheart” she asked, “does it hurt? Your ears?”

William shook his head "ma kay" he said again.

She swallowed anxiously and had no idea, she was scared now. She got out a wipe from her doctors bag and cleaned him up “what happened?” She asked him, “after the car hit Mommy.”

He looked down then, he knew it was wrong, he knew he shouldn't have done that because she kept telling him not to use his abilities if he wasn't home. He shook his head a little and pulled away, he was scared "Sorry mommy, sssorry”

She frowned heavily and closed her eyes for a moment, her heart breaking, she knew it, he saved her, with his abilities, she pulled him back again though. He saved her life. “You saved me?” She whispered.

He didn't want to look up, he didn't want her to be mad at him. He shook his head again and again "No, no, no sorry mommy, sorry" he repeated. He was just a kid.

She creased into tears and she just knew, she knew, she wrapped her arms around him tightly and hugged him, it hurt her bad side, but she did it anyway, because she loved him so fiercely and couldn’t see him like that, “its ok, its ok” she assured him, rubbing his back and hiding her face in his neck, hugging him tightly, “its all right, its ok William”

He just couldn't help but to cry then, and so did Melvin again, because to see his brother like that, faltering, crying, Melvin had never seen his brother cry, ever, so if William was crying, it was bad.

She gasped and wrapped her arm around Melvin then as well, hugging them both to her, crying with him, she needed to keep strong, for her babies. May be it was not so bad, may be the people would leave them alone. “Shhh..” she whispered and hugged them close, “I love you so much, its gonna be ok” she tried to reassure them, yet she was looking around, on alert.

William was trying to be strong, but he was overwhelmed, everything had happened so fast, he didn't have time to think at all.

She closed her eyes for a moment and tried to think. She had already made a plan, it was a crazy plan, but it could work and keep them safe for a long time, if they needed to.


	62. Chapter Sixty Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A transcript of our live RP, to be updated every few days. This is a combined work.  
> See @Scully.Waggle and @m.f.luder on Instagram for more details. We are the writers.  
> This will be the full works which will be rated 18 and over.  
> Hope you enjoy and thank you for reading.  
> #mulderandscullyforever  
> #mulder #scully #fanfic #rp #liverp #xfiles #thexfiles #msr #shipper

She held them for at least twenty minutes or so, calming them down. After it all went quiet, she gathered herself and felt a shift in the air. She needed to start getting ready, in case she had to act. She didn’t care about the pain in her body, she had been through a lot worse, child birth was a lot worse, plus the pain killer had dulled it a little. “Ok” she whispered, and moved a little, to get up “I’m gonna go get you some milk and cookies ok?” She said to them softly and eerily calm. She needed to distract them.

William felt much better after he cried, Melvin reached for William then, because he was the strong pillar in his life, William was everything he wanted to be. William nodded at his mother and put his arm around his brother.

She kissed the tops of their heads and staggered to the kitchen, to get the cookies and the milk, she mashed up Melvin’s, so they were small for him to eat ok, then took the tray over to them, smiling a little, being brave, and strong, she was good at it “here” she told them softly and touched Melvin’s hair gently, “you just sit there and relax ok?” She whispered. She knew William must be exhausted if he used his powers, he usually needed some cookies at home after experimenting.

They did what their mother said, they sat next to each other and ate their cookies with the milk, it felt like home, it was normalcy.

She moved around, packing a suitcase with all she could, her things and Melvin’s, William’s and ultimately, Mulder’s. She tried to get all of it in that she could. She changed her shoes into her sneakers and tied her hair back into a ponytail. She went to the window to check, see if anyone was around. It was still quiet out there for now. She drank some water and grabbed some tinned and packed food also to take and put that in a bag, always all the time checking the windows.

She has ate some bread, but that was it, it was getting dark, so she was on alert, the kids were asleep in her bed. She had changed Melvin’s diaper and given them some sandwiches, before they fell asleep together in a bundle at the top of the bed, her heart melted at the sight and she was quite emotional. She didn’t want to upturn their life, but she needed to protect them, so if anyone came to her door she was going to make a run for it.

* * *

It was may be three am when she had been almost falling asleep at the window. Her leg killed and her body was giving in, she was so tired. But a sound awoke her, the sound of voices and crunching of shoes outside. She jumped alert and grabbed a knife from the kitchen. The night was dark and eerily quiet apart from those sounds outside. She pulled the curtain and then she saw them, the people outside. One of them was wearing something strange. Like some kind of _head dress_.  
It was not something she wanted to stick around and see.  
So, she took hold of the fear inside her and used it for energy and bolted to the bedroom, wrapping Melvin up in her arms, and putting him in the sling she had across her body, he was quite big for it now but it still worked, he was still asleep, William was waking “shhh” she warned him, placing a finger over her lips. She needed him to be silent. She also needed help with the bags he could carry, they were going out the back.

William was a little confused, as he was still half asleep, but too tired to even complain, he just nodded as he rubbed his eyes with his little hands and moved to stand close to her.

She nodded and took his hand and with the other she took the suitcase, “we’re going on an adventure” she told him. And looked around, “can you carry your bag baby?”

William nodded and reached for his bag, quiet still, he then reached for her hand.

She kept calm, she didn’t want anyone to be alarmed, she picked up the case and gritted her teeth as she had a bag on her back too, a backpack. She had packed everything she could think of that would leave a trace, she was pretty sure she had covered all the tracks. She moved with him quickly yet quietly out into the garden and down the path along the cliff to the docks.

William followed quietly, he loved adventures, but he had the feeling this was more than that, of course he trusted her, so he just did as he had been told.

They made it down and she put the bags down when they made it to the docks. The yacht was there, the one she knew always sat there, it was an old yacht but she always liked the look of it, it was well built and didn’t need much work. She never saw anyone use it in all the time they had been living there. She was getting nervous then as she climbed on and helped William on too, she told William to move the bags if he could, just this once, with his powers onto the boat.

William was a little confused when they climbed onto that boat, then even more so when she asked him to use his powers. Even though he was a little unsure, he still did it, bringing all the bags into the boat with his powers, that was easy, he had practice with all kind of objects, people not so much.

She was running out of time, she needed to hurry, it was going to be getting light soon, and god only knew what those people were there for, she hated to think. She had flashbacks of that cult that took William as a baby, she didn’t want to risk anything. She saw him move the bags and then she motioned for him to come to her, thankful Melvin was still asleep in her sling. Cradling then baby she got down into the cockpit and tried the door. She knew it would be locked, so she got out the knife and then just stabbed into the wood a few times, to make a hole.

William stood behind her, watching what she was doing, wondering what kind of adventure this was and why they were on a boat.

She pulled the door open then from the inside, she cut her wrist a little on the broken wood, she gritted her teeth and hissed, her body was getting tired and was complaining, but she had to keep going. With that she went down below, into the cabin, she went first, carefully down the narrow steps, holding Melvin close, she had her knife just in case someone was living in it, just in case, she checked the three cabins and the bathroom, nothing, she was glad. She called William down then, she was perspiring, anxious, aware they had to get going. “William, I need you to go into the cabin down there with your brother, and stay there, no matter what, you stay there, and keep quiet “

William frowned but nodded, confused still "Annd ma daddy?" He asked then, worried.

She cupped his cheek and pulled him closer, “we’re gonna meet him, I promise we are going to go find him, ok?” She told him softly, emotional. “Good boy”

William nodded a little and looked down, he didn't know what was going on exactly, but he was feeling guilty. Everything had gone bad since he used his powers in front of all those people.

She sighed and kissed his forehead “I love you” she whispered then pulled back to let him go.

William sat down with Melvin, just quiet, trying to be strong.

She swallowed anxiously then searched around for the instruments. She switched them on, at first they didn’t come on, but then she heard the radio crackle. She headed back up the steep steps. That hurt a lot, to the cockpit. She groaned and gritted her teeth again, of course she didn’t have the key for the motor, so she would have to try and jump start it to get out of the marina, she could sail from then. She was guessing she would be running on fumes anyway, as this thing probably hadn’t been used for years, but boy, she was beautiful, she could see the potential. She reached to the electrics cupboard and pulled out the wires and tried and tried, nothing. She sighed and tried again, and again, she was desperate, she heard something in the distance then, voices and commotion. She looked around in the darkness and saw, up the cliff near their home, lanterns and movement. Those people! Those people were coming! “Shit!” She gasped and was shaking, she tried again and again, “come onnn commeeooon!” She exclaimed, just praying now, and then finally, the engine spluttered into life, and she gasped and almost laughed with relief, it was working! She had no time to celebrate though, she jumped up and to the starboard side to let the tie ropes off, she needed to get going, she got them all off and hurried back as fast as her leg could carry her to the cockpit and revved the engine to get all the crap out of it with the accelerator the steered forward, out of the marina, as fast as it would go, past the rocks and into the open sea.

William and Melvin have never been on a boat before, so when the thing roared to life they jumped and remained on alert.


	63. Chapter Sixty Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A transcript of our live RP, to be updated every few days. This is a combined work.  
> See @Scully.Waggle and @m.f.luder on Instagram for more details. We are the writers.  
> This will be the full works which will be rated 18 and over.  
> Hope you enjoy and thank you for reading.  
> #mulderandscullyforever  
> #mulder #scully #fanfic #rp #liverp #xfiles #thexfiles #msr #shipper

The next few days, were rough to say the least, and not just the sea. She was hurt pretty bad, and she had to sail her family away from danger, but she knew she had to stop soon. She wanted to just sail as long as she could, as she had ran out of gas by the end of the first day, so she had to anchor somewhere. William was really trying his best to help, and he seemed to love the sea and after the initial shock wore off he seemed amazed by the boat, and the ‘adventure’. Melvin was quiet, he ran around the boat and nearly gave her a heart attack, she couldn’t let him do that, it was too risky he was only tiny, so she made them wear life jackets all the time, luckily there were some there.

After the first couple of days on the boat, the boys kinda settled down a bit. Being their usual selves, playing together, exploring together, running around together, which made their mother pretty nervous and kind of mad too, so they stopped the running, but they were having fun still, as much as they could. It was pretty windy and cold outside even though the sun was out, but they loved watching the water, looking around for whales, sharks and sea monsters, like the ones from their father's stories.

She had only packed enough food for a week, and some bottles of water, she knew she had to stop soon for supplies, she just had to think of where. She spent her evenings after feeding the boys and putting them to bed tending to her leg and side and checking the map, she really, _really_ needed sleep. She anchored up by some cliffs in a little cove, there was no one else around but the map and the barometer seemed to show it was safe enough for the night. Before she went to bed she called out on the radio for Mulder and Joe. She knew it was going to be hard for them to hear her, but she had to try, she called out on the wireless, trying to find the right words so that Mulder would hear her and recognise her. “Coastguard this is The Empress do you read me, radio check please, over?” She called out first, she needed to know that the radio was working. There was nothing. “Coastguard this is The Empress, radio check please, over.” She asked again, wiping her brow, anxious. She closed her eyes and waited, that’s when she heard the reply from the coastguard, they heard her. She smiled and let out a breath of relief, then steadied herself “Ok Erm.. Afternoon Delight this is Scully on the Empress calling for Joe and Mulder, please copy.. over?” She said then, feeling tears in her eyes, because it was desperate and like a needle in a haystack and pure chance that Joe and Mulder would hear her. She remembered his boats name at least, that was the most important thing.

Mulder was pulling some ropes, tensing another, walking around the boat to give it one last check before he went to bed. Joe was smoking his cigar, drinking his liquor in the captain's cabin when he heard the lady's voice, he jumped on alert and picked up the receiver "Afternoon Delight here, you copy?" Joe asked, to make sure he wasn't imagining the whole thing, the signal was weak.

She couldn’t believe it, she almost burst into tears, she hadn’t expected him to hear her so soon “uh! Aha! Afternoon delight! Joe, is that you? It’s Scully, do you read me??”

Joe stood up and stuck his head out of the window to call Mulder "Your wife is on the radio!" He called loud for Mulder to hear him then responded back to her "Yes, yes, the signal is weak though, you copy?" He asked again, because he wasn't sure if she was getting that properly.

She gasped and wiped happy tears from her eyes, so relieved “Afternoon Delight yes, yes I copy” she said all emotional, “I’m on a boat, The Empress, is Mulder there? Over..”

Mulder forgot about everything he was doing then, he just ran towards the captain's cabin and took the receiver in his hand "Scully?" He asked then, worried.

She heard his voice and couldn’t hold back the tears, she tried hard not to worry him too much. If only he had any idea what she went through. “Mulder..” she gasped, “Mulder it’s me, can you hear me?”

Mulder frowned heavily and he stopped breathing when he confirmed it was her, he knew something was wrong, he just knew "Are you all alright?" He asked trying to keep calm.

She sniffed and let out a sob, she couldn’t help it. She had been so strong, and now Mulder was there, talking to her, “no” she admitted, “not really, we had to run away, I.. I stole a yacht, Mulder.. Mulder I.. William.. he.. he used his powers and we had to run away..”

He closed his eyes as he heard that, to know he wasn't there, he hadn't been there, he couldn't even identify the feelings running through his body, but they were all so negative, and he was so angry, so upset. He couldn't reply right away, he couldn't pull together as fast as he would have liked to, but after a couple of seconds he finally spoke back to her "I need your coordinates" he managed to say.

She nodded and sniffed, grabbing the map, shaking, yet so relieved he was on the other line, she would give anything to be with him, she gave them out and repeated them, “Mulder I need food and medical supplies” she told him, serious.

Mulder tensed and felt the ache in his head as he heard she needed medical supply, he had all that, they had all that. Joe checked in the map and indicated the point on it "It's gonna take us maybe two days, if the weather helps" Joe said and Mulder nodded as he spoke to her again "I need you guys to hold on, okay? I need you to hold on for a while longer. I'm on my way" he stated.

She nodded and the tears fell from her eyes, she was losing her resolve, she really was. She needed help, she needed more meds than she had, but she just had to hold on, she nodded again and tried to imagine him, she missed him so much “ok” she whispered, “ok..” she said again louder, as she was on the radio, “I love you” she told him firmly, and tried to hold it together, but quite honestly she was getting a little delirious with the pain now “out” she finished the transmission.

He couldn't even say it back out loud, he out the receiver down and headed out, to pull the ropes, because they were heading on the other direction now, besides he needed to move and do something or he was going to go crazy.


	64. Chapter Sixty Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A transcript of our live RP, to be updated every few days. This is a combined work.  
> See @Scully.Waggle and @m.f.luder on Instagram for more details. We are the writers.  
> This will be the full works which will be rated 18 and over.  
> Hope you enjoy and thank you for reading.  
> #mulderandscullyforever  
> #mulder #scully #fanfic #rp #liverp #xfiles #thexfiles #msr #shipper

The next two days it just rained and rained. Of course they had to stay put, which wasn’t a bad thing, as the weather was so bad. She got some empty bottles and a bucket and put them up on deck to catch the rain water, then she just spent all her time in her cabin in bed. William and Melvin laid with her, and were worried about her, she was doing all she could, she hated the fact her injuries were restricting her now from really looking after her babies. William helped her as best he could bringing food and drink over to them through the air, which was very helpful, and she just managed to sit up enough to change Melvin and help him eat, there was only bread and some cheese left, the boys were scared and hungry, she knew. She tried her best to stay as awake as possible but she was in and out of it, she could hardly move. William was such a good boy towards his brother. She couldn’t have done it without him, really.

The first 24 hours were bearable, he did good, but by the end of the next day, he was going crazy again, he even argued with Joe about how inefficient he was as a captain and of course, he didn’t mean it, at all. The storm wasn't helping but they were close, so he remained patient until he spotted the yacht, it was a challenge to get there in the middle of the storm, but there was no way some rain would stop him from getting to his family, it didn't matter how bad it was.

The boat was really rocking. It was almost hypnotic, lucky she had good sea legs, or she would have been even more worse off. She was laid there, she reached for Melvin, for him to lie down and go to sleep, because the thunder was loud “comeheresweeeety” she drawled, weak.

He was already waiting outside, with the harness on, just in case, he wasn't risking slipping with his children while moving from one boat to the other.

She pulled him into her arms and he snuggled down with her, William seemed distracted “lie down William come on baby” she whispered

Once Joe signalled the anchor was down, Mulder nodded and literally jumped from one boat to the other, leaving the rope ready for when he came back with the kids. It was slippery, so he fell, but he was alright. He headed down into the cabin then, using a flashlight because except for the lighting, it was dark as hell.

* * *

She thought that she heard something, she opened her eyes again, but then again she could be hearing things, she was feeling pretty delirious.

William definitely heard something, but before he could even react to the sound, he heard his father's voice "Scully? Boys?" He asked and pushed the broken door to step into the cabin.

She breathed faster then, she heard Mulder, she really heard him, “Mulder..” she gasped, and then tried to find her voice “Mu-Mulder?” She croaked.

He saw them then, William actually ran to him, so relieved, so relieved that he was finally there "Daddy!" He exclaimed as he threw himself into his father's arms. Mulder hugged him but didn't lose time, he just went walked towards her and Melvin then "I'm here, I'm here, it's all good" he reassured them all "I'm gonna take you guys with me now, okay?" He asked looking at her, trying to spot her wounds with his flashlight.

She breathed fast, emotional and so relieved, she wasn’t sure she could move though “no.. Mulder.. I can’t..” she warned him sadly. “My leg..”

He looked down her leg then and crouched down to examine it, it looked bad, but he wasn't leaving her there "I'm not gonna leave you here, Scully, it's not safe" he reasoned.

She frowned heavily and reached to touch him, clutching onto him “I can’t walk, Mulder I just can’t..” she told him sadly, she had been walking on it for too long.

He put William down and leaned over to cup her leg "I have the meds on the boat, honey" he said softly "I'm gonna take the kids first, then I'll come back for you, okay?" He asked her softly.

She nodded and let go of him, letting him take the kids, “ok” she said quietly, closing her eyes.

Mulder reached for Melvin then and nodded to William "Alright boys, let's get going, it's okay, I'll come back for her, okay?" He reassured them, because of course, they were concerned about leaving their mother.

She hummed a little and drifted back into her weak state, so relieved Mulder was there finally, she didn’t have to worry about the boys anymore, her body took advantage of her more relaxed state and she drifted off.

Mulder was being as careful as possible, but the moment the kids stepped outside, they got soaked. William climbed in his back, and he held Melvin firmly with his arm, then grabbed the rope, and like spiderman would have done, he jumped from one boat to the other, getting the boys safe to the other side, Joe was waiting so he caught Melvin and then helped him with William.

Mulder left the kids and went back to get the bags first who he the over for Joe to catch. Then he went to get her. He was soaked, but as soon as they get to the boat, he'd make sure he will get her everything she needed. "Scully?" He asked her softly "I'm here, I'm gonna take you with me now" he said and reached to pick her up.

She heard him and then she whined and groaned with pain as he picked her up, “aghh..”

It broke his heart, but it needed to be done "I'm sorry honey, I'm sorry" he repeated as he moved slowly with her, out of the cabin "If you can, wrap your arms around my neck, Scully"

She was in a lot of pain, but Mulder was there, her Mulder. She reached to wrap her arms around his neck with a lot of effort, “ahhh huhhghh!” She cried out with the pain and effort, tears in her eyes.

He hated to see her like that "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, Scully" he kept saying as he reached for the rope, with her still in his arms, he just needed to get a good grip on it, and when he did, he just jumped and Joe held him on the other side, helping him to get them both safe on board.

She felt the movement but it made her dizzy, and the rain, it was really wet, “Aah Mulder..” she complained softly, she let go of him then, she couldn’t hold any longer around his neck.

He was so glad that Joe had a good hold of him because when she gave in on his arms he almost lost balance. He carried her inside, to the place he had transformed into his bedroom, he laid her down onto the mattress and Joe went to get the medicines "Hey, it's alright, I got you, I got you now Scully" he reassured her as he checked for any other wounds.

She breathed heavily, wincing and looking around, the light was bright there, she let out soft sounds of pain, as she felt disoriented “where.. where’s the boys?” she asked in a breathy voice.

He touched her forehead and frowned heavily with concern "In the captain's cabin, they're okay, don't worry" he told her softly "Are you hurt anywhere else?" He asked her then as Joe came back with a box of medicine which he placed by Mulder's side.

She closed her eyes when he touched her forehead and told her the boys were ok, she winced a little more and felt her heart breaking. She had to tell him what happened. “Mulder I...” she started, breathing heavily still, trying to calm herself and breathe through it “Mulder, I was hit by a car” she told him then, in a low, weak voice. She had to tell him somehow. “All down my side, I don’t know if my leg is broken.. it might be fractured, I can just about walk on it..” she explained as best she could, “I might have broken a few ribs, I don’t know, I- I can’t tell without an x-ray..” she said then, helpless, “I’ve been masking the pain all this time with meds but its just made it worse now its wore off...”

Mulder’s face showed his panic as she explained what had happened and he was trying so hard not to freak out, because it wouldn't help at all, so he looked up at Joe and the man just pointed at the box there, it was all they had, good stuff, really good stuff, but none of them were doctors "She needs medical attention" Mulder said and Joe nodded a little "I can't make any promises" the man said as he hurried to the captain's cabin, to take them somewhere they could get help.

She reached for his hand weakly and tried to calm him down. She didn’t want him to freak out, “Mulder..” she whispered

He looked back down at her as he reached for the box with his free hand "I'm here, I'm here" he reassured her, trying to find something strong for her, so that he could take her clothes off and check as best as he could if there was anything visibly broken, because he knew how broken bones looked like.

She breathed deeply, a little ragged. She needed him to understand. She felt like she had upturned their whole life and Mulder didn’t know the full extent of it. “William saved me Mulder” she breathed, emotional, “he caught me in the air and laid me gently down on the ground, and then- then everyone saw it happen, I had to do something, I didn’t know what else to do Mulder.. I didn’t know what else to do..” she explained, breaking down.

His hands were shaking, he couldn't help it, he hated to see her like that and be so useless "Sh.. Sh Scully, it's alright, I love you, I love you" he repeated, touching her face as gently as possible with his fingertips.

She sniffed and the tears fell from her eyes, she had been so scared and she had been so hurt, and now there he was, he was with her and they were safe enough. That’s all she had wanted, to keep her boys safe. She nodded and looked up at him seeing he was panicking, she knew that face, closed her eyes again, and breathed out, trying to help him, after all she was the doctor, “just a-anti inflammatory.. and.. ssssome pain medsmmMulder..” she whispered weakly, she was passing out, it was too much.

He pursed his lips and wanted to say something, but he couldn't think of what to say at the same time he tried to find the meds. He read the labels, picked a syringe and did what she had done for him more times than he could tell.

She passed out after that, she needed the rest, she needed it desperately for her body to try and start repairing itself.

He had some very strong painkillers there, he actually had all kinds of meds, which was great news, but there were also bad news as well, since he was no doctor and she needed more than that. He proceeded to undress her then, as carefully as he could, but he didn't see any distress in her expression, because of course, strong painkillers helped. He needed to clean her some, and get her onto some loose clothes, probably one of his shirts and sweatpants would be best.


	65. Chapter Sixty Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A transcript of our live RP, to be updated every few days. This is a combined work.  
> See @Scully.Waggle and @m.f.luder on Instagram for more details. We are the writers.  
> This will be the full works which will be rated 18 and over.  
> Hope you enjoy and thank you for reading.  
> #mulderandscullyforever  
> #mulder #scully #fanfic #rp #liverp #xfiles #thexfiles #msr #shipper

She was out of it for the rest of the night and through to the next morning, where the weather picked up some. When she woke she had no idea where the hell she was, the sunlight was bright as hell through the cabin window and she was disoriented.

He had let the boys see her of course, they were worries but he reassured them she was going to be okay. As much as he wanted to stay by her side all the time, he had stuff to do on the boat still, so he just checked on her from time to time, same as the boys, they checked on her more often when their father was busy.

She turned her head and saw William there, she reached for him, he was so adorable, and he seemed so worried “hi baby” she whispered, and smiled a little at him, “where’s Daddy?”

William had been pretty quiet, he knew she needed the rest, but he also smiled a little when she woke "He workin' " he said quietly "Ma call 'im?" He asked her.

She nodded a little then should her head, “no, its ok, he must be busy” she told him softly and reached to cup his cheek. “You ok?” She asked very softly.

William nodded and reached for the small bottle of water for her "Wadah?" He asked her all cute.

She smiled a little weakly and nodded, “thank you sweetheart” she told him, and drank some. She felt a little better. “Where are we going?”

William shrugged, he didn't know "Daddy gonn get ya help" he said, repeating his father's words actually, because that's what he had told him.

She hummed a little, tired, she was still in a lot of pain, she sighed and wasn’t sure but she knew there would be no stopping Mulder, “where’s Melvin?”

William pointed at his brother sleeping on a sleeping bag in the corner of the place.

She looked down at him and her heart melted, she nodded and turned back to William, glad he was safe. She touched his cheek again gently “William, I wanted to tell you, that I’m not angry” she told him gently, “no one is angry at you darling, for what you did” she reassured him gently.

William looked down then, ashamed, it was wrong, he did something wrong, very wrong "Sorry mommy" he said softly.

She shook her head and reached for his hand “no, its ok baby” she told him softly, “you only did what you thought was right, you saved me, I’m your Mom and you saved me, its ok, I understand why you did it”

He sniffed a little and nodded, but then he shook his head again "No tell ma daddy mommy pleazz" he begged.

She felt her heart ache so badly, she really felt for him, “oh sweetheart” she whispered, “what you did was right William, I know I always tell you not to, I know its confusing, but you did it because you love me, you love me and I love you even more for being so brave..”

William nodded a little as he bounced slightly on his heels, anxious "I love you" he said and sniffed "Not gon tell me daddy, yeh?" He asked then, it was very important that she wouldn't, he didn't want her to tell his father.

She felt her heart crack, she nodded and squeezed his hand “he knows already sweetheart” she whispered, “but he’s not mad”

William looked up at her then with big eyes, he was panicking, he didn't know what to do he pulled away then, he didn't hear anything else but the fact his father already knew. So he ran away.

She gasped and felt her heart breaking, she moved up, to prop up against her elbows, it hurt but she couldn’t just let him go “William!” She called, upset.

* * *

He ran outside, Mulder saw him and frowned, he had told them no running already, it was slippery, he s shook his head and looked around for Melvin, but he didn't see him, what he did see was William slipping and falling off the boat. He felt his blood go cold, he felt his heart stop, but he didn't give it more time, he immediately ran and jumped off the boat for his son, Joe saw him, not the kid and stuck his head out of the captain's cabin, he couldn't believe that man, and people called him crazy, they certainly didn't know Fox Mulder.

She wanted to get up, she was upset, she needed to get up, she tried, but those drugs were too strong. “Dammit.. dammit!” She exclaimed.

He was freaking out, because at first he couldn't see him, the waving of the water was pretty rough, and he was struggling to see, so he swam away from the boat, he needed to get his son. "What the hell are you doing!" Joe called and then he spotted the kid struggling to keep on floating, he understood then "On your left! ON YOUR LEFT!" He yelled loud enough for Mulder to hear him, so he swam to his left as fast as he could, until he managed to wrap an arm around him "I got you! I got you" he said as he made William to wrap his arms around his neck as he swam back to the boat, Joe had thrown the rope and floater for them already.

She heard Joes shouting and she freaked out then, she was absolutely frantic. She forced herself up into a sitting position, but her body was hurting so badly, she just had a horrible thought that something was wrong, terribly wrong. “Joe! What’s going on!!” She shouted, sitting up in the bed and again trying to get out.

Melvin jumped awake then and immediately got up on alert, looking everywhere "Mommy?" He asked, so lost and scared.

She felt bad for waking him, she reached for him, “come here baby” she beckoned softly for him to come to her, “sorry, I didn’t mean to wake you”

Melvin grabbed that piece of wood he had under the sleeping bag, and moved over her side, he was ready to protect her if something happened.

She frowned a little when she saw that piece of wood, she didn’t know why he had that, but it was adorable, but also so sad because she felt so bad that he was that scared. “Its ok baby” she whispered and kissed him, hugging him to her. “I’m sorry I woke you” she said again, she was still so worried though about William.

Outside, Mulder was making sure William was alright, he had swallowed some water and was coughing because he chocked, and also he was still thinking his father knew what he had done. But since they were both shaking, Joe led them inside, they needed to get warm. William started crying as Mulder picked him up and took him inside, Mulder had no idea what was going on.

She heard William’s crying then and she tensed, she felt so scared, “oh..” she whispered. “William?”

He walked in then and frowned because he saw she was sitting up "Scully, lay down, what are you doing up?" He asked, really nervous, because of everything that was going on. He reached for the towels on the shelves and put William down on the floor to take his clothes off "Sh, sh.. I know, you're cold, it's okay, I'm here" he reassured his son.

She didn’t lay down, not until she knew what had gone on, but then she saw it, and she was horrified “what on earth happened?? Did he fall in?!”

Mulder was shaking too, because he was soaked, but the kid was all it mattered. He grabbed another towel and wrapped it in as he dried him off then picked him up the mattress "It's all right, it's all good now" he said as he tried to calm everyone down, including himself.

She laid back down just a little and released Melvin slightly, staring at William “oh my god, he fell?” She choked, clearly upset, horrified. “Oh William..” she gasped.

Mulder proceeded to undress completely then and grabbed a towel to dry himself as he watched William curl in a ball, shaking a little still. Melvin climbed up the mattress and hugged his brother, he was so worried.

She felt so helpless because she couldn’t hold him or reach for him, it broke her heart, she was just really upset about the whole thing.

Mulder sneezed then, and shivered as he started putting on some dry clothes "Scully please lay down" he said softly.

She reluctantly laid down, feeling so helpless. She was upset, it was all over her face.

Mulder sat down next to her and pulled the covers over them. The mattress wasn't big at all, but they all kinda cuddled up together.

She let out a breath as she felt them all cuddled up to her, she really needed that so badly, so, so badly, “Mulder..” she started, she really was anxious about what happened. She wanted to know.

He was trying not to get too close to her but he had missed her so badly, and he needed her so badly too. "I don't know what happened, he slipped, I got him, he's alright" he reassured him.

She nodded and clutched into his shirt, “oh my god” she said and hid in his neck, “why does this keep happening” she asked, upset.

He frowned heavily looked all over her face "What you mean" he asked her softly.

She sighed and felt like they were having the worst luck in the world “all this darkness” she said, upset

He sighed and reached to cup his cheek "Don't say that, don't say that.." He said softly.

She shook her head and felt lost, she tried not to get too upset “you need to talk to him” she told him quietly, she knew he had freaked out, when he found out that Mulder knew.

He frowned a little then "What's going on?" He asked softly then.

She bit her bottom lip and felt William trembling against her knees, and Melvin hugging him “he.. thinks you’re mad at him” she whispered very quietly.

Mulder frowned even more, confused of course "What? Why.. " he asked then.

She sighed and nodded “just talk to him”

He raised the covers a little and reached to pull the kids up between them "Alright, what's going on here, huh?" He asked as Melvin came up first, then he was able to bring William out, he was resisting a little "What's wrong? Why you think I'm mad at you?" He asked him, but William was kinda playing deaf and dead too, he kept curled up in a ball against him.

She looked down at them and felt her heart ache so hard, little William was hiding “I’ve told him he did the right thing” she said softly.

Mulder propped up on his elbow and saw Melvin cuddle against her, and William was still playing deaf. He looked all over his son's face and touched his cheek gently with his knuckles "I love you, William. I love you, so, so much, I'd do anything for you and your brother, and your mother. I love you. I'm not mad, because I understand why you had to do what you did, I could never be mad at you for protecting your family. You're my boy, you hear me? I love you, and I trust you." He stated, he hoped he understood, he was just a little boy, he was almost 3, and he had so much on his shoulders already.

She watched and listened to Mulder with all the love in the world. What he said was so beautiful, and true, she just nodded and waited for William to reach.

He was starting to lose hope, because William didn't seem to be reacting to what he said at all. He looked down then and felt the anguish taking over, but he felt his son's arms wrapping around his neck then and he felt like crying, he really did, Melvin was about to cry too because he pouted and reached to hug him too, and of course, he wrapped his arm around them too, holding them tight.

She sniffed and closed her eyes with emotion as the boys went into a hug, William had scared the shit out of her and Mulder.

Even though he was trying not to, a few tears ran down his closed eyes and he hurried to wipe them off, he just didn't want the boys to think his father couldn't handle it, that he was weak during such a crucial moment in their lives. He could cry some other time, crying was okay, he just didn't think it was the right time for it.

She opened her eyes and saw Mulder’s tears. She crumbled then, they were going through so much hardship, she reached her good hand on her good side to touch his arm gently.

He looked at her then, he really loved that woman so much. So very much. "We're good. We're gonna be better soon. I promise" he told them to them all.

She nodded and felt her heart ache so hard, she was getting tired again, now she was relaxing with her family, warm and comforting all around her “now we are all together” she whispered and closed her eyes.

He laid down on his back, the boys mostly on top of him, he reached to hold her hand and closed his eyes, a nap would be okay.


	66. Chapter Sixty Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A transcript of our live RP, to be updated every few days. This is a combined work.  
> See @Scully.Waggle and @m.f.luder on Instagram for more details. We are the writers.  
> This will be the full works which will be rated 18 and over.  
> Hope you enjoy and thank you for reading.  
> #mulderandscullyforever  
> #mulder #scully #fanfic #rp #liverp #xfiles #thexfiles #msr #shipper

They travelled for a few more days. Mulder helped her get up to go to the bathroom, which was agony, so she tried not to go so often, but the pain relief that Joe had was very strong and sometimes she felt very disoriented, Mulder, Melvin and William always brought her back home, back to reality, they were her touchstones, all three of them. They were everything. She slept a lot, most of the time.

They arrived at a little island in the middle of no where, a Greek island, which was beautiful, Joe knew a local doctor there, it was the best he could do, he was trying his best, he really was, he wasn’t sure how good his facilities were but he would let him pay him in fish and supplies, so they anchored up by the island and got out in the dingy. Mulder had to carry her onto it, with Joe’s help, she was in a lot of pain but trying not to complain because she knew they were getting her help. She was glad Mulder was coming with her, because she might not be able to stay alert enough for her own safety, she knew what she was doing, she wasn’t sure that the doctor there did. He was very limited, no x ray machine, but he was willing to examine her in his office, he was going to do the best he could for her.

At least they were able to find some help. Precarious, but it was better than nothing. Of course he never left her side while the doctor examined her, he just hoped it wasn't anything too bad, because what would they do then. The boys hid on the boat, because nobody should she's them, it was better that way, safer.

The doctor made her lift her arms and turn, twisting as he examined her ribs, she cried out in pain as he touched her “yes, I think you have cracked a rib, they heal by themselves..” he said lightly and Scully lowered her arms down, closing her eyes as she winced in pain “Doctor if you give me some bandages I can support it myself, and my leg, do you have a stick or something?” She asked, clearly a little frustrated, as she seemed to know more than he did. He wasn’t telling her anything she didn’t already know.

So, she practically attend herself in that consult. She just took what he needed from the doctor and then they headed back to the boat, the medicines weren't a problem, so she was going to heal alright, but slowly of course. Now his main worry was, what they were going to do with their lives, where would they go.

She was frustrated but she understood that Mulder had been scared and had wanted a hospital ideally, but as Joe said he couldn’t do much else. She took Mulder’s hand and tried walking back along the shore, using her new walking stick. She was quiet, Mulder was quiet too, may be he thought she had been too stubborn, who knew

If only she wasn't so stubborn and would let him help her properly, but of course, she had to do it all by herself, so she walked, he could've carries her back, but she walked using her stick and his arm for support. Joe paid the doctor with fish and some supplies, and then he went to get some food for the next couple of weeks, leaving them alone on the boat.

When they got back on the boat and wanted to stay up top for a while and get some fresh air. She was well bandaged up now to support her leg and her ribs, it was most likely a fracture in her tibia she agreed with the doctor, then just very heavy bruising, it was black and blue all down her pale skin. “Can we just sit here?” She asked a little breathless, in the captain’s cockpit.

He nodded a little and helped her sit "Yeah, I'm gonna get the kids, and some water" he said as he headed inside.

She nodded and rested her leg then, what a relief. She needed to keep trying to walk though she couldn’t just lay in bed all day.

He brought the kids back outside with him, and the water, then he sat down next to her, but Melvin and William didn't, they were playing around, enjoying the sun and the landscape.

She watched them and smiled a little, feeling some hope, at least it was a nice adventure for the boys, and William was finally more relaxed since that day he fell in. She took some water and drank it.

Mulder yawned and looked away, lost in thought, he was just trying to figure out where to go from there, what would be best for his family. Because they had nothing again, no home, no nothing.

She looked down and felt Mulder thinking, she sighed and reached to take his hand gently, to try and get him to relax.

He blinked out of his thoughts when she touched his hand. He turned to look at her then, looking a little lost still, distracted.

She searched his face and met his eyes, he looked lost “what are you thinking?”

He shook his head a little and checked on the boys, but they were okay "What now?" He asked then, looking back at her.

She softened a little and caressed his hand gently, “we can’t go back home, they were at the house Mulder.. we can’t go back” she warned him calmly.

He already knew that, he looked away then and sighed, it was a lot. "I'm gonna talk to Joe, I.. I just need some ideas, something that makes sense for us, as a family. We can't just run with no direction." He said, mostly to himself.

She nodded and hummed a little, she didn’t know actually “Mulder we would be safe out at sea” she reasoned softly, “we could go back to the boat, and just... live on it for a while until we figure this all out, that is... if it’s still there..” she shrugged and looked down, they had gotten everything off of it, but it was likely pirates might have taken it by now.

He was considering all options, he hated that one, but he was considering all options and that one made sense. He nodded and then rubbed his eyes a little "That boat is not an option, but I'm sure Joe knows where to find one" he said softly.

She nodded a little and squeezed his hand, caressing it again with her thumb “It could be fun living on a boat” she said softly and braved a little smile, “you would get used to it, and .. I know its risky, but I think we can trust Joe by now, right?”

He shook his head a little, there was no getting used to that he just got used to living with sea sickness, not the sea in itself. He realized it wasn't possible, it just wasn't by nature, a place where he belonged to, unlike her, clearly. "I don't like the idea of spending permanent time living like a fish. But that doesn't matter. All it matters it's your safety, and our boys' safety." He said simply "Joe will help"

She nodded and squeezed his hand a little, getting closer, “you’re gonna be ok” She said softly, “we can get Joe to get our things from the house may be, the bikes, if they are still there” she told him gently

He didn't mean to be rude or anything, he just needed a second, he was feeling sick again, so he stood up and hurried to the other side of the boat and actually threw up. It was just a lot to take in, and the idea of living in the sea, kinda permanently, well, there was only so much he could handle.

She was really shocked at his reaction, she frowned with concern and stood up, with her stick, worried, “Mulder?”

He shook his head and raised his hand with his finger up, he just needed a moment.

She watched him, and left him, she thought he needed a moment, she was worried though. She handed him the water “here”

He sniffed and used the water to rinse his mouth, he just hated it. "Thanks" he said softly, he wasn't feeling alright, he was upset, really upset.

She saw it on his face, he was crushed, she felt her heart breaking “Mulder..” she said softly and moved closer, “we can think of something else..” she shrugged, lose though because she had no other idea.

He handed the bottle back to her then and looked away, he didn't want to talk, he didn't want to because it wasn't necessary, they both knew what was best and they both knew they were doing it and that was it. "Thank you" he said simply, he meant it, but that was as much as he was going to say.

She kept quiet then, she didn’t know what to do, he was clearly so upset, he didn’t see the sea the same as she did. She looked down, keeping quiet but feeling upset now too.

He rubbed his forehead and moved away to prepare the boat for when Joe came back, so that they could leave.

She hated to see Mulder so crushed like that, she was actually feeling like they could be really safe on the water and that was helping her a lot, to get through it, but it was so hard to see him so upset.

* * *

Joe agreed, he was amused at first to imagine Mulder on the sea, he kept teasing about how he was always complaining, but soon enough he shut up when he saw the look on his face, he wasn’t in the mood for jokes. Scully was getting better and better, she was walking more and her bruises were clearing up slowly. It took Joe a few weeks to find them a decent yacht in good condition, it was a six berth so had three cabins, it was relatively new and had been well looked after. She didn’t ask where he got it from, she like it a lot, 42 feet with a steering wheel rather than a tiller, it was a beautiful yacht and she was very happy with it. Joe said he would go back to the house to get whatever was left, and meet them in a couple of weeks at specific coordinates.

Joe could tell she knew what she was doing, she was a captain, and she wasn't stupid, he could tell why Mulder kept falling for her, she was brilliant, and unique. But still, inexperienced, so he marked on a map the places she should avoid going, and the ones that would suit their needs best. Mulder told him it wasn't necessary to get anything from the house, because why the hell would they want a tv or a microwave, or a dishwasher, those were useless out in the sea, Joe laughed and teased him again before they parted ways, even though he still wasn't in the mood at all. He was just an employee, working for a different captain now, one he was very fond of, and definitely looked so much better than the last one, but still on the sea, so he wasn't excited at all. The boys on the other had were having the time of their life, they loved the yacht, they loved that their mommy was the captain and they loved the adventure, Mulder was glad they got her sea legs.

She asked Joe to give them the bikes, and the tv, because they could watch dvds, she wanted Mulder to at least have some comfort, and a radio, so they could try and get some sports on there, but then again, they were in the ocean, so nothing was guaranteed. She wanted him to feel at home as possible, they had all their favourite clothes and most sensible clothes too, and their foul weather coats. Joe sorted everything, she was so thankful. He gave them all that and some gas bottles, the engine has plenty of fuel, which would make the electricity work, the battery was in good shape. She actually hugged him in the end, when they said good bye, because he really had saved them.

Of course Mulder was thankful, but he only shook hands with the man, who gave him a bottle of that powerful liquor that once caused him trouble with Scully. He wasn't emotional, because he knew they'd be seeing Joe again, he just knew. He was trying to take it easy, be patient, he kept training for that, and to stop himself from throwing up every now and then. At least his family was happy, it was going to take him longer to get there, but he wasn't thinking much about it. One day at a time, he kept telling himself.


	67. Chapter Sixty Seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A transcript of our live RP, to be updated every few days. This is a combined work.  
> See @Scully.Waggle and @m.f.luder on Instagram for more details. We are the writers.  
> This will be the full works which will be rated 18 and over.  
> Hope you enjoy and thank you for reading.  
> #mulderandscullyforever  
> #mulder #scully #fanfic #rp #liverp #xfiles #thexfiles #msr #shipper

She waved good bye to Joe as she started the engine and then started off out of the marina, and to their new life, the open sea. She was actually feeling exhilarated, she felt in control for the first time in a long time. Melvin and William cheered, William was up top, Melvin was next to his Daddy, trying to cheer him up.

After a few hours in open water her and Mulder put the sails up, which was hard work but at least Mulder’s time at sea had got him used to doing such things, William wanted to help but she wanted him to stay in the cockpit because it was a little dangerous when the sails went up.

He just followed her orders, nothing he hadn't done before, and he had experience doing it all by himself on Joe's boat, so he did just fine. At least the boys were having fun, they were loving it actually, which amused him a little, he really loved them, so much.

She smiled at William as he cheered and was excited as they were now sailing, he was so funny. Melvin was looking out for fish, “hey its gonna start getting a lot warmer soon” she smiled, as they were still in fleeces and pants at the moment, it was sunny but the wind was cool. “You ok?” She asked Mulder.

Mulder raised his thumb as he was leaning against the side, the wind messing his hair.

She steered the boat and nodded a little, he wasn’t, she knew “you wanna steer?”

He shook his head a little, he was good where he was, he wasn't even a little interested on it at all. "I'm just good right here cap" he said simply.

She frowned a little and smiled on the corner of her lips “why don’t you try it? There’s nothing around..”

Mulder looked all over her face, she really was so beautiful, he loved her freckles, no make up, no nothing but her skin and the sun. He shook his head again and sat back, he wasn't interested at all "You have fun cap" he said smiling a little for her, he didn't want to ruin it for her just because he wasn't as passionate about it as she was.

She was trying, her heart sunk a little, she was really trying “well you gotta learn soon” she reasoned.

She wasn't making it easy for him at all, and he didn't want to say anything that might cause some tension between them. He would be just fine if she didn't push him. He frowned and kept quiet, he just thought if he didn't say anything she'd let it go.

She let go, because he seemed edgy about it, she nodded and looked forward, shutting up.

He looked away then and closed his eyes, to see the water with bubbles behind them as they moved made him dizzy, so he steadied himself as the feeling passed. Melvin went to sit next to William even though his mother told him to stay down, William grabbed his hand then, making him feel safe.

She shook her head, as she saw Melvin “hey, no, get here” she warned.

Melvin turned to look at her and showed her that William had him, hoping she would let him stay there.

She sighed a little, she was nervous about him being up there, “Mulder can you look in that compartment down there?” She asked him, kicking the seat he was sat on.

He looked up at her then and reached to open the compartment "What should I be looking for" He asked.

She kept on steering the boat and rocked her body as the waves moved, she had learnt the way to do it years ago to avoid getting sick, “a harness for the boys” she said “it should be a long thing, red, with a hook and a loop”

He moved some ropes and hooks off the way, then got the harness out and moved to help the kids on it. They didn't complain, the more things they had on, the cooler it felt, such great adventure.

She smiled a little and relaxed some, Mulder seemed to know what he was doing, “just hook them on the safety line” she said and enjoyed watching the boys faces.

Mulder knew already, he did what she said and looked at Melvin then "This does not mean you can stand up and get wild" he told him serious, Melvin nodded a little, he was wild, he couldn't help it, but a warning on time was all he needed, he was smart too.

She felt much happier then that she could take her eyes off of them “if you stick your legs out the bottom you might get wet!” She teased them, smiling widely, she used to love to sit there on the gangway and put her feet over and the spray from the waves would get her feet wet, when she was a kid. She really was reminiscing a lot about her Father, she hoped he could see them now.

The boys giggled as they pushed their legs out and laughed when the water got their feet wet, such an exciting feeling, Melvin squealed because it tickled a little.

She smiled warmly and felt her heart soar with love, at least they were happy, her babies.

* * *

They sailed for about a week, on the open sea, until she knew they were going to have to make a stop soon, because Mulder didn’t seem to be coping so well from all the sailing. She had sailed through the night sometimes as well when the boys were asleep, she wanted to get to where Joe said was safe to stop and she was led by the weather, so sometimes it was better conditions to sail at night. They anchored at a beautiful cove for the night, and she was going to make some dinner in the galley. The kids loved everything, they thought it was amazing all the possibilities and the endless storage all the secret cupboards provided.

He wasn't sleeping so well, so he hoped he could finally get some sleep when they anchored. He had been pretty much quiet, just doing what needed to be done without saying much at all. He helped the kids get ready for dinner, then he went out to make sure everything was alright with the tension of the ropes.

They had a lot of fish again, so she made a simple stew, a healthy meal which would fill them, with some mash potatoes. The heat from the cooking warmed up the cabin beautifully, it was so cosy, she felt good about having her family close and safe on the boat, she hoped Mulder would relax finally, she opened a bottle of red and drank already, feeling good.

He was stalling, he knew, he just felt better now the boat wasn't moving so damn much, he took a moment to breathe outside. He liked looking at the stars, everything was so clear there, not like in the city.

She moved to hear Mulder sitting down in the cockpit, she smiled a little, “beautiful out there isn’t it? Want a beer?”

He closed his eyes for a moment, then he heard her and turned to look at her and nodded a little St her first question, but raised his hand to decline her offer "I'm good, thanks"

She left the food to simmer, it was done “you feeling ok?” She asked softly and climbed the steps up to his level. Her leg still hurt a lot but she was learning to live with it.

He nodded a little "Yeah. You guys have dinner, I'm gonna stay here for a while" he said softly.

She frowned then and felt her heart sink, she was upset, she didn’t know what was wrong “erm, you.. don’t want to join us?”

He looked up at her with soft eyes and nodded "Yeah, in a minute" he said softly, the truth was he didn't think he could keep any food down.

She sighed and went back down, feeling a little lost, she really wanted them to all relax as a family. She served up the food and put it on the table, for the boys. She propped up Melvin on some cushions and sat next to him, as they all ate.

Mulder took his time to calm down a little, when he went inside, he was feeling a little better, not great, but better. He smiled at them as he saw them eating and joined them with a bottle of water, because he still wasn't feeling like eating yet, he was still a little nauseous.

She saw him and smiled a little, “you all right?”

He nodded a little "Yeah I'm alright, you?" He asked her casually then took a sip from his bottle of water.

She hated how he kept lying to her, her eyes narrowed a little and she stood up to take the empty plates to the sink “there’s some left” she said quietly

He nodded again and winked at the kids, they smiled back, he was trying to keep it as normal as possible for them, they were just kids "Thank you, I'll have some later" he said keeping it cool.

She nodded and started washing up, drinking some more wine, she was quiet then

He started a casual conversation with the boys then, asking them about the boat, and how they liked it, and the seas, the fish, which was amusing because they loved it all, and the two of them had started talking non-stop then, he loved listening to them, he couldn't live without that.

She tidied up and had to just leave Mulder’s in the pan because there’s wasn’t enough room in the cool box, she walked over to them and listened to them talking, as she sat next to William and drank some wine.

Mulder laughed a little, amused at everything the boys were telling, he loved the kids’ perspective about everything. For them it was all a great adventure, and he needed to make sure he kept seeing it that way, because that's what such young kids should be living their lives like.

She leant over and kissed Williams forehead “good night” she said to him softly and then kissed Melvin too, “I’m going to sit and watch the stars for a bit”

What she said meant the kids had to go to bed soon, they all knew. Both kids smiled at her and nodded "Night mommy" they said and picked up their conversation with their father.

She smiled at them and nodded “night” she said and climbed up to the cockpit to go sit outside, she could use some space.

They chatted some more, then Mulder put them to bed and made sure they were okay before he headed to bed himself he just hoped he could sleep that night, a proper night of sleep, not a bad night like in the last couple of weeks.

She stayed out there until she was yawning herself, she had a little too much wine, but she headed to bed, a little disappointed Mulder hadn’t come out to talk to her. If he was feeling sick why didn’t he just tell her so, she could try and help him, she probably had some meds somewhere

He laid down and looked at the ceiling for a couple of minutes, then he finally started dozing off, hopefully he'd sleep at least eight hours without waking once.

She saw him sleeping and felt relieved because he was tired, she knew. She got undressed and got into their double sleeping bag, trying not to wake him.


	68. Chapter Sixty Eight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A transcript of our live RP, to be updated every few days. This is a combined work.  
> See @Scully.Waggle and @m.f.luder on Instagram for more details. We are the writers.  
> This will be the full works which will be rated 18 and over.  
> Hope you enjoy and thank you for reading.  
> #mulderandscullyforever  
> #mulder #scully #fanfic #rp #liverp #xfiles #thexfiles #msr #shipper

She ended up falling asleep pretty fast, the water was smooth that night. She was sure Melvin was ok with William. They had some wooden sides on cushions in the cabin them to stop him falling out of bed if the boat was moving, they seemed to love it, and they loved their hatch window in the ceiling which basically showed the stars and the clouds. She slept well, Mulder was so warm next to her and she was glad they got a double one because she sometimes got cold at night on a boat.

He didn't sleep eight hours, but he slept well enough, better than all previous nights actually. He woke because her elbow was pressed so tight against his ribs that it hurt, so he moved slightly away from her, just so that he could lay more comfortable there.

She hummed a little as she felt him move, she rolled over and yawned, she heard the sound of the wind against the mast, the soft ding ding of the wires, and the sunshine was coming through the windows. She forgot to close the curtains.

He frowned heavily because when he tried to open his eyes, the sun stopped him, so he grimaced and covered his face with his hand, too lazy to get up and close the curtains.

She rolled over again with a groan. She hated mornings, but she liked the sound of nothing outside apart from the water against the bow. She opened her eyes and squinted a little, she saw him move “morning” she mumbled.

His initial response was just a grunt, but then he realized she was here, this wasn't just him in a boat with Joe waiting outside, so he turned to look at her, still covering his eyes a little to check she was actually there "Morning" he said softly then.

She frowned a little at his grunt then she softened as he looked at him, she covered her side with her hand and reached for the curtain with a groan, “hi”

He rolled on his side and gently took her hand in his, he knew she was still sore so he couldn't even hug her yet, he missed her, but at least she was there.

She fiddled with his fingers between hers and moved his hand to her hip, “how are you feeling this morning?” She asked softly.

He hummed a little, sleepy "I love you" he said softly.

She tilted her head and looked all over his face, she arched her eyebrow “that’s how you feel?” She asked, a little sarcastic.

He nodded a little, smiling sideways "I'm not used to wake up with you by my side while on a boat" he explained softly "I always wake up alone, wishing you were here. And now that you're here, I have to tell you I love you" he reasoned.

She smiled on the corner of her lips “ohh Mr sweet talker, so you gonna explain to me why you won’t talk to me or eat your dinner?”

He hummed a little and sighed "I talk to you" he said softly "I can't keep any food down while feeling so sick, sorry" he apologized.

She softened then and nodded, she knew that though already, “why didn’t you tell me you feel sick?!” She asked softly, a little frustrated.

He frowned a little "Why you're acting as if you never knew how sick I feel while in the sea?" He asked then.

She sighed and shook her head, reaching to touch his cheek, and his forehead, even now he felt clammy “but you didn’t tell me and I kept asking you kept saying you were ok..”

He looked all over her face "Sea sickness it's nothing new. I'm okay. I'm just never gonna get over that. I've been in the sea long enough now to know that" he said simply.

She frowned a little, concerned “You might get used to it” she said softly, trying to be hopeful.

He chuckled softly and just nodded, there was no point in telling her otherwise "Okay" he said simply. "How are you feeling?" He asked her then.

She shrugged a little, she was still a little sore a lot of the time “I’m healing”

He hummed a little and nodded "How's the pain" he asked then, because he knew she was in pain, she had been in pain for a while now, he just wanted to know if it was getting better or not.

She smiled a little “it’s not so bad, its mainly my leg” she told him softly.

He looked all over her face with soft eyes "Just keep taking the pills" he said softly.

She nodded and caressed his cheek gently “yeah ok” she said softly, “Mulder there’s some things you can get, some wrist bands for sea sickness, you just wear them and they should help, we should ask Joe to get you some”

He nodded a little "Sure, I could try all that" he said softly, as if he hasn't before, he had tried everything, Joe even said he shouldn't be out there so far from firm land.

She nodded “yeah and that isn’t pills” she said gently, “I hope it works, I hate to think of you suffering, I have some pills somewhere if you need them, you gotta talk to me baby” she explained and frowned a little, looking at his lips

He frowned again then, because she kept telling him that "Why you keep telling me that, Scully, I talk to you. You're the only one I talk to, actually. You know this." He reasoned.

She sighed and nodded, she didn’t want to argue “I wish you told me thats all, I don’t like it when you pretend you’re ok but you’re not”

Little did she know she was being hypocritical, she did that all the time.

He raised his eyebrows a little then and couldn't help but to chuckle then "Oh come on, you're the Queen of the 'I'm fine Mulder' here" he said amused then.

She frowned then and looked at him funny, she didn’t know what he was talking about “what?”

He let out a soft laugh then "You always tell me you're fine when you're actually not, that's how I can tell you're lying, because you say you're fine. 'I'm fine Mulder' " he repeated.

She made a funny face and blushed a little, “I do not” she said quietly.

He laughed softly then, how dare she to deny the truth "It's okay, I know you so well already" he teased her.

She didn’t laugh, she just pouted “you know, this was about me being mad at you..” she reasoned.

He chuckled and shook his head a little "Wait, why are you mad at me?" He asked then, confused.

She nodded and pouted some more, she meant it “because you didn’t have dinner and you never told me how you really feel and.. and you didn’t come sit with me under the stars..” she smiled a little and blushed then, because she could tell Mulder was smiling and she knew that he would make fun of her, she had no hope “was supposed to be romantic..” she mumbled.

He raised his eyebrows then again, but softened, because she was being adorable. He chuckled softly as he leaned in to kiss the corner of her lips "I didn't know you were hoping for romance last night" he teased her "Stop saying I don't tell you stuff, it's not a secret about how sea sick I am" he repeated and kissed her again.

She still didn’t agree so much because she still wished he had told her but she gave in with his kisses.

He cupped her cheek with his free hand "Would you like some breakfast?" He asked her softly then as he caressed her cheekbone with his thumb.

She nodded and smiled a little then, she was glad he wanted to do something “ohh yes please” she teased and went in for another kiss. She had missed him, and she had needed him, and wished he had been there, when all the shit went down, he had no idea.

He smiled a little against her lips and hummed a little as he pulled back then to get up and prepare breakfast "Okay, I'll be right back" he said softly.

She didn’t want to let him go. But she reluctantly did, and turned over onto her belly instinctively to watch him in the galley, seeing as it was only next to their cabin.

He reached to fix his morning wood in his boxers, unaware of the fact she could see him from their cabin, but it was pure instinct, and he wasn't used to being with her in a yacht yet. He yawned and started working on the coffee first, then some toasts and jam.

She smiled as she saw him adjusting, she was amused, she put his pillow under her chest to support her ribs and then was satisfied she was more comfy, so she carried on watching him and that bare chest which had caught the sun nicely.

He prepared the toasts, put them on a plate and then filled the mugs with coffee, he tried his and made a face, it needed more sugar, so he added more and then picked her mug and the plate, he'd come back for his in a minute. He caught her staring then, he tilted his head "What" he asked then.

She smiled, amused when he made a face, so funny “you caught the sun” she said, smiling.

He walked in and stood in front of her "There's a lot of that here, yeah" he said as he placed the plate and her mug down for her, then turned to go get his own mug.

She took the mug and groaned a little as she sat up, she was still cheerful however “it looks good on you” she said as she sipped.

He sipped from his mug and smiled a little at her compliment "It looks good on you too" he said back.

She smiled some more “why, thank you” she chuckled, she had no idea why they were flirting, they loved each other already.

He sat down and took another sip from his mug, then reached for a toast "Can you cut my hair?" He asked her then, it was starting to bother him.

She nodded and reached to touch his knee “sure... oh, wait, are you actually.. asking me? Or.. is it... like a mind game..” she teased, because she kept saying he didn’t talk to her.

He frowned a little at first then he just shook his head when he realized she was teasing him "So you're gonna?"

She nodded and smiled warmly “yeah”

He leaned in and kissed her cheek "Thank you" he said, then took a bite of his toast.

She ate her toast too, and was quiet then as she enjoyed her breakfast.

He laid back down after he was done eating and drinking his coffee. He felt like he could go back to sleep if he tried, he knew that wasn't happening, but still.

She tilted her head a little and saw him lay down, “you wanna sleep some more? The boys are still asleep”

He nodded but then shook his head "I rather you cut my hair though" he said and opened his eyes "I'm up already"

She nodded and hummed a little, laying down with him “I want a cuddle” she said, all cute.

He chuckled softly and moved his arms around her body, he wasn't holding her tight, he didn't want to cause her pain or discomfort.

She melted as soon as he did, she really had missed him, she needed a cuddle, “oh..” she whispered and got closer, frowning with emotion, not joking anymore.

He frowned a little and closed his eyes again, it was the first time in a long time that he was holding her like that.

She didn’t feel any pain. She guessed that was why Mulder was worried about holding her, she loved him so much “you can hold me tighter” she whispered

He hummed a little and shook his head a little "I better not, just in case" he said softly.

She hid in his neck and placed her hand flat against his pec “please” she asked softly.

He really didn't think he should, she had a broken rib, she was still healing. But the way she asked him made him hold her slightly tighter against him.

She let out a breath as she felt him all around her, she really had been through so, so much, she had needed his comfort.

He turned his face into her hair then, he had missed her, he really had. He couldn't wait for her to heal so that they could hold each other properly again, he missed being close to her, physically.

She felt really emotional all of a sudden, because of all she had gone through, and the family.

He raised a hand to touch her hair gently and pulled back a little to look at her "You okay?" He asked in a whisper.

She nodded but her eyes were full of tears, she had been through a lot, and had felt a lot of emotions, and fear and all the rest. “Yeah..” she cracked.

He frowned heavily as he noticed she was crying "What, Scully" he asked, concerned "Does it hurt?"

She shook her head “no, no it doesn’t “ she said quietly, trying to pull herself together “I’m sorry..” she whispered and hid in his neck again, reaching to wrap her arm around his neck so she could hide more.

He closed his eyes again and rubbed her back gently, in an attempt at soothing her "I'm sorry too" he said softly, he hoped she understood what he meant by that.

She sniffed and hid there, just breathing him in “I was so scared Mulder, and the pain..” she opened up, her voice breaking. He was just amazing, he changed her. Every time he made her walls come down, when he held her, his touch, everything about him. He helped her release.

His heart ached for her, he knew she had been through a lot, too much actually, all on her own, and that wasn't fair, he kept blaming himself, for leaving her alone again with the kids, he blamed himself for everything that happened even though he knew he couldn't have prevented an accident from happening, that's why it was an accident. But still. "I'm sorry that you had to go through all that on your own again, I'm sorry I wasn't there again" he whispered.

She wished he had been there, her heart ached so hard, she sniffed and wiped a tear away “they came to the house, a cult or witch doctor or something, I couldn’t risk it, I couldn’t risk anyone taking him” she felt guilty for upturning their life so she was trying to justify it.

He didn't know that, and the mere thought of that kind of thing happening to them horrified him, so he tensed and got upset, she hadn't mentioned that before, so he pulled back a little to look into her eyes "Scully, you saved our family, you did what you had to do" he reasoned "I'm so proud of you, and so angry at myself, I can't even.. I should've been there" he said upset "I'm gonna make it up to you, okay? I'm here now, we're together again" he stated.

She nodded and looked into his eyes, she tried to get that awful memory out of her head “thank you” she said, kind of shaking a little, “it was terrifying” she admitted to him.

He nodded a little, he knew, he felt it in his bones just to hear it from her, he could only imagine what it had been for them to go through that. "I love you, Scully" he stated "I'm so lucky, and I'm so grateful that you're the mother of our kids, you're the best mother I know" he said sincerely.

She almost burst into tears then, because what he said was so beautiful. She let out a little cry and got closer again, she loved him so much. “Don’t be angry at yourself baby, it’s not your fault, you were doing what you had to do. Working, so we could keep a roof over our heads”

He hummed a little then "And look at us now" he said softly "I just.. I just think we need to go back to our initial plan, Scully. Stick together no matter what." He said then.

She nodded and blinked another tear away as he hid again in his neck “ok” she said quietly, she preferred that plan.

He let out a sigh and kept touching her hair and her back gently "Don't cry anymore, Scully"

She nodded and hid still, calming down, she couldn’t help getting emotional, he made it all come out.

He kissed her head a few times as he held her close still. He hoped they would get better again, because they were strong, he knew they were strong.


	69. Chapter Sixty Nine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A transcript of our live RP, to be updated every few days. This is a combined work.  
> See @Scully.Waggle and @m.f.luder on Instagram for more details. We are the writers.  
> This will be the full works which will be rated 18 and over.  
> Hope you enjoy and thank you for reading.  
> #mulderandscullyforever  
> #mulder #scully #fanfic #rp #liverp #xfiles #thexfiles #msr #shipper

The next day they spent some time just chilling out in the cove, they stayed anchored, she wanted to go the next morning though because the weather was perfect for a quick sail to the island Joe talked about, so she woke up early and started sailing, leaving the boys and Mulder asleep, she knew they needed the rest.

He woke up really nauseous, everything was turning around, it was always like that whenever he got up and the boat was moving really bad, he could feel it all. So he sat on the bed for a few minutes until he started recovering, Scully must've decided to get up earlier and sail to the island Joe talked about. He sighed and got up, he needed some coffee now that he wasn't feeling so sick.

She was totally in control and loving it, she was glad it was a new boat with electronic winches otherwise she wouldn’t have been able to do it alone, she caught sight of Mulder getting some coffee “hey” she called down, brightly.

Mulder looked up, squinting at the bright light, he smiled a little then "Morning captain" he said teasing her, he loved to see her like that, she was a thousand times hotter.

She smiled down at him “come up you’ll feel better”

He nodded a little, he had no clothes on "Let me get my pants on" he said as he sipped from his mug and headed back into the cabin, to put on his pants.

She smiled a little more and sailed on, she really liked there waters as there was hardly anyone else around.

He put on his pants and took his coffee with him as he joined her outside "Nice" he said spreading his legs as he stood, to have better balance, he took another sip from his mug then.

She felt so much better cause he seemed to be enjoying it more, she couldn’t even explain how much joy that gave her, “you feeling ok?” She asked softly and turned her head to him for a kiss on the cheek.

He nodded a little and leaned in to kiss her "I'm feeling better, yeah" he said and looked all over her face, smiling a little as he reached to put some locks of her hair behind her ear, even though the wind was still making a mess of her hair "I never thought I'd have such a hot captain on board"

She felt a tingle down her spine and felt her heart well with love, she looked at his lips “well I’m your partner too, not just your captain” she told him softly, “you help a lot as well”

He hummed a little and kinda nodded but not quite, his hand ran down to her neck and he leaned in to kiss her again "Thank you, captain" he said softly.

She couldn’t help it, it turned her on, she smiled and blushed a little, looking back ahead, just to check, then turned back to him “I love you”

He smiled a little at her and nodded "I love you too honey" he said and kissed her softly.

She kissed him back then, enjoying the moment alone with him on that beautiful boat, she hummed and then chuckled a little as she gripped the steering wheel, she was losing control if she wasn’t careful “woah, I’m trying to concentrate “

He pulled back a little and chuckled "Hey, don't blame me, the captain's flirting with me, I'm just a man" he teased her.

She snorted a little and looked ahead, amused, “you wanna learn how to steer now skipper?” She teased%

He shook his head a little and stepped back "No, no, I need more than just one cup of coffee to do that" he declined gently and went to check the tension of the sails.

She frowned a little and pouted, “Ok” she said softly, a little disappointed but she left it alone. She didn’t want to push him.

William stuck his head out, half asleep still and looked at his mother "Mommy, we hungry" he called, Melvin stood behind him, half asleep as well.

She saw her babies and she smiled warmly. “Oh hi you two, erm well I’m a little busy right now. May be Daddy can help?”

William turned his head to find his father and repeated the same sentence "Daddy we hungry!" He called again, and Mulder nodded a little as he walked to go inside "I heard you the first time, okay, let's make some breakfast then, come on" he said.

She needed to check her map, she had her coordinates in her gps, so she was ok for now but she was going to need Mulder to help with some tacking soon because the wind kept changing.

Mulder made the kids some breakfast, they were happy, he could tell, William wasn't a morning person at all, but Melvin was always cheerful, they were so different yet they were best friends, always by each other's side.

She checked the direction of the wind and the sails lost it a little, she needed to tack “Mulder I need some help” she called, “boys stay there”

Mulder looked up and put his mug down "Stay here, I'll be right back" he said and headed out, he could tell immediately what she called him for "I got it Cap!"

She smiled a little, but was concentrating, so she kept check of the direction of the wind “it keeps changing” she muttered, “we’ll just have to keep, trying..” she said and then nodded “Ok get ready to come about?” She asked him, motioning for him to loosen the main sail on the one side. She was pretty sure he had it, after so long with Joe.

He nodded and just raised his thumb to signal he had it. He was pretty much well trained now, Joe used to laugh and mock him for everything, he was so green back then, but now, after doing it all on his own in a big boat, he really had it under control.

She nodded and then she turned the wheel to turn the boat around, the boom swung heavily to the other side, Mulder was well down, he definitely knew now what he was doing, it was so dangerous if you didn’t know, that thing could knock you off the boat hard, if you were in the way, “nice” she said as the wind caught the sails then hard and the boat leaned over, she moved to the other side of the cockpit, balancing perfectly as a professional.

He smiled a little as he made eye contact with her, it was a brief moment, but he felt it all over his body, the fire, the electricity, he was so in love, and she was so damn beautiful and talented, so brilliant and wild, he was absolutely crazy about her, still.

She leant out as the boat started to go really fast then, and leaned right over, as the sails were full of wind, it made the kids go from one side to the other, with the force down below, they were ok; it was natural on a boat, Melvin screamed and they ended up on the other side of the cushions, facing upwards “aaah!”

Mulder changed from sides really quick because the boat was moving really fast then, he had to be quick or the force could've thrown him off.

She smiled but was concentrating, they were really sailing now “hang on boys! Stay there!” She called down and steered on, they were going to be there in like twenty minutes at this rate. She loved it, she had to concentrate but she loved it, so thrilling.

He made sure to keep focused because it was important for their safety actually, one wrong move, too much tension, or not enough tension could make them turn.

They were racing for about ten minutes until it was too much really, so they jibed and tacked and tacked again and then found a happy medium, she relaxed a little then, she had taken off about fifteen minutes of travel time. When the boat evened out and only had a small lean, she turned to Mulder then, “hey good job huh” she smiled softly and saw land ahead

He cleaned the sweat from his forehead and turned to look at her when she said that "That's what I do Cap!" He teased her.

She giggled a little, it was exhilarating, she looked down to see the boys then, and her heart ached a little; “You two ok?” She asked them, hoping they weren’t scared.

Melvin and William were laughing because that had been so much fun, they had loved it "Yeh mommy!" They said in unison "Again!" William cheered.

She chuckled and was glad they were ok, because she had pushed it a little, she knew, she wasn’t sure they should do that so often, it wasn’t like they were in a rush, but she nodded and then reached for the engine. “May be..” she teased them, and then started to pull the sails down. With Mulder’s help.

Mulder put the sails down and then went inside to bring the kids out, so that they could enjoy now it was safe out there.

She was amazed the engine started actually, they needed more gas and such supplies, Joe had told her about some locals who sold such things to sailors in their boats, so she hoped she could catch one. She used the engine to go safely towards the little island, to anchor.

Mulder smiled at the kids who were having so much fun. He put the harness on them and let them have fun, he needed some water and he guessed Scully did too.

She released the anchor and warned William and Melvin to stay back as it went in the water, and she let it go, waiting for it to catch. The kids found it all so cool

Mulder came back with a bottle of water and took a long sip, then handed it to her "Hm?"

She switched off the engine when she was sure the boat was secure, she took the water and dabbed her brow, and hummed a little, as she drank in approval.

He smiled at her and chuckled softly "That was a fun little ride" he said amused.

She nodded and looked into his eyes then moved to sit down, her leg was sore after that “yeah, well..”

He tilted his head a little then "You okay?" He asked her then, he thought she had had fun.

She nodded again and let out a breath as she sat down and drank some more water “yeah, I just.. my leg is sore, and I might have been too risky, you know we can’t take risks, but the wind you know..” she shrugged and looked at the boys, playing and laughing up top now, safe with their harnesses and life jackets, they were safe now, more safe than when they started, and she had got them there.

He frowned a little and crouched down to check on her leg "I'm gonna get your painkillers" he said softly

She hummed a little and smiled a little at him “thanks”

He went to get her pills and then brought them to her outside.

She took them and drank them down with the water, enjoying the quiet and the beautiful surroundings.

He went to check on the boys then, keeping quiet as he looked around.

She watched him go check on the boys and smiled a little, liking to watch him go and look out for them, he was such a good Father.

He crouched down and talked a little to the boys, he liked making them laugh by making jokes.

She was feeling so much more relaxed now they were there at the island. She felt like they could really make a good start now, and relax some.

* * *

They got settled and the boys were at first a little bummed when she told them no more sailing for a week or so, but then when they heard that her and Mulder were going to blow up the dingy so they could go explore the island, they were excited again. They spent the day just relaxing though, they needed some calm and some rest. She loved being with her boys and they loved watching out for more boats and fishes.

He was so glad to be near to standing on firm land again, he liked to play around in the sand with the kids. He missed that, being free and wild.


	70. Chapter Seventy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A transcript of our live RP, to be updated every few days. This is a combined work.  
> See @Scully.Waggle and @m.f.luder on Instagram for more details. We are the writers.  
> This will be the full works which will be rated 18 and over.  
> Hope you enjoy and thank you for reading.  
> #mulderandscullyforever  
> #mulder #scully #fanfic #rp #liverp #xfiles #thexfiles #msr #shipper

They explored the island and the kids loved the sand, it was their first real experience of a proper beach, the sea in Turkey had been by the cliffs and the rocks, but now they had the sand to play in. It wasn't overly warm so she wasn't sure about swimming yet, and little Melvin was so small he didn't know how to yet.

William loved the water, and Melvin wanted to follow him, but his father kept holding him back, because he was really small. They still had fun however.

She couldn't really run around much after them because of her leg so Mulder was enjoying the time with them. It was bliss, it really was, it was beautiful and safe, they were so lucky to have that experience, people dreamt of going away on a boat to a deserted island.

* * *

He left the boys building castles and spaceships with sand and went to check on Scully. "Hey you" he said as he sat down next to her.

She smiled a little and looked at him "Hey"

He reached for the bottle of water and drank some "You okay?" He asked her softly.

She nodded and leant back so she was resting her weight against her elbows, "yeah" she said softly, watching the boys.

He was staring, he knew, he couldn't help it "Wanna go for a dip?"

She smiled just a little more, and looked down at her bathing suit, with her linen pants over the bottom half, "its cold"

He shrugged a little "You'll get used to" he said softly "It'll be good therapy for your leg"

She wrinkled her nose a little, it was still most likely too cold for her “I’ll try..” she reasoned a little reluctantly, taking his hand.

He took her hand and moved to get up "Don't worry I got you" he said softly.

She nodded, she hummed a little as she carefully stood up with him and leant on him for support as she did. She knew he had her, of course he had her. He always did.

He slowly moved with her to the shore and turned to look at the boys then "You guys stay here, okay? I'm gonna help mommy here, you wait, it's gonna be fine" he reassured them, just because he didn't know want them to worry because they were well aware of her state of recovery.

She smiled a little at them, her heart ached so much, her boys were so sweet and adorable “stay there boys ok?” She reassured them as she walked with Mulder into the water, “aah sssitscold..”

Both Melvin and William nodded as they watched them go into the water. Mulder knew it was cold, but that's why he thought that'd help her leg "Yeah, it's gonna get better once your body gets used to it" he said softly.

She frowned and gasped a little, it hurt and it was cold, she clutched onto him, as they went deeper.

He smiled a little and kissed her temple as they kept going until the water reached her waist, not his but because he was taller "Let's keep moving" he said softly, they needed to keep moving so their bodies would adjust to the temperature.

She nodded and was shivering, she was damn cold, “Mulder I’m cold..” she said and hid in his neck.

He pulled her closer and leaned back in the water "Try to move your legs a little honey, just a couple of minutes then I'm gonna take you out" he promised.

She frowned with the effort of moving her legs against the water, she was really cold, she felt the cold a lot more than Mulder did.

He didn't think it was going as planned, but they needed to try, so he decided to just swim a little more, then he was going to pull them out "Come closer" he said softly.

She let out a groan and moved to swim over to him, cuddling up against him.

He wrapped his arms around her middle and pulled her up against him, tilting his head to nuzzle in her neck a little "You're doing great, Scully" he said softly.

She hid against him and his body, she really loved him so much and she always loved how warm he was, she kicked her legs gently “you’re not cold?” She asked, still shivering.

He shook his head a little "Not anymore" he said softly and pulled her closer against him, so that she could tell why he wasn't cold anymore.

She felt him, she frowned a little and groaned again, “oh Mulder I’m freezing..”

He nodded a little and started kissing her neck a little as he started swimming back to the shore, slowly, because he had his arms around her middle "I'm taking you out" he said softly.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and tried to warm up, but it was not physically possible. If she had been able to swim properly and fast it would have been different.

He didn't let go of her even after they reached the shore, he was still holding her close not only because he wanted to make sure she was okay, but because he liked it.

She stayed close to him and needed her towel, she was still cold, “mm..”

He pulled back only when they were near the boys "Why don't you sit down, I'm gonna get your towel" he said softly.

She smiled at the boys and wrapped her arms around herself, and sat down next to them, they looked so sweet and concerned.

William tilted his head as he watched her "You cold mommy?" He asked her, concerned.

She nodded and shivered some, rubbing her arms “mmhmm..” she said, hoping the sun should come out from the clouds.

Mulder came back with her towel and wrapped it around her from the back, then sat down with his legs spread, so that he could pull her close against him.

She smiled a little at William and liked the way Mulder was hugging her like that, warming her up, she hummed and was still shivering some but she pressed her cheek against his, while watching the boys “wha.. what are you building huh?” She asked the boys gently.

William got up to give her his towel then, and covered her legs "Wanna build dah boattt" he said as he went back to sit next to Melvin.

She smiled softly and cuddled up in Mulders arms then, with Williams towel over her like a blanket too, she loved her boys so much, “thank you darling, you gonna build the boat huh?”

Mulder nuzzled in her neck as he heard Melvin giggle a little and nodded. "Yeh we gonn build dah boat and Joe's too" William said, amused.

She gasped, because that was amazing “wow I can’t wait to see “ she said softly and turned her head more into Mulder to get warmer.

They boys smiled and kept working on it. Mulder hummed against her neck and started placing soft kisses over her skin.

She snuggled closer still so she could get warm, she really felt like Mulder was a radiator sometimes.

The sun came out again as the wind took away the clouds and he only could tell because he felt the warmth over his back, since his face was buried in her neck. He hummed again and slipped his hand under the towel to touch her skin.

She felt the sun and that was much nicer then. She closed her eyes and relaxed in his arms then, feeling the warmth from the sunshine.

He nuzzled down her neck to her shoulder and squeezed her hips a little "Wanna have dinner with me tonight?" He asked her softly.

She turned to look at him and smiled more then “yes..” she said, intrigued.

He smiled a little and rubbed her belly with his hands "It's a date" he said softly and placed a wet kiss on the back of her shoulder, he didn't know about her, but he was feeling really hot at the moment.

She felt warmer now the sun was out, and Mulder was definitely warming her up “where you gonna take me?” She teased.

He chuckled softly "That's a surprise" he teased back and caressed down her belly to her legs, he really had long arms.

She chuckled a little too and nuzzled his cheek and his ear “the cock pit?” She asked, stating clearly and slowly the word ‘cock’ just to tease him.

He blushed a little then and let out a soft amused laugh, that was a good one, he had to give her that, and she took him by surprise "Maybe.." He said softly.

She couldn’t help but giggle a little then, warming up some more, she hid in his neck and kissed him lightly, snuggling into him, “you’re so warm, you’re always warm” she mumbled.

He closed his eyes and hummed a little as she snuggled even closer to him, he was turned on already, there was no way to hide it anymore "It's because of you" he said quietly.

She smiled a little and loved having him all around her “I can’t wait for our date baby”

He nodded a little and pecked on the corner of her lips "Can I tell you a secret?" He asked her softly.

She felt like he was going to say something naughty, she bit her bottom lip and arched her eyebrow. “If you must” she teased softly.

He looked up into her eyes then back down to her lips "I keep having drams of you wearing that gown.." He confessed.

She felt a hotness all through her body then and blushed, “dreams??”

He nodded a little "Yeah" he said softly as his hands kept stroking her legs gently "Dreams"

She arched her eyebrow again “really?” She didn’t know if he was being serious or not.

He looked into her eyes then, he didn't know if she was teasing him or what "Why you keep asking me, is it.. Wrong? It's not that I can control what I dream.." He said a little confused.

She knew he was being serious then, she smiled a little and shook her head, “no baby its just nice” she said softly.

He tilted his head, a little embarrassed then, because clearly she didn't took it well, but of course she was being nice to him. He should've kept that to himself.

She searched his face, she actually did like it “no I mean it” she said gently, “its nice you dream about me” she said and got closer, it was, it made her feel so desired.

He looked back up to her eyes and was a little confused "Wh.. Okay" he said softly, he didn't even know if he should get into that, at all. The first time they kinda talked about sex, she thought he saw her as one of the actress of his video tapes.

She nuzzled his nose and then kissed his forehead “yeah” she whispered, “I love you”

He closed his eyes for a second and hummed a little "You too" he said quietly.

She kissed him again, feeling warm now in his arms and under the towels, his forehead again and then his closed eyes “I love you so much”

He nodded a little and pulled back slightly "I'm gonna.. I gotta .. " he said, he hadn't decided yet, if he was going to the bathroom or to get some water or whatever, he just needed a minute "I'm gonna be right back, you need anything?" He asked as he stood up.

She frowned a little and then smiled on the corner of her lips, “erm.. we’re on a deserted island so..” she teased.

He forced a little smile then "Right" he said softly, he liked that, a desert island was a nice place to go for a walk and clear his mind.

* * *

_(Hey guys. Thanks for reading. Sorry, I'm back at work now so it will be longer periods in between posting than before, but don't worry we are still at it!)_


	71. Chapter Seventy One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A transcript of our live RP, to be updated every few days. This is a combined work.  
> See @Scully.Waggle and @m.f.luder on Instagram for more details. We are the writers.  
> This will be the full works which will be rated 18 and over.  
> Hope you enjoy and thank you for reading.  
> #mulderandscullyforever  
> #mulder #scully #fanfic #rp #liverp #xfiles #thexfiles #msr #shipper

She nodded and looked at his lips as he got up to leave, then she looked away, back to William and Melvin. Melvin was kind of not doing much, just squeezing the sand out of his fists when it went from the sea, giggling and grinning at her, so impressed. “Clever boy” she praised lovingly.

Melvin crawled towards her and decided to settle between her legs, cuddling up to her "Hi mamma" he said all cute, looking up at her with his hazel eyes.

She reached to wrap her arms around him, into a cuddle, he had sand all over him “hi baby” she said very softly and kissed his cheeks and his forehead.

He kept looking up at her as he yawned, then relaxed some more in her arms "Ma daddy?" He asked then.

She hummed and cradled him, his little body, he was so adorable, he was still so small even though he ate loads, but she was sure he was going to be big and tall, like Mulder “he’s gonna be back in a minute” she told him gently and reached to brush back his wet dark hair from his eyes.

He closed his eyes a little and then moved his face away a little, because her hand was blocking his view "Mma yum yum" he said patting his belly with his little hand.

She smiled warmly and was amused “you hungry?”

He nodded a little, pouting and showing her his puppy eyes.

She melted so much, they all had puppy eyes, all her boys, they killed her, so much, and Melvin in particular, because he was so much like Mulder, those hazel puppy eyes “oh god” she whispered and cupped his cheek “you look just like your Daddy” she told him and reached for the bag of snacks she brought from the boat and opened a bag of chips “here”

He was pretty happy then, because she had snacks and he loved chips. He giggled and sat up to take a chip and ate it, content, smiling up at her.

She smiled down at him and ate a chip herself, and they just sat there together, cuddled up, eating chips.

William was busy building the boat, it wasn't going quite like he wanted to but he was trying.

She looked over to her first born and saw that he was hard at work “You want some chips William?”

William was very concentrated, he was getting a little upset actually because he wasn't getting what he wanted, so he just shook his head a little, but kept working.

She watched him with all the love in the world, he was working so hard, so she let him get on with it “it looks great”

William knew it wasn't great, he wasn't blind. So he got upset and stood up, then stepped on everything he had built, really upset.

She frowned heavily then, worried and confused, he was really upset “hey, hey, what’s going on??” She gasped, concerned.

Melvin frowned a little, he's never seen his brother like thay, but most importantly "Mmaaa shhheeeeep!" He called and got up to stop William.

She felt her heart ache so hard, and poor Melvin “William! Come on now, just breathe, watch Melvin’s work now..”

Melvin pushed him away from his ship and pouted then whined a little, upset now "Willammmaasheeep!" He exclaimed.

* * *

She didn’t know what to do, she really hated when things got like this between them, she got on her knees and took William by the wrist, pulling him to her “William..” she warned again, something was wrong.

William wiped some sand off his face with his forearm and sniffed, serious "Wanna go with ma daddy!" He demanded looking up at his mother, trying to pull away from her grip.

She frowned more and shook her head, “Daddy’s not here right now. And you apologise to your brother” she warned, firmly.

William knew his mother was right, but he didn't want to give in, he was too upset to make some sense out of what was going on. "NO!" he exclaimed, and that made Melvin cry, not loud, he never cried loud, but the tears were streaming down his face, his brother was breaking his heart.

She looked at him with fierce eyes then, now she knew he was upset, but now he was being naughty “yes! you apologise right now William” she warned sternly, she wasn’t going to back down. And she was fierce when she wanted to be, oh boy she was.

He took it as a challenge, and got even more angry, the sand around him started to levitate and this shocked Melvin, sure he has seen his brother do stuff, but that was different now.

She noticed the sand then and she pulled away from his wrist then, her grip weakening, she hated holding him like that anyway, she would much rather he came willingly, but she had a feeling he was going to run off. She gasped and looked back up at him, she really needed him to calm down. This was her son, “William” she quietened down. She had no idea what was wrong, “calm down” she warned him, “just... just calm down ok?”

William was really tense, he didn't like what was going on at all, he was breathing faster, on the verge of losing control, and Melvin got scared, so he ran away, to the boat, because he's never seen his brother like that.

She was freaking out then, because Melvin was headed into the water, and she couldn’t have that, and Mulder was no where around. She panicked and got upset herself, because Melvin couldn’t swim, “stop it!” She begged William, tears in her eyes, desperate to help them both, but she knew Melvin needed her the most right then, he was in the water already, she let go of William completely and struggled up to her feet, it was painful, but she ran into the water after him, and grabbed onto her son, “Melvin!!”

Melvin squealed, he was scared, and he didn't want to be taken back to where his brother was.

* * *

Mulder heard the squeal, he wasn't so far, he had collected some blueberries actually but he dropped them all on his way back to the shore, he saw Scully holding Melvin by the water, and William running away to the opposite direction "Hey! William!" He called, something was wrong, so he started off after his son.

She wrapped her arms around Melvin and cried, she was so upset about the whole thing, she hugged him on the shore and moved back inland, wrapping the towels around him, as she held him to her chest as Mulder ran after William. It was horrible, her heart was breaking for her boys, both of them.

He caught his son as he headed through the trees, thank god he was still in good shape and running was still kind of his thing, even though he hadn't done it properly in a while already. "Hey! Hey stop! William stop!" He exclaimed as he picked up his son, who was really upset, he wanted to be released "What it's going on?!" He asked then, feeling so lost.

She was crying heavily, so was Melvin, they were both crying, because of what happened, she was trying to calm him down though, he was only a little baby “its ok, its ok, he didn’t mean it baby” she tried to reassure him, kissing him and hugging him.

After struggling to hold his son back, he finally let him go, but remained on alert, blocking his way "Wait, William, puppy.. Wait.. There's no need to run, okay? No more running, I'm here, daddy's here. Just look at me, hm? Look at me" he said calmly, or trying to be at least, because his heart was racing, and he was really worried about his son. The kid was still agitated, he was confused, he didn't know what was right or wrong anymore, and Mulder could see the hesitation in his eyes, so he just leant back against a tree and sighed "I know, I do.. You're trying, you really are, and I'm not mad, we're not mad, I promise you" he reassured him.

She took deep breaths and calmed down, rubbing Melvin’s little back and holding him close. She wanted to go to Mulder and William but she had to let that alone, because he clearly needed some time to calm down.

Mulder sat down then, against a tree, he had cut his feet, he didn't know how, he didn't even feel it, but he was bleeding, it was probably a scratch though, because he was okay. "It's hard puppy, I know, but we can handle this, you and me, and mommy, and your brother. We're a team, and we can help you, okay? We love you, you hear me, William, we love you" he stated, reassuring him. It seemed to be working because William pouted and let himself fall to the ground, that's when Mulder went to hug him and picked him up in his arms, holding him tight.

She felt a shift in the air and she felt a lot of tension lift, she let out a breath and relaxed some, she didn’t know where it came from but she really welcomed the feeling. She kissed Melvin’s cheek and rocked him a little, he was still her little baby “shhh..” she whispered “William loves you so much, its ok, its ok”

He spent a few minutes with William there, just holding him, soothing him, reassuring him about how they felt about him. He meant every single work. He'd die for his son, for both his sons. Eventually, when he was a lot calmer, he agreed to be taken back to the shore, so Mulder carried him in his arms, the kid was kind of dozing off against his shoulder.

She saw Mulder coming back with William and she walked towards him, they were both carrying each son, her heart was breaking for William, he looked so fragile, she blinked away some tears, and met Mulder’s eyes. She didn’t have to say anything, they were going back to the yacht.

Mulder was glad they could communicate with their eyes, just a look was enough for them to understand everything. They just remained quiet as they went to the yacht.


	72. Chapter Seventy Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A transcript of our live RP, to be updated every few days. This is a combined work.  
> See @Scully.Waggle and @m.f.luder on Instagram for more details. We are the writers.  
> This will be the full works which will be rated 18 and over.  
> Hope you enjoy and thank you for reading.  
> #mulderandscullyforever  
> #mulder #scully #fanfic #rp #liverp #xfiles #thexfiles #msr #shipper

They headed back on the dingy, Melvin was sleepy, everyone was sleepy, it had been a lot, plus the sunshine and the sea. Mulder helped everyone get onto it the yacht safely and she tied up the dingy and then let out a long breath.

William headed inside quiet, he went straight to his cabin and laid down, he was exhausted. Mulder sighed and went inside to check on him, give him some water, he was going to check on Melvin after that.

She headed down to make some tea, she needed it. She got out the cookies too, because she thought they were going to need them. She gave Melvin some and kissed his forehead.

William drank some water but that was it, he then turned around and fell asleep, so Mulder took him in and then went to check on Melvin, he still didn't know the full story but he had an idea. "Hey baby rocket" he said softly and leaned in to kiss his head "Are you okay?" He asked him softly "Hungry?"

She smiled a little sadly and looked at William, asleep in his cabin. She wanted to go hold him but of course she needed to let him sleep, so she just headed to the cabin, she was tired too. She needed sleep as well, all of a sudden it hit her.

Melvin nodded as he ate his cookie, but Mulder thought it was the anxiety, he gave him another cookie and sat down with him, holding him close.

She was feeling so upset about the whole thing, all she wanted to do was talk to William but he needed rest, she went to bed and laid down, after undressing out of her bathing suit and getting into just one of Mulder’s shirts and some warm socks.

After keeping Melvin some company until he finished his cookies and juice, he out him to bed, in the other cabin, because he didn't want to share with William anymore. Mulder tried to explain to him, but it was useless, so he just tucked him in and then left him to sleep.

* * *

She was laid down, in her sleeping bag but she couldn’t sleep, the worry inside her heart was so overwhelming.

Mulder walked inside and saw her laying down, he sighed and climbed up the mattress "Are you okay?" He asked her softly.

She shook her head and her lower lip wobbled, of course she wasn’t

He reached to cup her cheek and shook his head "Hey.. No.. It's okay, honey, it's alright" he said softly.

She crumbled as he touched her cheek, she felt her heart breaking, she was so upset about the whole thing, she closed her eyes and turned her face into his hand, and pulled him closer, so he could hold her.

He wrapped his arms around her and held her tight, rubbing her back a little "I promise you it's gonna be alright, Scully" he said confident.

She felt the tears fall silently and hid in his neck and in him, it had just thrown her so much, her and William had such a deep connection, she didn’t know what she did wrong, she thought she had done something wrong, because she had been the adult in that situation, so she blamed herself, she was their Mother.

He turned his head to kiss her cheek and rocked her in his arms a little "What happened" he asked her softly, because he still didn't know.

She was a little too upset to really talk, she was just overcome with it all, she took a breath.

He nodded and sighed, he didn't want to push her, he needed to know, but he was patient enough "It's alright" he said softly.

She clutched onto his chest and let out a long breath, “I.. he got upset, because of his sandcastle, I don’t.. I don’t know where it came from, he was so upset and then he just.. he started stamping on it and also Melvin’s, Melvin got upset.. I tried to get William to apologise, and.. I don’t know may be I was too hard on him” she said all upset.

He frowned a little then, even more concerned than before actually, because it showed how William was struggling to keep his powers under control. "Okay, honey.. Okay, it's gonna be okay" he said softly.

She nodded and let out a long breath again, trying to calm down “and then, and then William just refused, and he was so mad, there was sand levitating all around him and I tried to calm him down, he wouldn’t stop. I tried to help him Mulder, but- but Melvin ran into the sea and- and I had to go after him.. he could have drowned! I had to..”

Mulder cupped her cheek then and looked into her eyes "Hey, hey.. None of that happened, okay? We're gonna make sure it doesn't happen again, Scully, he just.. He's growing, he needs help, that's all" he reasoned.

She nodded and still felt so guilty, like it was her fault “may be I shouldn’t have been so hard on him..”

He shook his head a little "No, no, it's not that, it wasn't you, Scully, it wasn't you" he reasoned "He just needs help to learn how to control himself"

She swallowed anxiously and still felt guilty, like he was mad at her, she nodded a little “Yeah”

He leaned in to kiss her forehead "It's not your fault, Scully, there are things we can't control" he reasoned.

She was trying not to blame herself, she felt so sad though “ok” she whispered

He pecked on the corner of her lips, then pulled her into a tight hug "I love you, don't doubt yourself, you're a great mother, Scully"

She couldn’t help it, but she was trying, “what are we gonna do? Our poor boy..”

He touched her face with his fingertips, trying to soothe her "I'm gonna start working with him, he just needs guidance, that's all, it's gonna be alright" he reassured her.

She nodded and looked down, frowning a little with the emotions inside of her “Melvin was scared, he ran away..”

That made sense, so he nodded a little "I promise you it's not gonna happen again, we're gonna help him, and he's gonna learn. You did nothing wrong, it's just he's not like any other kid out there"

She nodded and was just worried about Melvin and William “I don’t want him to be scared of his brother..”

That worried him too "I know, it's wrong, but they're so young, and so smart, they're best friends, it's gonna be okay" he promised.

She had to believe that, she looked back up at him, and she looked into his hazel eyes. He always relaxed her and brought her home, her Mulder. “Ok” she whispered

He leaned in and kiss her lips softly "You trust me?" He asked softly.

She nodded and looked into his eyes with all the love “of course I do” she whispered

He pecked on her lips again then "It's gonna be okay" he said softly.

She nodded again and reached to wrap her arms around him for a tight hug.

He kissed her again, but on her cheek, then held her tight against him.

She wanted to stay there, after everything, she was tired, it had been an emotional day, she just held onto him tightly

He held her for a long time, he was starting to doze off actually, even though he wasn't as tired as he had been the past days, must've been the tension.

She fell asleep in his arms, they all fell asleep, they all needed a good nap.


	73. Chapter Seventy Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A transcript of our live RP, to be updated every few days. This is a combined work.  
> See @Scully.Waggle and @m.f.luder on Instagram for more details. We are the writers.  
> This will be the full works which will be rated 18 and over.  
> Hope you enjoy and thank you for reading.  
> #mulderandscullyforever  
> #mulder #scully #fanfic #rp #liverp #xfiles #thexfiles #msr #shipper

He fell into a light sleep, because he wanted to be with her, he knew she was feeling vulnerable and they needed to stick together after all what happened.

She woke up a few hours later, she saw the pink and purple and orange of the sunset, it was beautiful. She hummed a little and snuggled into him, she needed a shower, she remembered then that Mulder said a date, she wasn’t sure that was still happening, after all this.

Mulder felt her moving and opened his eyes, he wasn't heavily asleep after all "Where you going" he asked her softly.

She wasn’t going anywhere just yet “I need a shower” she said quietly.

He hummed a little and pulled her closer "Don't go.." He said softly.

She felt her heart ache so hard, so she stayed “ok baby” she whispered and nuzzled his neck, she loved him so much.

He smiled a little and squeezed her hip gently "I love you" he whispered.

She hummed “I know”

He nuzzled in her neck and kissed her there a little, very gently.

She ran her hands up and down his arms firmly, enjoying the closeness.

He hummed and pulled back to kiss her lips softly, he didn't think they were in the mood for dinner, but he wanted to try still "You hungry?"

She nodded a little “yeah, so much for our date” she said very softly and kissed him gently

He chuckled softly and nodded a little "I know right" he said softly "You guys can't stay out of trouble for five minutes" he said softly.

She smiled a little and nuzzled his nose, he was being very sweet and trying to calm her, relax her still, she just loved how he knew her so well, and how he always knew what to say “May be tomorrow ?”

He nodded a little and cupped her cheek gently "Yeah, sure" he said softly.

She nodded and turned her face into his hand more, and placed her hands flat on his chest “we should go make dinner, have a nice family evening” she said softly.

He nodded a little "I agree" he said softly and kissed her lips softly "Just give me one more kiss" he said softly.

She smiled just a little and moved closer to kiss him, how could she resist.

He hummed a little and parted his lips to kiss her properly this time.

She kissed him deeply yet slowly and gently, she needed that kiss too.

He had missed kissing her like that, he missed her so much, they needed to start making out again.

She loved him, and she got lost in his kisses so easily, she hummed in his mouth and caressed down his arms again.

He hummed a little again and kissed her deeper, he couldn't help it, he just wanted more of her.

She squeezed his muscles and down his sides, pulling him on top of her.

He groaned a little as he settled between her legs and reached to touch her leg gently.

She heard his groan and felt that feeling deep within, the arousal, she wrapped her arms around his neck, and spread her legs under him.

He did press firmly against her, he couldn't help it, it had been too long, he needed her, but he knew they needed to talk before going too far.

She hummed and pulled him closer still, as they kissed more and more, she felt him, she really had missed him so much.

He kissed her some more, but then he gently pulled away, he didn't want to go that far yet "Okay.. Well.. Nice kiss huh" he teased her, smiling a little.

She frowned a little then, and looked up at him “what’s wrong?”

He shook his head a little then "Nothing's wrong" he reassured her "We should.. take it slow, you know" he said with a little shrug.

She searched his face and nodded a little “im ok” she told him and cupped his cheek “I can lay like this ok”

He nodded a little and nuzzled against her cheek "I just thought.. We should talk, before we have sex again" he explained.

She frowned a little more then, she didn’t follow “about what? My leg?”

He shook his head a little then "No, no.. I mean, you're recovering, right?" He asked just to make sure there wasn't anything else about her leg.

She frowned a little more and nodded, she thought his concern was adorable “yes, I’m ok” she said softly, “I’m ok like this, I just... you can’t hold my legs or raise them, like you do” she blushed a little.

What she said turned him on, the way she blushed actually, so he pulled back a little and nodded as he cleared his voice a little "That's.. That's okay, we don't have to do anything at all, I'm just.. I thought we talked first, and if it came to holding your legs or not, well.. We can check that later" he said softly, a little amused actually.

She blushed heavily then, she didn’t know why she said such things “I.. ok” she said a little awkwardly.

He bent his head a little to kiss her lips softly "I just wanted to make sure we're on the same page here.." He said softly "I think you might be... Confused, maybe, or not sure about some things yet, when it comes to me, and sex" he said calmly, approaching the subject carefully.

She didn’t know what he was talking about, and she didn’t know what to think, it kind of took her by surprise, “wha.. Mulder..” she back tracked, what was he saying?

He frowned a little, he wasn't expecting her to react that way "No, it's okay.. We're good, don't take it wrong, okay?" He said calmly still.

She felt her heart racing a little faster, she wasn’t good at talking so openly about things, so she closed up immediately, he should know that “what.. well what are you saying?” She asked.

He sighed a little and moved off of her, to lay on his side again "I'm saying that I love you, and that I understand you might not see me as the kind of guy who settles down, have a family, a.. Wife.. Or.. Well, you know what I mean" he tried to explain.

She shook her head and didn’t think that at all, she had no idea why he was thinking that way “I don’t think that, you’re a wonderful Father, you’re their Father, their Daddy, you’re my partner, the love my life..”

He hummed a little "I know, I'm not.. I know who I am, and I know what I like, and what I want" he clarified "I'm not talking about being a father, I'm talking about sex, Scully" he said simply "I want to make sure you know some things, that I think you're still a little dubious about"

She was quiet then, because she felt like he needed to continue, she didn’t know what he was trying to say really.

He cleared his voice a little again and reached to touch her cheek gently "I love you" he stated "I don't know why it surprises you that I dream about you, or that I want more than just.. Missionary position, not that there is anything wrong with it, I love it" he explained "And none of that means that I think of you as one of the girls on the tapes I used to be so fond of, it's nothing like that, I can assure you that" he stated.

She really didn’t know why this conversation was necessary, she didn’t really like it, she felt her walls go up, she couldn’t help it, she felt like he was saying that he wanted more than she could give him “so what.. you’re bored? You want to do .. different things?” She asked then, unsure, not sure what he was trying to say. She never talked about things like that and was never open about it ever. She just did it. And enjoyed it.

He frowned heavily then, she was just taking the wrong direction and he didn't want that "What?" He asked her a little shocked "Where did that come from?" He asked then, confused "Scully.. I'm trying to reassure you here, there's.. I only want you, that's what I'm trying to say, I have fantasies, sure, plenty, but it doesn't mean anything, I dream about you, because you're the one that I want, even if I could never have sex with you again, it'd still be you the one for me, whatever position you wanna give it to me, I'll take it, because it's you all I want, why you get like this? I'm trying to be sensitive here, for you, for both" he said then, sitting up, because there was no reason for her to take it all wrong like that.

She shook her head and sighed some, she just was not good at talking about such things, and she didn’t think it was necessary “well that was a long time ago, that I said that, a lot has happened since then.” She said quietly, “I don’t ever think like that anymore, its.. Mulder why are we even having this conversation..” she said then, she really didn’t think it was necessary.

He tilted his head a little, frowning still "Why?" He asked her back "What do you mean why, just a few hours ago you couldn't believe I actually have dreams involving you, and I'm wondering who do you think that I dream of? Because clearly you didn't even consider that it was possible" he said then, a little upset "You're making me feel.. Guilty, for wanting you, why is that bad?" He asked her then.

She searched his face, her expression was flat, she couldn’t believe it. For the first time in their entire relationship, they were not on the same page, and couldn’t understand each other. She didn’t want to dwell on it. She moved to get out the bed, “I.. Mulder you took it all wrong, that was not what I was thinking, I was just surprised, I didn’t know if you were just teasing me or what, you’re thinking into this way too much and I think we should just forget this conversation ever happened” she said calmly yet low, she was pretty upset too though, as she had never experienced that with Mulder before, not being on the same page, and not following each other.

He shook his head a little then and reached to hold her from her arm "No, I don't wanna forget this happened, I don't know what's wrong now, I don't know why it bothers you so much, how are we ever gonna be on the same page if you're just erasing from your memory every conversation we have and you don't like" he said simply.

She made a face and looked at him, a little pained “I just..” she struggled, she hated this kind of thing, she really did, “ugh I just.. I don’t know why its necessary, Mulder, I thought.. I thought that we were ok, more than ok..”

He moved closer and nodded, slipping a hand around her middle then, trying to make amends with her "We are, Scully, we are okay.. Don't get like this.. Don't you know already? How much I love you? How much I love sex with you?" He asked her softly "Don't take it wrong, don't take me wrong, I just want you to know how I feel.." He said softly.

She softened just a little and felt her heart ache, she still was a little guarded, she wasn’t used to talking about such things, “of course I do..” she whispered, and looked down, “I.. I just don’t understand what you’re trying to tell me..”

He leaned in a little and nuzzled in her neck "I'm trying to tell you I'm not bored, I'm not thinking of anyone else but you, only you.." He reassured her "Why you're making it so difficult for me right now" he asked her softly "I'm not bored.. I miss you, I need you, I'm horny, very horny Scully.. Stop taking it all so wrong, don't you know me at all" he pleaded against her neck, pulling her closer.

She frowned and pouted some, because she was feeling a lot of emotions then, she was feeling frustrated too. She shrugged and then nodded, she didn’t know why she had put all those thoughts in his head, she couldn’t help it “I ... I can’t help the way I am Mulder, I don’t think this is about you, because I know you love me, I know you want me, I think that this is about the way I am and you’re... not used to it, well, I can’t help it..” she backtracked a little.

He frowned a little again then, moving his free hand to cup her cheek as he kept holding her close with his other arm "What do you mean" he asked her softly "The way you are.."

She looked into his eyes then, she shrugged again and blushed, looking down again quickly “I’m not open enough for you..” she heard herself admit, “I never have been”

He frowned even more "Wh.." He started then he analysed what she said again in his head "For me?" He asked then "Why are you saying that, honey" he asked, feeling even worse than before, but he didn't lose it this time, he kept calm.

She felt her heart ache “I don’t talk about stuff like this, you should know that..” she said quietly.

He licked his lips, a little anxious "I know, but it's important that we tell each other this stuff, at least for me.. Scully.. You're my partner, I wanna be able to tell you what turns me on and what doesn't, and vice versa" he reasoned.

She felt it again, he was digging a good hole there, “oh..” she said and blushed again. “Well that’s not what we’re talking about is it.. this isn’t about that”

He frowned a little "What do you think this is about then" he asked her softly.

She hated how they couldn’t read each other, it really shocked her actually, she really felt quite lost, because that never happened to them, “you’re not used to being with a woman like me, and that’s ok, I..I get it; like I said, I’m not open enough for you, its clearly a problem.. because you have felt the need to talk about it”

He opened his mouth to say something then, but maybe she was right, she was different to every other woman he has ever been with, and that was perfect, so he nodded a little then and smiled too "I'm glad you're not like any of them" he said sincerely.

She nodded and tilted her head a little, and sighed “good”

He noticed she was still tense, he didn't like that, he didn't understand why she couldn't just talk to him "Listen I'm not gonna push you, okay? I'm gonna let it go now.. But we're not gonna pretend this never happened, I want you to think about what I said, and hopefully you will understand, with time. Okay?" He asked her softly, being patient.

She nodded and didn’t want to talk anymore, because now this had put some stuff in her head she really hadn’t been thinking about before.

He looked all over her face and placed a kiss on her cheek "What" he asked her softly, because he could see it in her eyes.

She didn’t want to talk anymore, cause she didn’t get why he had to tell her, so she just kept quiet.

He sighed and felt like pulling away, but he fought that feeling, he shook his head then "I don't want to let you go yet" he said quietly, softening.

She hummed a little, she frowned a little too in thought “I just... I don’t know why you felt like you had to tell me that” she said very softly.

He frowned a little "Honey.. I just wanted to be honest about how I feel, when I'm with you, so that you would stop feeling.. Like I want more from you, I feel like I can't suggest anything because you immediately put your walls up, like that first time when you told me about my tapes.. I don't want you to feel like that, I don't want to feel bad for wanting you either" he reasoned.

She sighed and really wasn’t sure still, but she kind of got it now “ok” she whispered.

He touched her cheek with his knuckles as he watched her "I don't understand why you have to take it all so wrong" he said softly, shaking his head "I thought you trusted me"

She looked up at him then finally and frowned some “of course I trust you, I just... are you sure you.. I mean this conversation makes me feel like... you are not.. satisfied with me.. or whatever..” she said with great difficulty

He tilted his head and softened a little as he cupped her cheek "Scully, honey.. Maybe my choice of words were not appropriate, but this was meant to make you feel better. And me. I'm.. I didn't want to have sex with you again before I made sure you know how much I really love what we have, I really do, and I know you're not into.. Other positions outside of the traditional ones and that's okay, I don't mind, honey.. You blow my mind" he said sincerely.

She sighed and frowned some more, she just felt inadequate, she couldn’t help it. She thought they had a good sex like, it wasn’t boring at all to her, she had no idea what he wanted. That was it, the conversation had gone too far, she knew he meant well but she just couldn’t get it out of her head now, she swallowed anxiously and pulled away, tears clouding her vision, “I need a shower..” she said very quietly.

* * *

He was a little confused then, because she just pulled away and got up "Scully.." He said calmly, it wasn't okay, it wasn't, and he felt like crap. He felt like he had ruined it again, like that time at the hotel, so he groaned in frustration as he laid back down and covered his face with his hand.

She moved away to go to the bathroom and take a shower, it was part of the sink, you just pulled it out and then it made a shower. She washed her hair too, cause of the salt. She didn’t want to think about that conversation anymore.

He didn't get up, he didn't feel like it at all, he just turned to the side and covered his head with his pillow.

She came back into the cabin and dried her hair, got dressed. She saw Mulder and didn’t know what to say really, they were not on the same page, it of course upset her, but that was the way she was. She just hoped it would blow over, she needed to go check on William.

He didn't move, he didn't even want to open his eyes again because he was hating life so much at the moment. It was amazing how he could go through everything and anything, but the moment something went wrong with her, he felt devastated and lost, because she was everything, it wasn't a surprise at all.

She went to go check on William, who was just waking up, she went to hug him, he was sleepy, she just hugged him straight away, and held him, she didn’t say anything, she didn’t want to force anything out of him.

William was a little surprised when his mother hugged him, but since he was sleepy, he just relaxed slowly again, he was still very tired.


	74. Chapter Seventy Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A transcript of our live RP, to be updated every few days. This is a combined work.  
> See @Scully.Waggle and @m.f.luder on Instagram for more details. We are the writers.  
> This will be the full works which will be rated 18 and over.  
> Hope you enjoy and thank you for reading.  
> #mulderandscullyforever  
> #mulder #scully #fanfic #rp #liverp #xfiles #thexfiles #msr #shipper

The next few days were not so fun, they were not really talking, only as Mother and Father to the kids but not as partners or lovers, and it was at first expected because she was being distant, but then it got harder when it carried on. She was stubborn as hell. Mulder was stubborn too, so getting out of this little rut they had found themselves in wasn’t going to be easy.

He wasn't going to make the same mistake twice, he was over the whole thing already, exhausted. And it didn't matter anymore, he was upset about the way she was being, and the way she was acting towards him, he wasn't going to beg, he always begged, and that was enough.

* * *

She was of course starting to miss him, even though he was there, they were not ok. She decided she was going to try and sort it out that night when they went to their cabin for bed, so she decided to break the long silence “Mulder..” she started quietly, the boys were asleep.

He has had a shower, and that had done it for him, he was exhausted, it had been a long day, lucky for him because it meant he wouldn't be up thinking all night. Or so he thought until he heard her say his name "Hm" he responded simply.

She was standing up still in the cabin, she placed her hands on her hips a little anxiously “can we.. can we go back to normal now?”

He frowned a little, he didn't know what he was supposed to say to such proposition, he was tired so he thought he'd go along with it even though he didn't think it was that easy "Sure" he said quietly.

She felt her heart ache so hard “look I’m sorry.. ok? I obviously took it the wrong way, or whatever, I just.. we have great sex and.. I didn’t even know that what we do it classed as ‘boring’ or ‘traditional’ or whatever..” she shrugged, a little tense. She was trying.

He frowned even more then, he didn't want to hear that, she kept taking it all wrong, and he was done with that "Good night Scully" he said softly and turned to his side, covering his head with his pillow.

She closed her eyes and threw her head back, because he wasn’t even trying “Mulder I’m trying to apologise..”

He sighed and sit up then, upset "I don't know what am I supposed to say here, Scully. Every answer is wrong with you, I'm just tired" he said sincerely.

She felt her heart hurt, because they were not in a good place, and she didn’t want it to stay like that “can we please just try and talk?” She begged him softly.

He looked down, closed his eyes and took a breath "Okay.. Let's talk" he said softly.

She nodded and moved to sit on the edge of the bed, “Ok” she said very softly.

He kept quiet, he had nothing to say, and even if he did, he wasn't going to risk it.

She was quiet for a long while, just thinking, “I took it the wrong way, I just.. I did warn you, I didn’t want to talk about it, but.. I think I know now what you were trying to say, at least I hope”

He hummed a little and nodded, he didn't think she got it but he didn't want to argue anymore, he was over it. "Okay" he said softly.

She nodded a little and looked at him, all over his face “try and tell me again”

He frowned a little and looked up at her "What?" He asked her softly "What are you talking about, Scully, please.. "

She sighed “just tell me again..” she requested again, she wanted to fully understand, this time with no walls up.

He shook his head and laid back down again "No, Scully, no, stop" he said, tiredly.

She frowned and felt her heart racing, she didn’t know what else to do “I .. ok I’m sorry” she said softly and laid down, closing her eyes, upset.

He tutted and groaned then, he was awake now "Fuck me" he said upset as he got up to leave, he needed fresh air.

She was even more upset then, so she let him leave.

He grabbed that fine liquor Joe had gave him and went out and rubbed his face as he tried to relax a little, he was upset, so upset. He couldn't shake it off. He never drank, but he felt like doing it now.

* * *

She tried to sleep but couldn’t, she didn’t know why she kept doing so many things wrong. She felt terrible, she hated falling out with him, she just wanted to forget it all.

He sat down with his legs out of the boat, the bottle if liquor in his hand, he hadn't taken a sip yet, he wasn't like that, he was just trying to stop thinking for a moment, he wanted to get distracted, but there was nothing much that he could do. Before it was easier, because there were plenty of things he could do in the city, but not much in the middle of no where.

She couldn’t sleep so she headed up on deck, she knew he was there, it had been a while, so she hoped he had calmed down some. She really wished they could just forget the whole thing, she loved him and she had reacted wrongly, she knew that now. She just looked at him, sitting there like that and felt her heart ache so hard, “are you coming to bed?” She asked softly.

He closed his eyes when he heard her again, he didn't want to argue again, he really didn't, he was tired "I'll sleep with Melvin" he said simply.

She frowned a little and sat down near him, looking up at the stars. She was quiet, just sitting with him for a bit, see if they could sort this out. “Well I can’t sleep so good without you”

He softened a little when she said that, that's exactly why he had brought the liquor, would help him to pass out without struggling with her absence and their current situation. "I hear that" he said quietly, he could relate, so he finally opened the bottle and took a long sip.

She watched him and then looked up at the stars. She sighed and knew he must be struggling if he was drinking, he never drank “Mulder I’m sorry” she said softly, “I’m sorry for what I said just now, and how I acted before, I just want us to move past this you know?”

He frowned as he tasted the liquor, it was good, he had forgotten that, it didn't even taste like it contained liquor and he liked that because he could easily get drunk like that "That's okay, it's not your fault. You're clearly out of my league. I'm just lucky you have put up with my sorry ass for so long. I can't even talk about sex with you without screwing up. Says a lot about me actually" he chuckled, feeling miserable.

She sighed and shook her head, feeling sorry “that’s not true Mulder” she said softly, “I know what you were trying to say, I just took it the wrong way, I just heard you wrong and couldn’t get it out of my head, like I wasn’t satisfying you or whatever, and I freaked out “

He took another long sip and hummed a little, just thinking about it "Can we be friends? I don't like not getting along with you while raising children together. The team comes first." He reasoned.

She frowned heavily then and actually felt her heart stop, because that sounded like he felt like it was over... “wha.. what do you mean?”

He turned to look at her then, he didn't want to start the what do you mean conversation again "We're definitely not on the same frequency right now, are we"

She tried not to freak out, she looked at him and felt her heart breaking, she really didn’t want to think what she was thinking, “Mulder we’re gonna be fine, this is just a small fight, that’s all, we just need to move on”

He nodded a little and looked away again "So you don't wanna be friends either" he said.

Her eyes widened because this was spiralling “we are friends, you are my best friend, and we are still together, this is not the end, please don’t tell me that you’re breaking up with me” she asked, her voice cracking then.

He took a sip and shook his head "I can't break up with you" he stated "But we can't seem to.. Connect again, like before, so I hoped we could at least be friends, you know, for the kids, and.. My mental health"

She felt the tears threatening to fall then, because she didn’t want this to be happening, she had felt it too, their connection had dropped when they had had that conversation, she swallowed anxiously and looked out to sea, she was lost, “so that’s it? You don’t wanna try and fix this?”

He shrugged a little, he had been trying before and it didn't make a difference, he didn't see why it would be any different again "Tell me what do you want me to do and I'll do it, at least we'd have an arrangement, something to hold on to, because right now.. There's nothing" he said and took another sip "And we both know the option of parting ways isn't available for us, so.. For our family's sake.."

She was shocked, she was, she hadn’t really expected it to happen, she never thought that it would come to this “Mulder please.. I love you, come on, we’re gonna be ok” she begged softly and reached for his hand sadly.

He turned to look at her then, trying to figure out why she was there still "Why are you still here, Scully? With me? If I make you feel like you're not good enough? I mean.. We both know you're very capable of being on your own, even with kids, you have done it before" he reasoned.

She shook her head and felt the tears in her eyes “I love you, that's why” she said softly, “and you do make me feel like I’m good enough, you make me feel loved and sexy, and beautiful, ok? I can’t help it, I guess I’m insecure sometimes ok? Its just the way I am..”

He looked away then again and took a sip from the bottle again, keeping quiet, trying not to dwell on it too much "My head hurts" he said softly "I don't wanna feel like this anymore" he said sadly.

Her lower lip wobbled and she felt so broken, she looked back out to sea and wiped her eyes, her heart was broken. She couldn’t convince him otherwise. She got up and headed down to bed, she didn’t know what else to say, he clearly didn’t want to try and fix it.

* * *

He sat there for a couple of hours, until he felt a little dizzy, he stopped drinking there, then had drank half the bottle on his own, and that was some strong liquor he had there.

She cried herself to sleep quietly, wishing things were not so broken, she felt so lost now, the pain was overwhelming in her heart. She dozed off for a while, but wasn’t properly asleep.

He stumbled inside and headed to the bathroom, where he brushed his teeth and peed, then he headed to bed. He climbed up and kinda hovered over her, and nuzzled in her neck "Mm..."

She frowned a little as he woke her, she felt him, and she opened her eyes, to find him on top of her, and she could tell he had been drinking a lot “Mulder.” She whispered and placed her hands on his arms.

He hummed again when she said his name "Hmhmm" he nodded a little and started placing soft kisses on her neck.

She felt so emotional, she felt tears sting her eyes, and she gently started to caress down his arms, she knew she should probably ask him to stop, because of what they talked about, but she didn’t, she didn’t want to “Mulder..” she breathed and turned her head to give him more access. She loved him. “I love you” she whispered.

He let out a heavy breath against her neck and sucked on her skin a little "I love you" he whispered and reached to get the sleeping bag off the way "Don't.. Don't kick me out.. Just this one time, please.." He begged against her neck "One last time.." He mumbled.

She sniffed and shook her head, she didn’t want it to be the last time, she hugged him tightly to her then. “Please baby don’t say that”

He let out a soft groan against her neck and pulled back to look down at her, she was so beautiful, it blew his mind "I'm.. I'm begging.. I promised myself I wouldn't but I want you. Sscully.. I only want you" he reasoned, he was a little tipsy yes, but his feeling were the same, he had never stopped loving her.

She nodded and reached to cup his cheek, how could she say no, she wanted him too “I love you” she told him again and spread her legs under him.

He let go of the sleeping bag and pressed down against her, biting his bottom lip as he kept his eyes on her "Mm.."

She kept looking into his eyes the whole time, she felt it again then, their connection, it was there, of course it was. She felt so emotional and she wanted to tell him over and over that she was sorry, that she loved him. She didn’t want it to be the last time.

He looked down at her lips and was about to bent his head to kiss her, but stopped "Wh.. Can I kiss you, Scully?" He asked quietly, a little nervous, like the first time they had sex actually, he felt unsure about everything, because like the first time, he wanted to be good for her, he wanted to give her his best performance, it was a lot of pressure actually.

She nodded and pulled him closer, or course he could “yes”

He brushed his lips against hers at first, then he kissed her softly and pulled back again "I'm sorry" he whispered "Were you faking it? For me?" He asked her softly "All this time.. I forced you.. I.. I thought it was mutual but you were not okay with it, and I just kept going" he realized then, that's why she has had enough.

She felt her heart breaking again, she shook her head and tried to hide her tears from falling “no, no baby, no, I never faked it, you never forced me, I love you” she told him with passion, in a whisper, almost desperately.

He looked all over her face and leaned his forehead against hers "I'm sorry I've been so selfish, and I pushed you.. I.. I'm gonna stop, okay? I'm gonna stop Sscully.." He promised her and moved off of her but pulled her into a hug.

She sniffed and hugged him back, she loved him so much, she held him tight “Oh Mulder..” she gasped, holding him tighter.

He closed his eyes, boy he was dizzy, the rolling motion hadn't helped at all, so he just laid still then, it was better if he didn't move "You forgive me?" He asked her softly after a couple of minutes.

She nodded and cupped his cheek as she went on top of him “I love you, I love you” she whispered and kissed softly all over his face.

He hummed softly and pulled her closer, he loved her too much to lose her "You're my soulmate, Scully" he said sincerely.

She nodded and sniffed, bending to hide in his neck and gripped her hands on his shirt, emotional, she had to warn him, “don’t you ever give up and not fight for me again”

He frowned a little and swallowed, that hit him hard, and it made him look down at her "Don't you know I can't give up, Scully? I'm still here" he stated, it was true, he was incapable of giving up, it wasn't his nature.

She nodded, emotional and held his shirt tighter “I mean it, I love you, you’re the one, you’re the one Mulder”

He pulled her closer on top of him and relaxed under her "We're okay" he whispered.

She let out a cry of emotion and hid in his neck more, she needed him. She had been so scared that he had given up, she sniffed and wrapped her arms around him again, she had been so scared that it was over “I’m sorry” she cried softly

He closed his eyes and started falling asleep then, he was exhausted and drinking didn't make it any better.

She laid there, on top of him, she never let go, she was so relieved that they were ok, she couldn’t stop holding him.


	75. Chapter Seventy Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A transcript of our live RP, to be updated every few days. This is a combined work.  
> See @Scully.Waggle and @m.f.luder on Instagram for more details. We are the writers.  
> This will be the full works which will be rated 18 and over.  
> Hope you enjoy and thank you for reading.  
> #mulderandscullyforever  
> #mulder #scully #fanfic #rp #liverp #xfiles #thexfiles #msr #shipper

They were much better the next day, the tension was a lot less between them, they were happy, having family time, she really loved him and they seemed to be ok, they had had a nice day, sailing, to the next island.

He felt better, yes in the morning he had needed some strong coffee, but he was okay after that. The kids loved sailing, so they were unaware of everything, and also, they were better now, it had been some intense night after all.

She smiled a little at him after the boat was really going ok, and she could relax on their way to the island.

Mulder made sure the kids were okay with the harness, Melvin seemed to be alright same as William but they were not being as close as always, but they were alright.

She saw the boys and she knew things were still a little weird between them but they were ok, she reached for Mulder’s hand as he came back. “Hey”

He smiled a little when she took his hand and leaned in to kiss her forehead "Hey Cap" he said softly "You need anything?"

She squeezed his hand and pulled him closer “just you”

He chuckled softly and looked down her lips "I'm right here, honey" he whispered.

She smiled a little and fiddled with his fingers, “Kiss me”

He didn't hesitate, he went for it and placed a soft kiss over her lips.

She hummed a little and kissed him back softly, and then pulled back to look at him then looked ahead, she was steering after all “mm thats better”

He blinked slowly, his eyes still lost on her, and her lips, and her freckles and the sun on her skin "I love you, Scully" he said softly, he meant it, he had always meant it, but this time was different, they were in a different place and he felt he needed to say it aloud.

She nodded and looked back at him, the sun had made him really brown, he was so handsome “I love you too”

He leaned in for another kiss but he was interrupted, by William and Melvin "Shhhaaaaarkkks!" They announced and he hummed a little and tutted "To be continued" he told her softly.

She chuckled a little and then looked at the boys, “sharks? Are you sure?”

The boy's nodded and Mulder chuckled and went to check "Oh, yeah, look at that!" He said amused, they were sharks, of course only their fins were visible and they were far, but they were there.

She wasn’t expecting there to be sharks, so it kind of shocked and amazed her, she saw the shark fins in the distance “hey ok, well don’t let them have their legs over the side Mulder!” She called.

Mulder pointed at the sharks and chuckled "You heard your mother guys" he said and the boy pulled their legs up the boat.

She was amazed by them, really “are you sure they’re not dolphins?” She called.

Mulder let out a soft laugh then and shook his head "Pretty sure!" He said amused, those were definitely not dolphins, he's seen them before, and he's seen sharks before too, and those were definitely sharks.

She felt a thrill, she knew there was no danger, as long as the boys were safe. She pushed more along the wind and the yacht went faster, not dangerously faster like before, it just gave it a bit of a speed.

Mulder crouched by the boys and told him some facts about sharks, he loved teaching them stuff, it was his favourite actually, and the boys loved it too.

She smiled softly as they headed towards the island, they were there by lunchtime, the sun was beating down, it was a beautiful warm day.

Mulder made sandwiches for them all, the boys were excited to get down and enjoy the beach, those Waters were warmer so he had been thinking about giving Melvin his first lessons, since William had some experience already, growing near the sea, but Melvin had been too young, so it seemed like now was a good time for that.

She knew that Mulder wanted to teach Melvin to swim, she went with them in the dingy, and they had lunch there too, it was so nice, she headed into the water because it was warmer, she wanted to join in.

William was floating by his father's side, as he watched him teaching his brother how to do it, but Melvin wasn't paying much attention, he was just loving being in the water with them all.

She swam out a little to them, she smiled at William, it was really helping her leg a lot actually.

William smiled back at her and giggled "Mommy you a a.. a.. Mermaid!" He said finally, he couldn't remember the word right away but she fitted the description perfectly, his father had told him lots of stories, that's how he knew.

She smiled some more and thought that was adorable, she wrapped her arms around him in the water and kissed his cheek “thank you sweety”

Mulder smiled a little as Melvin was starting to get it "You know, rocket baby, we'd go faster if you paid some more attention" he said to his son.

She smiled at them too, Melvin was so cute and funny “he’s getting it” she chuckled, still bobbing in the water with William.

Mulder nodded a little "Yeah, I'm just saying.." He said and Melvin climbed up to his neck then and giggled as he jumped in the water, he did that because he knew his father would caught him.

She gasped and felt her heart in her throat, it happened fast, but Mulder caught him of course “he’s brave” she breathed.

Mulder laughed softly and nodded a little as he held Melvin with one hand, to help him float only "Hey, come on, move your legs and arms baby rocket, it's like running come on"

She chuckled again, because Melvin was adorable, he just loved the water, she let William go a little but only a little, she liked the cuddles, she hadn’t cuddled him for a while, she kissed his temple and closed her eyes, enjoying the sun on her back. “You ok?” She asked him very softly, privately while Melvin splashed and giggled.

William nodded a little "Yeh imma swim to da sharks" he said then "Themma frennn"

She frowned then and shook her head “no darling you can’t do that, they’re dangerous sweety, you have to leave them alone”

He frowned and shook his head "Naw themm cool" he reasoned.

She smiled a little on the corner of her lips “you need to keep away from them, because they don’t know if you are dangerous or not, and if they get scared, they might bite you and hurt you” she taught him softly.

He hummed a little and tilted his head "imma frenn not bad mommy them cool"

She sighed a little and felt like she couldn’t teach him, she was trying though. “You have to be careful around them, they are predators”

William showed his teeth then "Million teeefss" he announced and went under water with his hands on his head, as his fins.

She nodded and raised her eyebrows then, amused, and she giggled as he went, he was so cute and funny, both her boys gave her so much love and happiness, “thats right”

Mulder noticed Melvin was tired already, so he took him back to the shore and sat there with him, the boy pointed at his brother because he found that amusing "Oh, yeh.. Look at that shark" Mulder joked and they both laughed.

* * *

  
  
They headed back to the yacht at about five pm, they didn’t take much notice of the time really, not while they weren’t sailing. It was one of the beauties of the situation they were in, life was a lot more relaxed. She went to go shower and wash the salt out of her hair.

Mulder carried an asleep Melvin to the yacht and William followed, they were exhausted. William asked his father if he could lay with Melvin and Mulder of course said yes, they were best friends, and they were getting closer again, which was good.

She showered and stepped out back into the cabin with her towel wrapped around her, then into their cabin, she touched her back, it was hot and sore, sunburn, she had obviously missed a spot with the sunscreen.

Mulder walked in after her and placed his hand on the small of her back "They went to bed together" he announced.

She was really happy to hear that, she turned back to look at him, her hand still on her sunburn “hey, that’s good” she said softly, relieved.

He nodded a little and looked at her hand on her back "You want me to apply some cream there?" He asked her softly.

She hummed a little and nodded, she had tied her wet long red hair up on the top of her head. “I thought I got it everywhere” she mumbled, she was sure, but her pale Irish skin was just so weak to the sun.

He hummed a little and reached for the cream "You have to be careful" he said softly as he gently applied some cream over the sunburn.

She hissed a little because it stung but it was just sunburn “I know I know” she had heard it from her Mother for years.

He was being as gentle as possible, and applied some more cream all over her back, massaging gently "I got you" he said softly.

She hummed and smiled a little, because his hands felt really nice. She closed her eyes and let out a soft sigh, and frowned a little as she felt his fingers working well on her.

He massaged way down, to the small of her back and then held her from her hips as he leaned in to nuzzle in her neck "I'm gonna have a shower" he said quietly.

She bit her bottom lip and felt a hotness all over her body, “wait” she whispered and turned in his arms, to look at him.

He opened his eyes and looked all over her face with soft eyes "Hm?" He asked softly, his hands still on her hips.

She dropped the towel and smiled a little on the corner of her lips, she moved closer, and pressed her body against his, “make love to me” she requested in a semi whisper.

He blinked slowly and his eyes dropped to her exposed breasts, then he looked back up to her, he had sand in his hair, and some on his trunks, that were holding a tent now, because damn she turned him on "I would love to, Scully" he said softly.

She hummed a little and reached up to run her fingers through his hair, and brushed off the sand, “good” she whispered, moving backwards, pulling him with her.


	76. Chapter Seventy Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A transcript of our live RP, to be updated every few days. This is a combined work.  
> See @Scully.Waggle and @m.f.luder on Instagram for more details. We are the writers.  
> This will be the full works which will be rated 18 and over.  
> Hope you enjoy and thank you for reading.  
> #mulderandscullyforever  
> #mulder #scully #fanfic #rp #liverp #xfiles #thexfiles #msr #shipper

He reached to touch her legs, holding them a little as he kinda picked her up and climbed on the bed with her while his lips went straight to kiss her neck.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed his cheek and nuzzled his wet salty hair, she hummed and spread her legs under him, her heart was racing with desire, he was so warm and so strong.

He squeezed her legs gently as he bent more over her and then let go, to support himself on top of her. He hummed a little and kissed down to her collar bone.

She moved her hands down his back and squeezed his muscles, then down his strong arms, he looked so good, really, the sailing had given them both nicely toned arms, but his especially as he was always doing the sails. And his tan, he was stunning. “Ah.. Mulder.. yes” she breathed, closing her eyes as he kissed her sensitive skin, which was her usual pale white, where her bathing suit had been, and the rest freckled and pink, rosy from the sun.

He kissed down to her breasts then, leaving a wet trail all over her skin "I love the way you say my name" he whispered.

She felt so turned on, she loved the way he spoke and kissed her, especially there “mm baby yes” she whispered, “my breasts”

He smiled a little and licked, then covered her breast with his mouth and hummed, he loved her breasts.

She groaned and pushed her chest up towards him then, reaching to grab his hair, she loved it, she loved it when he teased her like that, it sent the sensation and pleasure straight to her clit between her legs, and made her so aroused, “aaah..”

He kissed that one breasts and left it wet as he switched to the other, paging the same attention to both. Her moans and the way she was reacting to him was something he had missed and craved for, even more so than the act in itself. He had missed her, all of her.

She moaned softly and gripped and caressed his hair, loving it, she was so aroused, “uhhh yes Muldurrr..” she moaned, “you driving me crazzzy”

He frowned heavily and moved his hands to her sides and held her firmly as he engulfed her breast and sucked on her nipple, becoming more passionate then, because her words encouraged him.

She was whining and moaning, so sensitive, she was loving it, she couldn’t take any more though “oh please, please” she begged softly, her voice lofty with arousal.

He let go of her breasts and kissed back up to her neck and then he kissed over her jaw "What, honey" he asked her softly.

She frowned and groaned a little, reaching to cup his cheek, her heart ached, “I- I need you inside me” she begged, she meant it.

He kissed her cheek and then the corner of his lips before he pulled back to take his trunks off.

She looked up at him as he moved, she was aware of her leg but she was ok to lie like that, she looked at him with all the love in the world, he was her Mulder, and she loved him so fiercely.

He dropped his trunks and stepped off of them then climbed back on top of her and bent to peck on her lips "I love you" he reminded her.

She nodded and kept her eyes locked with his, and loved him too “I love you so much” she gushed and pulled him into a deep kiss.

He moved a hand to cup her cheek as he kissed her deeply and used his other hand to guide himself to her entrance, and gently pushed into her as he kept kissing her. 

She groaned a little as she felt him and she relaxed into it, the feeling “mmm..” she moaned in his mouth as they kissed passionately.

He closed his eyes and let out a moan in her mouth as he reached deep inside of her. It had been so long, he needed a moment to get back used to the mind blowing feeling.

She moved a hand to his lower back and pushed him in further, she gasped and moaned against his lips and relaxed more, but he was so big, she was always tight at first, she couldn’t help it.

He hissed when she pushed him in further "Ah.. No.. " he breathed and hurried to pull out then because boy that had been close "Ah..." He breathed and looked all over her face "Where do we keep the rubbers in this boat?" He asked her then.

She looked up at him and breathed out as well as he pulled out, “in my bag” she said softly, and reached for her wash bag in the compartment.

He reached for the compartment and pulled her bag out and started looking inside for the box of condoms "I can't find them" he said and passed the bag to her.

She moved to sit up a little on her elbows and rummaged in there, she had thrown them in there before she left the house, after packing her essentials, she hoped and prayed she had... “dammit..” she was a little flustered, but then she found them, a strip, “only 6” she said and passed them over, with a little side smile.

He immediately knew those wouldn't be enough and reached for one, opened it and took the rubber out "You mean 5" he said, amused as he rolled the condom down his erection.

She smiled a little more at him and then moved the bag away, “we’ll have to take it slow” she said softly and laid back down.

He chuckled softly and reached to hold her legs gently as he slowly pushed back into her "Good luck with that" he said softly, bending over to kiss her breasts again.

She hummed and closed her eyes, as she felt him again, “mm be careful of my leg baby” she warned him against his lips.

He let go of her legs then and pulled back a little, to give her space, so that her legs would have space "You wanna lay on your side, maybe?" He asked then, he wanted her to be comfortable.

She hummed and nodded, “ok” she whispered and moved to go on her side.

He pulled out again and let her lay on her side "Better?" He asked her softly as he reached to bent her legs just a little as he hovered back over her.

She nodded and bent her good leg more, so he had a better angle, she nodded and looked up at him with her blue eyes, “yeah” she whispered and smiled a little at him, she really loved him so much, she loved being so close to him.

He bent his head to kiss her as he guided himself to her entrance again, and slowly pushed into her again "Mm.."

She kissed him softly as she felt him, she was so ready now, “mmmuldur..” she mumbled in his mouth softly.

His hand moved to her butt then and squeezed gently as he pushed all the way inside "So tight baby" he breathed against her lips.

She whined and nodded, she knew she was, she couldn’t help it, it was just the way she was, “mm..”

He sucked on her bottom lip and started moving gently in and out of her, trying to reach as deep as possible every time he thrusted in.

She whined and groaned, it felt so good, it really did, it was so intense, he was always so intense, “uhhh..”

He grabbed her butt firmly then as she groaned, he couldn't help it, she turned him on "Sh.. Honey" he reminded her, the boat wasn't big, the boys could hear, but that didn't stop him from thrusting harder into her

She frowned heavily and tried to stop, but he was driving her so crazy, she turned her head into the pillow and moaned into that, trying to be quiet, “fuh..”

Since her mouth was out of reach, he had to go for her neck instead, kissed her with passion as he kept the steady pace of his thrusts.

She reached to the pillow with one hand and kind of put it over her face so she could moan into it, and tensed, as her walls clenched around him and she started to shudder a little with pleasure.

He could hear her muffled moans and he couldn't help but to pull back and thrust faster, but that made him groan low and he couldn't risk to lose control so soon, so he went back to the steady pace, breathing fast.

She let the pillow go and looked up at him, her cheeks were red and she was gasping, she really was close already “Fuck baby I - I..” she gasped, and tensed again as her body shook, and she was starting to come slowly.

He was biting on his bottom lip, his furrowed brows in concentration as he kept thrusting, he could tell she was about to come "Come for me, Scully" he breathed.

She whimpered and gripped the sleeping bag, her body shuddering, as she came in deep intense waves, her body clenching him for dear life.

He hissed and closed his eyes as he kept thrusting, trying to keep the pace but she was so damn tight it was impossible, he had to slow down eventually, shuddering a little, because he wasn't ready to stop yet.

She was breathing fast, still shaking, and pulsing, she reached up to touch his chest, he was red hot, she moaned softly and calmed down a little, her heart racing “oh god yes”

He was so flustered, so damn horny, he didn't want to pull out yet, he loved being inside of her "I wanna keep going, please" he begged and nuzzled against her cheek.

She nodded and breathed heavily, reaching up to his shoulder “ok baby ok” she whispered.

He kissed her cheek and squeezed her butt really hard then as he groaned "Let me sit down, can you sit on top of me, would that be okay?" He asked her softly.

She groaned a little and then licked her lips, he was being so sweet. She nodded a little, “I think so” she said quietly, and moved to get up.

He pulled out and sat by the edge of the bed and reached to help her straddle him.

She moved closer and because he was on the end of the bed she didn’t need to bent her leg too much, so she carefully lowered herself down, but then it hurt a little, cause of the weight, so she hummed and made a face a little and shook her head, but changed her mind, she could put her legs up straight down on the bed behind him, so they weren’t bent.

He hummed a little and nodded some, looking all over her face "You okay?" He asked her softly as he leaned in to kiss her collar bone.

She nodded and felt better once she was settled, “yeah” She said softly and wrapped her arms around him, hiding in his neck.

He ran his hands all over her back as he started rocking with her a little, boy it felt good, he had really missed her so much.

She pointed her toes, because it felt so nice, she whined and nuzzled in his neck and kissed him there, hugging him to her.

He hissed and moved his hands to her hips, holding her firmly as he started thrusting up into her, he was so damn close already.

She gasped and threw her head back then, bouncing on him, he was so deep.

He groaned low and went faster until he couldn't take it anymore and came hard as he kept thrusting into her. The pleasure visible in his face, and the way his body tensed and relaxed too.

She gripped onto his shoulders as she felt him and heard him coming, she had to look at him, it was all over his face, “aahyeahh”

He hissed again after he was done, his hands on her back pulled her closer into a hug, he was breathing fast still.

She shuddered a little and breathed heavily, kissing him lazily along his jaw, humming softly.

He wanted to lay back, but he couldn't because of her legs, so he stood up, holding her in his arms, and turned to lay her down on the bed, then he reached to take the rubber off and made knot on its end.

She loved it when be lifted her, she felt so special and small and loved. She really loved him. She smiled a little and hummed as he laid her down, she looked at him with all the love in the world “I love you Mulder” she told him.

He looked at her and smiled a little "I love you too" he whispered.

She reached for him to lay with her, “you look good in a suntan” she told him with a little smile, admiring his naked body.

He had turned to get rid of the rubber, but he had to chuckle at that "Thank you, you too honey" he said as he went to the kitchen to get them some water.

She hummed a little and propped up on one elbow. She was sleepy then, happily satisfied, it had been intense. She felt her eyes heavy, finding it hard to fight it.

He drank quite some water and then took the glass to her "Here" he said softly.

She hummed when she heard his voice and then took the glass, sipping it, then handed it back to him, still looking at him, she really was so glad they were ok now.

He drank what was left of the glass and put it down before he climbed onto the bed again "Come here honey" he said softly.

She moved a little closer and reached for him, her heart ached with love.

He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer, relaxing completely now that they were okay.

She let out a breath and snuggled up into his body. He smelt of the sea, he tasted salty, and he smelt of Mulder too, her Mulder, it was perfect.

He hummed a little and hid his face in her hair "We need more rubbers" he said softly, sleepy.

She nodded, and smiled a little “we can ask Joe” she teased, half teasing actually because how else.

He frowned a little and let out a sigh "He would never leave me alone after that.." He said softly "He would tease me forever"

She couldn’t help but giggle lazily and sleepily into his neck, she loved after sex cuddles. She hugged him closer.

He hummed a little and squeezed her hip as she held him closer "I missed you" he whispered "I really did, Scully"

She smiled a little and kept her eyes closed, hidden in him “I missed you too” she whispered, and reached to lace his fingers with one of her hands.

He moved his free hand up to her head and played with her hair gently "I wanna marry you, Scully" he confessed.

She couldn’t help but to feel totally giddy then, she couldn’t help it, it hit her hard. She felt her heart racing, she should have known, they talked about it before, and they decided it wasn’t the right time, but now, they were on a different page “I wanna marry you too” she heard herself breathe, it just came out so naturally..

* * *

He smiled a little bit, just a tiny bit, but he wasn't sleepy anymore, her words felt like that rush of adrenaline running through his veins, his heart started beating faster "Was about time huh" he teased her, he had proposed her before, but she said it wasn't the right time, that's why he didn't ask her this time, he didn't want to rush her, and of course her words made him happy, because he wasn't expecting her to say that.

She pulled back a little and smiled with emotion, she felt a little tearful but it was just because she was so happy, she nodded and let out a soft laugh of happy emotion and nuzzled his cheek, “yeah..”

He opened his eyes to look at her as she pulled back and smiled some more "I can see our life every time I close my eyes, and I'm glad it's so full of you" he said softly "I wasn't living before you came into my life, Scully, I was programmed to keep going, but you give me reasons to believe"

She looked at him as he spoke and melted, he was killing her with such romantic and sweet words, she let out a soft sound of emotion and a tear escaped her eye, a happy tear “oh god Mulder..” she closed her eyes again and hid in his neck, clutching onto him.

He closed his eyes again and held her tight. He would never be able to express how much he really loved her, words were not enough, even actions felt like not enough after everything they had been through. They had a family now, so he guessed their sons were the most perfect proof of love.

She breathed out a sigh of love and emotion, she could die in his arms and not feel a thing, she was sure of that “so are we getting married?” She smiled a little, talking in a very quiet voice.

He ran his hands down her back, past her butt to her legs and gently pulled her more on top of him "We most definitely are" he confirmed as he tilted his head to kiss her neck very softly.

She smiled a little more then and felt her body tingle all over, she was giddy and excited, feeling like a teenager again. “Good” she said softly, that was sorted then, there was no rush. They had just decided, and that was ok. It wasn’t a traditional proposal, but they were not a traditional couple, they were something else. So it was perfect.

He squeezed her thighs and ran his hands back up her sides and hummed low against her neck, yeah, he was pretty much ready for round two.


	77. Chapter Seventy Seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A transcript of our live RP, to be updated every few days. This is a combined work.  
> See @Scully.Waggle and @m.f.luder on Instagram for more details. We are the writers.  
> This will be the full works which will be rated 18 and over.  
> Hope you enjoy and thank you for reading.  
> #mulderandscullyforever  
> #mulder #scully #fanfic #rp #liverp #xfiles #thexfiles #msr #shipper

She smiled a little and felt him then, she raised her eyebrows a little, and pulled back to look at him, “you gonna get me a rock?” She teased him and kissed his lips softly.

He opened his eyes and looked at her lips then blinked a few times and smiled a little bit "I didn't think you'd be such materialistic, Scully" he teased her.

She chuckled, amused and kissed him again, “diamonds are a girls best friend”

He nodded a little "That's what Joe said" he said amused and moved a little to get off the bed.

She frowned a little then, as she didn’t know where he was going “where you going?” She asked then.

He just needed to get his bag, so he moved off the bed to reach the upper compartment and pulled his bag out, opened it and slipped his hand inside, fumbling with his clothes and toiletries "Just a sec" he said to her, smiling still.

She gasped then, her heart was racing, she was excited. She couldn’t believe it, surely he hadn’t already gotten her one.

He pulled out a small velvet bag, which was hidden in the bottom of his bag, because she always emptied that one since it was the one he took with him when he went sailing. He put the bag back in the compartment and returned to bed with her, smiling.

She bit her bottom lip and sat up a little then, pulling the sleeping bag over her to hide her modesty, she didn’t know why, she just felt not being totally naked was not appropriate for this moment, she was really excited. She felt her heart racing, searching all over his face and then staring at the bag.

He chuckled softly, amused at how adorable she was and the beautiful look in her eyes, he knew he was torturing her by not giving her the bag already, but he was enjoying it too much. "What?" He asked her softly then, teasing her.

She smiled more and stared at it, she was desperate “stop it” she chuckled, her smile dropped a little then. And she was serious because she needed not to get too excited, it might not be a ring

He chuckled softly again and leaned in to kiss her cheek and placed the bag in her hand, hoping the ring would fit, since he had paid for the diamond to be attached to what he thought it'd be the right size for her.

She opened the little bag and then there was a little box, she let out a nervous breath, and had it in her palm, “should I open it? Or..” she asked him softly, unsure if he wanted to or not.

He nodded a little, smiling still "Be my guest" he said amused, he had waited for long enough to give it to her.

She swallowed anxiously then she opened it up, slowly. She couldn’t believe how beautiful it was when she saw it. It was absolutely perfect, it was stunning. It had a round diamond in the middle, and then stones all around the band, it almost looked sea blue in the light, she covered her mouth with her free hand and was totally choked up then, she was crying happy tears because it was so beautiful “oh my god, Mulder”

He had been holding his breath for a moment until he saw the expression on her face, he knew she liked it then, so he relaxed and chuckled softly, leaning closer "May I?" He asked her as he reached to take the ring and put it on her finger.

She nodded and sniffed, and reached out her hand, for him to put it on, she was so happy, that was such a moment.

He licked his lips and prayed that it would fit as he slid then ring down her finger.

She smiled widely, she was grinning, because it fit so perfectly, she giggled like a girl and then after admiring it on her finger, she reached up to cup his cheek and kissed him deeply.

He was grinning too, because it fitted perfectly and he loved to see the joy all over her face, that was all he needed, no papers have been signed, but what they had done was even more important than all that. To him, she was already his wife. He kissed her back and squeezed her hips gently, smiling still as they kissed.

* * *

She laced her arms around his neck and kissed him softly and slowly, lovingly yet deeply, feeling her heart soar with love, it ached so hard. She was so happy then.

One of his hands went up to the back of her head, through her hair, as his other arm remained around her middle, holding her close as they kissed passionately, yet slow and tenderly.

She was ready again, she felt like she never wanted to leave that cabin, they needed to make the most of it while the kids slept, “mmm..”

He sucked on her tongue, then on her bottom lip, then kissed her deeply again, hr had missed making it out with her like that, they used to make out for hours, and he really missed that.

She pulled him down on top of her and laid back against the sleeping bag and pillows, she moaned softly in his mouth as they kissed deeply, in a perfect rhythm. They were so good at it.

He didn't think they would be able to just kiss then after she pulled him down on top of her. He pulled back a little and looked down her body, he was so ready.

She licked her lips and breathed in and out heavily, so aroused and so ready for him “I need you” she whispered, she felt her walls pulsing already, in anticipation.

He leaned his forehead against her temple and kissed her cheek "You have no idea what you make me feel when you talk to me like that" he said softly and pulled back to get the condoms.

She hummed a little and closed her eyes, she was really aroused, and so in love “I wish we could stay in here all night” she admitted softly, and reached to touch his leg.

He bit on his bottom lip and frowned a little, boy was he horny "We can try" he said softly and ripped the package open and pulled the condom out, then carefully rolled it down his raging boner.

She smiled a little and moved to roll over onto her front, she knew he liked that, so she wanted to, she was so horny too. She reached to put a pillow under her belly.

He did a double take when she rolled down onto her belly "Wh.. You want it like this?" He asked her softly as he reached to caress her back gently, a little surprised.

Scully She nodded and turned back to look at him, “yeah” she smiled a little, she liked his reaction.

He bit on his bottom lip again then and let out a heavy breath, he really appreciated the gesture. He straddled her legs and bent to kiss her back and shoulders very gently.

She hummed and closed her eyes as she felt his kisses, she shivered a little in anticipation, “mmmuldur..”

He used his thumb to guide himself between her butt cheeks to her entrance and closed his eyes as he immediately felt himself soaked with her wetness "Fuck" he breathed against her neck, he couldn't help it, she was extremely sexy.

She gasped and bit her bottom lip, she gripped the sleeping bag and tightened around him “aaah..”

He buried his face in her neck as he went all the way into her. That position made her unbelievably tight and he was already struggling to keep under control "Ah.. Ssculle.. Honey.." He breathed and started moving slowly in and out, it felt so good.

She gasped and frowned heavily, it was so intense again, but she was aroused enough to take it, she loved to hear him, she loved it “aaah gaaad..”

He hissed and started kissing her neck, as he thrusted into her steadily.

She frowned heavily and her lips parted, just because it was so tight and intense and so overwhelming, she was already so sensitive, “aah aaah” was all she could do.

He kept kissing her neck and all over her shoulder as he slowed down a bit, thrusting a little more gently inside of her, still deeply though. "Uh.. Sscully.. Honey.. I'm so in love with you Sscullee.."

She groaned and bent more so she hid her face in the pillow, she really loved him too, she was glad he was enjoying it, she loved to hear him moan and say her name.

He placed his hands on her hips and hissed as he changed the angle a little, going deeper inside of her "Scully" he breathed and started thrusting steadily once again, he kept whispering her name as he moved in and out of her.

She shuddered and felt it building, it was unbelievable what he did to her, she cried out softly into the pillow and tensed more and more, clutching him hard inside.

He let out a soft breath then as he thrusted faster, barely pulling out anymore "Ah.. Ssst ahh" he was so close already.

She whined and started to tense and she felt the waves take over her. She was going to come, so hard, “aaah!” She whined and hid in the pillow, as she felt the pleasure hit her like a tonne of bricks, making her see stars for a moment.

The way her body clutched around him and shivered was what took him over the edge. He was coming so hard, still thrusting a little, but it was because he couldn't just stop. He growled then in her neck, his eyes closed tightly at the intense pleasure of his orgasm, she just felt so damn good, it was insane.

She shuddered and whimpered as he kept going, she clutched the sleeping bag and almost tugged it apart, losing her mind, his growl, god she loved that, she really loved to hear that “aaahfuuumuldaaaurr..” she moaned.

He hissed and slowly stopped, enjoying the most out of it. He hissed and nuzzled in her neck and hair "Ugghh baby" he breathed in her neck.

She whimpered and shivered once more and then lay flat on the bed, overcome with it all, panting and moaning softly.

He bathed her with kisses as he pulled out and moved off of her, caressing her back up and down with his hand, he was obsessed.

She hummed a little, she was perspiring, she was so ready to sleep, she loved his kisses and caresses, she felt her eyes closing, she was going to fall asleep any second.

He took the rubber off and tied the end, then got up to get rid of it and get some more water.

She felt him going, she laid on her side and hugged the bedding, she was so comfy.

He returned to bed after he had some water and laid next to her, throwing an arm around her and pulling her closer.

She hummed a little, sleepy, “mm I luvyou..” she mumbled, her body was still reacting to the sex, but she was calming down slowly.

He kissed her lips softly and threw the one blanket they had over their bodies "I love you too honey" he said quietly.

She nuzzled in his cheek and let out a breath, falling asleep in his arms.


	78. Chapter Seventy Eight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A transcript of our live RP, to be updated every few days. This is a combined work.  
> See @Scully.Waggle and @m.f.luder on Instagram for more details. We are the writers.  
> This will be the full works which will be rated 18 and over.  
> Hope you enjoy and thank you for reading.  
> #mulderandscullyforever  
> #mulder #scully #fanfic #rp #liverp #xfiles #thexfiles #msr #shipper

**2 years later**

She was watching the sun bounce off the water from their terrace.

It was a beautiful day, she had just been napping in the hammock, exhausted from the night before, this time around it was different, she was up all the time, she hardly ever got a whole night’s sleep. She heard the cries and laughter of the boys in the garden, chasing each other. With a sigh she rolled over onto her side and smiled softly to herself, seeing the glistening of the sun reflect off her wedding band and her engagement ring. Her memories went back to that day, not so long ago, her baby bump made her lace gown stretch, Mulder had kissed her belly in some of the photos, while her Mom stood and took photos with Skinner. They had managed to get them there, amazingly, they had worked it out, with Joe actually, he was still helping them a lot and bringing them supplies, even though they could fish and they had their own chickens, which the boys loved. They had a house now, there was only another family on the island, the fishermen, and the yacht was tied up at the bottom of the garden in the sea. She yawned and smiled again, as she saw William running and tackling Melvin down to the ground, they were such monkeys.

Mulder had taken the baby with him as he went to check on the boat, like every day, it was tied safely but still, there were some stuff he always had to check just in case. Besides, his wife wasn't sleeping so good at night, so he did all the work during the day, except feeding little Grace, because he couldn't yet, she was way too attached to being breast fed.

She sat up and yawned, and stood up out of it, walking towards the boys, she smiled warmly and crossed her arms “hey you better be careful, you don’t want to break another leg William” she told him, because he did that recently and it absolutely scared them all.

William giggled and shook his head, amused "Was distracted, taken by surprise, won't happen again!" He said and Melvin jumped on his back then "Supriiiiise!" He exclaimed, which made them both laugh hard.

She sighed and shook her head as she walked down to the sea, it was then that she saw Mulder and Grace. She smiled and felt her heart warming, with so much love, she was such a needy baby but she loved her so much, “Hey you two”

Mulder was in love, absolutely in love with his daughter and his wife, he couldn't stop being all over them, all the time, he knew he was too much sometimes, so those were the times when he and the boys were given time out, which they use to train, because they were still training to help William control his powers, which was working really well actually. "Hey! You're up" he said smiling widely at her "Just on time, this little one is getting cranky"

She hummed and smiled, going towards him, and she went to kiss him softly, “yeah, oh..” she said and smiled a little against his lips as Grace whined.

He passed the baby over and kissed her cheek then "I love you, both of you" he said and kissed Scully's forehead before he headed to check on the chickens, because he knew the boys only gave them love but no cleaning.

She smiled serenely, when he kissed her forehead and hummed a little too, taking the baby inside to go feed her, she looked down at her beautiful wide blue eyes and rosy cheeks, she was so beautiful and so tiny too, Mulder said that she was like a mini her, a mini Scully he said, which made her chuckle. She took her to the nursery and sat down in the nursing chair to feed her, touching her little fingers with hers, rocking her and soothing her with some soft singing, the same song she sang to all her babies.

He managed to make the boys do their part and help him clean the chicken and then they cleaned the garden as well.

She softly sang her to sleep then stood up to look at the sea through the window. After all they had gone through, they had come full circle, she was so much more relaxed now. Even though she had loved being on the yacht for over a year, she also loved having a home. Skinner knew where they were, and her Mom knew they were safe, so she had made peace with it now. She knew that they were safe enough, and they had the boat there just in case they needed to run again. She was so glad they got to keep it, and she knew they would enjoy days out on it in the future.

* * *

They had tuna pasta for dinner, she headed upstairs to put the boys to bed, as Mulder had spent more time with them that day. She liked to put them to bed and make sure they knew that she loved them just as much. She chuckled as Melvin acted funny with his toothbrush in the mirror of the bathroom, and William put on his pyjamas. “Come on now boys, bed time” she said softly and patted William’s back, guiding him to bed to tuck him in.

They boys were still best friends, they did everything together, so they headed to bed at the same time then "Can we turn on the radio mom?" William asked her softly with puppy eyes and Melvin nodded, the same look in his face "Yeh, mommy, please?"

She smiled and nodded, she couldn’t resist those puppy eyes from them both, they shared a room, they were inseparable. She reached to switch on their favourite station, but turned it right down “as long as you keep it quiet” she said very softly and bent to kiss William’s forehead and tucked him in, she cupped his cheek and smiled down at him with all the love in the world “good night”

They both nodded, and smiled at her "Night mommy" he said in unison.

She looked over at Melvin, she needed to do the same with him, or she could never forgive herself. She moved over to his bed as well and sat on the edge smiling down at him, she took his hand and kissed it then bent to kiss his forehead, “night” she smiled down at Melvin, he looked more and more like his Father everyday “I love you, both, so very much”

They giggled and nodded "You too mommy" Melvin said and then William waved at her.

She smiled lovingly at them, and reached to switch off the light “don’t wake your sister, with that radio ok?” She told them and closed the door to.

Melvin showed his thumb up and turned on his side, same as William, they liked playing with the radio because William could do lots of fun stuff with his powers.

She left them and yawned as she walked back to the nursery to check on Grace, she was still asleep, she headed downstairs to see Mulder.

Mulder was finishing up in the kitchen, cleaning around after he did the dishes.

She walked to him and smiled tiredly, and wrapped her arms around him, she loved to watch him being such a husband, she smiled and hummed softly.

He hummed and smiled a little "Oh, hi" he said softly as he left the kitchen towel on the table "Ready for bed?" He asked her softly.

She nodded and moved around him, she took his hand which had held the kitchen towel, which was his left with his wedding band, she kissed it, holding it between her fingers “mmhmm.”

He smiled some more then and circled her middle with his right arm and pulled her closer, swaying a little, slow dancing.

She smiled warmly and felt little butterflies in her stomach, because she was really enjoying that. She looked up into his eyes and there was a twinkle there. She didn’t really have to say anything, they were so happy. She remembered their first dance, at their wedding, it had been just the same, the world just melted away when she was with him.

The danced like that until she couldn’t keep her eyes open anymore then went to bed, the moonlight shining through their bedroom window, glistening over the Aegean sea.

* * *

_THE END_

_Thank you for reading! x_


End file.
